International Affairs
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Misaki is training at the world's most elite academy. Rich snobby boarding school to the outside world but legendary spy academy to the undercover world. The girls there are drilled not to trust men. They must rely on their own skills and training. Of course, after Misaki graduates she's paired up with Usui to form the ultimate tag team. The hardest lesson of all: spies don't love
1. Legendary

Hey everyone! I'm going to try my hand at a little action writing, don't know how this is going to turn out. Its going to take a few chaps to get the story rolling.

Shout out to Vividpixie! Starring Misaki and Usui as spies.

**Chapter 1: Legendary**

_We, the daughters of Grace Marshall, swear to bring worldwide peace and justice._

_We place our duty before ourselves and dedicate our entire lives to the International Affairs, just as our sisters before us did._

_By our blood, tears and sweat, we protect the innocents of the world._

_A mission that the male race failed, we will succeed or die trying._

_To fight we stand_

_To surrender we fall..._

History has been secretly altered by the world's most looked down upon people; women. Ever since the beginnings of civilization, they have been silenced and hidden away. They were denied education, denied rights and forced to submit to the will of a man.

Not every woman will submit to such a fate though. The most legendary woman that ever lived was Grace Marshall. During the American Revolution, she and a few other housewives banded together. The war was dragging on much too long and it was time to take matters into their own hands. They formed a secret society and began learning what had been denied of them for ages. They became educated, they became fit, they became spies...

After the American Revolution ended, Grace Marshall knew it was because of the women. America was now an independent country and they owed that to the female race. Of course no one would admit that. No woman received a pension or reward for her heroic deeds. History left no record of them.

Grace refused to let that happen. So many women lost their lives for their country and they will soon be forgotten as time goes on. She pooled in all her money and opened a small parlor school only open to young girls. From that point on, the era of female spies began.

Almost a century later, a giant school opened. Grace Marshall never lived to see her small dream grow into a worldwide renown academy but Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls became the world's most elite boarding school recruiting girls from all over the world.

To the outside world, it is a school for the millionaires who can't put up with their daughters but the hundreds of girls attending were spies in training. From a young age they begin learning languages, combat, sciences, and the unknown history of their kind.

After graduation, the girls begin working in a program called the International Affairs. They was divided up into different parts of the world. Some go into Co Ops which are spies who go on missions while others choose to work in high tech labs.

Misaki sat on the shores of a beach. Summer was actually her least favorite time of the year. The academy let out and everyone went home...everyone except her. She stayed at the academy all year round because there was no where else for her to go. Her sister, Suzana, spent summers at a friend's house but Misaki chose to simply stay. It saved a lot of trouble. She sat on the warm sand and watched the waves lap the shore over and over. The pattern was strangely lulling.

Misaki's mom had been a famous spy known by all in the IA. Many year ago, Minako had been partnered up with Misaki's father, Sakuya, on a mission where they fell in love. Minako then asked to be discharged from the International Affairs. The IA was reluctant to let their star spy go but eventually agreed. Minako and Sakuya left the undercover world and got married. Following that, Misaki was born. A few years later while Minako was pregnant, Sakuya was called back to action for the FBI. A third world war was threatening to break out and the IA couldn't allow that. They called for reinforcements all over the world. Hundreds of retired spies went back into action. Minako should have returned too but she couldn't with Suzana in her.

A third world war was prevented but the cost was massive for the IA as well as other defense/ investigation programs. Sakuya never came home. He was deemed missing in action. The funeral didn't even have his body. Shortly after all this, Suzana was born and Minako became distant from even her children. As soon as Misaki was old enough, Minako sent her to Grace Marshall's and later Suzana joined her.

Misaki strolled along the beach with her flip flops in her hand. The sun was beating down by noon and Misaki eventually decided to return to the academy.

The campus was massive. It was bigger than any college campus. The main school itself was an old fashioned looking building built with gray stones and had metal wired gates. The door handles were made of shiny bass and cobblestone sidewalks were still found around campus. There were many open fields for physical activities and tiny groups of trees around the campus. The inside of the school wasn't old fashioned in the least though. It was as up to date as it could possibly be. Fast high tech computers and a security system were just the beginning. There were several gymnasiums on each of the seven floors. What rich academy wouldn't be complete without a dining hall, ballroom, small hospital, indoor pool, and science labs?

Misaki could still remember orientation like yesterday. She was going to be a senior this year and was closer than ever to going out into the real world. Now she was reflecting on all those years of schooling she had. The first day of orientation was unlike any other. All the girls were in the auditorium when all the doors automatically closed and locked. It was pitch dark until a spotlight was shone onto the stage. Headmistress Collins stood at the podium looking without a hair out of place.

A large screen had materialized on the stage as she promptly went through a slide show. The girls were revealed the secrets of the academy. They were now training to be spies and were never going to live a normal life now that they enrolled. Misaki remembered looking from one face to the other. The girls all took this realization differently. Some cried, some were excited, but Misaki was silent. She finally understood her family history. Her mom came from this place and now it was her turn...

Back in the present, Misaki came back into her dorm room. It was three girls a room. Misaki shared a room with her friends Sakura and Shizuko. Each girls got a bed and a wooden wardrobe. The white walls were covered in posters and drawings.

Misaki laid down on her bed. Her bed was done in sky blue, white and silver. Sakura had a purple themed bed while Shizuko loved green. But right now, their beds were empty and stripped to the mattress.

Misaki opened her wardrobe and scanned her belongings. Her normals clothes and uniform were all hung up neatly. The doors of the wardrobe had shelves that held her toiletries, jewelry box, few lip glosses, and other random things. The bottom was cluttered with shoes and her messenger bag. Misaki decided to spend the afternoon sorting her shoes. She lined her flips flops into a section, her boots, her sneakers, flats and her dressy shoes.

It was nearing evening and Misaki left campus again in search for dinner. During the summer Misaki decided to try every restaurant and diner the city had to offer. Today she decided on an old fashioned dinner. When Misaki walked in, she saw old fashioned booths with red and white everything.

"Hello, Welcome to Sandy's. Here is your menu!" a bubbly waitress said as she was seated. Misaki nodded and took the red and white (of course) menu from her. She scanned down the menu.

"Would you like a drink?" the waitress asked.

"Lemon and water, please" Misaki told her. The waitress gave a curt nod and walked off. Misaki's eyes drifted back to the menu. She wanted something interesting and ended up choosing something called; special steak. She then ordered sweet potato fries and an ice cream sundae.

Special steak was definitely special but not sure if it was good. The steak was good itself but a strange sauce was over it. Misaki used her fork to scrape the sauce off. She lazily picked at her meal and ended up eating the ice cream first (it would melt!) and then chewed on the steak and fries.

The bubbly waitress stopped over twice to refill her water then forgot about Misaki. Misaki lingered there until closing time. She paid for the meal and the waitress was rather surprised that she was still here.

"I hardly noticed you there quiet one!" she laughed.

Misaki simply politely nodded. Spies were suppose to easily blend in...hardly noticed by anyone. Misaki sighed as she found herself once again wandering the streets.

She couldn't wait until the school year started. Everything was going to change after this year. She was going to be graduating. Misaki knew where her future was headed. She was going to be going into Covert Operations and follow in her mother's footsteps.


	2. Senior Year

Greetings my readers! I spent forever making the school schedule...did you know fanfic doesn't allow tab or your own spacing? I had to count how many times i pressed Spacebar to organize all the classes and then fanfic vetoed that so i did them dash marks. NVM they only allow one dash mark I give up... ughhh

Anyways I decided that for the characters I'm going to make them all look a bit edgier. I know in maid sama they were the cute looking type but not so much in my story.

**Chapter 2: Senior Year**

It was a relief when school resumed. Misaki thought she was going to scream if she had to endure another day at the academy by herself.

Today, Misaki was lying on her bed and flipping through a magazine. She practically leapt off the bed when she heard the door open.

"Sakura!" Misaki greeted.

"Misaki!" Sakura said giving her a hug. "Give a bestie a hand, will you?" she said, gesturing to all five of her suitcases.

Misaki sighed and helped to carry them in. "How was your summer?" Misaki asked.

"Relaxing" Sakura said. "But I missed it here at the academy and I didn't even end up seeing my mom" Sakura said, sadly. She tugged on her bangs. Sakura did that when she was upset.

"But at least you got to spend some time with your dad" Misaki consoled.

Sakura's mom still worked in the Co Ops field and was hardly around. Her dad was a regular guy who took care of Sakura during holidays and the summer.

"Well I guess I should be thankful" Sakura said. "You stayed here by yourself" she said.

"I'm use to it" Misaki said with a shrug.

Sakura nodded and began unpacking. Her wardrobe was flung open as armfuls of clothes were quickly being hung up. An entire suitcase was full of shoes which Sakura arranged at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"When's Shizuko coming?" Sakura asked, combing her bangs in front of the small mirror.

"Soon" Misaki said. "She's flying in from Japan so any moment now"

Sakura nodded and set to work on arranging her nail polishes and lipglosses. "Hey Misaki" Sakura said. "Have you heard from your mom at all?"

Misaki shook her head. "I guess she's been too busy"

"How's Suzana?"

"Oh she's fine. She spent the summer at a friend's. Apparently they went on vacation a lot so I'm sure she enjoyed that"

"You should have stayed with me" Sakura pointed out.

Misaki laughed. "Its alright" she said. "You and your dad should get some personal time, besides this was the last time because we're seniors!"

Sakura squealed. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "We're going to graduating!"

"All three of us" Shizuko added.

"Shizuko!" Sakura screamed, throwing her arms around her.

"H-hey..." Shizuko said, almost falling over.

"You got a new haircut" Misaki observed.

Shizuko smiled and smoothed down her hair. "You like it?" she asked.

Shizuko usually sported a short boy cut but now it was an edgy pixie cut.

"Ohh piercings!" Sakura exclaimed. Shizuko showed off her new cartilage piercing.

"You had a makeover. No fair" Sakura muttered.

"I think my parents just felt bad for always leaving me by myself" Shizuko laughed. Shizuko's mom was different than Misaki's and Sakura's. Shizuko's mom didn't work in the Co Ops field but in a laboratory. These labs developed everything from camera contact lenses to destructive weapons.

"Aren't we all by ourselves?" Sakura asked.

Shizuko smirked. "Who needs parents when you've got friends"

Misaki laughed. "Of course, one for three!" she yelled.

"Three for all!" Shizuko and Sakura chorused.

* * *

The next day the girls filed out of their dorm rooms in their crisp uniforms. The uniform consisted of a brown and gold pleated skirt and a sleeveless white collared button down. The button down was made of a very stretchy fabric that allowed lots of movement. The girls also has a light pink bow tie as well as olive green jacket embroidered with a badge that said "GM" on it. Every student was given a vest, long socks and dress shoes but those were optional.

Misaki missed school. She even missed being in the auditorium as Headmistress Collins gave her usual boring speech that lasted for a solid fifteen minutes.

"Good morning, students of Grace Marshall's academy for prestigious young girls" she said into the microphone. Everyone quickly stopped their chatter and turned their attention to the podium. "I would first like to welcome all of you back to our academy. The second thing I'd like you to notice is that all of you in this room are now seniors. You have passed our grueling activities and tests and have proven to be the best of the best"

Headmistress paused to let her words sink in. She cleared her throat. "But do not be mistaken" she said. "Senior year is not the same as an ordinary senior year. Here at the academy, your senior year is your ultimate test. May I remind you, there is still work to be done. We still have our qualifying tests, midterms, finals and ranking week"

Misaki felt her adrenaline rushing. Ranking week was the most competitive. All the seniors competed in real life scenarios at any random time. For instance, they could all be having lunch when the PA system announces there is a "bomb" in the room. All the girls drop what they are doing and divide up into groups. Each will move to a different section of the room while others will have to find who planted it. Some scenarios won't even be announced. The girls must always be on the watch.

Headmistress hushed the crowd. "Every year we pay tribute to those before us." she said. "Those brave young women who protect this world from itself. We can not trust men. They will never be able to run this world in peace. With our role model, Grace Marshall, this academy sends you off into whatever field you pursue with strength. We the daughters of Grace Marshall..."

"Swear to bring worldwide peace and justice" everyone began reciting together.

"We place our duty before ourselves and dedicate our entire lives to the International Affairs" Misaki said with all the girls in the room. "Just as our sisters before us did. By our blood, tears and sweat, we protect the innocents of the world...A mission that the male race failed, we will succeed or die trying"

There was a pause. Sakura squeezed Misaki's hand. Misaki smiled.

"To fight we stand..." she said.

"To surrender we fall..."

"Have a good first day back!" Headmistress announced. Everyone dispersed and went to collect their schedules. Misaki got hers and smoothed it out. Her amber eyes quickly scanned her classes.

* * *

Periods: Day 1-Day 2- Day 3- Day 4-Day 5

Period 1: World History- Science- World History-Science-False Identity

Period 2: Languages-Languages-Languages- Accents-Co Ops

Period 3: False Identity-Co Ops-Fake Identity-Co Ops-Fake Identity

Period 4: Co Ops-Gym Combat-Co Ops-Gym Combat-Co Ops

Period 5: Martial arts-Martial Arts-Martial Arts-First Aid-Technology

Lunch 6: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Period 7: Math-Math-Math-Skill work-English

Period 8: Situations-Lab-Co Ops-Lab-Situations

Period 9: Kick Boxing-Gymnastics-Escape work-Gymnastics-First aid

* * *

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. "We have world history together as well as Co Ops"

"Of course we have Co Ops together" Shizuko said. "We work the best together."

The bell rang and that sent everyone rushing to their classes. Since today was the first day, it was day one. Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura headed off to world history. They walked into a classroom and quickly picked seats next to a window. The bell rang and everyone was seated all sat down. The teacher got up from her desk and faced us.

"Good morning" she fluttered. She turned her back and wrote on the whiteboard; Miss Dame.

"Today is your first day back. I will accept a bit of rust for today and only today. Next time I expect you to be brushed up on your world history." she said giving us a smile. Everyone nodded.

"History is two faced for us. We have the known history and our own secret history!" Miss Dame proclaimed. It was obvious that Miss Dame was very passionate about history. She did wild gestures and had a dreamy look in her eyes as if she was envisioning it.

"Miss Drew, what is the capital of Australia?" she demanded rapping on her desk with a silver pointer.

"Canberra" was the reply.

"Population there, Miss Lucky?" she shrilled in French.

"358,000" was in answer back in French.

"Miss Ayuzawa, what occurred in Russia in 1917?" Miss Dame demanded in Hungarian.

"Russian Revolution" Misaki replied without hesitating.

"Miss Kaga, who stopped Abraham's first two assassination attempts?" Miss Dame said in a British accent.

"Scarlett Livingston" Shizuko said, back in a perfect accent.

By the way Lincoln wouldn't have survived for the time he did without the IA. He did end up being assassinated because the IA decided to trust his security guards. Never trust men…

After Miss Dame's drill of questions, she gave a lecture about Grace Marshal's motivation speeches. She could recite them from memory but she did them in different languages to keep us alert.

"What's Hellenism?" Miss Dame asked out of the blue. She rapped her pointer on Misaki's desk.

"A blend of Greek, Persian, Indian and Egyptian" Misaki replied.

"And where was it developed, Miss Hanazono?" Miss Dame asked in french.

"Alexandria" Sakura replied.

The bell rang and everyone let out a breath of relief. Miss Dame fired out questions faster than a machine gun. Everyone was kept on their toes and furiously trying to recall world history that they had learned over the years.

"The next class will be easier" Misaki reassured Sakura as they shuffled down the hall.

Sakura sighed. "Oh this is going to be a fun year of global..." she muttered.

The girls went their own ways. Misaki went to her language class. Today they were working on Spanish, one of the easier languages. Misaki diligently took her notes and didn't speak unless spoken too. Usually that got her through the classes without harm.

Fake Identity proved to be an interesting class though. The teacher was a young retired spy. She suffered a leg injury several years ago and was discharged with high honors. Now Miss Smith was the fake identity teacher at the academy.

Misaki really enjoyed this class because Miss Smith was the real thing. She had actually been out all over the world working undercover. The other teachers promised that they would never be able to track her. Miss Smith could vanish into thin air if she wanted to.

"A fake identity..." Miss Smith said. She wrote the words on the smartboard. "The very essence of a spy, especially if you are working undercover and believe me, if you're in the Co Ops field, no one wants to know who you really are"

Miss Smith had brown eyes and straight brown hair. She was wearing a short black dress with black leggings and black boots. Misaki caught Sakura studying the boots. They had lots of silver buckles on them.

"Who's here wears makeup?" Miss Smith asked.

Most of the girls raised their hand. Miss Smith scanned the room.

"I see almost everyone," she said, sitting on her desk. "As you are primping yourself up for the day, how do you decide which products to use?" Miss Smith asked. "Why does the industry make millions off these powders and creams?" she continued. "A disguise...all these women want a disguise to wear. They want to look different. We want to look different."

"Miss Hanazono" Miss Smith said. "You are making some make up" she observed.

Sakura nodded. "I am," she replied.

"Tell me, Miss Hanazono," Miss Smith said. "What do you hope to achieve when you wear make up? Don't tell me that you want to look prettier because that's quite obvious but what do you want to enhance or hide?"

"Umm..." Sakura said. "Well I want my eyes to look bigger. I want to hide the dark circles under my eyes and I want more defined cheekbones"

"Perfect" Miss Smith said. "Think about this, girls. A disguise doesn't have to include plastic surgery or a mask. What could you do on the run?" she asked.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," she said.


	3. Covert Operations

R&R please!

**Chapter 3: Covert Operations**

The classroom for Co Ops was locked. Everyone stood outside curiously. Hushed whispered spread throughout the class.

"What do you think is happening?" Sakura whispered.

Misaki shrugged. "I read up about the teacher though" Misaki told her friends.

"Miss Bates?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki nodded. "She is actually a spy out in the field right now. She's taking some time off to teach here. The IA thought the seniors could really learn something from her."

"Wait as in _Morgan_ Bates?!" a girl next to them asked.

"The legendary Morgan Bates...?"

All the girls were huddled together and spoke in whispers. Everyone was dying to know if their Co Ops teacher was going to Morgan Bates. Morgan Bates was the most renown spy in the IA right now. She was considered a celebrity here at the academy. Imagine...a celebrity being your teacher.

The classroom door flung open. Morgan Bates stood there in the flesh. Her fiery orange curls was pushed back with a headband and her green eyes were narrowed. She was dressed in a skin tight spy outfit complete with a fancy belt and high tech gloves. Over her outfit was a cargo jacket that went surprisingly well with the outfit.

"Come in. Sit down and do not speak," she said.

Everyone filed in and took a seat. Misaki looked around the classroom, taking in her surroundings. Her amber eyes darted from corner to corner. The classroom seemed pretty normal. There was a ordinary marker board with a can of markers which was rather odd. Most classrooms here had smart boards or large touch screens.

Miss Bates walked to the head of the class and stood there in silence. A full minute passed and she didn't say a word. Misaki glanced over at Sakura and Shizuko. The girls all felt confused. Looks were exchanged from person to the next.

"Done?" Miss Bates asked. "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so" she ordered everyone.

"How many desks are in this room?" she asked. "Katherine!"

"Umm..." a girl said. There was a pause. "I do not know..."

"Fifteen" Miss Bates announced.

Misaki could hear her footsteps are Miss Bates walked around the room. "Sakura, how many individual panes per window?" she asked.

"Umm..." Sakura stammered. "Windows?"

"Yes, Sakura...windows...how many?"

"Four...?" Sakura said, quietly.

"Wrong, six"

Misaki frowned. She understood the long silence now. Miss Bates wanted them to examine the room just as a spy should every time they went somewhere new. It was literally spying 101: observing and obtaining information.

"Jasmine," Miss Bates continued. Misaki could hear each girl stiffen when they were called on. "What type of shoes is Sakura wearing?"

"Flip flops...?" came a timid voice.

"Wedge heels," Miss Bates informed everyone. Misaki knew that one...Sakura was her roommate after all.

"Shizuko" Miss Bates called out. "Brand of my jacket?"

Shizuko didn't know many brands. That would have been one that Sakura knew. "I don't know" Shizuko admitted.

"Misaki," Miss Bates snapped, clearly feeling irritated by everyone's wrong response. "How many markers are by the board?!"

Misaki almost laughed. She was examining the board at the beginning of class. "Four" she said confidently.

"Colors?"

"Two blue, a black and a red" Misaki told her.

"Very good" Miss Bates said. "Open your eyes" she told everyone. "Shall I check my schedule again?" she asked. "I thought I was teaching a senior class."

No one dared to look up. Miss Bates smirked. "What is spying? Is it not observing?! I will tell you right now, spies aren't soldiers. We don't go around all day fighting. We lurk in the shadows and WATCH!" Miss Bates slammed her hand down on the table. "This is going to be a busy year" she said with an eyeroll. "The IA is going to be handed down to your generation!" she snapped. "You better get your acts together or else I shall fail every single one of you" Miss Bates folded her hands. "Groups of three, now!"

Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura immediately stood together. Everyone else scrambled to form their groups.

"Off campus now!" Miss Bates ordered. "You can't learn anything by sitting in a classroom. You learn from your mistakes and sadly...usually the hard way. Leave your bags and go change into street clothes. I will be waiting by the gate in fifteen minutes."

Everyone sprinted out of the room. Misaki threw open the door to their room and began stripping her clothes off at once. There wasn't even time to fold her clothes. The shirt, skirt and jacket lay in a heap on her bed.

Misaki yanked on a pair of soft jeans and a faded T shirt. She sat on her bed tying her sneakers as Sakura changed into jeans, boots and a tank top. Shizuko wore a white T shirt paired with a denim jacket. She also wore yoga pants and sneakers.

"Seven minutes!" Shizuko called. The girls ran downstairs. Misaki leapt off the last few steps and hit the ground running. They pushed open the large double doors and ran down the cobblestone paths.

Miss Bates was leaning against the gate with a stopwatch in her hand. Most of the girls made it back with two minutes to spare. Others cut in close by reaching the gate with a few seconds left on the clock.

Miss Bates held a small cube in her hand. There was a silver design on it. "Each group will need to find one." Miss Bates told them. "They are could be anywhere in the plaza down the street. Each group have a different colored cube"

"Red" she said pointing to Misaki. "Blue, purple, gold, white" she rattled off to each group. "I will give you each a clue to start you off. Rules, don't disturb the civilians and tampering with anyone else's cube will result in a 0. Questions?"

"How long do we have?"

"Don't come back until you have it" Miss Bates said with a smile. "Any more?"

Everyone shook their head. Miss Bates handed everyone an envelope and slid her ID through a scanner at the gate. The gate swung open and everyone was off.

Shizuko carefully opened their envelope. There was a small piece of paper.

_Beams in the clouds_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked, peering over Shizuko's shoulder.

Misaki stared at the words. Nothing immediately came to mind.

"Let's break it up" Shizuko suggested. "Beams..." she said. "What words come to mind?"

"Lasers" Misaki said.

"Light" Sakura added.

"Balance beam"

"Happy"

"Building beams?" Misaki suggested.

"Now for clouds..." Shizuko said."Cotton, fluff, pillows?"

"Cotton candy?" Sakura asked.

"Real clouds?"

"Insulator?"

"A painting?"

Misaki tapped her chin. "Let's check the gym" she decided. "Perhaps its a balance beam on the top floor"

The girls agreed and ran to the gym. Sakura asked the man there to look at the balance beams. They checked the entire gym but there was no cube with red designs.

"The science museum?" Shizuko suggested. "There's sometimes a laser show"

No luck.

"Planetarium?" Sakura suggested.

The girls checked under every seat. Misaki even climbed up a building support to check on the walls.

"Nothing" Misaki said, jumping to the ground. She quickly dusted her hands off. "Where else has clouds or beams..."

"Maybe we don't understand the riddle yet..." Shizuko decided.

"Maybe its a brand" Sakura suggested. The girls split up and went to different stores. After an hour they met up by a fountain.

"Anyone find it?" Sakura asked.

Shizuko and Misaki shook their heads.

"Maybe we should check the clothing stores in the mall?" Misaki suggested.

Sakura groaned. "I think I'm sick of being in clothing stores..."

Shizuko laughed. "That's a first..."

They headed off to the mall. One store after another, Misaki flipped through the racks and checked under displays.

"I think it's hopeless..." Sakura said with a pout. "We're all going to fail Co Ops. We've been here for hours..."

"We are not going to fail!" Misaki exclaimed. "I refuse to go back without that cube!"

"...We can't go back without it..." Shizuko reminded Misaki.

"Keep looking" Misaki ordered everyone. She crept behind a display. Morgan Bates sure wasn't going to go easy on them and she was glad. Misaki wanted to be the best of the best.

"Whatcha looking for?" a voice asked. Misaki jerked up. A teenage boy was peering over her.

"Nothing!" Misaki snapped.

"Really? I've seen you and your friends running around the mall for hours now" the boy told her.

"Stop watching us!" Misaki said, walking away.

"I'm just curious to what you're doing" the boy said, keeping in step with her.

"Its none of your business!" Misaki said, trying to get away from him.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"I'm good at finding things" he added.

Misaki whirled around. "Stop following me!" she snapped. "Go do something productive with your life rather than staring so rudely at people" After Misaki said that, she turned and sprinted away.

"Ouch!" Misaki exclaimed as she ran into Shizuko. The two of them were sprawled out on the ground.

"Why are you running?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki sighed and rolled onto her back. "I-" she sat up and looked up. "I FOUND IT!" she screamed.

Shizuko and Sakura jerked back. "Where?!" they asked.

Misaki pointed up. The mall had a very tall ceiling made of glass. There were large criss cross construction beams over arching the mall. The glass ceiling showed clouds in the sky.

"Beams in the clouds!" they all exclaimed at once.

"I'll get it" Misaki volunteered. She rushed over to the wall and climbed up it. She easily swung up onto the beams and looked around. The cube had to be around here. Misaki crawled through the beams and searched.

A person flipped through the air. Misaki jerked back, almost falling off the beams. The boy from before sat on a beam a few feet away from her.

"Hi again," he greeted with a grin.

Misaki glared at him. "What do you want now?!" she exclaimed. She didn't even know how he got up here so fast.

"Oh- what's this?" he asked, reaching over to another beam. Misaki's jaw dropped open when she saw the cube with red designs in his palm.

"Give that to me!" Misaki demanded, trying to grab it.

The boy held it out of her reach. "Why should I? You aren't very nice to me."

"Its mine" Misaki told him.

"Said who? I found it on the ceiling beam" the boy said, smugly.

"I need it!" Misaki said.

"Then come and get it" he said, dropping onto a beam below her. Misaki chased after the boy as they dropped onto the ground.

"He has it!" Misaki called to her friends. She grabbed his elbow and tried to vain to grab the cube he always held away from her.

"Hey, easy there" the boy said.

Misaki glared at him. "Give me the cube or else you will regret it!" she ordered.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "Slap me?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. Slap him? She was not some stupid high school girl... Misaki balled her hand into a fist and threw a punch.

"Whoa!" the boy said, dodging to the side. "Nice punch for a girl..."

Misaki was definitely going to let him have it. She swung her leg up but he caught her leg and flipped her. Misaki had no idea how he had any combat training. This temporarily distracted him. Shizuko kicked the cube out of his hand.

The boy whirled around and knocked the cube out of her hand. Soon it was Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko against the boy.

"Well this looks fair..." he observed as the girls stood around him.

"Let's even it up!" a voice called. Two other boys joined in on the fight. Misaki examined her opponents. The boy from before was tall with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. The boy to his left had dark hair and glasses. The shortest of the three was blonde, chocolate brown eyes and had a silver stud in his ear.

Misaki cracked her knuckles. "Sakura, Shizuko..." she said in a low voice. "Let them have it...no one stands in the way of a Grace Marshall girl."


	4. Mystery Man

I think this fanfic would make a better movie then book. Action is harder to write...you don't want to use a bunch of terms that no one has heard of but then you don't know how else to describe it. XD Hats off to you action writers.

Please R&R!

**Chapter 4: Mystery Man**

Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko were both sweating like crazy. Their determined eyes were locked with their opponents whose breathing was loud and ragged.

"Who are you?" the tall blonde boy asked. "You three belong in some action movie."

Misaki wiped the sweat off the side of her face. "If you don't give us the cube...we'll be your worst nightmare..."

The shorter boy laughed. "May the best man win then," he teased.

Misaki decided that no martial arts move or combat move would best them. These boys were just too good. Misaki slammed into the tall boy. Both of them went crashing to the ground.

The others stood around, wide eyed, watching them grapple. They weren't sure if they should help or to stand aside.

Misaki pinned him on his back with her knee and yanked on the cube in his hand. The boy smirked at her and relaxed his hand. Misaki fell backwards onto the mall floor.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," the boy said, holding out his hand. Misaki slapped it away and got up by herself.

"Let's go" Misaki said, waving Sakura and Shizuko over. The girls walked away without a backward glance. Misaki was furious. If she had all day she would have stayed and fought until she didn't have an ounce of strength left but they had to get back to the academy.

"We wasted so much time" Shizuko said, looking at her watch.

"We better hurry" Misaki said, quickening her pace to a jog.

The girls dashed back to the academy. The sun was beginning to set but Miss Bates still stood by the gate.

"Five hours, 30 minutes and 15 seconds" Miss Bates announced. "You are the last group to come back though I thought you would be the first...the second to last group came back an hour ago"

"We found it several hours ago!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Really...?" Miss Bates said with a smile. "A little out of shape are we?"

"No!" Misaki said. "We ran into some...complications..." she admitted.

"Uh huh..." Miss Bates said, taking the cube. "Sidetracked."

"By force!" Sakura told her. "These boys-"

"Boys...? Miss Bates asked. "The innocence of youth..."

"NO!" Misaki snapped. "Ugh, no way did we waste our time with them in that sort of way" Who in the right mind would ever want to spend time with the male race? The idea bored her out of her mind. Just thinking about those boys made Misaki's blood boil. They made them come in last... Misaki silently swore that if she ever saw them again, they were going to regret being born!

"So you got beat up by some teenage boys?" Miss Bates asked. "My, this academy is different from when I attended..."

"They were just as skilled as any student here," Sakura said. "They were evenly matched with us."

Miss Bates pursed her lips. "I see..." she said. She seemed momentarily distracted. "Very well, since it is day one, I'll let you off. You may go eat dinner and resume your day." Miss Bates turned on her heel and walked off.

Misaki thought it was strange how easily Miss Bates let them off. She had expected yelling and about how disappointed she was.

"Let's go back" Misaki said motioning to her friends. They sighed and trudged their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Who were those boys!" Misaki exclaimed. She flopped on her bed and grabbed a pillow. "They knew martial arts and combat. Regular teenagers don't have black belts" Misaki still couldn't get over what happened today. Dinner and a hot shower did little to soothe her.

"They were as good as us..." Shizuko added. "Except for the leader, I think he was even better."

"But we spent our entire lives training..." Sakura said. "Are they like part of a gang?"

Misaki shook her head. "Gangs are street fighters, not skilled in 5 types of self defense. I used every move I knew and he had one to counter it every single time..."

Shizuko lay on her stomach and fiddled with some piece of technology. "Maybe they're some traditional Asians" she suggested. "Part of a dojo?"

"We should investigate" Misaki said, standing up. "Our curriculum must not be hard enough if some teenage boys are matched with us. How are we going to go up against skilled assassins or something?"

"Misaki," Shizuko soothed. "It's 11 pm. Everyone's in their dorm room and suppose to be asleep"

Misaki smirked. "You want to check the library tomorrow? We are not going to find anything"

"You aren't saying..."

Misaki nodded. "We have to use the Headmistress's desktop."

The Headmistress's desktop had a much more powerful search engine. There was no secrets on it, that was on her laptop and was unknown to anyone. But very rarely would a student be given permission to use a desktop. Teachers however used the desktop more frequently.

"We could get suspended for that" Sakura reminded them.

"I just have to know" Misaki exclaimed. "Just one quick search" she promised. "Perhaps there is some military base or something around here"

"They were pretty fit..." Shizuko agreed.

"So you're in?" Misaki asked. Shizuko and Sakura nodded.

"Let's go..."

The girls quietly cracked open their door. There was a small heat sensor in the corner on the hall. Misaki knew the pattern. They had around ten seconds between scans.

"I'll go first" Misaki whispered. As soon as the head of the sensor turn, Misaki bolted down the hall. "10...9...8..." Misaki counted in her head. She dove around the corner and let out a breath of relief. Misaki quietly waited for Shizuko and then Sakura to scramble around the corner. The girls exchanged a glance and nodded to each other. They crept near the wall and down the stairs. They finally reached the office.

"It's locked" Misaki whispered as she jiggled the knob. Shizuko pulled a thin pin out of her hair and motioned for Misaki to move. Shizuko carefully stuck it in and pressed her ear near to knob. The pin moved around in the keyhole and Shizuko listened to the soft clinking of the metal.

After a few moments she jammed the pin in and turned. Everyone held their breath as the door clicked open. Shizuko opened the door and they snuck in.

They all brought flashlights and turned them on. Shizuko turned on the computer and waited for it to load. Misaki curiously poked around the stuff. A lot of the papers in this room were so old, they smelled.

"What am I looking up?" Shizuko whispered.

Misaki tapped her chin. "Search up the gangs around this area"

Shizuko quietly but quickly typed it in the the search engine. "Nothing" Shizuko concluded after scanning the page. "Mostly about drugs; no skilled fighters"

"Dojos?" Sakura suggested.

"No good ones around our area" Shizuko told everyone.

"What about-" Sakura gasped as she stumbled into a box. Misaki's eyes widened as she rushed to catch the box from crashing onto the floor. Shizuko grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Are you alright?" Shizuko whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Sorry..." she mouthed.

Misaki lifted the lid of the box and peeked inside. There was hundreds of Manila folders with names labeled on them.

"There's about a hundred files here..." Misaki said setting it on the ground. She put her flashlight in her mouth and flipped through the folders.

"Why are you looking at that?" Shizuko hissed. "We need to get out of here"

"I just want to know who's files these are- oh my gosh..." Misaki froze. Her fingers stopped on a folder with a small tag with the name Ayuzawa on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Misaki..?" she asked again when there was no reply.

Misaki swallowed and drew the folder up. "This has my last name on it" she told her friends. Shizuko got up and crouched next to them. Misaki gingerly opened the folder. It was dusty but everything was shockingly clear after Misaki blew on it.

"Is that..." Shizuko paused.

"...My dad" Misaki finished for her. Misaki's fingers touched the old photo. He looked much younger with an easy grin in his face. He was wearing a jacket with two words written in white: Guildford Marshall.

"Who's Guildford Marshall?" Sakura asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I have no idea..."

"Wasn't your dad part of the FBI?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki nodded. "But he didn't know about the IA or of the academy. Those were all secrets"

"Shizuko," Sakura whispered. "Search up Guildford Marshall"

Shizuko nodded and went to go type it in. "Guys..." she said softly. "Come look at this..."

Misaki and Sakura rushed to the computer.

There was a website for wealthy academy on the other side of the country. It seemed like a nice school but the name of the place was rather unsettling. Guildford Marshall's Academy for Gifted Young Boys had a familiar ring to it...

Misaki heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hide!" she hissed. The girls scrambled around the cramped room.

The footsteps got closer and closer. Misaki squeezed her eyes shut. They were going to get caught...

The fire alarm system blared. Sakura gasped but quickly covered her mouth. The footsteps quickly moved away but was followed but loud talking as all the girls were forced to get up at midnight.

Misaki crawled to the door and opened it. "Let's go!" she called. The girls ran down the hall and joined the other half asleep girls. They easily blended in with the crowds.

"How is there a fire at 12 o'clock at night?!" one girl complained. Everyone filed out onto the damp grass in their pajamas. Some girls had their hair in rollers while others had messy hair and glasses still on.

Sakura pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead. Misaki nodded. They cut it way too close to the edge this time...

Ten minutes later, Headmistress wearing a robe and slippers walked to the front of the school with a microphone in hand. Misaki had never seen the Headmistress with her hair loose and her lips without a trace of lipstick.

"Students of Grace Marshall" she said into the microphone. The microphone need no chord. Her voice was projected from the speaks around the entrance. Most things here at the academy were wireless.

"Security has scanned the school. There was a malfunction in the system. Forgive the disruption and return to your rooms. Thank you"

There were grumbles and complaints as everyone headed back to bed. Misaki's heart was still pounding even as she pulled her blanket around herself.

"Guildford Marshall..." she thought to herself.


	5. Surprise History

Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are just so awesome!

**Chapter 5: Surprise History**

_"Is something the matter, Miss Bates?" Headmistress asked._

_Miss Bates held a metal case in her hands. She set it down on Headmistress's desk and punched in a few numbers. The light on the case went green._

_"My students said something interesting to me yesterday..." Miss Bates said. "They had met some people of skills...our skills"_

_Headmistress folded her hands and leaned over. "Our skills...?"_

_Miss Bates nodded. She opened the case and pulled out a leather folder with a padlock on it. She pulled out a key and unlocked it._

_"Three boys around the age of seventeen" Miss Bates whispered. She opened the dusty folder and slid it over to the Headmistress. "They have resurfaced..." she said in a low voice._

_Headmistress scanned the files. "You don't think its a myth? That line has long died out without a trace" she asked._

_Miss Bates shook her head. "Went back to the IA over the weekend" she said. "I personally took a jet down there myself. They are back...and they are stronger than ever"_

_"What do you suppose we do?"_

_"You're the headmistress"_

_"Morgan, please" Headmistress said. "I need your advice. No headmistress has had this problem before"_

_Miss Bates pushed back from her chair and stood up. "This is a new generation, a new generation with more connections" she said. "Best to bring them here where we can keep an eye on them. Their line is hardly disciplined. They are all raw talent while we are refined masterpieces at Grace Marshall's."_

_"You ask that they attend our girls academy?" Headmistress asked. "No male has ever stepped foot on these school grounds"_

_"This isn't a shrine" Miss Bates said, turning back toward her. "This is a school and I think the girls could use a little motivation." She paused. "Who doesn't want to see their gender triumph?"_

_Miss Bates locked up the folder again and walked out of the office, pretending not to notice the three girls who were hiding in the shadows. The three girls that heard every word she said._

* * *

"Round off back handsprings!" Coach Jordan hollered. The first five girls on the mats went and were quickly followed by the next set.

Misaki finished the set, half heartedly. She couldn't seem to get her mind off the boys' academy. Her and Sakura and Shizuko listened in on the Headmistress and Miss Bates talking. What they heard surprised them, utterly confused them. There is something in history that still remained unknown perhaps not even Miss Dame knew about it.

"Layouts!" Coach Jordan yelled and the girls were off again. "Those are sloppy!" she said, after they were done. "Again!"

Misaki tightened her wrist guards and threw another layout.

"Misaki!" Coach Jordan said. "Put some energy behind that! We're doing double layouts next and you better land on your feet"

"Yes Coach" Misaki said. She sprinted hard halfway down the mat and landed a double layout.

"Better" Coach said, nodding her head. "Aerial cartwheels" she said, waving her hand for them to begin.

"Round off back tucks!"

After that the girls were sent to setup the bars. They were similar to the uneven bars in gymnastics except instead of two...there was around ten. Also all ten of those bars were at different heights.

"Three girls at a time!" Coach Jordan ordered. "This is about technique, quick planning and execution of that planning. You are not sure how tall the next bar will be until you reach it. If you fall...get back in line. Think fast ladies."

Misaki watched as the girls swung up onto the first bar and began swinging from one bar to the next, slowly traveling across the gym. Her eyes watched the girls who did make it across and remembered the mistakes of those who fell.

Misaki quickly chalked her hands and returned to her spot in line. When it was her turn, she took a deep breath and leapt onto the first bar. She swung around and caught the next bar which was higher.

"Next one's lower," Misaki thought to herself. Hoping to impress Coach Jordan, she flipped backwards, catching the next bar. Misaki spun into a handstand position and switched the grip of her hands in order to land onto the next bar. One bar after the other until Misaki landed on the mat.

"Hit the showers," Coach Jordan told them.

Misaki and her friends grabbed their gym bags and went to go wash up. Afterwards they headed back to their room.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

Misaki turned. "Miss Bates?" she replied. Misaki had not expected Morgan Bates to talk to her outside of class.

"Misaki, can I see you and your friends in my office?" Miss Bates asked. Today her curly hair was in a loose bun and she wore a simple blouse and skirt.

"Umm...of course," Misaki said. Sakura and Shizuko slowly followed behind her as they walked into Miss Bates's office.

"Have a seat," Miss Bates said, pointing to the chairs.

The girls sat down without a word.

"I would like to be brutally honest..." Miss Bates said. "I read up on you three and all three of you are going to be in Co Ops the hardest field to pursue."

"Yes..." Misaki said. "That is our plan"

"I will admit that girls who go into Co Ops are a bit more daring than others."

Misaki glanced over and Sakura and Shizuko. Misaki had no idea where this conversation was leading to.

"In order to be a good spy you have to adapt..." Miss Bates said. "No matter what happens."

"Why are you saying this?" Misaki asked. "I love that you would care to talk to us but what's happening?"

"Well..." Miss Bates said. "I didn't pull the fire alarm for a bunch of idiots."

Misaki froze.

"Y-you pulled the alarm?!" Sakura said, shocked. "Why would you do that?"

Miss Bates smiled. "Because I respect anyone who is willing to dig deeper" she paused. "But don't get me wrong" she added. "The next time you break the rules I'm turning each and every one of you in"

Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko all nodded. "It won't happen again" Misaki assured Miss Bates.

"You may go now."

"Thank you, Miss Bates," they chorused.

Misaki and her friends walked down the hall. "Wow, Miss Bat-" Misaki crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped. Misaki found herself looking into a pair of green eyes. "YOU AGAIN?!" she screamed. It was that boy again...

"What are you doing here...? I did not peg you as a rich snob," he said. Misaki's eyes practically lit up in flames and he decided to quickly dash down the hall. Misaki tore after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" Misaki screamed. "You grade ruiner!"

The rest of the girls gasped as the two of them came sprinting down the hall. The girls in the hall parted like the red seas.

"It was a joke" the boy said, blocking a kick. "But seriously, you attend school here?"

"You think its funny to mess with my future?!" Misaki shrieked. She threw another punch at him.

"Hey I didn't know..." he said grabbing her wrist.

The other girls quickly encircled around, curious to see a boy at their school.

"Beat him up, Misaki!" Sakura yelled.

The others having no idea of the situation went with it. "Fight fight fight!" they chanted. "Beat him, Misaki!" they cheered. "Girl pride!"

The boy didn't like the idea of hitting a girl but he didn't want to get a black eye either. He had never seen a girl this good at combat fighting especially for a rich brat. He dodged out of the way as another punch flew by.

"How about a truce?" he suggested.

"You are going to pay with your soul..." Misaki growled. She lunged for him but he pinned her to the ground. Misaki kicked him off her and tried to regain the upper hand. It was hard to concentrate when everyone was screaming and whistling.

"Break it up!" a voice yelled. Miss Bates appeared. The students immediately became silent and moved back.

Misaki attempted to get one last swing at the boy but he grabbed her around the torso and pinned her arms back.

"Its okay!" he called. "I got her"

"Let go!" Misaki yelled. "No one needs you to pretend to be the good guy!"

Misaki kicked backwards into his shin.

"Miss Ayuzawa, control yourself," Miss Bates snapped.

"You can let her go, Usui," Miss Bates said.

"Wait you know him?!" Misaki exclaimed. Usui released her and Misaki straightened out her uniform.

"Auditorium" Miss Bates said pointing down the hall. "Everyone, now"

Misaki crossed her arms and walked off toward the auditorium. Most of the school was already there and a large group boys were on the stage. They were all dressed in navy blue uniforms. There was also a tall handsome man standing by the headmistress.

"Good evening, Grace Marshall academy" Headmistress said. Misaki thought that the headmistress almost looked nervous but traces of that disappeared in a blink of an eye. "All of you must be wondering who these guests are...Meet the Guildford boys" Headmistress said. "These are the seniors from another academy. I will allow Mr. Belikov to introduce themselves and their history"

There was a polite applause as Headmistress handed Mr. Belikov the microphone.

"Hello," he said. "As Headmistress Collins already said, I am Mr. Belikov and we are from Guildford Marshall's Academy for Talented Young Boys."

He must have felt uncomfortable because even Misaki could feel the hostility in the room. The male gender wasn't too welcome with a Grace Marshall girl. Mr. Belikov loosened his tie.

"Grace Marshall and Guilford Marshall were twins" he told everyone. "Grace Marshall opened up her own spy school as did Guildford"

The auditorium got really loud. "BS!" a girl yelled. "You wish!"

Even the boys looked at each other. Misaki guessed that they didn't realize that they were in a spy school.

"Wait these girls are spies?!" one boy demanded.

"Everyone here?!" another said, scanning the crowd.

The auditorium was orderly chaos. Everyone was yelling but didn't dare do anything else.

Headmistress took the microphone back. "Quiet!" she ordered.

Mr. Belikov cleared his throat and resumed speaking. "Clearly Guildford was never as successful as Grace. Many times our academy gone extinct with zero students but now we have recruited together a small sum of fifty" he said gesturing to the boys on stage. "Tiny compared to your one thousand but each and every boy here has potential"

Misaki rolled her eyes. Males weren't cut out for this kind of work, their stupid boys academy should have stayed extinct.

"I'd like to end my speech with a thank you. Thank you for allowing us to train here at Grace Marshall and I promise that we shall bring a new generation to the IA"

He was met with utter silence. Hushed whispers rippled through the crowd.

Headmistress cleared her throat. "They will be staying on the floor below the girls dorm," she said.

Misaki stood forward. "Headmistress" she said. "I say this with the utmost respect but why are we allowing them to even be here?!" she demanded. Misaki absolutely did not want to see boys every day of her life.

"I believe you may learn much from a new perspective" Headmistress said.

"We protect the innocents of the world" Misaki recited. "A mission the male race has failed..."

Headmistress frowned. "Yes, Miss Ayuzawa...I am quite familiar with our oath. Just look at it as some healthy competition. To clarify the boys will not be joining the IA but they will be asked to assist if the need arises"

"There is no competition" Misaki muttered. She turned and faced the boys. "If anyone of you..." she pointed to each one of them. "Cause a disruption in our training, prepare to have your souls reaped..."

The auditorium became eerily quiet. Misaki could hear a few of the girls giggle.

"Um...Thank you, Miss Ayuzawa..." Headmistress said. She came a forced smile. "To welcome our new students, there will be a party held tonight. Formal dress is required and I expect peace and no fighting. Dismissed"


	6. School Dance

Thanks to my reviewers! I don't know if this story is as good as Marriage of Power but I'll do my best! Please R&R

**Chapter 6: School Dance**

"I don't even think I own a fancy dress," Misaki muttered.

"Yeah you do," Sakura said. "Your mom sent you a dress for Christmas last year. It's in that white box under your towels."

"Really? Thanks Sakura," Misaki said. "I completely forgot about that."

Misaki jumped off her bed and opened her wardrobe. She lifted up the folded towels and pulled at a large white box. "Weird..." Misaki said. "I don't think I even opened it..."

"That sounds like you..." Shizuko laughed. She was straightening her short hair and then spraying a burst of glittery hairspray on it.

"Open it" Sakura urged. She set down her lipstick to watch. Misaki untied the ribbon and took off the cover.

Sakura gasped. "That is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Shizuko rushed over to look too. "I can't believe you never even opened it."

Misaki held the dress up to herself. It was ivory with a short layered skirt. The silky fabric was decorated with glittery gold stars along the skirt. There was a single strap studded with rhinestones.

"I have the perfect pair of shoes for you," Sakura exclaimed. She flung open her own wardrobe and retrieved a pair of gold stilettos.

"You can borrow my makeup too!" Sakura added. Shizuko and Sakura began handing Misaki things left and right.

"Hold still," Shizuko ordered. Misaki sat on her bed while Shizuko applied shimmery eyeshadow and Sakura was curling her hair.

"Don't put too much," Misaki complained.

"I won't," Shizuko promised. She picked up a mascara and expertly made Misaki's lashes thicker and longer. Sakura finished curling Misaki's hair and then braided it to the side.

"Let's put on our dresses," Shizuko said. "Misaki, you look so pretty"

Misaki smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Shizuko had a dress with a black velvet bodice and short black tulle skirt.

"Are you going to wear anything with color?" Sakura asked.

Shizuko nodded and held out a pair of turquoise heeled sandals. "Just a pop of color," she said.

"You should probably take your rollers out now," Misaki reminded Sakura. "We don't want to be late."

Sakura nodded and began fixing her hair. The ringlets were half up in a princess twist. Sakura's dress was a peach color, form fitting with panels cut out from the sides. The panels were edged in black leather and very edgy. Sakura had large hoop earrings and heeled boots to go with her outfit.

"Would all seniors report down to the ballroom," the system announced.

"Time to go," Misaki said, slipping her shoes on.

The girls headed down to the ballroom. There were pool tables set up as well as food, music, and card tables. Teachers monitored but generally blended into the background, they were spies after all.

"What do we do?" Misaki asked. Some of the girls went all out in dressing up. They looked like they were going to be in a wedding rather than a school dance...

"Mingle!" Sakura cheered. "I love social events- oh look there's the boys..." she whispered.

Usui waved at Misaki and walked over. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Usui Takumi," he said holding out his hand.

Misaki glanced up. He sure with tall...even with her heels she was still half a head shorter than him.

"I don't like you," Misaki said bluntly.

Usui smirked. "I know but since we are going to be finishing our senior year together I suggest we call a truce. I'm sorry for messing with you at the mall"

"He does sound sincere" Sakura whispered.

Misaki sighed. "Fine," she said. She shook his hand. "Just don't get in my way," she warned.

"Your wish is my command, Ayuzawa Misaki," Usui said.

Misaki frowned. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"A good spy easily gathers information," Usui said with a wink. "I also heard many things about you."

"Like what?" Misaki asked, curiously.

"You have a strong reputation," Usui told her. "People say you are certain to be valiant dictorian."

Misaki blushed. "No one knows who that's going to be."

"I would believe it," Usui said.

"You don't even know me," Misaki reminded him.

"I bet I know more than you think," Usui challenged. "Co Ops?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You're much too talented to not work in Co Ops."

"Stop saying such weird things..." Misaki muttered. "I have no talent. Everything I am was hard earned."

"I knew you weren't some rich snob," Usui agreed.

"Hey!"

"It's true," Usui explained. "The outside world believes this place is for future heiresses"

Misaki nodded. "I would have never guessed that there was more of us out there"

"Usui!" a voice called. Usui's two friends talked over. Both had button down shirts with ties.

"We should all formally meet," Usui suggested. "We started off in one big fist fight"

"Kuuga," the other blonde boy said.

"Kanou," the dark haired boy said quieter.

"I'm Sakura,"

"My name is Shizuko,"

"This is the famous Ayuzawa Misaki" Usui told his friends.

They all awkwardly exchanged greetings.

"Have you always gone to school at Guildford's?" Misaki asked after a long silence. She wasn't really sure how to talk to a boy...

Usui shook his head. "We're only a high school, we all started our freshman year."

"How can you be prepared in four years?" Shizuko asked. "I hardly feel ready and I've trained here my entire life"

Usui smiled. "Which is why we're here. We're suppose to get better-"

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said. A petite girl in a sparkly lavender dress stood next to Usui. Her honey blonde curls bounced as she cocked her head. "I'm Rachel," she said, smiling.

"Usui," Usui said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"So you're actually a spy?" she asked. Her glossed lips were pursed.

Usui nodded. "Why else would we be allow here?" he asked, good humoredly.

Rachel laughed. "Of course," she agreed.

An upbeat song filled the air. "Oh, I love this song!" Rachel exclaimed. She set her cup down at the table. "Want to dance?" she asked Usui.

"No thank you..." Usui said.

"Come on, loosen up," Rachel said, pulling Usui onto the dance floor. "Your friends can come too. Misaki, Sakura, Shizuko, come too! Let's show these boys how to really dance!"

Misaki sighed. Rachel was a nice girl. She sat in front of Misaki during First Aid and was a social butterfly. She pretty much got along with anyone. If anyone knew how to get along with the opposite gender it would be Rachel.

"Let's go!" Sakura agreed, pulling Misaki and Shizuko along. Kuuga and Kanou followed behind. Kuuga seemed to like to party but Kanou just looked plain uncomfortable. He awkwardly shuffled around trying to imitate Kuuga.

The girls danced around and yelled the lyrics of the song. Sakura did an intricate set of dance steps.

"Wow," Shizuko said. "How do you do that?" she asked.

Sakura asked. "Its easy," she said, demonstrating again.

"You're right...easy" Kuuga said, doing the same dance step.

Sakura frowned. "Can you do this?" she asked, doing another series of steps. Kuuga did the moves perfectly.

Misaki was definitely impressed. Sakura was probably the best dancer in the entire academy and the best dancer Misaki had ever seen too. For anyone to be able to dance like her deserves some recognition.

"You're very good," Kuuga marveled. He held out his hand. "But can you keep up with a pro?" he asked.

Sakura placed her hand in his. "We'll see who the pro is..." she muttered.

The people around them immediately cleared a space for them. Sakura smoothed down her dress and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Sakura's getting serious..." Shizuko whispered to Misaki. Misaki nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sakura seriously dance before..." she whispered back. Apparently many others hadn't seen it either. Everyone wanted to watch.

"Someone put on something upbeat," Sakura ordered, snapping her fingers.

Within seconds the music pumped through the sound system. Sakura approached Kuuga and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kuuga smirked and placed a hand on her hip. Sakura took a step back and Kuuga took a step forward. Their gazes were locked as they danced. It wasn't any sort of slow dancing. Their movements were fast and crisp.

Kuuga lifted Sakura into the air. Sakura had one leg firmly wrapped around Kuuga's waist as he swung her around and dipped her back until her head almost touched the floor.

Sakura smiled and let her arms drift from Kuuga's shoulders to above her head, letting Kuuga support all her weight. The crowd clapped as the two held the pose for a few moments. Kuuga pulled Sakura back up and set her back on the ground and they were back to dancing.

Sakura moved away from Kuuga and held her arms above her head like a ballet dancer. She did a series of_ chaine turns_ into his arms. Kuuga grabbed her around the waist and dipped her to the side. Kuuga took one of her hands and pulled her back up. They stood together breathing hard. Sakura had her arms held out and Kuuga put his hands under her wrists. They did short leaps and turns in sync. Kuuga also would randomly do lifts but Sakura didn't seem to be caught off guard and if she was...no one could tell.

The song was coming to an end and Kuuga swung Sakura up onto his right shoulder. Sakura held her arms out over her head and one leg extended. It was a dynamic finishing pose.

"Go Sakura!" Misaki and Shizuko cheered.

Kuuga set Sakura on the ground and took a bow. Everyone was applauding and whistling. The girls were cheering for Sakura while the boys hollered and clapped Kuuga on the back.

Sakura walked back over to her friends. Sweat dotted her forehead and she lifted her hair to cool off her neck. Misaki and Shizuko linked arms with their friend.

"Let's go," Sakura said. "He totally groped me..." she muttered as they walked from the ballroom, laughing.


	7. Merge of Academies

**Chapter 7: Merge of Academies**

Classes were strange with the boys. Misaki had gone to school her entire lives with just girls. Sitting in a Co Ed classroom felt like being in a movie.

Misaki straightened out her uniform in front of the mirror. Sakura was blow drying her hair from her morning shower and Shizuko was reading a book. Misaki quickly laced up her boots and grabbed her messenger bag.

"I really hope its something sweet for breakfast," Sakura said, dabbing on eyeshadow.

"Really?" Shizuko asked. "I really want an omelette"

"Oneechan and I use to always eat crepes for breakfast in the summers," Sakura said, dreamily. "I really miss Oneechan..."

"How is your sister?" Misaki asked.

Sakura sighed. "Shes just like everyone in Co Ops, always on the move. She sent me a letter and a cute bracelet from Paris the other month"

"What about your brother?" Misaki asked Shizuko.

Shizuko laughed. "He's like any regular college student. He wants to be a nuclear engineer."

"Ohh," Sakura said. "Expected from your family."

"Shizuko, with your brains you could definitely work in a lab" Misaki added.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Shizuko demanded playfully.

The girls laughed.

"Just trying to remind you of your options" Misaki amended. Many girls actually don't even directly get involved with the IA after high school. You'd be surprised how many powerful businesswomen are from Grace Marshall's. Many go out into the world with regular careers but help build strong connections.

"We better get going," Shizuko said. Misaki nodded and they headed downstairs.

Breakfast was pancakes and sausages. Misaki drenched her plate in maple syrup and grabbed a glass of soy milk. They went and sat at their usual table.

Misaki cut her pancakes up and took a bite. "I can't wait until we have cultural week..." she said. "I miss Japanese breakfast."

Because there was so many students here most of the time it was American food for breakfast. During cultural week, the academy had different cooks prepare all sorts of ethnic foods for the students. Who doesn't miss their own ethnic food?

"Look there's Usui," Sakura whispered.

Misaki looked up. He was having a conversation with Rachel. Rachel was laughing at something. Her pearly white smile lit up her face.

"I think Rachel really likes him," Shizuko noted.

Misaki took a sip of her soy milk. "Rachel is nice to everyone. Also I suspect all the girls are going to get distracted by the boys..." she said with an eyeroll.

"Boys are rather vain things..." Sakura remarked. "I mean, look at Kuuga," she said, jerking her head toward him. They were dressed in their uniforms and were surrounded curious girls. "He's so full of himself!"

Misaki laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "You, hands down, won that dance off last night"

"Of course I did," Sakura said, shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth. "I'll work in a lab before I let him beat me."

"After careful observation...I think Usui, Kuuga and Kanou are definitely the legends of their school," Shizuko noted.

Misaki nodded. "Meaning, we're going to be out for them..." she said with a smug grin. She drained the rest of her milk and set it down loudly on the table. "Ready?" she asked her friends.

The girls nodded and grabbed their trays and stood up.

"Hey Usui!" Misaki called.

Usui turned. His blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes.

"See you on the battlefield!" Misaki yelled.

A smile touched Usui lips as he watched Misaki turn on her heel and walk away. He was actually looking forward to classes today.

* * *

"Another great day for Technology class," Miss Lee said. "We welcome the Guildford Boys to our class" Miss Lee scanned her new students with a small smile. "Who remembers what we worked with last class?" she asked.

Shizuko raised her hand.

"Miss Kaga?"

"Lasers"

"Care to elaborate for the boys?"

Shizuko nodded. "We worked with lasers for aim and how to efficiently cut glass with it. We were also exposed to different disguises for lasers such as rings, hand flashlights and wristwear"

"Thank you, Shizuko," Miss Lee said. She walked over and tapped the giant tablet that was used as a board. "We will be testing out inventions for a lab today," she announced. She brought up a picture on the screen. "There are the crash disks," Miss Lee told them.

The crash disk was literally a large metal disk. There was an image of footprints on the disk to show where your feet were suppose to be places.

Miss Lee hit a button and the lights in the classroom went off. She tapped the tablet and a simulation appeared. She narrated as the simulation played.

"So the crash disk is very similar to a hover disk. In theory, if you are from a high place and have no escape, the crash disk will provide you with an alternative. You press the center and it will expand into three feet in diameter. You literally step on it and then jump off the edge. It will automatically attract the soles of your shoes to the board and allow you to slowly drift down instead of plummeting to your death..."

Miss Lee turned the lights back on and called to someone from outside the door. Around a dozen women walked in. They each had a small metal case in their hands.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Miss Lee said. "Get ready to do some window jumping." she pulled out a large box and tossed bungee harnesses and cords to the students. "Suit up because these are not perfect yet."

Misaki grabbed her harness and tightened it around herself. "This sounds really cool," she whispered to her friends.

"Its like defying gravity" Sakura agreed.

"This is Dr. Hike" Miss. Lee said. "She will give you some tips as we begin pushing all of you out the windows..."

Everyone laughed nervously at the joke.

"Who wants to start?"

The room was quiet.

"I'll start" Usui said, getting up.

Dr. Hike nodded and opened a metal case. She handed a small disk to Usui, about the size of your palm. He pressed the center and the disk and plates sprouted from the center and slid together until it was a large disk.

"You have to balance well," Dr. Hike said. Usui climbed up onto the counter and stepped onto the disk. There was a faint glow underneath his feet. "Keep your weight centered and don't panic. There are safety nets if all else fails"

Dr. Hike secured Usui's bungee cord to a hook on the ground and stuck a bunch of scanners and sensors on the disk to collect data.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Roger that," Usui said, hopping out the window. The disk wobbled a little underneath him as he slowly began to float down. Usui kept his arms out and tried to keep the disk steady.

"You're doing well," Dr. Hike called. "Keep it up"

Everyone was crammed around the open windows. Usui slowly drifted to the ground and another woman came to help him. He stepped off the disk and waved to everyone.

"Next?"

"I'll go," Misaki said. She took her disk and pressed the center. It expanded to its regular size and Misaki climbed up onto the counter. She stepped onto the disk and there was a light green glow under her feet.

Dr. Hike checked everything. "Alright," she said. "Go ahead."

Misaki took a deep breath and hopped off the ledge. It was a very strange sensation. Have you ever stood on a kickboard in a pool before? Thats what crash disk felt like. Misaki felt that if she leaned back a little the disk would go flying out from underneath her. She concentrated on keeping her weight in the center.

She was about 50 feet in the air the disk started acting a little funny. It starting drifting to the left slightly.

"Umm- AHH!" Misaki screamed as the disk started flying to the left. Her arms flailed as she lost balance which cause the disk to tip even more.

"Misaki, stay calm!" Miss Lee yelled. "Just let yourself fall! There's a safety n-"

Misaki crashed into the net which was 10 feet above the ground. That should have been the end of it all but of course the disk had to combust and light the entire net on fire.

Misaki felt her bungee cord start to catch her but she was worried it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"I got her!" Usui yelled.

Misaki felt herself crash into him. Crashing into him at that fast of a speed really hurt. Usui was definitely not a softie...at least not physically.

Usui caught her in his arms but the force knocked him back. "Are you alright?!" he asked, straightening up.

Misaki had the wind knocked out of her but weakly nodded. The supervisors around them immediately came running over.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" they asked.

Misaki shook her head.

One woman patted Usui shoulder. "Take her down to the nurse and take care of her," she instructed. Usui nodded and headed inside the building.

"She's alright!" he called up to the wide eyed students and teachers above.

"No one is jumping from that window after that..." Usui remarked.

Misaki shrugged. "Can you put me down now?" she asked. It was rather embarrassing walking through the hall in Usui's arms.

"You could have an injury," Usui reminded her.

"I really am fine. I had the cord and the nets to break my fall," Misaki argued.

Usui sighed. "Just let me carry you to the nurse's," he said.

"I am so unlucky..." Misaki muttered. "Of course I get the malfunction one...but then again I'm glad it was me and not anyone else..."

"Why?" Usui asked.

"Because then no one else has to endure having you carry them."

Usui laughed. "You're a piece of art, Ayuzawa. Now stop moving or else I'll hold you closer like this-"

"Stop it, you pervert!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui laughed and walked into the clinic. The nurse's was more of a doctor's clinic then some school nurse. There were large automatic doors that led to a very sanitary section.

The desk lady hung up the phone and immediately got up. "Is this Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Crash disk accident," Usui told her.

The desk lady nodded. "The Doctor is already waiting in cubical 5."

"Thank you," Usui said politely. He looked around and found the cubical.

The doctor was there laying out bandages. "Set here down here" she said, straightening out the cot.

Usui walked over and gently laid Misaki down.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman" the doctor said with a nod.

"My pleasure to help," Usui said.

Misaki held back a laugh. Usui was no gentleman...

"Take care" he said to Misaki.

"Bye..." Misaki said with an awkward wave. Usui left with a backward glance. He actually seemed concerned if she was still in one piece.

"My, he's a good looking boy..." the doctor noted. "Alright, I'm going to do a physical examination now."

Misaki nodded and unlaced her boots and kicked them off. The doctor tested her legs and arms for sprains or fractures.

"Does anything hurt?" the doctor said, moving her arm.

Misaki shook her head. "I was really well protected," she told the doctor. "The teacher made sure we had back up plans for the back up plans."

"That's good," the Doctor said. "Well nothing seems broken but there is a bruise on your side. I'll get some cream and bandages for that."

"Thank you," Misaki said after the bruise was treated.

"You can go back to class or I can write you a pass to go rest," the doctor offered.

Misaki smiled. "I'll go back to class," she said. "I'm not even hurt."

"Take care, Misaki"

"Thanks Doctor"

Misaki walked out into the main lobby. "Usui!" she exclaimed. "You didn't go back to class?"

Usui got up from his seat. "I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Misaki snorted. "Not even a scratch" she told him. "Like some metal disk is going to take me out"

"Don't you want to go rest?"

"Nope," Misaki said, heading back to class. "I'm a Grace Marshall girl...we're tougher than nails"


	8. Pairings

**Chapter 8: Pairings**

"What's the most important thing about Co Ops?" Miss Bates asked, something shiny swung around in her hand. "Teamwork" she told everyone. "Many times you will have to work with people you don't like, or even despise. Perhaps it's a stranger you must trust..."

Miss Bates walked over to Misaki. With a flash, Misaki and Usui were handcuffed together.

"Eh?!" Misaki exclaimed. She tried to pull her hand away but that dragged Usui's arm over.

"All of you are about as deep as a measuring cup...it's quite obvious who doesn't like who..." Miss Bates explained as she clicked Sakura's and Kuuga's wrists together.

Sakura looked wide eyed at Kuuga.

Kuuga let out a sigh. "This is suicide..." he muttered.

Shizuko and Kanou were handcuffed together. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably as each girl was shackled with a boy.

Miss Bates had a large ring of keys in her hand. Her green eyes had a glint. "Get use to your partner...I will see you back here after lunch"

Misaki's mouth dropped open. "Miss Bates!" she exclaimed. "You can't expect me to do anything with this pervert-"

"But I do.." Miss Bates said, patting Misaki's head which annoyed Misaki even more. "Good luck, class"

Misaki glared at Usui. Usui smiled at her. "Shall we go eat lunch?" he asked.

"Fine," Misaki said, turning away. The handcuffs offered no distance and Misaki was jerked to a halt.

"Ouch" Usui said, pulling his wrist back. Misaki stumbled back.

"Stop it!" she ordered.

"Sorry"

Misaki sighed. "Sakura? Shizuko? Are you going to head down to the dining hall?" she called.

"Yes!" Sakura said trying to walk.

"I have to get something from my room" Kuuga said.

"Can't you get it later?" Sakura asked. "I want to go to lunch"

"I need to get it now"

"Who says we have to go where you want to go...?"

"I'd like to ask the same question..."

"What about you Shizuko?" Misaki asked as Kuuga and Sakura bickered.

Shizuko nodded. "Sure..." she said, glancing over at Kanou who was leaning away as far as he could. His head was turned away and he looked rather embarrassed.

"What's with you?" Shizuko asked. "I showered this morning"

Kanou nodded meekly and trailed behind her as they all shuffled out the door.

"Let's go then," Usui said, happily walking off. He swung his arm dramatically on purpose which annoyed Misaki.

"Stop doing that!" Misaki ordered.

"But I like to walk happily"

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked down to the dining hall. They both grabbed a tray.

Misaki loaded a bunch of food on her tray, not really even bothering to look at what she was getting

"Where do you want to sit?" Usui asked.

"Over there" Misaki pointed to their regular table. "We always sit there" she told Usui. Usui nodded and followed her to the table.

After a few minutes Kanou and Shizuko joined them.

Misaki picked up a pair of chopsticks and froze...her dominant hand was handcuffed to Usui.

Misaki silently cursed Miss Bates.

"I can feed you if you want" Usui said taking a bite of his own lunch. He had that smug grin on his face again.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Misaki said curtly. She tried to pick up a piece of shrimp but it fell back into the bowl. Misaki tried again and again. A hand took the chopsticks from her.

"Here," Usui said, holding the shrimp with the chopsticks.

"It's fine!" Misaki exclaimed. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

Usui shoved the food in her mouth anyways. "I don't want to be late to class," he said casually.

"You should have chosen finger food" Shizuko told Misaki.

Misaki sighed. "I didn't realize it was my dominant hand that was shackled..." she admitted.

Sakura chewed on an apple slice. "What do you think the mission is going to be about?" she asked.

Misaki thought about it. "An obstacle course maybe?" she suggested.

"Maybe a game" Shizuko added. "Something that involves depending on our partner.

Misaki glanced over at Usui. "You better not drag me down" she warned him. Usui smirked and fed her another bite.

"We'll see who drags down who," he said.

Shizuko nibbled on a fry. "I think this drill is going to target us girls more- no offense of course" Shizuko said. "But this is kind of our school."

Usui nodded. "That makes sense" he agreed.

"So are we going to be picking up the slack or dependant on our partner?" Sakura asked. She was sipping a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"I don't know if I can ever trust a boy" Misaki said, picking up a cherry tomato with her hand and popping it in her mouth. "Offense meant..." she added.

Usui hid his smile as he took a long sip of his orange juice. "Maybe its codependency," he suggested. "Each person has to equally contribute or else it won't work"

"Well, let's go find out," Misaki said, throwing her napkin on her tray. "Class starts in five minutes"

Misaki had a bad feeling that Usui was right when they all headed down to their main gym. It was the biggest in the school and it was set up in a giant course that began in the gym and there were signs that pointed to other places in the school.

"I think you were right..." Sakura whispered. "I think its a giant obstacle course"

Misaki sighed. "Bring it on..." she finally said.

Miss Bates walked in front of all the students. "I hope you had a nice lunch," she said with good humor. "Time to work now. Alright lets get moving. First course, we're back to preschool. Some monkey bars and rings..." Miss Bates said with a brief smile. "Get across. Next, rock wall, after you reach the top there was bungee cords for you to jump to the other side. Here's the catch, there's only one harness. Okay after that we're going to have some character play. Grab a slip out of the box, no redraws. We have a group of teachers that are going to pretend to be strangers. You have to convince them. Once you do, they'll show you the next course. Questions?"

Everyone was silent. Misaki already had a million things running through her head. As soon as she heard the whistle she was running toward the monkey bars.

"How are we going to do this?" Usui asked.

Misaki examined the course. "I'll go first" she said. "I'll reach for the next bar with my free hand while you have to reach with the cuffed hand every time"

"Okay, let's go" Usui said.

Misaki nodded and grabbed onto the bar. She reached for the next one and Usui was behind her.

"Reach" Misaki called every time they moved onto the next bar so they were always in sync.

Rings were slightly harder. Only one hand would fit on the ring at the one time. Misaki and Usui stood on the narrow platform as they thought about how to get across the rings.

"How about I go first" Usui suggested. "We're high off the ground so I swing you across and vice versa- Can you support my weight?"

"One way to find out..." Misaki muttered.

Usui smiled and grabbed onto the first ring. Misaki held tightly onto his hand as she leapt off the platform. She quickly grabbed onto the second ring.

"Okay you're going to have to swing me to the next one" Usui reminded her.

Misaki nodded. She tightened her grip on him and clenched her jaw. Usui released his hand from the ring and Misaki swung him to the third one.

"You alright?" Usui asked. Misaki thought it was a weird question to ask considering the fact that they were hanging in the air and clinging onto some playground rings.

"Next!" she muttered. Usui nodded. Misaki let go of the ring and reached for the next ring. Usui and her took turns swinging each other to the next ring. Misaki was sweating by the time they landed on the platform.

"We're doing pretty well" Usui said.

Misaki shook her head. "Pretty well isn't good enough" she said wiping the sweat off her forehead. Now they had to get back down to the ground.

"How about I wear the harness and I'll hold onto you?" Usui said.

Misaki frowned. "Why do you get to wear it?" she asked. "I'd rather not trust you..."

Usui laughed. "I will be able to support your weight better" he reminded her.

Misaki sighed and gave in. Usui quickly strapped on the harness and grabbed Misaki around the waist. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and they jumped. The cords were connected to the pulley on the ceiling making their drop slow and torturous. Misaki quickly moved away from Usui when they landed. Usui unbuckled the harness and they approached the black box.

"You pick," Usui said.

Misaki licked her lips and stuck her hand in. There were lots of sheets of paper but Misaki grabbed one from the edge. She drew out the folded paper and slowly opened it.

Misaki felt the blood drain from her face.

"What is it?" Usui asked. There was a look of horror on Misaki's face. He grabbed the paper. "Newlyweds...in a new neighborhood," he read. "It could have been worse..." he decided. He slid the paper into the scanner so the teachers would know what their topic is.

Misaki covered her face. "Why with you of all people!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, sweetheart," Usui said taking her hand.

Misaki felt her face turn bright red. "Stop it..." she exclaimed.

"Hey now," Usui said. "If we don't pull it off we're going to...FAIL!" he teased.

Misaki glared at him. "Lets go!" she said stalking off toward a classroom. There were several teachers there.

"Hello," Usui said, waving to the teachers. "Nice weather huh?" he asked, casually.

"Why hello," a teacher greeted them. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you two before"

"Oh us? I'm Usui Takumi and this is my beautiful wife, Misaki," Usui said smoothly.

Misaki forced a smile onto her face. "We're new to the neighborhood" she said. "We live down the street" she said, gesturing to some invisible street.

"Really?" another woman asked. "Why the move?"

"We just got married. Yesterday actually." Usui said.

"Ohh" another said. "Newlyweds"

"Yeah..." Misaki said awkwardly.

"I always thought newlyweds were...closer"

Usui hugged Misaki to him. "Oh, we're very close" he said. "We're childhood sweethearts"

"Wha- Uh...sure" Misaki said. She had no idea what to say.

"Well, Misaki you seem rather unhappy" another teacher added.

"Uh...I'm not..." Misaki said. "I love...Takumi..." It was so weird saying Usui's first name.

"You don't seem like it" came the suspicious reply.

"Misaki's shy" Usui said. "She's just embarrassed about yesterday- I completely ruined her innocence by showing her how babies were made"

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed. What did he just say?! Did that pervert just...

Usui elbowed her.

Misaki wanted to strangle him but forced another smile on her face. "Of course...h-honey" she muttered. She could tell the teachers were trying really hard to to burst out laughing.

"Don't be upset" Usui said cupping her face in his hand. "I'm glad to be Misaki's first..." he leaned over and pressed his lips against her's.

Misaki froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she just stood there. Usui pulled away with a smug look. "If you'll excuse us...we have to go" he said to the teachers.

"Of course" the teachers said. There was a pause and they all burst out into laughter.

"Great role playing" they complimented. "You're a witty one" they told Usui. "Next obstacle is to get through a maze but here's the catch. One person has to be blindfolded and you must keep at least a fast jogging pace"

Misaki glance up at Usui, the boy who had just utterly violated her... He kissed her! Misaki had never been kissed in her life... She just had her first kiss in front of all her teachers. There goes her dignity... Ugh, she couldn't stand Usui.

"Who's going to be blindfolded?" the teacher asked, holding up a mechanical blindfold. You need a passcode to get it on and off...heaven forbid anyone to use regular cloth blind folds. It was mostly to prevent cheating though so everyone just had to deal with it. It was a large rim that would adjust to the circumference of your head.

"I'll do it" Usui said. "You better not kill us" he warned, winking at Misaki.

Misaki wanted to run him into the wall but she decided that would have a negative effect of her grade. Usui sat down in a chair and the teacher set the rim around his head. She shrunk it until it fit snugly around Usui's eyes. She punched in a passcode and it locked.

"Good luck, my newlyweds" she joked.

Misaki felt her cheeks growing warm again and pulled Usui out of the room and outside into the courtyard. Usui took her hand and they were off, making sure to maintain a fast jog.

"Blast...wall" Misaki muttered, turning back.

"Are we lost?" Usui asked.

"Shut up and just keep up" Misaki snapped. They darted through the maze. Misaki grabbed a rock from the ground and scraped the wall where they passed.

"Misaki Chan...I'm getting dizzy..." Usui complained. "Are we going in circles?"

"No..." Misaki said, scraping the rock against another wall. "We're actually making progress. I'm marking the wall so we won't be wasting our time by going in circles- dead end..." Misaki muttered. She tightened her grip on Usui's hand and dragged him the other way.

Misaki's hand went to make another scrape but her hand went completely through the wall.

"What the- Usui some walls are holograms!" she exclaimed. "Okay new plan..." Misaki muttered, pulling them through the wall. She kept one hand pressed against the walls as they looped around in the maze again.

"Here's another one..." Misaki said, pulling Usui through the wall.

"Do the holograms move?" Usui asked. "Perhaps they turn on and off so the maze changes"

Misaki thought about it. "I think it might but that shouldn't affect us. I've been making scrapes as we go and you can't mark a hologram."

Misaki and Usui managed to make it out of the maze in a decent time. A teacher at the end unlocked Usui's blindfold and told them to head down back to the gym.

"That was pretty fun" Usui said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Because you got to utterly violate others"

"Hey Misaki"

"What?"

"Do you actually know how babies are made?"

"SHUT UP"


	9. Girls vs Boys

Sorry guys! Summer is busy but here's an extra long chap!

**Chapter 9: Girls vs Boys**

It was late at night and Misaki and her friends were in their dorm room. Misaki sat on her bed in her pajamas. Sakura had a bathrobe on and Shizuko was her in pajamas too.

"How was your experience?" Misaki asked.

Sakura set down her brush. "What did you two get for your roleplaying?!" she demanded. "I had to be Kuuga's MAID!" Sakura exclaimed. "That jerk"

"Kanou and I were brother and sister. We pretty much just improvised on some childhood stories, argued a little and they let us pass"

"What about you, Misaki?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you blushing so hard?" Shizuko added. "Was it that bad?"

Misaki covered her face. "Newlyweds..." Misaki muttered. "That pervert kissed me!"

There was a brief silence.

"EHH?!" Sakura and Shizuko both gasped. "You had your first kiss?"

Misaki scooted away as Sakura and Shizuko both jumped on her bed.

"Usui kissed you?!"

"How did it feel?"

"In front of the teachers?"

"Ohhh I knew Usui was a bad boy"

Misaki wanted to scream. "It was terrible. I was so shocked that I just let him kiss me! The teachers thought it was so funny. They laughed after they passed us."

"Is he a bad kisser?" Sakura asked.

Misaki held out her hands. "How am I suppose to know?" she asked.

"Wow...who would have thought...Misaki Chan..." Shizuko teased.

"You can't tell anyone!" Misaki exclaimed. "I would die if others knew what that pervert did"

"It was just a kiss," Sakura sighed. "Unless you like him"

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "The pervert? Why on earth would I like him?"

"I think I have a magazine about this..." Sakura said, diving back to her own bed.

"No magazine!" Misaki yelled. "I'm going to bed. Good night"

* * *

The next morning Misaki was exhausted. She didn't sleep well because everytime she closed her eyes the memory of Usui's kiss would hit her in the face.

Misaki sleepily nibbled on a boiled egg.

"Hey Misaki!" Rachel squealed scooting next to her. Misaki was jerked awake and she scooted over.

"Uh...Hi Rachel" Misaki said.

"How was Co Ops yesterday?" Rachel asked. "I heard you were Takumi's partner"

Misaki practically choked on her egg. Rachel and Usui were on a first name basis?- wait Rachel was American. Americans always address each other by their first name. Why did she care about Usui and Rachel's relationship anyways! Ugh get out of my head you perverted alien!

"Yeah I was..." Misaki said, sipping her soy milk.

"You're so lucky!" Rachel sighed. Rachel didn't even sit at their table... "I heard you two finished first. As expected! You and Takumi are like the golden couple!"

Misaki smiled nervously. "We're not a couple..."

"I wish I had more classes with him. I think Takumi is such a sweet guy- oh there he is" Rachel said. "I better return to my table. Bye see you guys later!" Rachel picked up her tray and quickly walked back to her table.

"What was that about?" Sakura whispered.

Misaki shook her head. "I have no idea..." she said. Misaki glanced over at their table. Their table was one of the few that turned coed after the boys came. Usually the girls sat with themselves as did the boys.

* * *

"Alright class, finish up your notes on dislocation of joints," Ms. Cos said. She gave everyone another few minutes to write and then turned the tablet off. Misaki smoothed out her pages and put it in her folder.

"Before you leave" Ms. Cos said. "Headmistress and Miss Bates have been going to each of the senior classes. They have an announcement. You may talk quietly"

Misaki turned around in her chair to face Shizuko. Sakura scooted over with her chair. "Announcement...?" she asked.

Sakura sighed. "I bet its another Co Ops exercise," she said. "I love Co Ops as long as we don't get partnered up with the boys again."

Misaki agreed. "Don't even mention it..." she muttered.

The door opened and Headmistress and Miss Bates walked in. Ms. Cos nodded and hushed everyone.

"Good afternoon," Headmistress said. "We have a special event tonight. How does a little capture the flag sound?"

Everyone gasped.

"Girls vs Boys" Miss Bates added.

Misaki looked over at her friends and smiled. Time to get back at the boys...

"We will start at sundown," Headmistress told everyone. "Everyone will be provided with a spy suit and one gadget. Teachers will be monitoring but the playing field is the entire campus"

Excitement was practically buzzing through the room. Headmistress went over some rules and then dismissed the class.

Everyone was running to meet up with each other. The senior girls all met up in the dorms.

"We have to start planning right now" Misaki exclaimed.

Everyone agreed. "We can't let the boys show us up!"

"I have a good game plan" Rachel said, standing up. She produced a small box and opened it. Inside were tiny speakers about the size of a Q tip head.

"Listening bugs?" Sakura asked. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Headmistress never said anything about that..." Shizuko said.

"Who's going to bug the whole floor?" a girl asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Misaki stood up. "I will," she said with a smirk.

"As will I," Rachel added.

"Me too!" Sakura said, raising her hand.

"I want to join too," Shizuko added.

"Crystal," Misaki said. "You be on lookout for the boys. Grace, take a group and man all the entrances. Five people go and watch up close for the boys. Another group get the windows. And everyone else...bedsheets and tools..." Misaki ordered.

All the girls immediately went on the move. The girls tied together old bed sheets and threw open a window in the room. Misaki put a knife between her teeth and Shizuko carried a telescope.

"Good luck!" the other girls chorused as each one of them crawled out the window.

Misaki grabbed onto the bricks and ivy for extra support. The boys were in the floor above them which made things a little more difficult. Misaki scrambled onto the ledge and took the knife and stuck it into the edge. The knife hit something metal and Misaki moved the knife under it and tapped on it. The window swung open. Misaki jumped in and helped her friends in.

"Alright gang" Rachel said. "Let's bug this place. Under tables, wardrobes, chairs, corners"

Misaki grabbed a few listening systems and began sticking them in every room. The boys rooms were really messy. Misaki bet that if she just threw one in a pile no one would ever find it...

"This room seems pretty clean..." she thought to herself. She stuck a bug under the table. Misaki noticed the jacket on the chair. This was Usui's room... Misaki looked around curiously. Usui seemed to be a neat person. Their room didn't look trashed.

"Misaki hurry!" Rachel called. "We have to bug the common area!"

Misaki rushed over. "Where did you even get them anyways?" she asked, installing one on the ceiling light.

Rachel smirked. "My mom works in a lab. I requested them for my birthday"

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "Only a spy," she said.

"Misaki!" Shizuko said. "Word has been passed. Boys are heading back. If my estimation is correct we have seven minutes.

Rachel stuck on the last few. "Let's scram" she said.

Everyone sprinted to the window and grabbed onto the bed sheet and shimmied down to their own floor.

"Mission accomplished," Rachel cheered. They closed the window and everyone burst out laughing.

"They won't know what's coming..."

"Where's the computer?" Misaki asked.

A girl passed a small personal laptop to Shizuko. Shizuko tapped some things in and there was a little static but then turned to silence.

"We're connected" Shizuko announced. The girls high fived each other.

"We can't let them play the same trick though," Misaki added. "We'll divide up into groups and watch them. We can have shifts."

More girls came running into the common area. "Boys are back in the building" they announced.

Misaki nodded. They sat in silence as they listened to the boys go upstairs. The doors upstairs closed and everyone was laughing again. The peals of giggles only stopped when voices started playing through the laptop.

_"I think the girls already started planning...they're so quiet"_

_"Geez already? They take everything so serious here"_

_"We need a game plan too"_

_"This sucks. We don't know the campus as well as they do..."_

_"But we're stronger"_

Misaki snorted. Brains over bronze...always. The girls were already a step ahead.

_"Okay everyone meet up in commons!"_

That sounded like Usui...

_"We need to get creative with our hiding spot...do you think the girls are listening in?"_

All the girls practically fell over laughing.

"Yes!" Rachel whispered.

_"Check the windows, doors, walls even. They could have people listening"_

"Wrong!" Sakura sighed. "We're inside..."

There were sounds of windows opening and doors being slammed.

_"There's no people,"_

_"Okay let's get planning"_

Misaki and the girls all exchanged looks. "Let us plan too..." she said.

* * *

Everyone was in their spy suits and waiting in front of the academy. The spy suits were made of stretchy black fabric with some protective padding. They also conserved body heat really well for the night. The boots had some traction to them and were easy to run and climb in.

Miss Bates welcomed everyone to capture the flag. "I always love a twist..." she said and everyone groaned. Miss Bates's twists were always deadly.

Miss Bates produced a large gun with a shoulder strap. "Paintball," Miss Bates announced. "The paint is glow in the dark too. Don't get hit too much or else you might as well have a neon sign to announce your presence...You can't hit anyone in jail. A teacher will be monitoring. Alright ladies and gents, turn your attention to the Headmistress and Mr. Belikov."

The two walked over with flag in their hands. "Select a captain" Headmistress said.

"Misaki!" the girls yelled.

"Usui Takumi!" the boys chose.

Misaki and Usui walked out to the teachers. Headmistress handed Misaki the girls' flag. It had the Grace Marshall seal on it.

"Win with pride, ladies" Headmistress said.

Mr. Belikov handed Usui their flag with their own seal on it. Misaki felt the atmosphere turn almost war like where everyone patriotically waved their flag about. It was a fight to the death.

Everyone was given a paintball gun and Headmistress blew the whistle.

"Go go go!" Misaki yelled. The girls immediately scattered into their groups and were running. Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko were in charge of hiding the flag. They had three decoy flags though. The boys would be sent into all directions thinking they were after the real flag.

The boys' flag was going to be hidden behind a window shutter. The girls were putting theirs in the clock tower.

It was dark out and everyone had adrenaline pumping through their system. It was quiet except for the soft crunching of leaves and sticks as everyone ran for their lives.

A shot sounded in the air and everyone ducked for cover. Misaki leaned against a thick tree and looked around. It was definitely hard to see where everyone was. Once in awhile spots of color would move through to darkness.

Misaki had been shot once but the blazing blue stain was covered with mud. Better to be muddy than to be caught.

A spot of orange moved through the trees. Misaki pointed her gun up and fired.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. It was Usui. Misaki quickly threw the gun over her shoulder and ran.

"We got a live one!" Usui yelled.

Misaki heard footsteps after her and pushed herself to sprint harder. She dared to snap her head back for a glance. The shadow with a bright orange spot was gaining on her.

Misaki didn't know if she could outrun Usui and needed a new plan. She quickly climbed up a tree. "Go annoy someone else, Usui!" she exclaimed as he climbed after her.

"Misaki? The girl without any color, as expected"

Misaki sat on a branch and fired paintballs down at Usui.

"That is not very nice" Usui said pausing. He examined his new stains. "I am going to come get you..." he said in a teasing tone.

"Stay away you pervert" Misaki said, climbing higher into the thinner branches.

"I'm going to take you out..." Usui sang.

Misaki leapt from her branch onto another tree. She stayed very still. As soon as the Usui's shadow headed her way, she hit the ground running.

Misaki examined her surroundings. She was definitely coming to the very edge of campus. It actually even looked a bit unfamiliar. Misaki could only recall coming here maybe twice in her life.

"There's the fence..." Misaki thought to herself. Something caught her around the ankles and Misaki went tumbling over the fence.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled, getting up from the leaf littered ground. "Stop!"

"Misaki?" Usui asked. His shadow stilled.

Misaki found herself on the opposite side of the fence.

"There's something on the ground" Misaki said.

Usui kneeled down and cautiously touched the ground.

"It's just a piece from the fence" Usui told her.

"Great..." Misaki muttered.

"Are you coming back on campus?" Usui asked.

Misaki sighed and crawled back over. "Where are we?" she asked.

Usui shrugged. "It's your school. I never been here before"

"Don't you dare get me out..." Misaki warned as Usui took a step forward.

"But thats not- ow!" he said, rubbing his head where Misaki hit him with her gun.

"Its your fault I ended up here!" Misaki snapped, trudging off.

"Yes yes...its always my fault..."


	10. Victorious

Happy 10 everyone!

**Chapter 10: Victorious**

"We sure ran a long way out here..." Misaki observed.

"We should be close to the main ground now..." Usui decided. Usui was now covered in bright orange splatters. Misaki used up all her ammo on him and threatened to kill him if he shot her back.

"Yup..." Misaki said. "Well see you later" she called back, running full speed ahead.

Usui chuckled and jogged the other way. He was literally a walking neon sign now and needed to be more alert than ever. He loved the way Misaki's brow would furrow as she ordered him around and the easy smile she would give sometimes.

Misaki scaled a tree and looked around. It was easy to tell where her team mates were. The girls were covered in blue and the boys were covered in orange.

A whistle blew in the distance. The shrill sound echoed through the entire campus. Misaki traced the sound and ran towards it. Miss Bates said she was going to blow the whistle when a team came to her with the flag.

A smile broke out on Misaki's face when she saw Rachel holding the boys' flag in her hand. Shizuko and Sakura stood beside here. They were covered in mud and splattered in paint.

The girls cheered and whistled. Sakura and Shizuko hugged Misaki as they all laughed and high fived each other.

"Well done ladies..." Miss Bates said, trying to hide a smile. "The girls have returned with the flag and are now the champions of capture the flag. We're all going to meet in the dining hall and talk about what worked and what hindered us"

Everyone was tired but eagerly nodded. Shoes soaked, knees muddy and legs sore, everyone piled into the dining hall.

Misaki pulled off her headband and pulled the hair tie out of her high ponytail. She then unzipped her skin tight padded jacket and folded it over her arm. Sakura kicked off her boots and loosened her hair from the pigtails she wore.

"Wow Misaki, you didn't get hit at all?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Misaki laughed and rubbed off the cake of mud on her jacket. A single blue stain was on the back.

"One is still really impressive..." Shizuko said.

"Even Takumi is covered in stains..." Rachel added.

Misaki laughed. "I got my revenge," she said with a shrug.

"As expected of you, Misaki..." Rachel said in awe.

"Settle down!" Miss Bates called. A group of teachers had set up a large screen in the front of the room. The lights were turned off and suddenly a video was playing on the screen.

"Whoa thats us!" Sakura exclaimed. The video was taken in night vision. It was hard to tell who was who since it was all green and shadows but it was easy to tell which teams were which.

The camera would sometimes zoom out while other times it followed a specific person. Misaki wondered how no one found the cameras that were apparently all over campus.

"There's you..." Misaki whispered to Sakura as a girl with pigtails flanked by two others ran through the field.

"Is that one you...?" Sakura whispered later when a girl leapt from tree to tree with someone chasing her.

"Yeah...with that Baka Usui..." Misaki muttered.

After the video was over Miss Bates turned the lights back and and let everyone think for a moment. "Why were the girls more successful?" she asked.

A girl raised her hand. Miss Bates nodded at her

"On the zoomed out view, the girls traveled in groups of three in certain routes. The boys were more scattered and just chasing after whoever they happened to encounter"

"Anything else?"

Misaki raised her hand. "The girls had three decoy flags" she said.

That got a bunch of complaints from the boys.

"We didn't know you could do that!"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

Headmistress held up her had to quiet everyone. "Miss Bates and I went to every classroom and told you the rules. Here at Grace Marshall's we try to make you think outside of the box. In this case, no one said there couldn't be extra flags..."

"That was well played," Usui said. "After watching the video it was quite apparent that we were all chasing after different flags while the girls were a unified force"

"Good observation..." Headmistress said with a nod. "This activity was bringing skills into real life scenarios. In the Co Ops field, I will guarantee you that sometime in your life you will be sent on a retrieval mission"

"Headmistress is right," Miss Bates added. "Just this summer I led a mission to retrieve a terrorist computer chip and during the winter I was in Russia searching for evidence against a corrupt political leader."

"I'd like to add something too..." Mr. Belikov said.

Misaki almost forgot about him. Mr. Belikov was always in the background and hardly outspoken.

"It was very clear tonight how organized the girls can be. They easily divided into groups and knew what they were doing. We've only been here for such a short time but I'm learning so much from all of you"

"Thank you, Mr. Belikov," Headmistress said. "Everyone is going to go back to their rooms. You have an hour to shower and get ready for bed. Breakfast will be held an hour later so rest up. Tomorrow is another day. Another thing, turn in your spy suits at first period tomorrow. Good night everyone"

Everyone nodded and filed out. Dorm doors all slammed closed as everyone got ready to go to bed. Misaki dumped her dirty clothes on the floor and stretched out her muscles. She was wearing a plain white tank top and in her underwear.

"Are you going to shower?" Sakura asked.

Misaki nodded. "I'm so sweaty and dirty"

"I'll shower too," Shizuko said grabbing her bag of toiletries.

Misaki wrapped her robe around herself and slipped on her flip flops.

The bathroom on was really big. You first walked into a bunch of bathroom stalls and sinks. Then another doorway led to the showers. Despite a hundred girls showering at a time, there was usually hot water for a long time.

Misaki lathered shampoo in her hair and scrubbed her limbs and torso. A quick pat dry and she was done. Wearing only her robe Misaki brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Misaki returned to her room, finishing before both her friends. Sakura took the longest out of the three of them.

Misaki pulled on a sports bra and her long silky pajama pants. They were lavender with yellow and white stripes.

Misaki sat cross legged on her bed, brushing and drying her hair when Shizuko came in.

"How are we going to get the listening bugs back?" she asked.

Misaki smirked. "Why not leave them?" she suggested. "Then we will always know what they're up to"

Shizuko laughed and nodded. She changed into a loose t shirt and boy shorts. Her short wet hair was messy and eventually Shizuko got around to combing it.

Misaki was ready to sleep when Sakura finally finished. Her hair was blown dry to perfection and her face was clean of make up.

"I'm so tired..." she said, hanging up her towels.

"Then hurry it up," Shizuko said. "We all want to sleep"

Sakura changed into her short nightgown and climbed into bed. "Good night!" she said softly.

Shizuko rolled over and flicked off the lights. Misaki pulled the blanket around herself and got comfortable. It felt good to be in her familiar bed. Misaki was practically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was really obvious the next day that the seniors were tired. Misaki drank a coffee during breakfast was managed to stay awake for her morning classes. During lunch, Misaki was sipping a giant glass of coca cola.

"Looks like we had the same idea," Usui said, clinking glasses with her.

Misaki looked up. "I think everyone has that idea..." she said, picking up her tray.

"Wow, grumpy much?" Usui teased.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just some casual conversation..."

"I don't want to talk to you..."

"Really?" Usui asked. "Do you like listening to me talk?" he asked in a lower voice. He stuck something to the side of Misaki's glass.

Misaki studied the tiny black device. It was the listening system... She glanced up at Usui who had a smug grin.

"Misaki is always free to spy on me..." he whispered. "It kinda turns me on..."

Misaki almost dropped her entire tray. Usui simply laughed and walked away. Misaki bit her lower lip and quickly went to go sit down.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Misaki pressed her hands to her burning face. "Usui found the listening device..." she said, showing her friends.

"Wow..." Shizuko said. "I'm almost not surprised"

"Do you think he found the others?" Sakura whispered.

Misaki shrugged. "He only returned one..."

"Why are you so embarrassed though?" Sakura asked. "You're blushing"

"Its just that pervert..." Misaki said, taking a bite of her salad.

Sakura studied her friend as she nibbled on a carrot stick. Misaki was rarely flustered. It seemed that only Usui Takumi could get that reaction out of her...

"Are you ready to head to history?" Rachel asked when they were done eating.

Usui nodded and grabbed his tray to throw out his trash. Rachel waited for Usui to grab his things.

"You don't have to wait for me," Usui said.

Rachel smiled. "I don't mind. Were you bummed about losing capture the flag?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not really" Usui said.

"Why not?"

"I think I did the best I could"

"Didn't you have a lot of paint splatters though?" Rachel asked. "I would have expected you to come back without a stain. I don't even think I saw you at all during the game"

"There's always someone more determined than me..."

"STOP BLOCKING THE HALL!" a voice yelled.

Usui turned and saw Misaki yelling at a group of boys were who loitering in the halls. He couldn't help but laugh at her angry expression.

"You think Misaki is better than you..?" Rachel asked, distracting Usui.

Usui glanced over at Rachel. "I never said it was Misaki"

Rachel gave a small smile. _Who else could it have been?_ "Do you like her, Takumi?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"No"

"Really?" Rachel asked. Her pale green eyes studied him.

"It's too bothersome for that. Especially for our careers"

"Have you ever been in love?" Rachel asked curiously.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "No," he said. "Have you?"

Rachel rubbed the ring on her finger. "I don't think so..." she finally said. "How do you know if you're in love?"

Usui gave a gentle smile. "Well according to science, your heart rate speeds up, pupils dilate and some people start sweating"

Rachel laughed. "That's how I feel during some horror movies," she said breaking the awkwardness in the air.

Usui chuckled. "I suppose..."

Rachel sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebook and pens. All five pens were neatly aligned in a row.

Miss Dame was giving a lecture on World War I and Rachel did her best to take notes. The lecture was being given in Spanish, a well known language to Rachel. It didn't require her full attention.

Her pen easily glided across the paper. She sighed and doodled on the margin. A face started forming on the paper. Soon a pair of intense eyes were looking back at Rachel on the paper. The face was framed with spiky hair and a strong jawline.

"Yikes!" Rachel thought to herself, flipping to a new page immediately. "What is going on..."

* * *

"Hey Misaki!" Usui called, catching up to her. Classes were finished now and everyone was going off and doing thier regular activities.

Misaki turned. "Usui..." she said, feeling embarrassed simply seeing him. She mentally tried to will herself not to blush.

"Do you want to study for the math test?" he asked.

"I thought you were good at math..." Misaki accused. It didn't seem like Usui to ask for help. He again seemed to be perfect at everything.

"Well its Kuuga actually. He's struggling and I'm not sure how to help him..." Usui explained.

"What?" Kuuga asked, turning at the sound of his name.

"I'm talking about the math test" Usui told him. "The one that you're having trouble with. I think if we had a study group, perhaps it will help your grade out..."

Kuuga ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "Yeah...I guess. Misaki I'm sure you're busy-"

"No!" Misaki interrupted. "I'd be happy to help. This math test is really important. I'm sure Sakura and Shizuko wouldn't mind studying either"

"So want to go right now?" Usui asked. "We can go to the picnic tables since its still bright out"

"Um...sure" Misaki said. Just then Sakura and Shizuko walked by. "Sakura!" Misaki yelled. "Want to go study?"

"Oh right" Sakura said, tugging on her bangs. "I really need to study for that math test"

"Um..Usui...suggested we all study at the picnic tables" Misaki told her friends.

"Thats sounds like a good idea" Shizuko agreed. "I think that test is 5% of our grade"

Misaki nodded. "Let's go" she said walking off with Sakura and Shizuko.

Kuuga elbowed Usui. "What was that about?" he muttered under his breath.

Kanou glanced over at the girls. "Study group...? Really?"

Usui shrugged. "Kuuga, you know your math really does suck..."

Kuuga rolled his eyes. "That's not your reason to get a date with that demon girl"

"It's not a date" Usui said in his ever calm manner. "I would hate to see you fail"

"Thanks..."

"It's about time you caught up..." Misaki scolded. "We're wasting precious studying time"

The picnic table was laid out with the textbooks as well as everyone's notes.

"We should compare notes first" Shizuko suggested. "Everyone takes notes differently and a new perspective is always nice"

Misaki nodded. "So everyone trade notes..." she announced. Misaki grabbed a notebook from the pile. She flipped open to neat, fluid writing.

Misaki peeked at the inside cover. Indeed, written in elegant english was Takumi Usui and in Japanese was the neat characters written in pen.

"Ohh...Ayuzawa has an imperfect test score...99%" Usui said in a childish manner.

Misaki snatched her paper out of Usui's hand. "Shut up!" she exclaimed.

"I can explain the problem if you'd like," Usui said in a more serious tone.

Misaki chewed her lower lip. "I guess..."

Usui picked up a pencil and sat next to Misaki. Their arms touched in the close proximity the table made them sit. Usui began to carefully explain the problem and write in his flawless handwriting. He occasionally would glance up at Misaki to make sure she understood. Misaki studied Usui's dark green eyes. His eyes were actually really nice...

"Are you even listening?" Usui teased, prodding Misaki with a pencil.

Misaki blinked. "Uhh..."

Usui tucked a lock of hair behind Misaki's ear. "We can just sit here and stare into each others' eyes if you'd prefer."

Misaki felt her face redden. "Pervert..." she muttered.


	11. Face Your Fears

Sorry for such a dark chap but it a good challenge to write...especially Usui's which will be in the future chap. It really made me think...

**Chapter 11: Face your fears**

Today was another day that seniors were exempt from regular classes. The seniors including the boys were sent to the auditorium. Everyone sat in the comfy seats wondering what was happening.

Misaki loved how any day could have a curve ball thrown in. Her heart sped up just thinking about all the possibilities.

Miss Bates was standing on the stage with the Headmistress as well as a bunch of women in lab coats. They seemed to be talking quietly but no one could hear them anyways. The rest of the students were talking loudly.

Headmistress picked up the microphone and tapped on a couple times. "Students..." she said in her serious tone. The auditorium immediately hushed. Misaki turned her attention to the podium. Headmistress smoothed her skirt and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Today we have a special event for the seniors. This will not only benefit you as a spy but even as an everyday person. We have been working on the equipment for this simulation for years and now it has been perfected. Miss Bates will now introduce the simulation"

Miss Bates was wearing a short black dress with a large white belt over it. Heeled boots made her walk echo in the room. Her fiery hair was loose and curly.

"What is fear? La peur? Paura? Angst?" she asked in different languages. She paused for a moment to let everyone start to worry. Misaki suspected they were going to try and scare the crap out of everyone.

"An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat...according to the Merriam Webster Dictionary" Miss Bates recited. "Everyone in this world fears something..." Miss Bates smirked. "Even I am afraid at times. But what do we do with this fear? Most people would cower and run from it but we are not most people! We need to face our fears. We must confront them. I prefer to refer to fear as the monster within. We might not be able to kill this monster inside of us but we will not submit to it. It is not our master! We do not beck to its every call and whim. We learn to fight it just as we have learned to fight our enemies!"

Everyone in the gym applauded for Miss Bates speech but it was half hearted. Everyone was beginning to think over their fears and wonder what was going to happen to them...

A woman in a white lab coat took the microphone. "We have perfected a machine. A machine that will lay out all your greatest fears in a simulation. It will be a war in your own head."

Everyone gasped. "Oh no..." Sakura muttered. Misaki squeezed her friends' hands.

"Misaki, are you afraid of things?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki nodded. "Isn't everyone?"

"It just seems unlike you..." Sakura said. "You are always so brave."

Misaki laughed nervously. This simulation did not sound fun though Misaki was curious to how it was going to show her all her fears.

"We will be going to alphabetical order, ten at a time," Headmistress announced. "The systems are set up in the classroom in the west hall."

"Looks like I'll be going in the first group..." Misaki said, wringing her hands together.

Headmistress called off the first ten people. Indeed Misaki was in the first group.

"Good luck," Usui said patting her on the head.

"Gah!" Misaki exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?!"

Usui chuckled. "I am curious to what you're scared of..."

"Touche..." Misaki said. "Are you scared of anything?"

"We'll see..." he said.

Misaki rolled her eyes and headed to the classroom. The chairs and desks were all gone. Black paper covered the walls. A dentist looking chair was in the center with machines all around it.

"Hi, you must be Misaki Ayuzawa" a lady said, shaking Misaki's hand.

Misaki smiled and nodded. The lady led her to the chair and Misaki sat down. The lady offered Misaki a plastic cup.

"Drink," she said.

"What is this?" Misaki asked.

"The simulation liquid..." the lady explained. "It will help to trigger memories and help the machine detect your fears"

Misaki swallowed. "How is the simulation even going to work?"

The lady sighed. "Its a little hard to explain. Its best to just show you..."

Misaki nodded and drank the liquid. It tasted sweet like honey. The lady stuck a bunch of plastic circles on Misaki's chest and fitted a headband around her head.

"You'll start to feel sleepy..." the lady told her. "But just relax..."

_Misaki wandered around a dark room. A stream of fire spat out to her right. Misaki stumbled to the left. Another flame lit out to her left. Misaki looked around trying to find an exit. It felt awful hot in the burning room._

_"No!" Misaki screamed as the walls moved in. The flames moved closer and closer. "Let me out!" Misaki yelled. Her hands furiously searched for a way out. Her hands pressed against a space of empty darkness and she fell through._

_Misaki found herself running along side several of her classmates at school. She was wearing a high tech spy suit and a gun was in her hands._

_"Misaki, what's the plan?!"_

_"What plan?!" Misaki asked. She looked around. Gunshots were heard behind her and her teammates were covered in injuries. Her own clothes were torn and stained._

_"You're the leader!" a girl shrieked. Blood was dripping down her face. "You have to tell us what to do about this mission?"_

_Misaki felt so confused. How on earth did she end up leading a mission? Did she graduate yet? Her memories all seemed so fuzzy. Misaki found herself unable to remember anything except the present._

_"What are we doing?" she asked, panicking. There were people depending on her and she had no idea what was going on._

_"We already lost half our team!"_

_"Misaki, please just abort already!"_

_"We're all dying!"_

_Misaki felt her throat tighten. Her mouth was completely dry. "Uhh...ABORT MISSION!" she screamed. Misaki didn't know what else to do. What was happening?!_

_The girl next to her was shot. The sound blared through the air._

_"You were too late!" someone yelled._

_"Why didn't you abort earlier?!"_

_Misaki froze. Was this all her fault? How could a mission have gone this badly? Everywhere she looked there were stains of blood and the sound of gunshots never stopped. One after the other, the sound rang in Misaki's head. Misaki sprinted to a door and threw it open..._

_The rundown place dissolved into a cemetery. A heavy fog crept along the ground and everyone was crying. They were hugging and wailing._

_Misaki stared at the ten caskets that were being lowered into the ground. Each one had a wreath of flowers on the top as well as a Grace Marshall flag. These people were from the IA...they died on a mission. They were being buried with honors._

_"Why!" a woman cried. "Why did you join the IA?! Sakura, how could you die such a horrible death?! Your body's not even in one piece..."_

_Misaki jerked back. Sakura was dead?! Misaki broke away from the group and read all the gravestones. Each one was engraved with a girl's name that she knew. These people went to the academy with her. She saw them in class everyday!_

_"No!" Misaki cried when her hand touched the gravestone that etched "Sakura Hanazono" and "Shizuko Kaga" "How did this happen?!" Misaki gasped._

_Why were her best friends dead?! How did they die on a mission? What was going on?_

_"Misaki Ayuzawa..." Sakura's mom spat. "You did this!"_

_Misaki took a step back. "I don't understand..." she whimpered._

_Many people faced her. Each with dark expressions and hateful eyes._

_"You led this mission..." Sakura's mom said angrily. "You led all ten of them to their graves! Why did the IA trust you?!"_

_"You killed my daughter!"_

_"Give me my daughter's body!"_

_"You FAILURE of a spy..."_

_Misaki thought her heart was going to explode from pain. She stared in horror as everyone chanted for her to take responsibility for her actions._

_"I put all these people in their graves..." Misaki whispered. Her breath hitched into soft cries. This was probably her worst fear in the world. Misaki shook her head. No... Misaki couldn't believe what a mess she made. It was her fault that so many people died. The IA clearly had made a mistake with her..._

_The world seemed to swirl. Misaki covered her face as a sob wracked her body._

_"I'm sorry!" she screamed at the people. "I didn't know! I- I..."_

_Misaki heard them all walk away in disgust. "Don't leave me here..." she gasped, looking around. She was alone in a cemetery..._

_A ghostly hand reached out for her and Misaki screamed on the top of her lungs. She was sprinting to the opposite direction only to be met with more ghostly faces. Their faces loomed around her._

_"Stay away!" Misaki shrieked. She tried to pushed them away but they only floated closer._

_"Misaki!" a familiar voice called._

_"Suzana...?" Misaki called back._

_"MISAKI! HELP!"_

_Misaki was running toward that direction immediately. "Suzana?!" she kept calling. "Where are you?!"_

_Misaki stopped in her tracks when she saw a witch like woman held her sister. This was a storybook character that Misaki had feared as a child. To this day Misaki didn't like to think about her._

_"Misaki, save me!" Suzana cried out._

_Misaki felt herself shaking. This was her sister...but this was also her childhood fear._

_"Oneechan!" Suzana screamed._

_Misaki was running toward her. "Get away from her!" she yelled. Misaki grabbed a stick off the ground and held it like a baseball bat. "Suzana, don't be afraid..." Misaki said in a shaky voice. "Move!" she screamed. Misaki took a swing at the witch but she dragged Suzana back. Misaki tightened her grip on the stick._

_"I am not afraid!" Misaki yelled. "For my sister...I will kill you!"_

_The witch dropped Suzana and disappeared. Misaki rushed to hug her sister. Her hands smoothed her sister's hair. Misaki's hands were ice cold and slick with sweat._

_The graveyard disappeared and Misaki recognized her home. Everything was just the way she remembered. Her mom sat at the kitchen table with that familiar blank expression on her face. A closed photo album laid on the table with a bottle of wine. Misaki was way too familiar with that setting..._

_Metal creaked and Misaki realized she was chained to the floor. Misaki tried to move her legs but they were glued to the floorboards._

_"Misaki...It hurts..." Suzana whimpered. Misaki looked down and screamed. Suzana had a huge blood stain on her stomach._

_Misaki pulled off her jacket and pressed it to the wound. "Mom!" she screamed. "Get help!"_

_Her mom continued to stare off into the distance._

_"Mom!" Misaki hollered. "Suzana is hurt! We need an ambulance! Mom, your own daughter is hurt! Please get help..." Misaki cried. "I'm begging you! I can't get up! Suzana needs you..."_

_Misaki froze. "Suzana needs you!" echoed in the room. Misaki use to say this to her mom all the time. Those days where her mom ignored both her daughters..._

_"If you let Suzana die...I'll hate you forever!" Misaki screamed. "Suzana..." she gasped, shaking her sister whose eyes were closed now. "Suzana?!" she screamed. Misaki put a trembling two fingers under her sister's nose._

_"She's not breathing!" Misaki shrieked. Losing her sister...no pain in the world could compare. "Mom!" Misaki tried again. "Please get help! Suzana isn't breathing!"_

_Misaki heard the chains snap. She scrambled to her feet. "I'll get help!" she called behind her shoulder. Misaki shoved open the door but was forced to stop. The porch didn't lead to the familiar sidewalk... Instead there was a vast canyon. From the porch to the ground below was hundreds of feet._

_"Is anyone out there?!" Misaki called. "We need medical help here!" she yelled into the empty space. She was only met with echoes of her own desperate pleas._

_"Misaki..." a low voice said. Misaki turned._

_"Dad!" she yelled. Her dad was leaning against the porch railing. He wore a familiar leather jacket and sported a scar on his cheek._

_"Oh thank God you're here. Suzana is dying. She has an injury on her stomach and she's not even breathing! We have to get her to a hospital!" Misaki said in one breath._

_Misaki's dad nodded. "I got a zipline set up," he said. "I'll take you across the canyon."_

_Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "We have to hurry," she told her dad._

_"Wait Misaki!" another voice called._

_"Usui?" Misaki asked. What was Usui doing on her porch?_

_"Don't go with him!" Usui said in a panicked voice._

_"Why?" Misaki asked._

_"He let you down once..." Usui said in his soft voice. "You can't trust him again. I'll take you across...I promise not to fail you"_

_"Misaki!" her dad yelled. "I know I messed up so many years ago but I'm back now, aren't I? I care for Suzana just as much as you do! She is my daughter and I want to help her."_

_Misaki glanced from one face to the other. Her head whipped from side to side._

_"Misaki!" both of them kept yelling._

_Misaki couldn't even think straight anymore._

_"I love you and Suzana. Why do you think I tried so hard to come back?" her dad added._

_Misaki felt tears well up in her eyes. Her dad held out his hand. "Trust me, Misaki..." he said in a grave tone. "I am your dad...I love you"_

_Misaki swallowed her fear and took his hand. Her dad squeezed her hand and pulled her off the porch and through the air._

_Misaki's heart was pounding so hard it hurt. She was trusting someone else to get her across this vast canyon. She was depending on her dad to save Suzana._

_The zipline slowed to a stop. Misaki's eyes widened in fear as she looked up. "What's wrong?!" she exclaimed._

_Her dad sighed. "I can't go on..." he wheezed._

_Misaki's heart practically stopped. "What do you mean you can't go on?! We're dangling over a canyon!"_

_Her dad sighed. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I let you down again"_

_Misaki watched in horror as her dad let go of her hand. "AHHH!" she screamed as she plummeted through the air, downwards._

Misaki jerked up, gasping. She was in a bright room with machines around her. Her amber eyes flitted from side to side.

"You're done" a kind voice said.

Misaki saw the lady sitting in a chair beside her. Misaki was still gasping for air as the lady took off the headband and plastic circles.

Misaki's trembling hands reached up to button up her blouse but her clumsy fingers couldn't make the buttons match up with the hole. Misaki felt really nauseous. She immediately grabbed the trash can next to her and threw up.

The lady rubbed her back and got her a glass of water. "It okay," she said. "Some people don't react well to the simulation liquid. Just get it out of your system"

Misaki spit into the trashcan and rinsed out her mouth. "Could you see what I was doing?" Misaki asked.

The lady shook her head. "Its not that high tech yet. We can piece together some bits and pieces but only you know what your fears are..."

Misaki nodded. "I forgot it was a simulation..." she said.

"The liquid and monitors block off some of your memories while let others seep through. But all in all you did well"

"How did I do well...?" Misaki asked, confused.

"You think you did badly?"

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Well its over now. You can return back to your dorm room and rest. Drink lots of liquids"

"Thank you" Misaki said. She got up from the chair and went back to her room. Misaki sat on her bed and thought about her simulation.

What was she afraid of? She was afraid of failure, hurting others, losing Suzana, ghosts, her mom's absence, trusting the wrong person...

Misaki wondered why Usui was in her simulation. Should she have trusted him instead? Was it her mistrust towards men?

Misaki laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. The simulation was amazing in itself though. It laid out all her fears one after the other. Misaki didn't even realize how much failure scared her or how much her mom really affected her.

"Failure, family, trust, ghosts..." Misaki ticked off on her fingers. "I will overcome them all..." she swore to herself.


	12. Usui's mind

Usui's was sooo much harder to write. Ugh but hope you all like it!

**Chapter 12: Usui's mind**

"Usui, its your turn," Miss Bates said.

Usui got up from his seat and headed toward the classroom. He was in the last few groups. No one came back after the simulations which made Usui curious. What was this simulation really about...?

Since Usui was going so late, he had a lot of time to think about what he might be shown. He honestly couldn't really think of anything he was really scared of.

Usui took a deep breath and went into the classroom. The lady handed him a plastic cup and told him to drink. Usui drank the sweet liquid and sat down. His green eyes watched the lady fit the headband around his head and the plastic circles over his chest.

"What happens if you have no fears?" Usui asked.

The lady smiled. "Then this will be a nice nap for you but...everyone has fears. This is meant to show you them so you can get to know yourself better."

Usui nodded. "I see..." he whispered.

"You'll start to feel sleepy any moment now..." the lady said. Usui's eyes slowly closed.

_Usui was in his bedroom...a room he hadn't been in for years. There was a large bed, walls of bookshelves and a single bay window. The carpet was a deep burgundy that matched well with the ivory walls. Expensive paintings hung on the walls and fresh flowers were on the table._

_Usui walked over to the window. He gingerly sat down and looked out the window. He saw the green trees that framed a long sidewalk. Every day of his childhood he would sit by this window and wait. Wait for his mom...wait for change, wait for a different life. Usui hated this room...hated this entire place._

_He walked over to a bookshelf. He tried to take out a book but it was though the books were glued together. Nothing moved. Usui experimentally tried to push a chair over. The chair didn't budge an inch._

_There was something covered by a cloth in the center of the room, something Usui didn't remember being there before. He reached out and brushed the drape sheet onto the floor. It was a large mirror with a gold border. The gold was carved with details of vines and roses._

_Usui froze as a small boy looked back at him. Emerald green eyes stared into emerald green eyes. Usui touched the mirror. A tiny hand met his through the glass._

_"This is me..." Usui marveled._

_"Takumi!" a voice called, a sweet melodious voice that was very familiar._

_"Mom...?" Usui asked. In the mirror, Patricia Walker came and hugged the little boy. She was glowing with good health and wore her favorite necklace. One she bought in Egypt and it claimed to bring good luck._

_Usui touched the surface of the mirror. His mom was alive and well!_

_"I love you, Takumi..." Patricia said to the little boy._

_Usui cringed as an eerie ringing echoed through the room. Usui stumbled to the door knowing he had to get out. It was locked. He roughly jerked at the handle._

_Usui slammed into the wall, trying to break free. He had to get out. This eerie ringing was killing him from the inside out._

_"This is the sound of silence..." he thought to himself. Silence that was practically deafening. Usui pounded on the doors and walls._

_"Someone open up!" Usui yelled. "I want to leave!"_

_Usui whirled around and faced the mirror. "Mom..." he said. "Help me"_

_Patricia looked sad. "This is your fate, Takumi..." she told him. Her hands rested on the little boy's shoulders. A tear leaked out of the boy's eye and little Takumi started to cry. "It's time you get use to it" Patricia told both Takumis._

_Usui shook his head. He didn't want to remain trapped in a room. A room that screamed with silence and loneliness. He had to get out._

_"Submit..." Patricia whispered._

_The room shifted and cracked. The luxurious room disappeared and Usui was in a hospital room. Cold and sanitized was every little corner. The walls were a drab white and the sunlight was even cold._

_His mom lay on the bed hooked up to several machines. A heart monitored beeped in the background. The slow and steady beating showed his mom barely living._

_"Mom..." Usui breathed, rushing to the bedside. His moms wrist was stuck with an IV and looked so frail. Her blonde hair spilled limpy over the hospital pillow._

_"Please don't die..." Usui whispered._

_There were dark circles under Patricia's eyes and each breath she took was shallow and faint._

_The heart monitor stopped beeping. There was one long tone that stretched out for several seconds._

_Usui dropped his mom's hand. She left him. She died leaving him without any family. For some reason Usui knew she was going to leave him. The one person in the world that maybe loved him was gone without a trace._

_The door burst open with angry people. Each was dressed in designer clothes. The women had coats of fur trim while the men had gold cufflinks and lots of gold rings. _

_"Patricia is dead, what do we do with the bastard?" one man said, his face flushed with anger. "Surely, he cannot stay"_

_"I'm right here!" Usui snapped. The people didn't even spare a glance at him. "Can they not hear or see me?!" he wondered as they kept yelling over each other._

_"Hide him away!"_

_"Someone just get rid of him!"_

_"A disgrace to the family!"_

_"Shameful..."_

_"A disgusting affair..."_

_Usui winced at all the things they said. No one wanted him around... He was the extra child that no one knew what to do with. Unwanted..._

_"What is my purpose in this world?!" Usui demanded his mom that could no longer respond. "Was I born to simply be forgotten?"_

_No one responded but instead the tiles of the hospital room dissolved, one by one. Usui fell through the floor and into a hallway. Usui stood up and dusted off his pants._

_He knew where this was... This was Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls. The hallways were slowly being filled with students. It must be in between classes._

_"Usui!" a cheerful voice called._

_"Misaki!" Usui called back, waving. He was relieved to see someone he knew._

_Kuuga, Kanou, Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki all had their bags and were waving for him to join them. Usui took a step forward but was pushed back._

_Usui touched the glass wall that separated them._

_"Usui, come on!" Misaki yelled. "We're going to be late!"_

_Usui felt around the glass wall...the wall expanded through the entire hall. There was no way for him to get out._

_"I can't get to you!" Usui yelled._

_Misaki couldn't seem to hear him. She just kept waiting for him to come._

_"I can't get out!" Usui yelled louder. "There's a wall!"_

_Kuuga took Sakura's hand. "What's with him?" he whispered to Sakura. Sakura shrugged._

_Usui beat the glass wall with his fists. Why was he separated from his friends? Why was he looking in into a life he wanted..._

_Kanou took Shizuko's hand and the two couples walked off. "He's always like that..." Kanou muttered. "Always keeping his distance"_

_"No!" Usui yelled after them. "There really is a wall!"_

_Misaki stared at Usui. There was a look of confusion on her face. She took a step forward. "Why?!" she demanded. "Why do you guard yourself like that?"_

_Usui shook his head. "I'm not!"_

_"Are you afraid of being vulnerable?" Misaki asked in a low voice. "Being exposed to the real world..."_

_Usui paused. He was afraid of letting others in. The hurt of his childhood held him back for all these years._

_"How do I get out...?" he asked, softly._

_Misaki shook her head. "Let me in..." she said. She held out her hand. Usui pushed against the glass wall, trying to take her hand._

_"You're building a wall for yourself" Misaki told him in a whispery voice. "It has become so strong that no one will ever breech it. You will be forever cut off...walled in..."_

_"Help me..." Usui said._

_Misaki touched the glass, her eyes lighting up into blazing flames. His hand was pressed against hers. The glass started to crack. It was like ice, frosting and shattering._

_"Ugh!" Usui groaned, covering his face. He stumbled back, not wanting to get cut by the flying shards of glass._

_His feet stepped onto hardfloor, instead of tiles. Usui began to brush the pieces of glass off himself but they crumbled to dust at his feet. Usui looked around. It was a well furnished house that he was in now._

_"Have I been here?" Usui wondered. This place did not look familiar at all._

_"What's wrong, Takumi?" a gentle voice asked._

_Usui whirled around. Misaki stood there in a pale blue dress. A hand was on the small of her back, her stomach had a baby bump on it._

_"Misaki...?" Usui asked. What was Misaki doing here? Why was she pregnant?_

_Misaki smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked, studying him._

_"I- uhh..." Usui was utterly at a loss for words. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_"Waiting for you to come home" Misaki said with a sweet smile._

_"Me?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't forget our five year anniversary" Misaki said holding up her hand. There was a diamond ring as well as a gold band on her ring finger._

_"We're married?!" Usui exclaimed._

_Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Um...of course" she said. "We're having a baby too..." she said as if it was obvious._

_"Thats mine?" Usui asked. He was shocked. Misaki and him had a baby together? They were married?!_

_Misaki laughed. "I thought you were being serious at first" she said. "But you're just teasing like you always do, right honey?"_

_"Right..." Usui said. He started looking around the room. There were frame after frame of him and Misaki together. Above a fancy fireplace was a grand portrait of Misaki in a wedding gown and him in a tux._

_Usui picked up another picture. The honey colored wooden frame held a glamorous picture. Misaki and him were at the Eiffel Tower in Paris. He had his arm around her and they were smiling into the camera. Somehow the photo looked faded and seemed to be taken a long time ago. Actually all the photos in the house seemed old. Was there nothing new that happened?_

_The cellphone on the counter rang. Misaki picked it up and answered it._

_Usui watched as the smile faded from her face. Misaki hung up the phone and sighed. Her happiness was drained out and Misaki just looked plain tired now._

_"Looks like we're not going out tonight," she said with an eye roll. "Not that I'm surprised."_

_"Why not?" Usui asked._

_Misaki gave him a look that made him feel stupid for not understanding._

_"You made plans already..." she said. "Once again you've been too busy for us! All you ever do is work or go out with your friends," Misaki snapped, slamming the cell phone onto the counter. "I've made such a big mistake..." she muttered under her breath. "I never should have married you!" she yelled._

_Usui felt his heart drop. "You regret it?" he asked._

_Misaki nodded. "You don't care about me at all...you're too busy with your own affairs."_

_"No..." Usui said trying to comfort her._

_"Face it, Takumi..." Misaki said, shaking her head. "We fell out of love..."_

_Usui felt his throat tighten. Fallen out of love...? There was no way he would have fallen out of love with his wife._

_"Let's get a divorce..." Misaki said finally._

_Usui was unable to speak. He just shook his head violently. Another person he loved...not loving him back anymore, wanting to leave. Being left alone again made Usui want to disappear off the face of the Earth._

_"I don't want to," Usui said._

_Misaki sighed. "Just go out and have fun with your plans..." she muttered._

_"Plans with who?!" Usui asked._

_Misaki glared at him and shoved the phone in front of his face. There was a number on the screen but Usui couldn't see properly because all of a sudden his vision was darkened and then filled with color._

_Lights flashed in Usui's eyes. He shielded his eyes against the bright colors that streaked through the room. Pop music pumped through speakers and everyone was dancing and drinking._

_Usui looked down and saw the expensive suit he was wearing. There was a glass of alcohol in his hand._

_"There you are, Takumi!" a red headed woman called, holding onto his arm. "Are you done playing cards for tonight?"_

_Usui looked confused. "Cards...?"_

_"That's what this casino is known for!" a dark haired girl said, taking his other arm. "But you know that...Mr. I'm a regular gambler"_

_Usui's eyes widened. He didn't gamble...or drink for the matter. He dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor._

_"I'll get you another one" the redhead said patting him on the chest. She wore a short tight black dress. A diamond necklace was around her neck with matching earrings._

_"No..." Takumi said. "I don't want a drink"_

_That sent the two girls into peals of laughter._

_"That's a first," the dark haired girl said. Her chocolate brown curls were swept up in a French twist. Her dress was sparkling silver with hot pink stilettos. Her glossy lips were in a pout as her long nails trailed up Usui's arm._

_"You ready to turn in for tonight then...?" she asked. "We can go to my place.." she purred._

_Usui did not know what what going on..._

_"Aren't I married?" he asked, remembering Misaki._

_"Of course!" the red head exclaimed. "You even knocked her up good"_

_Usui was startled. What was he doing here at a casino with these strange women?! The lights bothered his eyes and the loudness of everything made his head hurt._

_Usui just wanted a glass of water and some peace and quiet._

_"What am I doing here then...?" Usui asked._

_"Oh Risa..." the redhead said, giggling. "He is so wasted. He can't even remember who he is!"_

_"Takumi..." Risa said in a whining voice. "You wouldn't forget about your favorite mistress would you?"_

_"Mistress?!" Usui said, backing away._

_"You are so not his favorite" the red head scoffed._

_"Of course I am, Melanie. I look the most like his little wife" she said fluttering her eyelashes. Her amber eyes had a sly glint in them_

_"I don't want to be here!" Usui yelled, trying to get out through the crowd._

_"What's wrong with you today, Takumi?" Risa demanded. "You're usually much more fun."_

_"Yeah," Melanie agreed. "I mean, you're Takumi Walker! The richest man ever..."_

_"Not to mention biggest playboy!" Risa added._

_"And gambler"_

_"And drinker"_

_Usui felt his blood turn ice cold. This was his worst nightmare. How did he turn into a man that he loathed? He left home just to ensure that he wouldn't succumb to the corruption people in his society were. Thats why he enrolled in Guildford Marshall's academy._

_"No!" he kept saying. "I don't want to be that kind of person...What happened to the academy?!"_

_Risa smoothed his hair. "Your little spy thing...? Don't you remember, baby? That didn't work out so hot so you paid for your little wifey to drop out too"_

_"Misaki dropped out?!" Usui exclaimed._

_"I would drop out of school for ten million dollars too" Melanie laughed. "Who wouldn't?!"_

_Usui was now furiously looking for an exit. How could he have paid Misaki to give up her career? Why would Misaki allow herself to be bought like that?!_

_Buying people with money... Usui feared that he too would one day use money to wield power but it looks like he already had though..._

_"Wait, Takumi!" the women called._

_Usui didn't dare look back. He sprinted through the casino, running around card tables and avoiding waitresses that all seemed to know him. Apparently he was a regular at this casino..._

_Usui burst through the door, gulping in fresh air. The gray streets were empty except for a single person._

_"Misaki!" Usui called._

_Misaki turned and watched Usui. Her eyes were filled with disappointment._

_"Watch out!" Usui yelled._

_Misaki turned, eyes wide with alarm but it was too late. The speeding car hit her and sent her sprawling._

_Usui bolted to the middle of the street. "No...no" he whispered._

_Misaki looked up at him. A trickle of blood dripped out the corner of her mouth. "You...didn't protect me..." she whispered._

_"I'm sorry..." Usui said. "I don't know why its all become like this!" he yelled. "I don't want to be this kind of person...I am afraid of being the man I seem to have become. Most of all...I'm afraid of losing you..."_

_Misaki gave a small smile. "Kiss me before I die..." Misaki whispered. "Pretend that...we were happy..."_

_"You can't die..."_

_"But I will..."_

_Usui pressed his lips to Misaki's and it felt like an electric shock went through him._

Usui's eyes flew open. His heart was beating so fast and sweat was dripping down the side of his face.

"You're done," the lady said.

Usui's head jerked to the side. It took him a moment to realize where he was. That was his simulation but it felt so real...

"Do you have fears?" the lady asked gently.

Usui nodded. "Some I never even realized..." he breathed.

The lady nodded and took off the headband and plastic circles. Usui slowly buttoned up his shirt and stood up.

"Thank you..." he said.

The lady nodded. "Rest" she encouraged.

Usui nodded and walked out.

"Misaki...Misaki..." he kept thinking to himself. She had practically been in his entire simulation. The thought of actually losing her was just as horrible as it was in his simulation.

Usui thought about the things that scared him in his simulation. Was he really so afraid of being alone and useless? Was Misaki right? Did he create a wall around himself to try and protect his heart? In the end he was the one who separated himself from everyone.

Money... his other fear. Usui knew what people could do with money. Money could turn a person into someone unrecognizable. Being in the casino with those two girls...he was living the life of a man that he feared he might become. Nothing made his blood colder than being told he was a man who wasted money, broke hearts and drowned himself in alcohol.

If this simulation did anything...it made Usui even stronger in his goals. He swore on his own life to be different. To lead a different life, to escape the shadow of his childhood.


	13. Ranking Week

haha here's a nice light chapter after two dark and deep ones. Please R&R

**Chapter 13: Ranking Week**

The beginning of ranking week meant constant work. It was like finals week except school wasn't over yet. All the classes had tests and throughout the week the seniors were put to different Co Ops tests. Everyone was always on their toes. You literally had to sleep with one eye open.

Misaki was sitting in the library, studying. She had spent yesterday reviewing for math and today she was brushing up on her languages.

"Need help?" a silky voice asked.

Misaki looked up. "Hi," she said.

Usui took a seat across from her. He had a lot of free time because the boys weren't participating in Ranking Week. Instead Mr. Belikov had other activities to brush up on different skills.

"I'm just studying some japanese," Misaki said.

"Your native language?" Usui asked in japanese.

Misaki had a sheepish smile. "Its been a long time since I have an regular conversation in it"

"I can help you brush up on it" Usui suggested.

Misaki smiled. "I suppose some help wouldn't hurt me..."

Usui quizzed her on a chapter. It turns out Misaki knew more than she thought she did. "Do you really need to study?" Usui asked. "You seem fluent as ever."

Misaki shrugged. "I guess I underestimated myself..."

"Was that a fear of your's?" Usui asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh...no" Misaki said clicking her pen. "That simulation was something, wasn't it?"

Usui nodded. "Life changing..." he agreed.

"What are your fears? If you don't mind sharing..." Misaki said.

Usui rested his chin on his propped up arm. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's"

Misaki thought about it. "Sure..." she said.

"I'm afraid of my past," Usui told her.

"I am too..." Misaki whispered.

"My mom," Usui and Misaki both said at the same time.

"Really?" Usui asked. "What happened to your mom?" he asked.

"My dad went MIA," Misaki explained. "My mom gave up everything to be with him and he disappeared on a mission. I guess she just retreated...too far beyond reach"

Usui cringed slightly. How close was his simulation to real life? "Mine simply just passed away many years ago"

"I'm sorry," Misaki offered.

"Thanks," Usui said. "What else?" he asked.

"Losing my sister," Misaki told him. "Watching her die without being able to do a thing..."

"Silence," Usui said.

"Silence?" Misaki asked. "Why silence?"

"Maybe because as a child I spent everyday in silence. When everything's silent I hear this horrible ringing. It's rather frightening..." Usui explained.

Misaki nodded. Before she could say anything more there were gunshots in the library. Usui grabbed Misaki and they both dove under the table.

"Test time..." Misaki hissed. She recalled the shots...they were coming from the reference center.

She exchanged a glance with Usui and they slowly crept towards the source. There were many other's in the library and they signed to each other from their hiding spots.

"I'll take close watch" Misaki said in American Sign Language.

"I'll back you up" Usui signed.

Misaki crawled behind a bookshelf and slid a thin book out. Through that small slit she saw her english teacher as well as Miss Dame, both were carrying guns (fake of course). Misaki held up two fingers to a girl hiding under a desk. Then that girl passed the message around. There were two targets.

Just then a freshman wearing a sign around her neck ran into a table. The sign read "civilian." Misaki understood. She signed to the girl under the desk that there was one "civ", slang for civilian.

The two teachers turned and pointed their guns toward her. Misaki was on the move. She ran and upturned a table, causing a huge crash.

Everyone was on the move then. One girl dove at the freshman and tackled her to the ground to avoid the fake gun shots.

Six girls worked on disarming the teachers. The freshman was taken out of the library while everyone was sliding into their unspoken positions. A girl kicked the gun out of Miss Dame's hand but Miss Dame threw a punch she barely blocked. Both the gun and the girl were skittering to the ground.

Misaki sprinted and grabbed the gun. She rolled back onto her feet and held it out.

"Hands up! Drop your weapon!" she ordered, pointing the gun at her english teacher. The other girls had Miss Dame restrained.

"I'll shoot you first..." her english teacher said, cocking the gun.

Two shots were fired at the same time. Misaki fired her own gun at the same time the teacher did. Misaki squeezed her eyes tight. She didn't feel the fake bullet though, instead someone tackled her to the ground.

"Ugh..." Misaki moaned as they rolled across the floor. "Usui," she gasped. She quickly glanced at at her english teacher who dropped her gun.

"Well done everyone..." she complimented. The girls released Miss Dame.

Miss Dame nodded. "Excellent teamwork. Taylor, good job protecting the civ first. They are our priority. Misaki, good distraction. You three" she said pointing to the girls. "Decent combat. It could have been cleaner but it got the job done. You two, excellent restraint."

"Misaki that was some shot" the other teacher marveled. "If that was a real gun, you would have blown my shooting arm right off. That incapacitates me but it won't kill me in case you need to interrogate...Usui, the hero of the day" she complimented. "That was very heroic though the boys aren't required to do anything. You could have just minded your business but hey, you saved Misaki"

The teachers left, probably went to write down their notes and everyone tried to return to their own business. Misaki's heart was still pounding and her adrenaline was high.

"Good job," Usui complemented.

"Thanks," Misaki said. "You did well too"

"A compliment from Miss Ayuzawa...how rare" Usui said with a smile.

"Don't tease me!" Misaki said.

"Hey Ayuzawa..." Usui said. "Going back to the fear simulator...how did your's end?"

"Huh?" Misaki asked. "Oh...I uh...fell"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Misaki shook her head. "The person I thought I trusted let me fall..." she said softly.

"You can trust me..." Usui said all of a sudden. "I'd never let you go"

Misaki froze. Just like he promised in the simulation... Misaki felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Want to know how mine ended?" Usui asked. Before Misaki could reply, Usui leaned down and captured her mouth with him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Misaki exclaimed, pushing him back. She covered her mouth with her hand. "You pervert!" she shrieked.

"Shh..." Usui said. "We're in the library..."

Misaki stared at him wide eyed. Usui Takumi for the second time had just utterly violated her. Misaki grabbed her bag and stormed out.

Usui chuckled as he watched Misaki run into the glass door and stagger backwards. The blush on her cheeks grew redder as she pulled open the door and ran out.

Misaki rushed out of the library hoping no one saw her run into the door. That Usui...he was always messing with her. Misaki's thoughts were all jumbled and messed up now.

"Blast you..." Misaki muttered under her breath.

Misaki wandered over to an empty picnic table in the open fields. She dumped her bag on the chair and sat on the table.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

Misaki looked up. "Hi Sakura," she said waving. Sakura was walking with Kuuga, something very rare.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Misaki shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air," she lied.

"Is Usui with you?" Kuuga asked. "He went looking for you earlier"

"Really?" Misaki asked. She knew that pervert was a stalker... No way she coincidentally ran into him that many times. "I had my first scenario in the library" Misaki told them hoping to change the subject.

Sakura gasped. "How'd it go?"

"Fairly well actually," Misaki said. "Two teachers were shooters, there was only one civ."

"Oh that's good," Sakura said. "You'll be on the ranking board then."

The ranking board showed everyone's progress. Test scores and scenario responses are converted into points and then each senior is ranked by most points.

Misaki nodded. "Hopefully I can secure the top rank."

"I'm sure you will!" Sakura encouraged.

Kuuga cleared his throat and elbowed Sakura.

"Oh..." Sakura said. "Kuuga and I were going to go to the music department. Kuuga wanted to show me something, want to come?"

Misaki shook her head. "You go ahead," she told them. Misaki knew when she wasn't wanted around... Kuuga's attitude clearly said he did not want her tagging along.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure," Misaki told her. "I'm just going to relax and probably read a book."

"Alright then," Sakura said. "I'll see you later!"

Misaki waved to her friend as she left with Kuuga.

It was rather peaceful sitting in the quiet field. No disturbances or noise, just the quiet whistling of the breeze. The sky was cloudy, blocking out the sun leaving the air cool and moist.

Misaki felt really tired and laid down on the table. Even as a rain droplet fell on her cheek, she didn't feel like moving. There was something comforting about watching rain fall from the sky. One droplet right after the other. Icy rain water seeped through Misaki's jacket and soaked her hair but it was alright. Misaki closed her eyes and enjoyed the rhythmic sound of rain falling.

"Are you really sleeping?" a voice asked.

Misaki's eyes flew open as she sat up. "Gah!" she exclaimed. "Usui, are you stalking me?!" she demanded.

Usui was sitting on the edge of the table, holding an umbrella over her. "I'm just curious how you could possibly sleep in a storm like this..." he said.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Misaki snapped.

"Do you realize it's pouring out here...?" he asked. Water dripped down his face. His white button down shirt was plastered to his chest. Each muscle was defined on his chest and stomach. Usui had really nice abs... Misaki blushed and averted her gaze.

"Get inside," he said taking her arm. "You're going to catch a cold!"

"You too!" Misaki said, pushing the umbrella toward him.

"I'm already wet, it's okay!" Usui said, pushing the umbrella back over her head.

"I'm soaked through!" Misaki argued. "I can't get any wetter!" she said trying to push the umbrella back to to him.

Usui wouldn't let her and held the umbrella out of her reach.

"You're an idiot!" Misaki exclaimed. "Why would you come out here in this storm?!"

"I was looking for you. I thought you might still be mad at me" Usui yelled over the rain.

"What?! I'm always mad at you, you weird perverted stalker"

Usui laughed. "Ayuzawa, your a piece of art and our conversations are always so loving but...we should really get inside!"

"The spare gym!" Misaki said pointing to the small building.

Usui wrapped an arm around Misaki and pulled her towards the building. They ran across the field and burst into the gym.

"What were you doing outside anyways?" Usui asked, closing the door. He then turned and flipped on the lights. This was a small gym with a locker room by the field. It was rarely used since there was barely an equipment in here.

Usui dropped his backpack on the floor and grabbed a towel on a rack. "Here" he said tossing it to Misaki. "Dry off or else you will get sick"

Misaki shook out the old towel and wiped her face with it. "I like the rain," Misaki said, rubbing her hair.

"I see..." Usui said unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it over a railing. He nonchalantly wiped his arms off with a towel.

"Like what you see?" he teased when he caught Misaki staring.

Misaki immediately looked away. "I don't see anything!" she muttered. "Please don't blush..." she thought to herself. The warmness in her face betrayed her anyways.

"You should probably take off your wet clothes too," Usui said.

"No way!" Misaki said.

"You're going to catch a cold. At least let your jacket dry"

Misaki sighed and unbuttoned her jacket. She tossed it to Usui who wrung it out and hung it on the railing. Misaki sat on the bleachers and kicked off her boots and socks.

Usui went to his bag and retrieved his jacket. "Change into this..." he said holding out his jacket.

"It's okay," Misaki said. "You wear it..."

Usui cleared his throat. "Ayuzawa...I really think you should change into it..." he said, looking at his shoes.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

Usui's lips twitched into a smile. "Unless you want to world to know you wear really boring lingerie...I suggest wearing something else" Usui said, continuing to study his shoes.

Misaki looked down, her white shirt was completely wet and see through.

"Gimme that!" she said, snatching the jacket out of his hand. She stormed into the tiny locker room and stripped off her clothes. Misaki noticed the hair dryer on the wall and blew dried her under garments so they were only damp. She buttoned up Usui's jacket and pulled back on her damp skirt.

"Usui!" she called. "There's a dryer in here!"

Usui poked his head in. "I feel rather self conscious walking into a girl's locker room," he joked.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Everything on campus was girls only..." she muttered.

After the boys enrolled, the academy stuck signs over certain bathrooms for the boys to use. They were still girls' bathrooms but now only the boys could use them.

Usui held the clothes under the dryer and just stood there.

"Thanks for the jacket..." Misaki muttered, examining the sleeves that were too long.

"My pleasure," Usui said with a smile.

Misaki shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hey Usui,"

"Yes, beloved?"

"Will you stop that!" Misaki exclaimed, hitting him over the head.

"Yes yes, do go on,"

"Never mind..." Misaki said. "I forgot what I was going to say..."

Usui shook out his damp shirt and put it back on. "It might have stopped raining now" he said. "Dinner is soon too," he added.

Misaki nodded. "I'll go check," she said jogging out of the locker room. She pushed open the doors. Sure enough the storm passed as quickly as it came. Misaki quickly went back to the bleachers and tugged on her boots and stuffing her socks into her bag.

"Let's go" Usui said holding the door for her.

"Um...thanks," Misaki said. "Wow look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the rainbow that arched over the campus. "It's so pretty..." Misaki marveled.

Usui placed a hand on Misaki's head. "Beauty that can not be compared to your's..."

Misaki slapped Usui's hand off. "Must you always say such weird things?!" she demanded, storming back to the main building.

Usui chuckled and trailed behind her. Misaki saw her friends already at the table.

"Misaki!" they called. "Where have you been?"

"What were you and Usui kun doing all this time?" Sakura asked. She was inches away from Misaki's face. "Confessions over dinner, now!"

Misaki quickly grabbed some food and was practically marched to their lunch table.

"Where were you and Usui during the storm?" Sakura pressed. "And why are you wearing his jacket?!"

"We got rained in and stayed at the gym...my clothes were wet so he lent me his jacket, no big deal..." Misaki said holding out her hands. "Besides weren't you on your date with Kuuga?"

"Sakura!" Shizuko exclaimed. "Misaki! Have both of you gone boy crazy?!"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "It was a coincidence! It started pouring and Usui just happened to be passing by with an umbrella-"

"Lovey dovey under the umbrella I see!" Sakura said pointing her fork to the ceiling. "I knew it!"

"Sakura..." Misaki said feeling defeated. "It's really not like that..."

"Right- Oh here he comes!" she hissed. Sakura dragged Shizuko so they were hiding under the table.

"You guys!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Hey," Usui said taking the seat next to Misaki. "I got you this..." he said setting the hot bowl of soup on Misaki's tray. "It will warm you up. Soup is the best way to prevent a cold"

"Oh..." Misaki said twisting the napkin in her hands. "Did you get some too...?" she asked.

Usui smiled. "Yeah...thanks for always thinking of me, Misaki chan" He patted her on the head and went back to his own table.

Misaki glanced nervously at her friends who were staring at her. Sakura practically had flowers flying out of her while Shizuko was taking notes.

"_Misaki..._" her friends both sang, eyeing her expectantly.


	14. Hostage

Sorry for such a late update. I've been so busy but here's the chap!

**Chapter 14: Hostage**

Misaki hung up her wet clothes and changed into her warm pajamas. Sakura sat on her bed flipping through a magazine. Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Misaki asked.

Sakura put down the magazine. "I think I like Kuuga..." she said.

"Sakura!" Shizuko exclaimed. "You hardly know him!"

"But he's such a great guy," Sakura said. "And!" she added, holding up the magazine. "According to this quiz, I definitely have a crush on Kuuga."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "A magazine quiz...?" she asked. "Sakura...those are hardly accurate."

"Fine," Sakura said crossing her arms. "Since you're in love with Usui, you take the quiz"

"I am not in love with Usui!" Misaki exclaimed.

Sakura flipped a few pages. "Do you notice him when he walks in the room?"

"I notice anyone if they come in...we're spies remember...?" Misaki said rolling her eyes.

"Next question, how do you feel when he is near you?"

"Annoyed, pissed off, annoyed" Misaki said.

"Be serious!" Sakura whined.

"I am serious! That guy pisses me off"

"But he let you wear his jacket," Shizuko said.

"Exactly!" Sakura said.

"Hey," Misaki said. "Shizuko, I thought you were on my side!"

"Oh I am," Shizuko said. "I'm just stating some facts."

Sakura beamed. "Do you have pet names for each other...?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Don't you call him 'pervert'" Sakura asked.

"Pervert is hardly a pet name-" Misaki sighed.

"I'll say yes then," Sakura said circling something. "When Usui and Rachel are together does it bother you...?"

"What?" Misaki asked. "That is not a question!"

"So you are jealous,"

"I am not jealous! Usui can do whatever he wants" Misaki said.

"Tests result! You are in love but in denial!" Sakura squealed.

"You asked me like 4 questions!" Misaki spluttered.

"Oh I filled in the rest for you-"

Misaki snatched the magazine from Sakura. "Go to sleep!" she ordered everyone. "Lights out!"

"Can I put some makeup on you tomorrow?" Sakura whispered.

"No,"

* * *

Somehow despite Misaki's protests, she still found herself sitting in a chair while Sakura smeared things on her face.

"Hold still or else I'll poke your eye out!" Sakura warned, pointing the mascara wand to Misaki's nose.

"Give her the brown eyeshadow," Shizuko said laying a palette of eyeshadow on the desk

"Shizuko you traitor..." Misaki mumbled as Sakura swiped some lip gloss over Misaki's lips.

Shizuko smiled and went back to putting on her eyeliner. "I never objected to you wearing makeup..." she reminded Misaki. Shizuko put down the eyeliner pencil and held a mirror for Misaki to look.

"See," Shizuko said. "You look fierce and beautiful."

"Thanks guys..." Misaki said with a sigh.

"Off to breakfast we go then!" Sakura said straightening her bow tie.

"Make sure you wear a pair of nice shoes," Shizuko reminded Misaki.

Misaki sighed. Thank goodness they had uniforms or else she would end up wearing a dress to class...

"Can't I just wear my boots?" Misaki asked.

"Wear ones with a heel," Sakura compromised.

Misaki obediently laced up her boots and trailed after her friends to breakfast. She got a lot of compliments on her makeup but Misaki preferred to not be noticed.

* * *

Misaki was rather dreading Co Ops. During most of the day she could avoid Usui but in that class...they were bound to have some sort of contact.

"Kuuga!" Sakura said waving.

Kuuga smiled and waved for them to come over. Misaki studied the laces on her shoes while Sakura and Kuuga chatted.

"You look nice today," Usui commented.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, pulling Misaki even closer. "Isn't she gorgeous today?"

Misaki gave a nervous smile.

Usui winked at Misaki. "Of course..." he said.

"Alright class!" Miss Bates called. "If anyone doesn't know, the ranking board is officially up." Miss Bates gave a smile. "Congrats to Miss Ayuzawa, you hold the #1 seat right now," she said.

The class clapped and Misaki felt a smile light up her face. So far she had the most points...

"Everyone keep it up. Ranking week is hell week but its only once...but sadly then we move on to bigger things" Miss Bates said with a smirk. "Today we're having a scenario where we are going to prep you a little. What is a very useful bargaining chip?" Miss Bates asked. "A hostage...a live hostage. Why is holding a hostage technically wielding power? You can get what you want. Refuse to return the person until your demands are met. If you hold a captive, let's just say a powerful dictator, you got a gun to his head. Will he not yield to your every desire?"

Miss Bates slowly paced as she talked.

"But in that same way what if the enemy has one of us? The IA emphasizes loyalty. We will not leave anyone behind unless we really have to. However we as spies understand that when we pledge ourselves to the International Affairs that we are giving them our life. We may be the pawn or the king it is not our decision. The world cries for help and we are there. Today the lesson is going to be hostage bargaining. What can be given up and what can not. How much is a person worth?"

Misaki nodded, understanding the importance of this lesson. It may sound really cruel to an outsider but not to a Grace Marshall girl. They are taught to be selfless. Misaki knew if it came down to it in a mission, she would volunteer to stay behind. She'd put her teammates before her.

"Alright time for some action," Miss Bates said after giving a brief lesson about bargaining.

The class went down to the auditorium and took seats in the crowd. One student at a time was going to be called up to have a talk with Miss Bates.

"Alright for the boys, pick a girl partner an accompany them. You will give them a second opinion because if there really was a hostage bargain, it would be a conference discussion but this exercise is just a test of your own judgement," Miss Bates announced. "Get a partner now."

Misaki groaned as Usui patted her head. "Why...?" she complained.

"You don't like me?" Usui teased.

"Of course not!"

Usui chuckled and sat next to Misaki. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I trust my judgement."

"Have you ever done this before?" Usui asked.

Misaki shrugged. "We did it in classes before. There are the basics but the details change depending on the person, what's at risk and so on."

Usui nodded. "Congrats on being #1," he added.

"Thanks..." Misaki replied. "I can't believe we're so close to going out into the real world soon," she said with a sigh. "Say Usui, what are you going to do after high school?"

"I've thought about it, I think I'm going to assist the IA in Co Ops," Usui said. "It's something I would be willing to dedicate my life to."

Misaki nodded. "I'm glad you have a goal in your future," she said.

Each student was randomly selected. Misaki was eventually called and walked onto the stage with Usui by her side. Misaki pushed passed the curtains and walked into the dim space. There was a wooden table set up with a spotlight over it. Miss Bates sat in the chair across from the two empty ones with a poker face.

Misaki inhaled through her nose and out her mouth. Her and Usui sat down and Miss Bates held out a box of paper slips. Misaki drew one out and handed it to her. Miss Bates scanned the slip and then pulled out a file from one of the crates. She opened it and smoothed out the papers. Misaki knew the slow process was suppose to make her jittery but Misaki wasn't going to fall for it. She had to be confident in her skills and training.

"Lets just say in Korea there is a powerful group who has been embezzling millions of dollars. Because they are so powerful they covered their tracks very well. The only evidence of their crime is on a computer file. During the computer file retrieval mission, a spy was captured. In order to assure that the file was taken back to the IA, the team had to leave her behind. Now the opponent wants the computer file back and is willing to swap the spy for the file. Details of this bargain include:

The file cannot be copied. Any attempts to copy the file will result in self destruction.

The IA needs to keep the file.

The hostage is not dying.

The hostage is not a key leader in the IA.

The IA can pay a maximum of ten thousand US dollars as a ransom.

The IA holds no one that the opponent wants returned," Miss Bates read from the paper. "Alright begin," she said.

Misaki thought about her options. Miss Bates started the conversation.

"Return the file and we'll give you back the girl," she said with a face empty of emotion.

"I cannot do that," Misaki said in the same emotionless tone. "We are going to expose all your crimes to the world,"

"If you do that the girl will be dead,"

"I want to see her first. I don't want to bargain for a corpse"

Miss Bates nodded. "Bring her," she said gesturing to another teacher. The teacher brought out another teacher.

"You see she is alive and well," Miss Bates said. "Now that computer file...?"

"Five thousand dollars," Misaki said. "You'll be able to survive off it."

Miss Bates scoffed. "I have millions now-"

"Not for long," Misaki interrupted. "Hand over the girl and I will give you a road of life."

"Or I could kill her now," Miss Bates said. The other teacher pointed two fingers at the other teacher's head. It was pretty amusing how serious the atmosphere was despite the fact the hostage taker was using a finger gun kids did.

Misaki decided there was nothing to lose and stuck her index finger and middle finger out and pretended her thumb was a trigger.

Usui stifled a laugh into a cough. Misaki glared at him and turned back to Miss Bates.

"Put the gun down," Misaki said in a low voice. "We're here to discuss. Drop your weapon and I'll drop mine"

Miss Bates nodded and instructed the teacher to "put the gun away."

* * *

"You're really something," Usui remarked when Misaki had finished. "You didn't even want to hear my opinion," he said with a fake pout.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "What do you know...?" she asked. "You agreed with me anyways..." she added.

"Only because you threatened to burn me on the stake if I didn't," Usui whined.

Misaki stopped walking. "When did I threaten you?" she asked.

Usui smirked. "Its all in the eyes..." he said. "All in the eyes"


	15. Trapped

Please review! I could really use the feed back. Thanks

**Chapter 15: Trapped**

It was nearing the end of ranking week and the teachers were really amping things up. The senior class was instructed to meet in the front lobby. Everyone was dressed in black. Misaki had on black leggings and a soft off the shoulder t shirt. She also wore a pair of black running sneakers.

Sakura stood beside Misaki in her black yoga pants and a tank top with a chic cropped jacket. Shizuko wore yoga pants and a plain black V neck t shirt. She even had glittery black studs in her ears.

Miss Bates wore a white summer dress with a denim jacket over it. Her clothes made her stand out in the sea of black.

"Tonight requires you to bring your best in patience, stealth and stamina," Miss Bates explained. "This could take all night but I expect better from a Grace Marshall senior."

The lights in the hallway suddenly went off. Everyone whispered but was quickly silenced by Miss Bates.

"We're going ghost hunting tonight," Miss Bates announced.

Misaki almost faint. Ghosts?! Misaki was terrified of them. Any hopes of holding her #1 seat was starting to fade away.

Miss Bates smiled. "I hope none of you are afraid of the dark because the entire campus has become pitch dark. No street lights or doorway lights. You will have a single pair of night vision glasses."

"What happened to the night vision contacts we got fitted for?" a girl asked.

"I decided on glasses for a specific reason," Miss Bates explained. "It's windy tonight and so don't lose them. If you do lose them...well good luck to you then. You'll have to improvise which is good practice too."

The girls nodded.

"Okay so now time to explain the exercise itself," Miss Bates said. "Tiny lanterns are floating around campus. Find them and bring them back to the academy. Here's the catch the academy is not as it seems..."

Everyone filed outside and gasped. The entire campus looked haunted. Holograms and actual props were set up everywhere. Misaki felt a shiver travel down her spine. This was so similar to what her fear simulation looked like. The eerie glows that seemed to have faces but not quite could appear at any given moment. The wind howled and cut through the grass and tree branches.

"The academy indoors has bots that will be traveling the hallways. Don't get caught by them or else points will be deducted. Bring your lanterns to breakfast tomorrow." Miss Bates yawned and folded her arms. "Alright ladies," she said. "Good luck...I'm going to bed," Miss Bates turned on her heel and went back inside.

After a few seconds all the girls scattered. Everyone went in different directions.

"Come on!" Sakura urged, pulling Misaki into the midst of the darkness.

Shizuko laughed softly. "This is hardly frightening," she said. "They're only holograms."

"Let's split up," Sakura suggested

"S-split up...?" Misaki stammered.

Sakura nodded. "I'll go west, Shizuko, go east and Misaki, you go north,"

Shizuko nodded and sprinted off. Misaki wiped her sweaty palms off on her pants and ran off too.

"Only holograms," she told herself as she put on her night vision glasses. "I will overcome this fear..." she kept saying to herself. "Fear is not my master. I will not submit to it..."

Misaki dashed around to the trees. Perhaps a lantern or stuck in the branches.

Misaki almost screamed when a drop of cold water slid down her neck. She clamped her hand over and mouth and continued walking on. It was only a bit of leftover rain water falling from a leaf.

No one knew what exactly was a lanterns looked like... Misaki examined her surroundings. It was almost impossible to tell where she was. The campus was unrecognizable. Misaki jerked to a halt as she stopped at a huge ditch in the ground.

"Theres no ditches on campus..." Misaki thought to herself. She squatted down and touched the edge of the ditch. Her hand touched grass. There was no ditch...it was only a hologram. Misaki bravely stepped a foot onto the ditch. She could walk over the ditch like she could on regular grass. It was just a hologram that rippled when she touched it. There had to be a lantern beyond the ditch because the ditched looked so real. Most people might not try to cross over it.

Misaki's hand touched rough tree bark. Misaki guessed she was by the woods now.

There were screams in the distance and Misaki felt her heart rate speed up. It's only other girls running into a hologram... It's only a hologram. Its only a hologram! IT'S ONLY A HOLOGRAM!

All of a sudden a ghostly face appeared in front of Misaki. A scream ripped from Misaki's throat before she could stop it. She scrambled into the trees with cold sweat pouring down her face.

The eerie glow started to float toward her and Misaki was on the run. She wildly tore through the trees, knocking branches out of her way. A root caught her ankle and sent her sprawling onto the ground. Misaki jerked up and saw that the ghost was gone. She let out a breath of relief.

Misaki stood up on shaky legs and dusted the dry leaves and twigs from herself. She dropped her night vision glasses somewhere on her escape. Misaki felt around the ground for them but couldn't find them.

"I'm so screwed..." Misaki muttered to herself. She squinted through the darkness and tried to make out the shapes.

The campus had gone strangely silent... Misaki couldn't hear any sound. Where was everyone? Even the shrieks of exclamation were gone now.

Misaki leaned against a thick tree to catch her breath. After a few moments, she was treading lightly across the ground. Her footsteps were silent as she looked around. Tonight even the stars and moon were covered by a cloudy gloom. Everything was black except the occasional ghost.

Misaki saw a tiny ball of light floating around in the distance.

"A lantern!" she thought to herself. She moved faster after it. She felt her foot step on something. There was a soft clinking sound and then the area was filled with luminous figures.

Misaki gasped and tried to turn off the holograms. "Go away!" she shrieked as they floated around her. "I am not afraid!" she said out loud. She batted away a hologram near her. The ghost rippled and moved back.

"That's r-right..." Misaki said in a shaky voice. "I, Ayuzawa Misaki, am not afraid!"

But deep down inside Misaki knew she was still afraid. She was out here alone, in the dark with a bunch of creepy ghosts surrounding her. A ghost lifted its hand and Misaki was diving to the ground. Her hands furiously pounded the ground for the off switch. She finally found the metal disk and turned it off. Misaki held her tingling and bruised hands out. Her fingertips felt stiff and cold.

Misaki forced herself to stand up again and go after the lantern.

"There it is..." Misaki thought to herself as she quickly jogged to it. The lantern had drifted to a branch and got caught. Misaki reached out to get it but froze when another light zoomed through the air. Misaki ducked behind a tree.

"What was that...?"

A branch cracked underfoot. Misaki decided to quickly grab the lantern and then bolt. She ran back out into the open but crashed into something. A glowing face was inches away from her. This wasn't a hologram.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Misaki screamed on the top of her lungs. There was a real ghost!

A physical hand covered her mouth and Misaki felt light headed. Her knees buckled and she fell forward.

"Ayuzawa!" a voice exclaimed.

Misaki felt a pair of arms support her. "U-usui...?" she asked in a small voice, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, its me," Usui said, wide eyed. He had never seen Misaki look so terrified. Her breathing was in ragged pants and her eyes were glassy. "Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked, softly.

To his surprise, Misaki wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her shoulders shook and she softly cried into his shirt. He hugged her tightly and told her it was okay.

"You're okay," Usui whispered. "I got you now." Usui pressed his lips to the top of Misaki's head and rubbed her back. Misaki was afraid of the ghosts... Usui would have never guessed. Misaki was always so brave. But in a way knowing she had petty fears made her seem more real.

"They're gone," Usui told her. He chuckled as Misaki wiped her eyes with his shirt.

"W-what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Mr. Belikov has us trying to find some stuff," Usui explained. "Kind of like you guys." Usui reached out with his long arms and plucked the lantern from the low branches and placed it in Misaki's hands.

"Thanks..." Misaki said softly.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the academy," Usui said.

"Its okay, I can go by myself," Misaki said.

Usui ignored her and took her hand and pulled her back toward the academy.

"Usui..." Misaki complained. "Someone might see..."

Usui gave her a look. "Its pitch dark. I couldn't see a thing if I didn't have my flashlight right now."

"There's robots in the hallway," Misaki whispered. "I have to get through them. You can just walk me to the door,"

Usui nodded. "Alright," he said. He held the door open. "Take care," he said patting her on the head.

"Hey...Usui," Misaki said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone about this,"

"Okay," Usui said with a smile. "It'll be our secret."

Misaki quickly turned and walked away. She could feel the blush creep onto her cheeks. Misaki busied herself by securely tying the lantern to her belt.

"Alright..." Misaki said, taking a deep breath. No more ghosts, just a bunch of bots. Just some metal things that moved around. She crept around a corner and peaked over. The robots stood four feet high and seemed to have motion sensors.

Misaki had to make it to the stairway in order to get back to her dorm room. She backed up and then launched herself into a sprint. The robots detected her motion and began moving after her. Misaki sprinted down the hall and around the corner. She was so glad she wore her best running shoes because she was making a lot of sharp turns.

"Crap!" Misaki exclaimed when another robot rolled around the corner. She pushed open a door and ran down a different hallway.

Clearly this exercise was a brains over bronze activity. Misaki started to become aware that outrunning all these robots was impossible. Her legs burned as she sprinted down yet another hallway.

"I bet there was a pattern..." Misaki muttered to herself. The ghosts have totally messed up her game. Misaki could hardly believe that she thought it was be this easy.

Her head whipped around. The robots were gaining on her. Misaki gritted her teeth and forced herself to run harder. Something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into darkness.

"Shh..." a voice said by her ear.

Misaki found herself in a janitors closet. The door was closed but there was the whirring sound of the robots outside in the hall as they slowly left.

"Usui!" Misaki hissed. "What are you doing in a closet?!" she demanded.

Usui flicked on the dim light and cleared some space for them to stand. There wasn't very much room. "I was worried about you..." Usui said, innocently.

"So you hid in a closet?!" Misaki demanded.

"Actually I was coming down the stairs when I saw you," Usui explained. "You almost got caught by them."

"I know..." Misaki said sitting on a crate. "It was a stupid move. I totally wasn't thinking."

"The ghosts scared you that bad, huh?" Usui asked.

Misaki blushed. "You promised not to bring that up!"

"I promised not to tell anyone," Usui corrected her.

"Whatever..."

Usui chuckled as he leaned casually against the wall. Misaki felt rather uncomfortable in a closet with Usui. The space was so small that they were always touching somehow.

"Do you think they're gone?" Misaki asked after a while.

Usui nodded. "Probably. We should go back to our dorms."

Misaki got up from the crate and turned the knob. It didn't budge. Misaki jerked on the handle.

"Its locked!" she shrieked. Misaki yanked on the knob. "Hello?!" she yelled. "Someone open up!" she yelled.

* * *

"Hey Kuuga," Kanou said, sticking his hand in his pockets. "Don't you think thats a jerk thing to do?"

Kuuga smirked and hung a key around his neck on a chain. "What's a jerk thing to do?" he asked. He closed their dorm room door.

Kanou rolled his eyes. "Locking Usui and Ayuzawa in a closet for the night?" Kanou said flatly.

Kuuga cocked his head to the side. "Did I...?" he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Seriously, how long are you going to leave them there?"

"Maybe forever..." Kuuga joked. Kanou raised his eyebrows. "I'm just kidding, geez," Kuuga said. "Eventually someone will notice the padlock on the janitor's closet. Besides its so obvious that Usui has the hots for that demon girl. Think of it as a gift. He just needs to man up and tell her his true feelings"

"Usui doesn't seem to have feelings most of the time..." Kanou observed.

"Exactly," Kuuga said. "I'm forcing him to confront his feelings. You heard him mumbling in his sleep last night" Kuuga added. "He even thinks about her in his sleep," he said shaking his head.

"Who would have thought Usui Takumi as a romantic fool," Kanou said with a sigh. "But what are we going to tell her room mates? They'll get worried"

"I told Sakura to meet me on the stairs," Kuuga said gesturing for Kanou to follow.

"Kuuga!" Sakura said hugging him when she saw him.

Kuuga gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey beautiful," he said. "How was it?"

"Pretty good," Sakura said, holding up her lantern. "Do you know if Misaki is back yet?" she asked.

Kuuga ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah she is but she...well she's not going to be spending the night with you and Kaga,"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Who's she with?"

"Usui," Kuuga told her. "They said they were spending the night together and for you not to worry,"

Sakura gasped. "No way!" she squealed. "They're that close?! I can't believe Misaki never told me... I knew she liked Usui kun but wow...they sure move fast."

"Well, you know love, its unpredictable," Kuuga said. Kanou quietly headed back to their room. He didn't want to give anything away.

"Where are they...?" Sakura whispered.

Kuuga shrugged. "Some secret place probably...but make sure you convince your other room mate not to report them."

Sakura nodded. "I will..." After a pause, "what about us?" Sakura asked. She wrapped her arms around Kuuga's neck.

"Hmm?" Kuuga asked, kissing her on the lips. "What about us?"

"You know..." Sakura said. "When are we going to...you know"

Kuuga kissed Sakura's forehead. "When you're ready," he promised.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Kuuga's breath mingled with her's as they held each other.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Misaki said, freaking out. "We're lock in a closet.._.together_..."

"Yes, it seems that we are..." Usui said moving the buckets and crates to the corners of the room.

"Help me! Get me out!" Misaki yelled. "Why are all the walls sound proof..." she cried when it became apparent that no one was coming. Misaki pounded on the door and then winced.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, taking her hands into his. "Why are your hands this bruised?" he asked. He led Misaki over to sit on the ground that he cleared away.

"I was trying to turn off the holograms," Misaki explained.

Usui examined each finger. "You should be gentler with yourself..." he murmured. Usui sat down and leaned against a crate. Misaki was forced to lean against Usui because there wasn't enough room.

"Why are you so afraid of ghosts?" Usui asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure..." Misaki admitted. "It was in my simulation too."

"Are you afraid of the unknown?"

Misaki bit her bottom lip. "I suppose. I makes me uncomfortable when I'm not in control"

"Has someone let you down?" Usui asked.

"Yeah..." Misaki sighed.

"Maybe you should try telling someone," Usui suggested. "You might realize its not so bad to have help."

"Who would I tell?" Misaki asked softly. "I think forgetting it is better...cleaner, simpler."

Usui rested a hand on Misaki's knee. "But it hasn't gone away has it? After all these years it still haunts you."

"How do you know...?" Misaki asked. "But yeah, I can't seem to forget it. My dad's funeral, my mom's change"

"Ayuzawa, you can tell me. I'm willing to share your burden," Usui said in a serious tone. "What happened to your mom?"

"She was there physically...but emotionally...she was gone," Misaki said. It was probably the first time the words were said out loud but here Misaki was...telling her life story. "My mom gave up on life. My sister and I were left on our own. My sister grew up without a mother figure." Misaki's simulation filled her mind.

"It was awful..." Misaki said covering her face. "Oh God, that awful photo album. Mom always stared at the photo album. She loved it more than she loved us."

Usui carefully wrapped his arms around Misaki. "Your dad's photos?"

Misaki nodded. "Always sitting on our kitchen table unopened, next to a bottle of wine that was opened and almost empty. Suzana and I weren't worth as much as a few old photos!"

"Maybe she didn't know how to face you anymore," Usui suggested gently. "She couldn't tell you about the IA or the truth about your dad. She couldn't explain to you how complicated her life was. You were probably too young."

"What about now?" Misaki asked. "I'm seventeen and yet I haven't seen her in years. She never bothered to write, call or even come see me"

"She's afraid you'd be angry at her"

"I AM angry at her! I'm furious. I'm disappointed."

"Sometimes when too much time passes, a person can't bring themselves to do it anymore. Your mom probably told herself she'd explain everything to you when you're old enough to understand but time passed. More time passed and the words were stuck in her throat."

"How do you know?" Misaki asked.

"Because habits are the hardest to break..." Usui said. "You swear to only wait for a person for a week but then you end up waiting for them for a month, a year, a lifetime..."

"Who were you waiting for?"

"My mom... until her dying day she still had me waiting. I begged her to wake up but she left without a word..."

"Where was she all your life?"

"Out in the world. She loved traveling"

"Sometimes I wonder if parents remember being children. They seem to forget the love that we need... They left us on our own without a guide."

"Do you hate your mom then?"

Misaki inhaled a deep breath. "I can't..." Misaki admitted. "I see such a fragile and poor woman. How can you hate someone like that?"

"I don't hate my mom either..." Usui said with a sigh. "They're like the children we must forgive because they don't know what their doing"

Misaki sighed. "Know you, Usui...talking does help"

Usui nodded. "It does. Weight seems to be lifted off my shoulders"

Misaki closed her eyes. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Sleep," Usui coaxed. "We've got all night"

Misaki nodded. It was strange how safe she felt right now...something she hadn't felt in years.


	16. Miscommunications

Enjoy! Hope you like my little cheesy poem. I'm a writer not a poet, please forgive me XD

**Chapter 16: Miscommunications**

Misaki had a strange dream. She had this dream where she was sleeping in Usui's arms. Misaki rubbed her eyes and looked around.

This was not her room...

Misaki realized it wasn't a dream. She was really stuck in a closet with Usui Takumi, the perverted alien. Usui had his arms wrapped around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulders.

"Hmm..." Misaki thought to herself as she gently pushed Usui's hair out of the way. "I wonder what his sleeping face looks like..."

Usui's hair was surprisingly soft. Misaki found herself subconsciously petting his hair.

Usui's arms tightened around her. "What are you doing...?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Nothing!" Misaki said folding her hands.

"Mhmm..." Usui mumbled. Clearly Usui wasn't a morning person. He sounded more asleep than awake.

"Hey Usui..." Misaki said.

Usui wrapped his hands around her hands. "Yes?"

"How are we going to get out?"

Usui sighed. He helped Misaki stand up. Misaki felt really stiff from spending the night sitting up.

"Move to the side," Usui instructed. He turned and faced back to the door. Usui swung his leg out and kicked the door down. "Free at last..." Usui said walking over the broken door.

Misaki quickly trailed behind. The door was completely broken off at the hinges... "Usui...?" she said feeling her eye twitch. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT YESTERDAY?!" she exclaimed.

"I forgot I could,"

"How do you forget that you can kick down doors...?"

"I was too busy looking at you, I couldn't remember anything."

Misaki blushed. "Whatever..."

Usui examined the clock. "We better go get ready. Breakfast is in half an hour."

"Fine," Misaki said. She turned and sprinted back to her room.

"Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko both exclaimed, jerking up.

Misaki flopped onto her bed. "You guys didn't even bother come looking for me" she complained.

"Kuuga said you were with Usui kun," Sakura said getting out of bed.

"How was it?" Shizuko asked. "I guess Sakura and I aren't as experienced as you anymore..." she said with a sigh.

"You spent the entire night with Usui..." Sakura sighed. "How was it?!"

"It started off super awkward," Misaki admitted. "But when Usui stopped being his annoying self, it wasn't so bad. I think we're closer now..."

Sakura was hanging onto Misaki's every word. "No kidding..." she said wide eyed. "That's bound to make you closer..."

"Was it embarrassing showing yourself like that? Its like exposing your soul," Shizuko asked.

Misaki blushed. "How do you guys know about that...?"

"Don't change the topic!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Um..." Misaki fiddled with her shoe laces. "It was but Usui...he's actually kind of sweet. I mean doing something like that is always hard the first time..."

"Are you going to do it again?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki was beginning to wonder why her friends were in utter shock. She had emotions too...sometimes.

Misaki shrugged. "If circumstances allow."

"Where were you anyways?" Sakura asked. The girls all began getting ready to head down to breakfast.

"In the janitors closet," Misaki said.

There was a long silence.

"How romantic..." Shizuko said sarcastically. "Is there even room in there?!"

"Not really..." Misaki admitted. "It was really cramped."

"Uh huh..." they both said. The girls headed down to the dining hall.

"Did you use protection?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Protection...? Against what?" she asked.

Shizuko face palmed. "MISAKI!" she exclaimed. "How could you not use protection?! That is dangerous! Have you not learned anything these past few years. No one ever told you to protect yourself?!"

"This could ruin your future," Sakura added. "Where is Kuuga?!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe he allowed this to happen!"

"Usui Takumi!" Shizuko exclaimed when Usui and his friends walked past. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Are you trying to kill Misaki?!"

Usui held out his hands. "It really wasn't my fault!"

"It's not his fault..." Misaki agreed.

"Shut up, Misaki," Shizuko snapped.

Misaki closed her mouth and stepped back.

"Oh so you think it's the girls job to use protection?!" Shizuko demanded. "Is this the male egoist perspective?!"

"Hey I didn't hurt her," Usui argued. "She's fine!" he said gesturing to Misaki.

"How do you know?!" Shizuko said. "She could be pregnant for all you know!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm not pregnant!" Misaki shrieked. "Why would you say that?!"

"You can get pregnant from unprotected sex," Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow Usui..." Kuuga said. "You actually went that far?"

"What?! No!" Usui exclaimed.

"I didn't have...you know" Misaki said, her face turning beet red. "Oh my gosh, you guys thought I- ugh! With Usui?!"

"What is going on?" Kanou asked.

"Usui, you didn't sleep with Misaki...?" Shizuko asked. "Misaki what was that all about 'Usui's a sweet guy, It's was hard the first time,'"

Misaki paled realizing what her words sounded like. "Oh no..." she muttered. "I thought you were talking about sharing my fear simulation with him,"

"Why would I ask you that?!" Shizuko exclaimed.

Kuuga smacked Usui in the arm. "Did you or did you not bang the girl?! Come clean, man"

"Hey I'm still a virgin!" Misaki yelled.

The dining hall got really quiet.

"You're causing a scene, guys..." Kanou said in a low voice.

Everyone got some breakfast and sat down at Misaki's table.

"So let's get some things cleared..." Shizuko said. "You and Misaki spent the night together, in a closet...talking?"

"Yes," Usui replied.

"Why?"

"I pulled Misaki out of the way of the bots and we took cover in the closet. Then someone locked us in,"

"How did you know then Kuuga?" Sakura asked.

Kuuga looked guilty.

"You locked the door didn't you...?" Usui asked flatly.

"Kuuga..." Misaki said, fire lighting up in her eyes.

"Usui made me,"

"I did not!"

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Misaki yelled, banging her fist on the table. She picked up her tray. "I lost my appetite..." she muttered, storming off.

* * *

"You look like you've had a rough day," Rachel remarked when Usui sat down at his desk.

"And its only first period..." Usui said with a sigh.

"Fight with Misaki?"

"Not exactly..."

"Come on, Takumi. Everyone heard you guys yelling at breakfast. What's wrong?"

Usui shook his head. "Just Kuuga pulling a prank," he explained.

"Wrong target..." Rachel agreed. "Is he still alive?"

Usui smiled. "Sadly yes..."

Rachel's heart started subconsciously beating faster. She watched Usui turn back to his desk and take out a pen. Rachel studied her english homework. They were in the poetry unit now. Last night's homework was to write a poem describing a person. Rachel started out writing a poem about her sister but it was too hard. Writing itself wasn't too hard but she couldn't get this one person out of her mind. She scanned over her work.

_How can you describe someone you know too well?_

_From his looks to his heart where do you start?_

_He looks the part of a prince but he plays the part of a friend._

_Tall in build but short in patience_

_Gossip will send him away but he'll stay for a Caramel latte_

_One sugar, no cream._

_Admires the dark hair I do not have._

_Dreams about the gold eyes that are not mine._

_Loves the girl that is not me._

_Now I ask what use is it that I know,_

_Salty over sweet always_

_Neat and tidy_

_Gentleman to the core_

_I know even more_

_But what use is it?_

_I'm not the dark haired beauty_

_Or the gold eyed heroine_

_I'm not the girl he loves_

_Forever cast as the role of the friend._

"This is very well written," the teacher praised Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Is this a real person...?"

Rachel laughed. "Ma'am I got better things to do than worry about what a boy likes in his coffee"

The teacher laughed too. "Anyways, excellent work,"

"Thank you."

When the bell rang Rachel met up with her friends.

"Did you talk to Takumi?" ZiWei asked, nudging Rachel.

"Yeah, just regular talk though," Rachel replied.

"You should totally ask him out," Charlotte added. "You're like the only girl he will even like talk to."

"I don't like Takumi that way. We're just friends."

"Pul-ease," Charlotte said twirling a curl on her fingertips. "I'm your best friend plus I got an A in body language. You totally dig him,"

Rachel smiled. "Even if I did like him. Takumi likes another girl. I don't want to get in the way"

"Oh!" ZiWei exclaimed. "Is it Misaki Ayuzawa? I heard she's pregnant...with his baby..." she said in a low voice.

Rachel froze. "What...?" she said. The idea was rather comical. Misaki would never jeopardize her future like that. Even Rachel knew this had to be a rumor.

"Yeah," ZiWei said. "Gabby was saying how Takumi and Misaki got in a big fight,"

Rachel frowned. "This morning?"

ZiWei nodded. "You were still getting food. Did you not notice Usui wasn't sitting with us? Their table was having a heated discussion."

Rachel sighed. "But girls, think about it. Who's holding the number one rank right now?"

"Misaki..." they replied.

"Why would she give it up for a boy?"

ZiWei tapped on her chin. "That actually makes sense. Doesn't Misaki hate boys anyways?"

"Who could hate a guy like Takumi? He's so dreamy" Charlotte argued. "Besides they must have done it before ranking week and Misaki didn't know she was going to be first"

Rachel raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Right...no one knew how good Misaki was until ranking week..." she said sarcastically.

The girls nodded and gave up trying to reason with Rachel.

"I was in her combat class in middle school," Charlotte said. "She's scary..."

Rachel laughed. "Enough about boys" she said. "Lets enjoy our last few week at the academy together. Girls only."

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Sakura whispered to Misaki.

Misaki glared at Sakura. "I can't believe even Shizuko let me go even when you guys thought I was doing that,"

"Hey..." Shizuko argued. "I warn you and Sakura about boys every single day but its your life... What was I suppose to do? Drag you out of bed with Usui?"

Misaki blushed. "I wasn't-"

"But I thought you were. Now reflect on your actions. If Usui kun had been an assassin you'd be dead right now. Don't jump into any more closet with strangers!"

It was ironic how quickly it became Shizuko the angry one and Misaki the one who silently nodded.

"Shizuko should major in interrogation..." Sakura whispered.

Misaki nodded.

"So reflect on both your actions!" Shizuko exclaimed, leaving in a huff.

"Um..." Misaki said, pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead. She opened her bag to take out her study materials but something caught her eye.

"What the-" Misaki drew out a single rose from within her backpack. There was a white ribbon tied to the flower with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Ohh a love note!" Sakura squealed. "Its a good thing Shizuko left already."

Misaki rolled her eyes and smoothed out the note.

_Ayuzawa,_

_Sorry for the trouble I caused you but I don't regret it last night. Thanks for letting me share my fears and secrets with you._

_Forever yours,_

_Usui Takumi_

"Forever mine?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I don't want you for forever!" she said crumpling up the note.

Sakura pretended not to notice the blush on Misaki's cheeks. "Are you going to throw out the flower?" she asked.

"Well...the flower is innocent," Misaki said gently sliding it into a water bottle. "I guess I can spare the plant..." she said admiring the rose.


	17. Scores

Sorry for not updating as fast. I usually write at night but I've had family and friends visiting constantly so I can't write at night. There's always people in my room and I just can't get into my "writing mode" Hope you like this chap...

**Chapter 17: Scores**

"Rachel Williams is your greatest competition right now..." Sakura warned.

Misaki nodded. "I know, she's rank #2 right now-"

Sakura banged her forehead on the table. "Do you not understand English?!" she exclaimed. "How about a different language?!" she yelled in French. "Don't worry I'm a spy!" Sakura said in Spanish. "I can find a language suitable for you..." she reminded Misaki in Arabic.

"I think Sakura meant competition for Usui," Shizuko pointed out.

Misaki sighed. "I really don't like Usui that way..."

"Right...you're in denial," Sakura said in German.

"Alright alright," Misaki said. "Please don't speak in every language we've learned since first grade."

"Misaki," Shizuko said. "You only have a little time left before you'll never see him again. I think you should come clean with your feelings, enjoy it and then forget about him,"

"That sounds so cruel though..." Sakura said in Chinese. "Oops sorry, wrong language."

"We aren't regular girls. We aren't going off to college after this. We begin working. Each day, our life is at risk," Shizuko reminded everyone.

"I have a great idea, how about you ask him to the senior dance," Sakura suggested. "I'm going with Kuuga and Shizuko can go with Kanou. It will be like a triple date!"

"Shizuko would never ask Kanou..." Misaki said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Actually I might..." Shizuko said. "Kanou is actually very pleasant to talk to. Smart, quiet, sensible- unlike any of you."

"So what's your reason now...?" Sakura said with a smile.

Misaki sighed. Usui was a pretty good friend. "I'll ask him to the dance as friends..."

"Just do it today!" Sakura chimed in. "Now or never..."

"There's always tomorrow..." Misaki reminded her.

"Wear this," Sakura said pulling clothes out of Misaki's wardrobe.

"What wrong with my uniform...?"

"It's after school. We can wear our regular clothes. You want Usui kun to know you put in some sort of effort."

Misaki sighed and changed into the white tank top and blue pleated skirt. She wore a pair of black ballet flats and tied a ribbon in her hair.

"Perfect!" Sakura said.

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked out of their dorm room. She wondered where Usui could be... Most likely in the courtyard. There were stone tables and benches with lots of flowers. Usui said liked peace and quiet.

"Help!" a voice screamed.

Misaki whirled around. There were five students. Misaki guessed they were freshman girls. Misaki remembered being asked to play the civ when she was a freshman... All of them had a "civilian" sign taped to their shirt.

There were a few teachers standing around. "Mines are around the hostages," the teachers told the students surrounding the area.

Misaki dashed over. She could definitely use some more points to boost up her score, secure her #1 rank.

"Setting them off could hurt the civs," a teacher reminded them.

Misaki huddled with the group of girls.

"What's the plan...?" a girl asked. "How do we rescue them?"

Misaki was thinking a hundred thoughts a second. "It's a scenario. There is always a pattern," Misaki told them. "Find that pattern and it will become super easy,"

"Afraid we won't have time to think..." a girl said, pointing to the teachers who got ready in a fighting stance.

"Yuki," Misaki said to a girl. "We'll keep them distracted. You have to find the pattern,"

Yuki's analyzing skills were definitely the best in the group. Misaki wanted to leave her free to think while the rest of them held off the teachers.

With that said, the rest of the girls charged toward the teachers. Misaki blocked a punch and threw a kick. She and the other girls had to stall for time for Yuki.

Misaki didn't exactly want to hurt the teacher... She pinned one teacher to the ground.

"Sorry!" Misaki exclaimed as she placed her knee on her back.

"Quite alright..." the teacher muttered.

"I see the pattern on the ground!" Yuki announced. She lightly bounded across the grass and guided each civ back one by one.

"Pull out!" Misaki yelled after they were cleared.

"Okay, done..." the teacher announced. Misaki got off her and even offered to help the teacher up.

The teacher pulled out an iphone and started typing something. "Alright, Yuki, excellent observation. That definitely boost up your score. Misaki, good combat. Hannah, don't worry about hurting us that much. Be more confident."

After the talk, the students were free to go. Misaki smoothed down her wrinkled shirt and tried to fix her hair. She wondered it Usui was still going to be around... If she rushed maybe she could still catch him.

* * *

"Here," Rachel said handing Usui a cup. "Caramel Latte with a single pack of sugar."

Usui smelled the coffee. "Thanks," he said.

"I know it's your favorite..." Rachel said sitting down on the table. Her feet rested on a chair.

"Are you stalking me?" Usui asked.

Rachel laughed. "Of course not, just observant. You have one every other morning for breakfast."

"Ah..." Usui said taking a sip. "It's good," he said. "It's nice of you but you really didn't have too..."

"But I wanted to," Rachel stated. "Leaves you in my debt..." she joked.

Usui smiled and took another sip. "So what's up...?" he asked. "It's a rare occasion that a girl brings me my favorite coffee. Is something wrong?"

Usui's gentle manner was enough to melt Rachel's heart. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm facing my fears," Rachel admitted.

"Alright," Usui said, setting the cup down. "How can I help?"

Rachel shook her head. "It's something I have to do but it's nice to have a friend to talk about it with."

"Don't you have any girl friends to talk about it with...?" Usui asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I did but they didn't seem to have the answers. I want a different perspective now," Rachel explained.

Usui nodded. "Okay..."

"What happens when you fall in love with someone your not suppose to?" Rachel blurted out.

Usui thought about it. He was actually rather having the same problem.

"You aren't suppose to love Misaki," Rachel continued.

"Whoa whoa," Usui said. "I never said that..."

"Actions speak louder than words," Rachel sighed. "It's quite obvious that you love Misaki. Not just have a crush on her but you really love her."

"I thought we were talking about your problems..." Usui said.

"We are," Rachel said. "Look we're all graduating soon. Everyone is scattered throughout the entire world. I might never see my friends again and as cliche as it might sound, I don't want to have regrets. I want to look back when I'm retired and think 'Wow Rachel Williams, you sure had guts as a kid.'"

Usui nodded. "That's an honorable point of view."

"And so I need to do things that require more guts than jumping off the building right now...I think I fell in love with you, Takumi Usui" Rachel finally said. "But!" she said covering his mouth with her hand. "I don't need anything in return. I just needed to tell you that you are my first and possibly my last true love. I'm glad we're friends"

Usui sighed. "I didn't mean to lead you on, Rachel."

"Don't worry," Rachel said. "You didn't. I love you because you are so kind, so strong, so brave...and you're pretty hot," Rachel teased.

"Rachel, I'm sure you'll find someone right for you," Usui consoled. There was no way in the world Usui could ever have feelings for this girl in front of him. His heart was completely taken by a dark haired, amber eyed girl.

"That's the sad part," Rachel said. "After high school, there will be no more chances. I must dedicate my entire life to the IA. I don't mind, really. I'm just glad I was able to experience what love felt like."

Usui cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry I can't give you anything in return, only my friendship."

"You can give me one thing..." Rachel said looking up. "A sweet memory" Rachel quickly leaned over and kissed Usui. She let the sweet moment fill her heart and then pulled away. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds but it was enough.

"Thanks," Rachel said, getting up. "I wish you and Misaki the best..." she whispered. Rachel grabbed her bag and ran.

"I'll forever remember you..." she said with a smile on her face. Rachel walked away without a backward glance. Usui on the other hand sat there frozen.

* * *

Misaki jogged up to the glass door that lead to the court yard. She was about to open it when she saw Usui and Rachel.

Misaki felt her heart drop... Rachel and Usui were kissing. Misaki turned back and quickly walked away. Her eyes felt a little stingy and Misaki felt her throat get tighter and tighter.

"I never liked you anyways..." Misaki said, softly. "I don't care..." she told herself over and over. Misaki ran back to her dorm room. She stood outside the door and composed herself.

A deep breath in through the nose and out the mouth. Misaki pushed open the door.

"Misaki!" her friends exclaimed.

"How'd it go?" Sakura asked.

Misaki shrugged. "I changed my mind halfway."

"What?!"

Misaki took another deep breath. "I ran into a scenario on my way there and I remembered how important being a spy was to me," she explained. "Not even Usui can compare to my dreams. I can't get distracted, not so close to going out into the real world."

"Aww..." Sakura sighed. "Serious Misa Chan is back..."

Shizuko nodded. "Never mind the boys then..." she said waving it off. "Let it be just us best friends. Three for one!"  
"One for all," Misaki said, hugging her friend.

* * *

"Ayuzawa!" a voice called.

"Hi..." Misaki said. Seeing Usui made her a little down now. She kept her poker face on and resumed eating dinner. However the image of him kissing Rachel made Misaki want to break his face...

Misaki angrily shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Are you okay...?" Usui asked.

Misaki didn't even know why he was at their table... "Fine..." she said through a mouthful of food. She shoved another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"You look upset,"

"Why would I be upset?!" Misaki snapped.

"Are you mad at me...?" Usui asked. Misaki actually seemed to be upset with him... His mind kept flitting back to Rachel but how would Misaki know? Did Rachel tell others that she liked him? Then again, Rachel didn't seem like a gossip...

Misaki chewed on her food. "Why do you think I'm upset?" she asked.

Kuuga and Kanou joined the table. "What's with this tension...?" Kuuga asked, looking from face to face.

Usui looked at Shizuko and Sakura. "What happened?" he asked.

Sakura and Shizuko both shrugged. Usui looked over at Kuuga and gave him a look.

"Hey babe," Kuuga said nudging Sakura. "Give Usui a hint. I'm sure he'd be happy to apologize for his wrong actions."

Sakura pushed the carrots around on her plate. "I actually have no idea..." she whispered to Kuuga. "Maybe it's that time of month..."

Kanou cleared his throat. "Usui, just get on with it..." he said under his breath. "Get to the point."

"Uh right," Usui said. "Ayuzawa?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Hm...?" she said pretending not to be interested. She continued eating her apple slice.

"You know the senior dance...? I was wondering if you'd go with me-"

Misaki accidentally inhaled her apple slice. The piece of fruit got lodged in her throat.

"Are you okay?!" Usui exclaimed.

"Misaki!" her friends exclaimed.

Misaki waved them off as she choked on that stupid piece of fruit. Her chest heaved in coughs. "Screw you, Usui..." she kept thinking.

Usui whacked her back and Misaki spit out the chunk of apple. "Here drink some water..."

Misaki pushed the glass out of Usui's hand. "You think it's funny don't you?" she said, in a hoarse voice. "Playing with my feelings like that! Usui, stop confusing me!" Misaki exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the dining hall.

"I'll go after her," Usui said chasing after her. "Wait, Ayuzawa!" he called.

Misaki leaned against a wall in a dim hallway. She heard footsteps pass by but then everything was silent. Misaki finally let out a breath of relief. She didn't know how to face Usui anymore... Him and Rachel sure made a good pair though. Both having blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. Rachel had fairy like pale green eyes but Usui's were more of an emerald green though.

Misaki closed her eyes and slumped against the wall. After a few moments she became aware of a presence beside her. Her eyelids flew open. "Gah!" she exclaimed. Usui was leaning against the wall and looking at her with this intense gaze.

"What do you want?" she said in an even voice.

"Why'd you run?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't appreciate you messing with my feelings," Misaki explained, crossing her arms.

"How am I messing with your feelings?" Usui asked.

"You're always teasing me and saying weird things-" Misaki spluttered. "You make me want to smash your face but then you do such nice things! And...I thought you were a bit different..."

"Go on,"

"I thought you weren't so hateable!" Misaki yelled.

"You thought I had feelings for you," Usui translated.

"A perverted alien like you is quite incapable of feelings or emotions!"

"On the contrary, I do have feelings for you, Ayuzawa Misaki," Usui said, matter of factly.

Misaki felt her heart skip a beat. "Stop it..." she said. "How can you cheat on Rachel like that,"

"Rachel Williams...?" Usui said.

"Forgot all about your girlfriend already?"

"She's not my girlfriend! I like you, Ayuzawa. Not Rachel, not any girl in this school or in the world. Not even my home alien planet," he said, a smirk twitching on his lips. "There is only room in my heart for you." Usui repeated the phrase in Japanese, then in Italian and then French.

Misaki bit her lower lip. "I saw you two kissing-"

"Let me explain..." Usui said, taking Misaki's hands. "I will admit Rachel does like me in a romantic sense but she knows I only like you. She came to tell me that she was going to be rooting for you and me...us. Before she left she just kissed me. I'm sorry I didn't react fast enough," Usui said. He stopped to finally take a gulp of air.

"You promise...?" Misaki said. Usui didn't like Rachel! Usui didn't like Rachel! Misaki felt herself smile.

"Ayuzawa, you have a beautiful smile..."

Misaki blushed. "You're saying weird things again..." she muttered.

Usui cupped her cheek with his hand. "I like you, Ayuzawa..." he whispered, leaning in.

Misaki's eyelids slowly closed. She could almost feel his warmth breath on her lips.

"Would all seniors report to the auditorium!" the PA announced.

Misaki jerked back and pretended to examine her shoes. Usui ran his hand through his hair and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess we should head down to the auditorium..." he said.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah..." she said, walking briskly down the hall. Usui easily kept in pace with her.

"So Ayuzawa, will you go to the dance with me...?" Usui asked.

Misaki swallowed. "Yeah," she said. "That would be nice..." she added.

"Alright...see you soon," he said waving to her.

Misaki awkwardly waved back and watched Usui disappear into the crowd. In the auditorium, there was a large screen set up. It had the finals scores for the senior girls.

The very first name listed was Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Misaki congrats!" her friends yelled, hugging her. "How do you feel...?"

Misaki couldn't help laughing. She could barely believe it. "Bring it on..." she said, holding her friends' hands tightly.


	18. Last Night

Perfect ending!- but its not over yet! Please review! My reviews have been rather low lately. Thanks everyone. I love you!

Random thought: What if authors fanficed for their own books? I would totally do that if I was an actual author... that would be so funny. Haha reviews saying your character was OOC. **dying**

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 18: Last Night**

"Wow..." was all Sakura and Shizuko could say after they listened to Misaki tell her story.

"Yeah..." Misaki said. "I guess we're okay now,"

Shizuko tapped her fingers on the table. "Misaki," she said. "I still don't quite understand your relationship with Usui kun. Are you rivals? Friends? Lovers?"

Misaki laid on her bed. "I don't know..." she said. "I really don't know..."

"Do you like him...?" Sakura asked.

"The question is can I like him," Misaki said with a sigh.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Let's make the last of our senior year," Shizuko said. She finished applying moisturizer. "The senior dance is tomorrow and for the first time in Grace Marshall history...we have dates,"

"Having the boys here really messed with our rhythm," Sakura said. "To think none of our ancestors have ever had a young love..."

"Love is something really messed up..." Misaki observed. "What happens when you fall in love on a mission? Love is completely foreign to a Grace Marshall girl,"

"Are you talking about your mom?" Sakura asked.

Misaki nodded. "My mom loved my dad so much she gave up on spying. I mean she trained her whole life to be in the IA. How strong is love to make up throw it away, to be a regular person..."

Sakura and Shizuko all thought about it.

"I don't know if I love Kuuga," Sakura finally said. "I wouldn't give up spying for him. I've worked too hard to flush it down the drain,"

"Exactly," Misaki said. "Maybe none of us know what love is because we wouldn't give up our careers for anything,"

"But we would gladly lay down our lives for each other," Shizuko pointed out. "We are hardly selfish if dying for someone else would be easy for us,"

Misaki hugged her pillow. There was only a few nights left before she would say good bye to this dorm room forever. "Perhaps it's honor we love and we were taught that giving up our careers was deemed unhonorable," Misaki sighed.

Shizuko nodded. "Perhaps..."

"This makes my head hurt..." Sakura muttered. "Why be so clear on the nitty gritties of life? I, for one just want to look great tomorrow night."

Misaki laughed. "Alright then..." she said.

Shizuko nodded and turned off the nights. "Good night," she said.

"Good night,"

* * *

"Misaki, you have a package," Sakura said.

Misaki perked up. "A package...?" she asked. Misaki had never received a package in her life. Other parents or siblings sometimes mailed things to the girls here. Since Misaki had no other family and her mom wasn't part of her life anymore there wasn't anyone to send her anything. Her dress she wore to the beginning of the school year party was delivered by Suzana.

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" the desk lady asked.

"Yes that's me," Misaki said handing over her ID. The lady typed some things into the computer and handed Misaki the big package.

"Wow..." Sakura awed, picking up her own package. Sakura had asked her sister to send her a dress from Italy- where her sister worked right now.

The two girls went back to their dorm rooms.

"Look at what Misaki got," Sakura said.

Shizuko had been looking through her jewelry box. "Wow, that's a big package," she marveled.

Misaki carefully set it down and ripped open the paper. There was a large chocolate brown box with gold stripes on it. There was also an envelope taped to the box.

Her friends sat around in silence as Misaki slowly peeled off the tape and opened the letter.

"It's my mom's handwriting..." Misaki choked out, recognizing the shaky writing. Her mom actually sent her a letter... Ten years and Misaki finally got a letter from her mom.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm not sure where to start for we have not spoken for a long time..._

Misaki tried not to crumble the paper. She started attending Grace Marshall's at the age of 4. She was 17 now. 13 years since she last saw her mom or heard anything from her. Indeed it was a very VERY long time.

_You're like your father. You will hold a grudge for a long time especially if someone beside you has been hurt and I hurt you and your sister. What is stronger than "I'm sorry"? I don't even know how to express my feelings. In all 30 languages I am fluent in...somehow there are no words to express my apologies and regrets. It's so hard to speak to you because you're so much more sensitive, more feeling than Suzana. You take things harder than she ever will._

Misaki took a tissue from a box that Shizuko offered. She could almost hear her mom's voice as she read the letter.

_This is the 54th letter I have started to write to you. Each time I couldn't bear to finish. I don't know what to say or where to begin, I still don't. Perhaps I will start with the truth. Your father wasn't part of the FBI. He was part of a boys' spy academy known as Guildford Marshall's Academy for Talented Young boys. Just like Grace Marshall's, they were part of the undercover world. I met him on a combined mission. The IA had asked for more connections._

_For all my life, Misaki, I trained to be a spy. I trained to work in Co Ops and never wanted to do anything else but your father changed that. He made me love him more than my career, more than glory or honor._

_Love is a painful thing, something I hope you never experience. And so I gave it all up for him, for love. I asked to be discharged from the IA. I gave up more than a job. I gave up what I spent every single day of my life working for. You now understand all the work you put in. Back breaking training, mind frying tests, always being ready. I threw away my martial arts skills, the ability to fire guns, to do backflips and hack into computers. I gave it up for him._

_And so when he passed, I was lost. I'm so sorry Misaki but I felt so alone. I couldn't even allow myself the company of you and Suzana because it just hurt too much. I am not as strong as you. Such a loss crushed me, broke me, crumbled my very will to live. I often thought of taking my own life but Misaki, your father was MIA. Every time I kept thinking what of he came back? I did not want to become a modern day Romeo and Juliet and so I waited. I'm sorry waiting was the only thing I ever did._

Misaki put her hand to her forehead and hunched over a little. Shizuko offered her the box of tissues again and Misaki grabbed several, wiping her eyes with them.

_I won't say that I hope you will understand one day because I pray that you will never experience the pain I went through. I don't want you to understand the bitterness of losing someone you love. I only hope for your forgiveness someday but I don't blame you if you don't. I decided it would be best if I didn't attend your graduation. I don't know how I'd react stepping back on academy grounds. I wish you the best because I know you'll be great and go far in life._

_I made you a dress for your senior dance. 12,789 stitches and before each stitch I said "I'm sorry." I want you to know truly how sorry I am._

_Despite all my wrong actions, I love you and Suzana very much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Shizuko and Sakura hugged Misaki tightly. Misaki wiped her eyes and allowed her friends to comfort her.

"She's not coming to the graduation..." Misaki said, sniffing. "But this was the first letter she ever wrote me..."

Her friends just nodded, not pressing for any details.

"My father is from Guildford," Misaki said. "He's where Usui, Kuuga and Kanou are from."

"The world is not as it seems..." Shizuko noted. "Even we discover new things everyday."

"It would suck to be a regular person. They don't even know how much the IA has changed history!" Sakura added. "Their history is a lie...I can't believe they honestly think the world was so peaceful because of their own doing."

Misaki squeezed Sakura's hand. "But we make the world a better place...we truly do," she reminded her.

Sakura smiled. "Misa Chan is the best," she said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You just want me to open the box, don't you?"

Sakura giggled and nodded. Misaki cut the ribbon and lifted the lid.

"Your mom made this?!" Shizuko exclaimed as Misaki lifted the dress up.

The dress was a rich red color. The straps were thick and encrusted with jewels. The skirt part had ruching that looked like roses. The bodice had thin chocolate brown ribbons across it.

Misaki touched the silky fabric. "Wow..." she said.

"There's more," Sakura said, pointing to the other items in the box.

Misaki pulled out the chocolate brown heels with a tiny bow on each shoe. Sakura handed Misaki the red dangly earrings and jeweled rose for her hair.

"I think this is your necklace," Shizuko said, opening a tiny box. It was a gold ring on a gold chain. Shizuko gently placed the necklace in Misaki's palm.

"My dad's wedding ring," Misaki said. "There's an inscription on the inside, Minako A." Misaki carefully clasp the necklace on. The gold was still shiny and looked beauitful.

The three girls sat around, talking and getting ready. Misaki's hair was done in a messy bun. The loose fringes were curled, framing her face perfectly. Sakura did her hair in a waterfall braid while Shizuko straightened her hair.

Misaki was surprised that the dress fit her like a glove. The skirt was a bit short for her taste but other than that, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn. Sakura pinned the jeweled flower to Misaki's bun and Misaki did the buttons on the back of Sakura's dress.

Sakura's dress was black velvet with a knee length skirt. The skirt had elegant drapery and icy pink silk peeked out under the skirt. Sakura finished her look with chandelier earrings and a pink choker.

Shizuko's dress was a pearl gray form fitting style with a slit on the side. An electric blue dragon design crawled up her leg. Misaki loved Shizuko's earrings. They were simple diamond studs but had a thin silver chain that connected it to the cartilage earring.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, adding her final touches of lipstick and gloss.

Misaki nodded. "Ready," she said.

The girls met the boys downstairs and walked together to the ballroom. Usui smiled and offered Misaki his arm.

"Just this once," he swore.

Misaki sighed and looped her arm with his.

"You look stunning," Usui said.

"Thanks. You clean up well too," Misaki said. Usui was dressed in a tux with a red tie, to match Misaki.

They headed down to the noisy ballroom. It was decorated very well. A huge banner draped across a wall. It read: Congrats to our Seniors! Misaki marveled at the small lights that were placed around the room. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and gave the room a cozy warm glow.

The music was loud and upbeat. Sakura immediately pulled the girls to go dance. The senior dance was when reality really came crashing down on the girls. Their time at the academy was over. A few days from now they were all leaving. The girls started from kindergarten together all the way to this day. This wasn't a regular school where people came and went all the time. Once you enrolled, you stayed enrolled.

Misaki lost count of all the girls that came and hugged her. They congratulated her on being valedictorian as well as sharing bits of pieces of memories.

"I can remember back in first grade," a girl said. "You taught me how to cartwheel in gymnastics."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You always wore a cute blue leotard."

The girl laughed and hugged Misaki. "It was great going to school with you all those years,"

Misaki agreed and tightly hugged the girl back.

Sakura wore all waterproof makeup because her eyes started watering. "I'm going to miss everyone so much!" she cried, hugging everyone around her.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

Misaki turned. "Rachel?" she said, a little surprised.

Rachel wore a princess like ivory dress. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back. "Misaki, I'm glad I caught you."

Misaki tried to smile. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to clear some things up," she said. "I kissed Takumi the other day."

Misaki immediately stiffened.

"Let me finish," Rachel said. "I never wanted to steal him away from you. It was very selfish of me to kiss him but I can't regret it. What girl doesn't want her only kiss to be from a guy she likes?"

"We're not together..." Misaki said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"But he loves you, Misaki," Rachel said. "I hope you realize what a great guy Takumi really is."

"I know he's a great guy," Misaki said, smiling. "Thanks."

Rachel smiled too. "You better hold onto him tight because I'll let you know, if you ever give him up...I will always be waiting for him. You should tell him your feelings. He's really holding back for you."

Misaki nodded. "I will," she promised.

Rachel hugged Misaki. "Congrats on #1," she said.

"Congrats on #2," Misaki said. "We all worked hard this year."

"Especially you," Rachel said. "You'll go far, Misaki Ayuzawa."

"I bet you will too,"

"What was that all about?" Usui asked when Misaki walked back to their group. "You aren't mad at me again, are you?"

Misaki laughed. "No..." she reassured him.

The party music faded to a slow romantic melody.

"Will you dance with me?" Usui asked, holding out his hand.

Misaki nodded. Usui pulled her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Misaki placed her arms on his shoulders as they slowly danced.

"What did Rachel ask about?" Usui asked.

"Just clearing up some misunderstandings," Misaki said. "Are you sure you don't like her? Rachel has it all. She's pretty, smart, fit, funny-"

"You're a thousand times better," Usui cut her off. "Besides..." he said, chuckling. "I like dark hair better."

Misaki rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Usui's chest. "My mother wrote me a letter," she whispered. "The first contact with her in my life..."

"Really?" Usui asked. "That's great."

"Yeah...you were right- as much as I hate to admit it, but my mom didn't know what to say to me anymore. She started a lot of letters to me but didn't know how to finish," Misaki explained. "She made my dress and told me about my dad. He went to your academy."

"Wow..." Usui marveled. "Its a small world."

Misaki shook her head. "Its a big world for the undercovers but we are so tightly intertwined."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Usui agreed. His fingertips touched Misaki's necklace. "What's this?" he asked.

"My dad's wedding ring," Misaki told him. "My mother sent it to me."

Usui nodded.

The song ended and the couple went to go find their friends. Usui tightly held onto Misaki's hand the whole time she talked to her friends.

"I found the best place to watch the fireworks tonight," Usui whispered.

"Where?"

"Come with me," Usui said pulled her into the hallways. They quietly snuck out and went into a classroom. "We'll have the perfect view here," Usui told her, closing the door.

Misaki sat on the counter and smoothed out her skirt. Usui sat next to her and Misaki immediately stiffened.

"What's wrong Ayuzawa?" Usui asked. "If you don't like it here, we can go outside- Oh look they have a bonfire starting too."

"Are you holding back?" Misaki blurted out.

"Not really, I don't care where we watch the fireworks-"

"No!" Misaki said a little too loud. "H-holding back your, you know...feelings...?" she stammered, looking at her hands.

"Why do you say that...?" Usui asked, facing Misaki. Misaki backed away.

"N-no reason..."

"Tell me why you think I'm holding back," Usui said cornering her.

"There's no reason!" Misaki said, blushing.

"You're lying..." Usui said tilting her chin up. "When people try to dig into your feelings, Ayuzawa always pushes them away."

"I'm not lying,"

"Don't blush then,"

"I'm not!"

"Is Ayuzawa, holding back her feelings too?" Usui asked, bending so they were at eye level.

Misaki looked away.

"Sorry," Usui said, patting her on the head. "I shouldn't have pushed you that hard," he said, walking away.

Misaki grabbed his hand before she even realized what she was doing. "I am fighting feelings for you, Usui..." she whispered. "You're always running around, teasing me and making fun of me! You like to prove that you're better than me just to make me mad-" Misaki said in one breath.

"Ayuzawa, slow down!"

"Plus you say all those perverted things that make me embarrassed and I just want to smash your face but sometimes you're really sweet then I start feeling weird all over. I don't even know why I only feel this way when I'm around you but my heart starts beating really fast and I feel like I'm bungee jumping off the Grand Canyon. I know I can't have any personal feelings for anyone, especially going into Co Ops, but no matter how many times I try to brush it of, the feelings always comes back..." Misaki took a giant breath. "But when I'm with you...I just can't control my heart..." she gasped out.

Misaki looked away, her face completely flushed. "Why do I feel safest with you even though I know five types of self defense? Why do you make me more nervous than being in the dark? Why do you make my heart feel so vulnerable...?" she asked.

Usui placed his hand against her cheek. "Most things I do, I just want to get a reaction from Ayuzawa. I want to see your interesting responses. I never know what I'm going to get...its thrilling. You're the tough girl on the outside but inside you have fears and longings too. You have this cute vulnerable side to you that isn't easily shown. I'm holding back my feelings because of a lot of reasons...it's no simple answer but I'll show you my feelings right now..."

Misaki placed her hand on his as Usui gently cradled the side of her face. Her eyes slowly closed as Usui leaned in. Their lips touched, unsure at first but slowly melting into sweetness. Misaki felt her heart pounding as Usui gently kissed her. She wasn't sure what to do at first but everything just came so naturally.

Eventually, they broke for air. Usui gently kissed Misaki on the nose. "I love you, Ayuzawa..." he whispered.

"I...I...I really hate you, Usui Takumi,"

Usui laughed. "You're a sly one, Ayuzawa..."

Misaki blushed. "Will you shut up..." she muttered.

Usui smiled as they walked down the hall together...hand in hand.


	19. Graduation

Thanks a million to those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Sorry for the confusion...this fic isn't over yet! Not for a long time! I was joking how I could have ended this story like the anime did...BUT IM NOT. oops sorry I was unclear.

**Chapter 19: Graduation**

Today was a big day... It was graduation. The entire academy along with students' families came. The graduation was held outside this year because the weather was so nice. A grand stage and around a thousand chairs were set up.

"Congrats, Oneechan," Suzana said, giving her sister a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Suzana," Misaki replied. She kept a hand on her cap to keep it from falling off.

The graduation gowns were done in white. The top ten ranks got a gold sash to wear around their neck too.

Underneath, Misaki had comfy knee length black leggings and an indigo blouse with lots of layers. Sturdy leather ballet flats were on her feet. This morning, Shizuko straightened Misaki's hair and Sakura lent her a pair of dangly earrings.

"Your caps crooked," a voice said, behind her. Usui fixed the cap. Misaki's shoulders automatically tensed up.

"Uh...Thanks..." Misaki said, blushing.

"Anything for you,"

"Who's this Oneechan?" Suzana asked, studying Usui.

"Um...Suzana, this is Usui Takumi, Usui this is my sister, Suzana," Misaki said, introducing both sides.

"Hello Usui san," Suzana greeted. "Thanks for taking care of my sister." she said in a monotone voice.

"My pleasure, Suzana," Usui said. "I think everyone's sitting down now," he said poking Misaki.

"Uh right...I'll see you later!" Misaki said, hurrying off to join Sakura and Shizuko.

"Usui san, want to sit together?" Suzana asked.

"That would be nice," Usui said.

Suzana introduced Usui to all her friends. "This is Oneechan's boyfriend," she said.

Kuuga and Kanou hid their laughs as coughs.

The middle school girls all stared in awe at Usui. "Your sister's so lucky..." they all breathed.

"We're not dating," Usui whispered to Suzana as everyone was sitting down.

Suzana just smiled. "If you say so, Usui san."

"Good afternoon and welcome to Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls' graduation. Today we celebrate all three hundred girls who will be changing the world for the better," Headmistress said. She stood in a formal business suit at the podium. There was no a hair out a place and her lipstick was perfectly applied.

"We welcome family, siblings and our alumni to this event," Headmistress said. "Every year we take pride in our students. Our students that excel in every class and carry so much potential. Now, we have a big day ahead of us. I ask that everyone please turn off their cellphones and other electronical devices." Headmistress paused to give everyone a chance to do as she asked.

"Let's kick off this graduation with a slide show," she said, walking off the stage. The stage floor opened up and a large screen rose from underneath. Upbeat music played through the speakers as the words: 2013 SENIORS flashed across the screen.

Misaki watched pictures of girls with suitcases heading into the academy fill the screen. The pictures ranged from everyday classes, the admission of the boys, the nightly games to ranking week and the senior dance.

Sakura was definitely getting a little teary eyed when the song started fading away as the last pictures were projected.

"Now we have a special guest speaker, a Grace Marshall alumni. Legendary Co Ops spy and this year's senior Co Ops teacher, Miss Bates," Headmistress introduced.

Everyone applauded as Miss Bates confidently walked onto the stage with microphone in hand. Her fiery curls were in a high ponytail and she was wearing a black dress with a white cargo jacket.

"Seven years ago, I sat in these chairs," Miss Bates said. "Seven years ago, I took part in ranking week. Seven years ago, I called this place my home. Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls is a place like no other. Every one of you have proved yourselves to be the best of the best. But this doesn't end with graduation. Your futures are all just starting. One chapter closes but another opens up. These pages are blank. Its up to you to fill them with your blood, tears and sweat. Always remember that what you sow is what you reap but more importantly, what you do could affect the lives of hundreds, thousands, millions. Now I know everyone of you has studied world history until your brains were fried..." Miss Bates said.

Misaki immediately thought of Miss Dame. How Miss Dame drilled history into everyone's head in every language ever known to mankind.

"So much of our history has been buried from the outside world. Honestly, how many of you think mankind could have come so far without us?" Miss Bates asked. "How many more assassinations? How much more money embezzled? Perhaps the everyday student would be reading about World war 5 right now... The IA makes a difference and where does this difference start? It starts the day you enrolled at the academy. It finishes when you take your dying breath. Each and every one of you makes a difference. If the naive world could one day open up his blind eyes, he'd thank you. He'd thank every one of you sitting right here, he'd thank everyone in the IA, he'd thank all those women laid down their lives for him. On his behalf, I thank you. Thank you."

Misaki clapped along with everyone else. Whistles and cheers rang throughout the crowd. That was exactly why she wanted to join Co Ops. Misaki really wanted to make a difference in the world. She felt proud to be graduating from such a great academy. She was proud that her life was going to be dedicated to such an important cause.

Headmistress came back on stage. "We will begin handing out the diplomas now," she announced. Headmistress called the person's name as well as their field. On the screen a picture would appear along with their field and a brief blurb about them.

"Misaki Ayuzawa!" Headmistress called. "Going into Co Ops"

Misaki's friends cheered and whistled as she walked up onto the stage to get her diploma. Misaki couldn't stop smiling for some reason. She shook Headmistress's hand and took her diploma. The picture on the screen was her leaning against a tree. Sakura had taken that picture at the beginning of spring.

The diploma handing out took the longest. All three hundred girls got their turn to walk up to the stage and pick up her diploma. Misaki's hands were tingling from clapping so much.

"Sakura Hanazono, Co Ops,"

"Guri Batchu, Computer Science,"

"Shizuko Kaga, Co Ops,"

"Rachel Williams, Co Ops,"

"ZiWei Wu, Medicine,"

When everyone was standing on stage, Headmistress presented the senior class of 2013. Everyone took a bow as the crowd cheered and whistled. When the applause finally died down Headmistress took the podium again.

"Now let's hear it from our valedictorian, Misaki Ayuzawa," Headmistress said, clapping.

Misaki got up and placed her diploma on her seat. She smiled at Headmistress and approached the podium.

Misaki had prepped for her speech but in the end decided not to make notecards. Public speaking never scared her anyways. She was just hoping that the words would come to mind at the right time.

"Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls," Misaki said into the microphone. "I don't know about any of you, but I feel great pride when I hear someone take the time to say the entire name. I especially feel proud right now because I graduated from such a great school. I pretty much know all the graduating seniors today. We all call this academy our home. From the age of 4, we came together. My best friends in the world are among the crowd."

Misaki saw Sakura and Shizuko smile back at her. Misaki took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Together, we went through grueling training, endless exams and countless obstacles. We encountered our fears and celebrated our friendship. But here's the thing, it all ends after today. This is the last day, we sisters, spend together at home. After today we will be distributed all across the world. We might not see each other again for the rest of our lives but no matter how far apart we are from each other, we must remember that we started at the same place, at the same level and worked our way up.

I started Grace Marshall's having never thrown a punch in my life or spoke a lick of Arabic. Today, I'd like to thank all the teachers I had from preschool to senior year. Thank you for giving me and everyone one of us here the skills to survive in the classroom, in the field, and in the real world, how to survive with others, both friends and enemies."

Misaki was rather surprised how easy the words came. She barely needed to pause to gather her thoughts.

"And so I'll just wrap up my speech with a thought. I'm glad to be born a female because from the dawn of time we started with nothing. Women were never given an inheritance or natural born rights for millenniums. We, as the female race, came into the world without a cent or right. I look at us today and think 'wow.' Look at what we have achieved from nothing. No one can take credit for my work because what I have done...I have done with my bare hands.

In the famous words of Grace Marshall; a fine lady without a man is a musket without a cannon ball. For those who don't understand this quote, I'll explain. In colonial times, it would be handy to have a cannon ball. It might even speed the war up but a musket doesn't need a cannonball to shoot. It can be just as deadly without it. We too can be deadly...Thank you."

Misaki let out a breath of relief and headed back to her seat. Sakura and Shizuko gave her thumbs up as she sat down.

"That was great!" Sakura whispered. "So inspiring!"

"Were you nervous?" Shizuko whispered. "You didn't look nervous at all," she assured Misaki.

"I ask that everyone stands," Headmistress said. Everyone rose to their feet as a huge Grace Marshall banner was hung from the posts on stage.

"We, the daughters of Grace Marshall, swear to bring worldwide peace and justice," everyone recited. "We place our duty before ourselves and dedicate our entire lives to the International Affairs, just as our sisters before us did. By our blood, tears and sweat, we protect the innocents of the world. A mission that the male race failed, we will succeed or die trying. To fight we stand. To surrender we fall..."

"Enjoy the rest of the day," Headmistress said, drawing an end to the ceremony.

Everyone quickly dispersed to join their families and friends. Sakura's mom and Shizuko's mom wanted pictures of the three girls.

The three girls stood together and smiled for dozens of pictures.

"You girls look so grown up," Sakura's mom said, a little teary eyed. "Sakura, where's this Kuuga boy I've heard about?" she asked.

Sakura sighed and went to go off with her mom. Time to introduce the high school boyfriend!

"Hey," Usui said, appearing beside Misaki.

Misaki jumped a little. "Oh hey," she said.

"Here," Usui said, shoving a bouquet of flowers into her arms. "You're speech was great..." he said.

Misaki looked at the flowers. "Flowers?" she said. "You didn't have to-"

"But I did," Usui said. "You can kiss me in order to pay me back."

"No way!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing.

"Oneechan, smile!" Suzana said, taking a picture.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Misaki said. "And where did you get the camera?"

"I won it in a raffle," Suzana explained. "Smile," she said taking another picture.

"Can I have a longer warning before you snap a picture?" Misaki exclaimed, trying to fix her cap that was starting to fall off again.

"Alright, 10-9-8-3-2-1!" Suzana said, very quickly.

Usui grabbed Misaki around the waist and kissed her on the lips. The camera flashed.

"Get off!" Misaki said, pushing him away. "Suzana, delete that right now!"

"Ohh..." Suzana said, looking through the pictures. "Oneechan looks so flustered. Do you and Usui san kiss all the time?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Misaki, its bad to lie-"

Misaki glared at Usui. "Quit being your perverted alien self around my sweet innocent sister!"

Suzana laughed. "Indeed..." she said, slowly migrating off to talk with her friends.

"Misaki, let's put away our caps and gowns and eat lunch!" Sakura called.

"Coming!" Misaki said.

"Do you need help changing?" Usui asked.

"No," Misaki said flatly, quickly walking away. Sakura made them wear the gold sash as a scarf. Sakura was ranked 7 and Shizuko was ranked 4. Sakura claimed Shizuko only beat her because she did better on the paper tests...

The academy set up lots and lots of picnic tables around the field and quad as well as an outdoor buffet. The food was all American picnic style.

Misaki grabbed a hotdog with everything on it, corn on a cob, chips, potato salad, and pasta salad. The girls picked a table and sat down. Misaki was utterly starving.

"Don't choke now, Miss Valedictorian," Usui said, handing Misaki a cup of lemonade.

Misaki swallowed her food. "Thanks," she said, taking the cup.

"So are you two official now?" Kanou asked.

"No," Misaki and Usui said at the same time.

Kanou rolled his eyes. "I see..." he said.

The afternoon quickly faded into evening. Everyone remained outside because there was going to be fireworks again. Sakura saved a table for them to sit at later.

"So where are you going after this?" Misaki asked.

Usui shrugged. "I'll have to ask the IA."

"Has you talked with any of the counselors or Headmistress?" Misaki asked.

Usui nodded. "They agreed that Co Ops would be good for me."

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Misaki asked.

"I think its fate that we met. I'm sure we'll see each other again," Usui said. "Would you be heartbroken if you didn't see me?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "It would be rather peaceful without you making perverted jokes all the time and sexually harassing me," she said.

"How mean, Misa Chan..."

"Oh, the fireworks are starting!" Misaki said, pointing to the sky.

They returned to their table and sat on top of the table.

"Maybe we should lie on the grass," Sakura suggested. "I don't like lifting my head like this..."

Misaki laid down on the soft grass and looked up into the sky. The bursts of light soared through the air and exploded into color.

Misaki felt Usui intertwine his hand with her's. She peeked over at him. Usui was acting very casual, keeping his eyes looking at the fireworks.

Misaki squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Misaki glanced over again. Usui had a small smile on her face. Misaki felt herself smile too. Usui's hands were warm. Misaki felt this warmth throughout her entire body.

Whatever the future held... Misaki was ready for it.


	20. The Real World

Please review! It means so much to me! Thanks

**Chapter 20: The Real World**

"Wow..." Misaki said, looking at their almost bare room. "I can't believe we are actually leaving..."

Sakura folded up a poster. "This feels like a dream..." she sighed.

Shizuko was folding clothes. "We'll never see this room again..." she added.

Misaki was packing her shoes into a box. The Co Ops girls all had to ship their belongings home. They were allowed one suitcase to take to the IA headquarters.

"I don't want to leave anymore..." Sakura sniffed, clutching her posters.

"Come on," Misaki soothed. "There's bigger things waiting for us to do...we can't do them until we leave."

Sakura nodded and returned to packing. Misaki stuffed her pillows in another cardboard box and peeled the bed sheets off the the bed.

"Someone throw me the tape," Shizuko said, closing a box.

Misaki grabbed the roll beside her and tossed it to Shizuko.

In Misaki's suitcase, she kept her sturdiest clothes and some toiletries. Misaki was shipping everything else home. The wedding ring her mom sent her was taken off the delicate gold chain and put on a tough metal one. Misaki always wore it under her shirt.

By afternoon, everyone was done packing. Misaki and her friends stood back and looked at their empty room. Walls were bare, wardrobes empty, beds stripped. Lots of cardboard boxes lined the halls.

Sakura grabbed onto Misaki and Shizuko's hands. "Three for one!" she said.

"One for all!"Misaki and Shizuko responded.

"We have to keep in contact after we leave," Sakura said.

"Of course," Misaki said. "With our Co Ops chemistry, we might even do missions together."

"I hope so," Shizuko said.

A teacher came to check their room. "You can head down to the front of the academy now," she said.

Misaki grabbed her suitcase and pulled it down the hall.

"You go ahead," Sakura said. "I want to say my goodbyes to Kuuga."

"How about we meet in fifteen minutes?" Shizuko suggested.

Misaki watched her friends go different ways and slowly headed down the hall.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked, behind her.

Misaki whirled around. "No..." she said, trying to fight a smile.

Usui held out his arms and Misaki walked over. "I'm glad you were born, Ayuzawa," Usui said, hugging her.

Misaki sighed and hugged him back. "You're okay yourself," she said, quietly.

"Closest thing to a compliment..." Usui said, patting her head.

"S-say...Usui?" Misaki said, clenching her suitcase handle. "Keep it touch will you?"

Usui smiled. "Always," he said.

"Don't you have any parting words for me...?" Misaki asked, blushing.

Usui cornered her against the wall. His arm rest on the wall beside her head. "Ayuzawa, you'll come to learn I am a man of little words. I prefer using actions..." he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Misaki was rather caught off guard but sighed into the kiss. She would never say it out loud...but she just might miss Usui Takumi...

"We'll meet again," Usui whispered. "Come on, I'll walk you to the front of the academy," he said, straightening up.

"I-It's okay!" Misaki stammered. "I know the way! You don't have to hold my hand!" she exclaimed as Usui pulled her down the hall.

* * *

Misaki and the nineteen other girls were jetted to an IA base. Misaki had butterflies in her stomach the entire ride. Was she going on a mission? Was there more training? What country was she going to?

Misaki remained calm on the outside though. She confidently collected her single suitcase and marched off with the other girls.

No one spoke a word but Misaki could practically hear the buzz of everyone's thoughts. Everyone's mouths practically dropped open when they finally made it through all five security gates.

Inside, there were all these people on the move. Most were dressed in classic white blouses and black pants. They purposefully walked from one place to the other. Some were on the phone, others were carrying file cases.

Misaki felt almost shy around such powerful people. They all seemed so professional...

The girls were instructed to sit in a waiting room. Misaki's eyes darted back and forth.

"Thirty chairs, two exits, five windows..." she thought to herself. She honestly couldn't think of any other way to contain herself besides memorizing the room. "Each girl has one suitcase. Ten are black, three are red, two are olive green and five are navy blue."

"I need Misaki Ayuzawa," a young woman said, coming into the room.

Misaki felt all eyes turn to her. She stood up confidently with her jaw set. "Misaki Ayuzawa here," she said.

"Come with me, Miss Valedictorian," the women said.

Misaki quickly trailed after her brisk pace.

"My name is Everest French and I am a mission coordinator here," she said, crisply.

Misaki was led to a conference room with five women sitting at the table. Everest took her spot at the head of the table and handed Misaki a file.

"Your very first mission will be in Japan," Everest said. "You will be working undercover as Misa Nana. In Tokyo, we have discovered a shady organization. Every year, they recruit around a dozen women. We have been tracing a pattern for years. Wives of powerful officials, or maids in mansions have a background in this organization known as "Traditional Brides,"

Misaki nodded, her mind was already racing with possibilities.

"We want you to get in there and tell else what they're plotting. Each year they select a few girls to become brides. These girls are traditional Japanese brides. They know ancient literature, music, art, dance and each one is more beautiful than the other."

Misaki nodded, letting each word sink in.

"Open the file," Everest ordered. "This is who's in charge," Everest said pointing to the bulky Japanese man in a photo. "He goes by Hue."

"Understood," Misaki said, memorizing the facts and photo.

"Misa Nana, your mission is to collect evidence against this organization or clear their name if nothing is wrong...but I doubt that."

"Yes ma'am,"

"We have enrolled you into the course. You must prove yourself to fit in but don't stand out too much,"

"Bring a single change of clothes," Everest said. "Something sturdy. They will provide you with traditional clothing to wear."

Another woman at the table stood up. "Here are your tools," she said opening a metal case. She pulled out a contacts lens case. "These are the newest Marshall Contacts," she explained. "By blinking certain ways you activate different functions. There is a camera function, a video function, night vision mode, heat mode and magnifying tool. Here's the instructions manual." she said, sliding over a booklet.

Misaki pocketed the small booklet. These contacts sounded so cool.

"The contacts case has a flat stick attached to it. It's a memory stick. When you pop these contacts back into the case, they will automatically convert the data to the stick." Everest said, tapping the stick with a perfect nail. "You'll have a huge box of memory sticks..." she said, pulling out a small plastic box. "Next you have a transmitter," she said placing a small cube on the table. "Activate it if you desperately need back up. Now here's some regular spy stuff; the listening device, smoke bomb, acid disguised as hand sanitizer. Questions?"

Misaki nodded. "How am I to report the info?"

Everest nodded. "We found you a partner. Your partner will go undercover as an official's son, looking for a bride. Pass him the information... Come in!" she called.

"Usui?!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui smiled at her. "So we meet again," he said, casually.

"Takumi knows his role. Help each other out. We await your good news," Everest said, handing Misaki another file. "After reading this, burn it."

"When do we leave?" Misaki asked.

"Right now," Everest announced.

Misaki quickly packed one change of clothes and some toiletries into a carry on bag.

In order to avoid being traced, Usui and Misaki were driven to an airport to fly commercially.

"Did you know...?" Misaki asked, when they were seated.

"I was rather surprised too," Usui said. "But like I said...it's fate,"

Misaki nodded. She pulled out her little booklet and began reading it.

"You got the Marshall contacts too?" Usui asked, pulling out his own.

Misaki nodded. "I need to practice using them..." she said, unscrewing the tops of the contacts case. She pulled out a tiny hand mirror and popped them in.

"Blink two times fast for picture..." Misaki read. She blinked twice and saw her pupils shrink and then dilate real fast.

"Wow..." she breathed. She winked her right eye twice and her vision was all green. "Night vision..."

"Smile," Usui said, blinking twice.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "This isn't a toy for you to harass me with," she said.

For the rest of the plane ride, Misaki dedicated herself to memorizing the files and resting. When the plane finally landed, Misaki was relieved. She'd never been on a plane for so long before.

"Home sweet Japan..." Usui said, standing up. Misaki and Usui got off the plane and made it through customs. Despite bringing a lot of deadly things...everything went undetected. Technically, Misaki safety brought a bomb from one country to the other...even if it was just a tiny smoke bomb.

Usui and Misaki parted ways afterwards. Misaki burned the file and went to go wait for her ride.

"Misa Nana," a woman greeted. "I am Izzy, your mom."

"Hi Mom," Misaki said, hugging the woman. They found a raven haired, amber eyed woman to play her mom. The IA sure didn't leave any holes...

Misaki was driven to a hotel room where she had a team get her ready. Misaki changed into a red silk kimono and delicate slippers. Her long dark hair was brushed and brushed until it shined.

Misaki winced as the woman tugged it up into a traditional hairstyle. Several elegant ornaments were added to her hair. Misaki gently touched the dangly pendant that hung from the side of her head. Her lips were painted red, eyes outlined and bangles were added to her wrists.

"Just follow my lead when we get there," Izzy told Misaki. "Just don't say a word and act submissive,"

Misaki nodded. Izzy took a big piece of square silk and placed it over Misaki's head. Misaki could really feel the weight of everything over her head as she was guided into a car and then driven off.

"Are they human trafficking?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know..." Izzy said. "That's what you have to find out."

The car eventually pulled up to a fancy hotel. Izzy slowly led Misaki inside.

"Izzy Nana!" a voice called.

"Oh Hue!" Izzy said in a different voice. This voice was sickly sweet. "I have brought my own daughter for you..." she purred. Izzy patted Misaki shoulders and Misaki kneeled on the ground.

"You're giving up your own?" Hue asked.

"Of course! It's hardly giving up!" Izzy giggled. "It would be an honor for you to take my daughter! Make her into a lady!"

Misaki felt her palms start to sweat a little. What was she getting into...

"Stand up," Hue ordered.

Misaki stood slowly.

"Take her to the chamber," Hue ordered someone.

"Oh, thank you!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Was this a torture chamber..." Misaki wondered as she was guiding into a room. The person beside her had her sit down. Misaki felt around. She was sitting on someone's bed, pretty crappy bed too.

"Oh help me..." Misaki thought to herself. The door opened and then closed.

"Misa," Hue said. Misaki could feel his presence before her. Hue gently lifted the veil and let it flutter onto the bed. "No doubt Izzy's daughter..." he said.

Misaki kept her eyes down, looking at her folded hands.

"Look at me," Hue ordered.

Misaki slowly looked up.

"Gretchen, make her look presentable!" Hue yelled in Korean.

"Strange..." Misaki thought. Why was he speaking Korean?

Gretchen, a short plump woman, bustled in with an arm load of random things. Misaki stood behind a screen as she changed into a simple white robe with oriental flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was left loose. Only some of her hair was pinned up with flowers.

"It's your dance class time," Gretchen ushered her to a room. It was stuffy and hot in the room. A man with a cane stood there watching as ten young girls danced in sync.

"Master Hana, we have a new girl," Gretchen said pushing Misaki forward.

"Ah...a new one. Stop!" he said to the dancing girls. "Come," he said, waving her over. "What's your name?"

"Misa Nana," Misaki replied.

"Very well Misa. How about showing me what you can do in dance?"

Misaki nodded and stepped into the space on the wooden floor. Sakura would have loved this mission...

Misaki lifted her arms as the traditional music started playing. Misaki had taken dance lessons as a kid. She was not entirely foreign to traditional dance but in no way was she an expert. Misaki decided to fake it until she could make it...

The song finally ended and Misaki took a bow.

"Not too bad," Master Hana said. "Very strong. Get in line and continue practicing," he said waving all the girls.

Misaki simply blended in with the crowd as they danced the repetitive moves. She studied the girls around her. Some were really beautiful while others seemed ordinary. Misaki caught the eye of a girl a few feet away from her. The girl smiled and Misaki smiled back.

After they were dismissed, Misaki walked up to the girl. "My name is Misa," she said.

"Lotus," the girl said.

"Where are we going now?" Misaki asked as everyone filed out.

"It's tea time," Lotus explained. "Which is your room?" she asked.

"The east hall one," Misaki told her.

"By yourself?"

"Yes,"

"Oh..." Lotus said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"You're going to be like them?" Lotus said, jerking her head to a group of giggling girls. "You'll be a rich wife someday,"

"What will you be...?" Misaki asked.

"Maid, mistress, whatever they make me become," Lotus said.

The two girls sat down on straw mats at a table. Lotus poured tea.

"Why don't you leave?" Misaki asked.

Lotus stopped pouring. "Do you know where you are...?" she whispered under her breath. "Once you join...you can't leave..."

"Why did you come?" Misaki asked.

"Family was poor. They wanted me to fight for the chance at becoming a official's wife but I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Not beautiful enough or submissive enough," Lotus said with a shrug.

Misaki took a sip of tea. Her first reaction was to spit it back out. "What is this?!" she exclaimed. It had a bitter taste to it.

"They mix fertility herbs in the tea," Lotus said, sipping her own tea.

Misaki set the tiny cup down. She did not want to become pregnant... "Can you give me a summary of the day?" Misaki asked.

Lotus nodded. "Dance in the mornings, tea, wife classes, lunch with the men, music, art, beauty treatments, dinner, bathing, more classes, bed."

Misaki licked her lips. "Sounds exciting..." she muttered under her breath. She fingered the white jade pendant on her sash. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Oh," Lotus said. "Those are our admission gifts. Always keep it on you," she told Misaki.

* * *

By the end of the day, Misaki was thoroughly exhausted. Misaki once again thanked God that she was not born in ancient times. The classes here all taught the duties of a wife and so on. If Misaki heard to word "submissive" one more time...she was going to smash a table.

Misaki untied her robe and hung it on a chair. Sadly there wasn't time to sleep...she had to get investigating. Misaki stuck the bottle of acid in her pocket and brought along a small pocket knife. She placed the listening device in her ear and wrapped a piece of cloth around the bottom half of her face. Misaki's hand slowly turned the knob as she poked her head out.

The halls were empty and silent. Misaki carefully eased the door shut and crept down the hallway. She had memorized the routes of the place during the day. Misaki turned the corner and saw light peek out underneath a door.

_Someone else wasn't sleeping either..._


	21. Japanese Brides

When I write...I feel so powerful. Everyone's lives are in my hands and I do as I please. Who needs fate when you got the author. Ok continue reading.

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 21: Japanese Brides**

Misaki was pressed against the door. Her senses had come alive... she could hear a pen scratch against paper through the door.

"The International Affairs is getting anxious..." a low voice said. "No doubt they will send someone to poke around soon...if they haven't already..."

Misaki felt her heart speed up a little. Again, everyone was speaking in Korean...and a rare dialect of it too.

"Why not throw out all the girls this year?" another voice asked. "Start clean-"

"We can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"We need to get the president a wife this year... If we want to fully control Japan, one of our people has to be by his side,"

"But practically all the officials in Japan have our people as maids or as wives...surely we can force the President to agree to our terms."

"We can not be rash...we can only sound the Jade alarm once."

"Do we have any good choices yet?"

"Its still early..."

Misaki heard papers shuffle and people start to get up. She quickly climbed up a pillar and hid behind a support beam. The door opened and two men walked out. One was Hue, the other was unfamiliar.

"What are you going to tell the Boss?" the man asked.

"Her?" Hue laughed. "She may be the boss but I hold the cards..."

The door was locked and the two men left. Misaki didn't even dare breathe until they were far away. She silently slid down the pillar and pulled out a long silver needle from her hair. A few jerks of the wrist and the lock clicked open. Misaki opened the door slowly and carefully.

Misaki swallowed and softly stepped inside. She eased the door shut and blinked twice. Her contacts snapped a picture of the room. Misaki pulled on her gloves and flipped through the files. There were profiles of all the girls. Misaki refused her curiosity by not reading her own. There wasn't time for that.

Misaki snapped pictures of files whether or not they looked important. There was another file of girls that had came from Traditional Brides. There were photos of beautiful exotic Japanese women. Each sheet of paper listed who they were married to, their talents and their family members.

Was this for blackmail? People that were important to these women were clearly listed.

Misaki blinked until her head hurt. Surely this had to be a good start...

Misaki didn't dare remain any longer. She put everything back and carefully left.

Even when she was back in her room, Misaki couldn't sleep. Her mind was trying to put the pieces together. Were those men Korean or Japanese?

* * *

"You look tired," Lotus observed as Misaki sat down for tea.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Misaki said, with a small smile. "I've just never been away from home..." This wasn't a lie! Misaki never lived anywhere else besides the academy but the real reason why she was so tired was that she'd barely slept in the past few days. Even after poking around, Misaki couldn't fall asleep. Too much was on her mind..

"You'll adjust," Lotus reassured her.

Misaki nodded and rubbed her thumb on her glittering bangle. Every day the girls had a new outfit to wear. Today's kimono was lavender with pink lotus flowers. Misaki had grown use to the heavy ornaments in her hair... The glittery jewels and gold decorations weighed a ton though.

"Has anyone taken interest in you...?" Lotus asked.

During lunch, a bunch of officials would come and interact with the girls. Misaki was forced to smile sweetly at those bastards and laugh at all their jokes. Sometimes the men requested private rooms with a girl. They weren't allowed to do anything to them though. The rule was: don't damage the merchandise or you'll marry them.

Misaki gritted her teeth. This was death to any Grace Marshall girl. Misaki was raised to be proud of her gender and to be strong, not to be submissive and shy.

"Must be the newbie's bad luck..." Misaki thought. In regular workplaces, the new employees got the worst jobs- why not at the IA too...

"No," Misaki told Lotus. "Everything's been casual..."

Lotus nodded. "Don't worry...you've only been here for a few days."

* * *

Misaki smoothed down her hair as everyone lined up for lunch. They all orderly filed in to serve lunch to the officials first.

Misaki caught Usui's eye. He was dressed in some expensive clothing and had brown colored contacts in. "Finally!" she thought her herself. Her "partner" finally showed up... Where had Usui been sitting around all this time?

Misaki calmly went about her business pouring tea and scooping rice into bowls. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Usui whisper something to Hue.

"Misa Nana!" Hue called.

Misaki carefully set down the tea pot. "Hai," she said, bowing.

"This here is Taka Kei," Hue said. "You'll be taking lunch with him in a private chamber."

"Yes sir," Misaki said, straightening up.

"This is an important official's son," Hue said in a low voice to Misaki. "Be anything less than a perfect lady...and I'll tan your hide."

"Yes sir," Misaki said, dipping into a tiny bow.

"Serve him well," Hue said waving her off.

Misaki nodded and walked behind Usui as they led them to a small room. There was a whole table of food and comfy couches.

Usui checked outside before closing the door. "How have you been...?" he asked.

Misaki pretended to point a gun to her head.

Usui chuckled. "Traditional clothing suits you," he said, pulling out a chair for Misaki.

"Traditional life style does not suit me..." Misaki muttered. "All this bowing and entertaining..."

Usui took the chair next to her. "Have you found anything?" he whispered.

Misaki pulled the memory stick out of her sash and handed it to Usui under the table.

"I'm starving..." Misaki said, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "We hardly ever eat lunch..." she said, shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth.

Usui poured her some tea. "Aren't you suppose to be serving me...?" he teased.

Misaki gulped down the tiny cup of tea. "Not a chance...Kei sama..." she said, smirking.

Usui smiled. "But in all seriousness..." Usui said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I've been doing some investigation outside...This place started out as a small girls school of etiquette. When the first few students wed powerful officials, more families started sending their daughters," Usui explained, sipping his tea. "I asked around with some of the families that were involved with the school since the beginning. Their daughters were the first few to enroll here...have you heard of this person...?" Usui asked in a low voice. He dipped his finger into his cup and wrote some Japanese characters on the table in tea.

"Hyoudou Satsuki..." Misaki read. "I don't know who that is," she said out loud.

"Apparently she was the one and only teacher when Traditional Brides first opened..."

"What happened to her...?" Misaki whispered.

Usui shook his head. "No one knows...according to the people, she should still be here. No one heard of her leaving or passing away."

Misaki set down her empty bowl. "I haven't seen any female teachers here..." she whispered. Misaki got up and walked over to a bench.

There was a traditional instrument. It was a long thick board with strings running horizontally across it. Misaki placed her hands on the strings. With one hand she pushed down on the different strings while with the other she plucked the strings.

Usui leaned back and listened to Misaki play. The simple melody filled the room and covered their voices.

"So you're saying Hue isn't in charge?" Misaki asked.

"He seems to be in charge," Usui observed. "I just wonder what happened to the original teacher..." he said. "Also, I met with a girl who went here...she said that every year the female teachers got less and less,"

"There are none left..." Misaki said, furrowing her brow. Her fingers danced upon the strings and her mind twisted and turned with explanations...

"I think someone's switching them out," Misaki whispered. "The men all speak Korean..."

Usui nodded. "I'll let them know," he said.

Misaki paused her playing and got up. She grabbed a few more meat buns and chewed on them.

"You look like you're starving..." Usui said. "Chew slower. You'll choke."

Misaki swallowed. "We rarely get a full meal. We're always serving this person or that person. I have to take little bites. By the time I'm halfway done with my food, dinner is over..." Misaki complained.

"Perhaps I'll stop by more often," Usui said, spooning some soup into a bowl for Misaki.

"They might make you marry me of you come too often," Misaki joked.

"I wouldn't mind," Usui said to himself, handing Misaki the bowl of soup.

Misaki gulped down the hot soup and sighed. "That hit the spot..." she said.

"I have to get going now," Usui said, getting up.

Misaki walked over and opened the door for Usui. "Please come again, master," she said, bowing.

"I will..." Usui said, patting her shoulder.

"Taka sama," Hue said, coming down the hall. "Did you have a pleasant lunch?"

"It was beyond wonderful..." Usui said. "I just might- oh never mind..." he said, walking away.

"Hue sama," Misaki greeted, bowing her head.

"You did well, Misa," Hue said, nodding. "If you can get him to marry you...you can live the rest of your life in luxury and comfort. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Misaki nodded. "I will do my best," she said. "Thank you, Hue sama, for your guidance."

Hue pulled something from his pocket. "This is the best face powder on the market," he said, handing Misaki a small tin. "A small reward..."

"Thank you, Hue sama," Misaki said.

"Dismissed," Hue said, waving her off.

Misaki went and found Lotus. "Quick question," she said. "Which girl has been here the longest...?"

Lotus tapped her chin. "Probably Hamamoto Guri," she whispered. "I heard that no one has taken interest in her. Each year she just stays here..."

Misaki looked at the girl sitting by herself. "Early twenties..." Misaki guessed.

Shortly after Lotus left, Misaki went to go sit with this girl. "Hello, I'm Misa," Misaki said.

The girl looked disheartened. "What do you want...?" she asked.

"I got some face powder," Misaki said, pulling out the tin. "I was wondering if you'd like to split some with me?"

"I don't even know you,"

"But we can get to know each other," Misaki offered. "You seem kind of lonely..."

"Left behind..." Guri said with a sigh. "It's too late now anyways..."

"Why are you still here...?" Misaki asked, cautiously. "Will they let you go?"

Guri shook her head. "The only way out...is marriage. I can't get married to an official anymore. I'm damaged merchandise..." Guri said, bitterly.

Misaki covered her mouth. "I thought they had to marry you then,"

"Not if they aren't an official," Guri said, under her breath. "This place is filled with male teachers now...it's bound to happen."

"Is that why all the teachers were female before..?" Misaki asked.

Guri paused. "How do you know...?" she asked.

"I knew one of the girls from here. She spoke of a female teacher once," Misaki explained.

Guri nodded. "I don't understand why they kept switching the female teachers out. They were gentle and caring- unlike these freaks..."

"Do you know why all these female teachers left?" Misaki asked.

Guri chewed on her bottom lip.

"You can tell me..." Misaki said, gently.

"Its probably a rumor...but I heard they're all...dead..." Guri's voice was barely audible.

Misaki blinked. "I see..." she said.

"I've already said too much," Guri said, getting up. "Keep the powder. You still have a chance of marriage."

* * *

That night Misaki was staked out outside the door but it was empty tonight. Misaki waited for around an hour before leaping back onto the ground.

She crept down a different hallway. Her head kept whipping back and forth. Any moment someone could catch her. Misaki swallowed hard. Her mouth was really dry.

There were footsteps in the distance. Misaki felt her heart almost stop beating. She frantically looked around. There was a huge tapestry... Misaki hid behind it. Her hand pressed against a stone and all of a sudden, she was falling.

Misaki hit dirt ground and scrambled up. She was in a dark tunnel. There was a little stream of water running through the center.

"Where is this place..." Misaki wondered. She couldn't see clearly. Everything was too dark. Misaki winked her left eye twice and everything lit up.

There were lots of pathways, at least a dozen. Misaki walked over. She had no idea which path to take. She blinked her right eye twice and her heat sensors activated.

Misaki clamped her hand against her own mouth. There were lots of people down here. Their bodies lit up in red and orange showing body heat.

Misaki rushed behind a corner and peeked around it. These were jail cells...and there were prisoners in each one.

Misaki kept her back pressed against the wall and inched over. The three women in the cell immediately jerked up.

Misaki put a finger to her lips. She pulled down her mask. "Who are you...?" she whispered.

The women rushed to the bars. "Save us!" they whispered. Their cheeks were hollow and their eyes were dead.

"What's going on...?" Misaki whispered.

A woman with tangled brown curls clasped Misaki's hand. "They're destroying this place..." she whimpered. "Satsuki hadn't been acting herself. We saw her less and less. One day, during the night, Hue has me escorted down here. One by one, we were locked up..." she said, as if she had been planning to tell this story for a long time.

"How long have you been down here?" Misaki asked.

The woman shook her head. "I don't know...too long..."

Misaki felt her heart pounding. "Are you the female teachers?" she asked.

The women nodded.

"I'll get you out..." Misaki promised. "But I have to get to the bottom of this..."

The woman nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Find Satsuki..." she breathed. "Also, find a woman named Cherry." The woman pressed something in Misaki's palm. It was another pendant. It was made of garnet and had a rose carved on it.

"Who is Cherry?" Misaki asked.

"She's a woman in the cell next to our's. She has something to help you..." The woman whistled a short verse. "Go..." she said.

"I'll come back," Misaki swore. She turned on her heel and ran.

"Cherry..." Misaki hissed. The women in the cell stirred. "Cherry," Misaki whispered again. She held out the pendant. "Your friend sent me here..."

A woman with long red hair crawled over. "Rose..." she croaked.

Misaki kneeled down next to the bars. "I'm here to help..." she whispered. Misaki handed her the pendant. Cherry squinted at it.

"You're from the IA..." she breathed.

Misaki froze. "How do you know...?"

Cherry's lips held a weak smile. "I'm a Grace Marshall girl..." she whispered, weakly.

Misaki jerked back. The woman before her was from the IA?! She was dying! Why was she here?!

"How- What?" Misaki stammered.

"I probably was deemed MIA..." Cherry gasped out. She coughed a few times. "I was sent to investigate a smuggling case many years ago except I was in Korea..."

"The men speak Korean," Misaki breathed. "How did you end up in Japan?"

Cherry nodded. "I was tracking some suspects...the IA-" Cherry choked out. "Tell them its not a drug case...its a firearms case-"

"What about human trafficking?" Misaki asked.

Cherry shook her head. "These men are smuggling firearms from Korea to Japan. This is simply where they're storing them. This organization was clean...before them..."

There were footsteps heard again. Misaki jerked up.

"Keep going straight!" Cherry wheezed. "There's a door that leads to a room!"

Misaki turned and ran.

"Baegsaeg bichwi!" Cherry gasped out after her.

"White Jade...in Korean..." Misaki thought to herself as she sprinted down the tunnel. Why did Cherry say that? What does it mean?

Misaki ran into the door and flung it open. She quickly closed it behind her and ran up a set of crumbling stairs. The stairs led to a wall with a large square hole. Misaki took a deep breath and crawled into the hole. She squirmed through the tight space. Her hands were shaking so bad. Her hands touched solid wood and Misaki swore. Dead end!

Misaki panicked...she couldn't back out either. It was too cramped. Her trembling fingers felt around the wood. There were a few dents at the bottom...like finger prints. Misaki shoved up and the board flew up.

Misaki crawled forward and tumbled out into a room. She crashed into a table, causing a racket.

A girl jumped up and turned on the light. "Misa?!" Lotus demanded. "What are you doing in my room at this hour?" she hissed.

Misaki stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry..." she said. "I got lonely and so I came here..." she lied.

"What are you doing looking through my cabinet?" Lotus demanded.

Misaki looked over. She had just crawled out of Lotus's cabinet...how weird. Misaki quickly walked over, pulled the board back down and closed the cabinet. "Its empty..." she said.

"So?" Lotus asked.

"You don't have any food?" Misaki asked.

Lotus paused and then smiled. "You get use to the hunger..." Lotus said. "We don't hide food in our rooms. You're lucky my roommates aren't here tonight or else you'd scared the daylights out of them."

Misaki nodded and sat on a chair.

"Are those your pajamas?" Lotus asked, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Misaki sat down. She was wearing stretchy denim pants and a hoodie. "Yeah..." she lied.

"Here," Lotus said handing Misaki some clothes. "These are comfier..."

Misaki just finished changing when the door burst open. She kicked her clothes under the bed.

"What are you doing here?!" Hue demanded.

Misaki was at a loss for words.

"Misa was scared," Lotus explained. "She just needed a friend,"

"I've never been away from home..." Misaki said, forcing tears into her eyes. "I miss my mom..." she whimpered.

Hue rolled his eyes. "You have a whole room to yourself, others would love to be in your position. I expect you to stay there!" he snapped.

Misaki nodded and immediately got up. "I'm sorry, Hue sama..." she said, sniffing.

"For Izzy, I won't punish you this time," Hue said. "Get back to your room. Don't let me catch you outside during the night again,"

"Yes Hue sama," Misaki said, bowing. Even when she was safely back inside her own room, Misaki was shaking. She collapsed onto her knees, panting.

Misaki had barely hit the tip of the iceberg...


	22. Evidence

Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy!

**Chapter 22: Evidence**

Misaki was rather surprised to find a maid's costume hanging on her door the next morning. Misaki tied the frilly apron on and pinned her hair up in a neat bun. There was a tiny white cap with long white ribbons that went with the costume.

The girls all kneeled at their table for breakfast. Tea and a single steamed bun was apparently suppose to hold off their hunger. Misaki hated the tea and was forced to chew on the dry bun.

Hue eventually came around. "Not all of you will have the privilege to wed. Some of you are not talented at all. Today, you will be maids. If you think today's work is back breaking, wait till you actually are a maid full time. So whether or not you want to be a rich lady or a maid...it up to you," Hue said.

"Yes, Hue sama," everyone chorused.

Misaki finished her tiny breakfast and went to go do her chores. Misaki barely started mopping the floors when Hue called for her.

"Yes, Hue sama?" Misaki asked, bowing.

Hue gestured for her to rise. "You have shown excellent progress, Miss Nana. I hear Taka Kei can not even get you out of him mind."

"I am not that great," Misaki said, modestly.

Hue chuckled. "He's back to see you before lunch has even started. Go meet him in the courtyard."

"But the mopping-"

"Surely you won't be playing the role of the maid. Go," Hue said waving her off.

Misaki nodded and headed to the tiny courtyard.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Misaki felt his breath down her neck. "Ugh, cut it out," she grumbled, walking away.

"Wow," Usui said, taking in her outfit. "What's the maid get up for?"

"Chores," Misaki explained. "You got me out of them...at least you're good for something."

Usui chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat," he said, taking her hand.

Misaki blushed and trailed behind Usui.

"You look exhausted..." Usui observed as they went to their private room for lunch.

Misaki laid her head on the table. "I didn't sleep a wink last night..." she said. "But I struck big!" she whispered.

Usui closed the door and sat down. "Really?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and went to go sit at her instrument bench. Her fingers plucked at the strings as she spoke in whispers.

"They have a tunnel below here..." Misaki said. "It's a prison down there...it's where all the female teachers are. Also...I found an IA spy..." she said in a low whisper.

Usui's eyes widened. "How..?"

"There was another investigation long ago..." Misaki told him. "She was captured- but no one ever found her, until now," Misaki set the memory stick down on the table and watched Usui pocket it.

"I need you to go look into something..." Misaki said. She got up and went to the table. She poured herself a cup of tea and dipped her index finger in it.

Usui watched and Misaki wrote a few Korean characters on the table. "She told me this but I don't know what it means," Misaki explained writing "White Jade." Misaki pushed away some dishes to clear a space on the table. She wrote: Cherry, an IA agent. Have someone debunk her investigation.

Usui nodded. "I'll get all the facts for you," he promised. Usui spooned some soup into a bowl. "How come you're not starving today...?" he asked.

Misaki sighed. "All those women... They're truly starving. I can't bear to eat anything..."

Usui placed the bowl of soup in front of her. "But you have to eat," he said softly. "Keep up your strength. Do it for them,"

Misaki reluctantly took the bowl from him and sipped the hot soup. Though her mind rejected the idea of food, her stomach craved it. After two bowls of rice, five meat buns, a plate of chicken, a plate of vegetables and five cups of tea was Misaki full.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Usui asked.

Misaki wiped her mouth. "I need to find Satsuki," Misaki whispered. "Get me the info I need..." she said, getting up. "Have a good day, master," she said bowing.

Usui nodded and got up. "Take care," he said, touching her arm.

Misaki nodded. "Have a good day, master. Come back soon..."

"Misa," Hue called when Misaki closed the door. "Go to the dance room."

Misaki dipped a small bow and headed down.

The girls were all lined up. Sakura was wearing a fancy dancing robe and standing next to Master Hana.

"Ladies, this is Samari," Master Hana introduced. "She is here today to give you a much needed lesson in dancing."

A girl with waist length black hair scoffed. "She's practically our age..."

"You have much to learn," Master Hana chuckled. "Watch."

Misaki watched Sakura smirk and step into the center of the room. Misaki was glad to see Sakura... Her dancing would definitely impress them.

Sakura's hair ornaments glinted in the dim light and her light pink sash gracefully spun with her. Sakura could do all sorts of graceful leaps and spins. She slowly lifted one leg up and arched her back. The girls all clapped when Sakura finished.

"I hand the class to Samari now," Master Hana said, taking a seat in the back. He tapped his cane on the ground and waved for Sakura to start.

After class, Sakura and Misaki exchanged a look and both nodded.

"Hue sama," Sakura said. "Where shall I stay over night? I heard the east hall has some nice rooms."

"Of course," Hue said. "Misa!"

Misaki came and bowed. "Hue sama?"

"Samari will be spending the night with you," Hue explained.

"Yes sir," Misaki said with a sigh.

"It's only one night," Hue said. "Don't be a snob."

"I'm sorry, Hue sama," Misaki said bowing again. "I will show her right this way. Samari sama?"

Sakura walked out with her head held high. Both of them didn't start breathing normally again until they were in Misaki's room.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you," Misaki said in American sign language.

"Me too!" Sakura signed back.

"Where's Shizuko?"

"A few miles for here. She's doing research with the team... Misaki, you stumbled onto something big. Usui came and reported this afternoon."

"White jade?" Misaki asked.

"A terrorist group..." Sakura signed.

Misaki nodded. "We have to find this Satsuki tonight," Misaki told her.

Sakura nodded and began unpacking a few things she has.

"Misa?" a voice called, knocking on the door.

Misaki got up and opened the door.

"Hue sama!" she said, bowing.

"You have a gift from Taka sama," Hue said, handing her a bag.

"Oh..." Misaki said. "Thank you,"

Misaki closed the door and looked in the bag. There was a bottle of perfume... Misaki smelled the liquid. Just as she thought, traction spray. It made the soles of shoes extremely grippy. You could practically walk up a wall.

The next item was disguised as a necklace. Misaki unscrewed the jewel on the pedant and pulled out a piece of rolled up paper. It was a map of the building. Misaki smoothed it out and studied it.

"She should be here," Sakura said, pointing to a room on the very top floor.

"The elevators are probably locked..." Misaki said. "How will we get up there?"

Sakura looked into the bag. "How about a hover board?" Sakura asked holding out a palm sized disk.

"Don't tell me there's a crash disk..." Misaki muttered.

"A perfected one," Sakura said, holding out another. "Hopefully...it doesn't explode. But anyways, here's the plan...we have a rescue team that's waiting by the woods. We'll get Satsuki and I'll take her there. You go back to your room and tie yourself up. Pretend I knocked you out."

"Why do we have to extract Satsuki though?" Misaki asked.

"First of all, it takes suspicion away from you. Second of all, Satsuki could hold some sort of power. She should be the boss after all."

Misaki nodded. "Alright, at nightfall...we set out."

Sakura nodded. "Perfect,"

At night, Sakura and Misaki both dress in black and covered their mouths with a cloth. Misaki sprayed traction spray on her shoes and expanded the hover disk. She locked the door and hid pillows under the blankets. Sakura opened a window and the two of them jumped out, holding tightly to their hover disks.

It was like swimming with a kick board. Misaki kicked her legs and maneuvered herself to a window. She slowly opened it and jumped in. Misaki shrunk the disk and put it in her pocket.

"Satsuki?" Misaki whispered. This was a dim room that seemed nicely furnished. "Sat-" Misaki almost screamed when she almost tripped over a person sitting on the ground, surrounded by fabric.

A young woman with short blue hair sat on the ground, sewing a dress.

"Are you Satsuki?" Misaki whispered.

"Yeah!" Satsuki sang. "Do you like this dress...?" she asked, holding up a bunch of pink fabric.

"We have to get you out," Misaki whispered, kneeling beside her.

"No!" Satsuki whined. "I'm the big boss. My brides need me..."

Sakura picked up a cup and sniffed it. "They've been drugging her," she whispered.

Misaki patted Satsuki's arm. "How about we go for a walk?" she suggested.

"No, I need to finish the dresses for tomorrow..." Satsuki mumbled. Her face looked thin but she had a weird smile on her face. "My beautiful brides..." she sighed, hugging the fabirc.

"Satsuki, there's some brides in the woods who need dresses," Misaki tried.

"Brides...?" Satsuki asked, her head perked up.

"Yes...come over here," Misaki coaxed.

Satsuki practically crawled over. Sakura helped her up. "We're going to fly out the window..." Sakura said in a gentle voice. "Won't that be fun...?"

"Let's bring my right hand man," Satsuki said. "He always listens to me...HUE!" she yelled.

Sakura quickly clamped her hand on her mouth but it was too late.

A bunch of men burst into the room. "Get them!" Hue ordered.

Misaki grabbed two smoke bombs and threw them at the ground. They completely fogged up the room. The mne tried to bat the thick smoke from their faces. Misaki and Sakura quickly jumped from the window. Each girl held onto one of Satsuki's arms.

"Be careful," Misaki warned.

"I will..." Sakura said, holding onto a squirming Satsuki.

"Take me back!" Satsuki screamed.

"Sorry," Sakura said, hitting the back of Satsuki's neck. Satsuki immediately went limp. "Cover your tracks," Sakura reminded Misaki as Misaki crawled back into the window. Sakura hit the ground running with Satsuki on her back. Misaki watched them disappear into the night.

Misaki stripped off her clothes at the speed of light. She changed into her pajamas, messed up the bed, hid the clothes.

It was pretty ridiculous but Misaki taped her own mouth and "tied" herself to the bed leg. She sat there with her heart thumping. Footsteps were everywhere. Someone tried to open her door.

"It's locked," came a muffled voice.

"Break it down then!" another voice ordered.

Misaki watched them break down the door. Hue strolled in. His eyes stopped on Misaki.

"Help!" Misaki yelled through the tape.

"Untie her," Hue ordered someone. "What happened?!" he demanded.

Misaki rubbed her wrists and forced herself to cry. "That Samari is mean!" she whined. "She dragged me up in the middle of the night and tried to tie me up. Then she knocked me out. I woke up tied to the bed! Wait till Taka sama hears about this!" Misaki yelled.

Hue walked up to Misaki. "You will not say a word about this," he said in a grave voice. "This never happened. Now go back to sleep."

Misaki pretended to shrink from his gaze and nodded. "Yes Hue sama..."

Hue called several people to check out the entire building. Misaki pretended to be asleep as she laid in bed. Her listening device was in her ear.

"We lost the IA girl!" Hue cussed. "Satsuki is gone now."

"Do you think she'll expose anything?" someone asked.

"No," Hue said. "I haven't told her anything...if she can even remember anything..."

"But Satsuki knows this place in and out,"

"The IA won't storm the place. Satsuki won't be able to tell them anything that makes us a threat," Hue explained. "They might send another girl though. Close off all admissions."

"Yes sir," the man said.

Misaki took out the earpiece and hid it back into her bag. If Hue wasn't expecting them to attack...the IA now had the element of surprise.

* * *

The next day, Usui came first thing in the morning. Misaki and him went for a walk in the gardens.

"We're taking action tonight," Usui informed her. "By midnight, we'll have the place surrounded though from a distance in case you need backup."

Misaki nodded. "Anything new about Satsuki?"

"Once they got her some medication she was fine. She didn't really believe us at first but they convinced her somehow. We know all the secret passage ways now. There's one that-"

"Cabinet," Misaki said.

Usui nodded. "As expected from you,"

Misaki gave a weak smile. "But that room is occupied by Lotus and three other roommates." Misaki reminded him. "I don't know how to-"

Usui placed a finger over her lips. "Leave it to your master..." he said, winking.

Misaki slapped his hand away. "Shut up..." she grumbled.

Usui took her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger. Misaki studied the elegant band with carvings on it. Old native american symbols decorated the band. If Misaki wasn't mistaken, the pictures wrote; deep sleep. Misaki had to drug Lotus and her roommates.

"Stay safe," Usui said, holding onto her hand.

Misaki blushed and looked away. "Of course, Baka..." she said.

"You're known to be reckless," he teased.

"I prefer fearless," Misaki replied.

"You're the bravest person I know," Usui agreed.

Misaki picked up a rose from a hedge. "Hey Usui..." she mouthed. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure," Usui said.

"If something happens to me-"

Usui bent over and silenced her mouth with his. Misaki tried to push him away but Usui held her tightly. Misaki eventually gave in and sank into the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest as Usui pushed her hair back.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Usui murmured. "I'll stay with you..."

"But you can't..."

"Trust me?" Usui asked.

Misaki pushed him away. "Of course not!" she said, blushing. "You're just a perverted alien..."

"Which is why I'll convince them to let me stay," Usui said, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Misaki felt her eye twitch when she opened the door to her room.

"Surprise," Usui said, getting up from the chair.

"What are you doing here!?" Misaki hissed. "You'll get in trouble!"

"No I won't," Usui said.

Misaki opened the door again to throw him out but jerked back when Hue was standing by the door with a tray of cups. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was telling him to leave immediately!" she explained.

Hue smirked. "Taka sama has agreed to make you his wife. From now on, you're his."

Misaki forced a smile on her face. "Great..." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Taka sama requested a tray of tea for you," Hue said.

"Oh," Misaki said, understanding. "Yes, I'd like to share a cup with my friends here for one last time."

"Make it fast," Hue said. "Don't keep him waiting too long."

"I won't," Misaki said with a smile.

After Hue left, Misaki glared at Usui. "You really are a perverted alien..." she muttered.

Usui smirked. "Hurry back...my beautiful future wife," he sang.

"Ugh, you're disgusting..." Misaki muttered, slamming the door. Misaki lifted the lid of the tea pot and rubbed her ring. A tiny slot of powder was revealed and Misaki dumped it in. She held the tray in one hand and knocked on the door of Lotus's room. Lotus opened the door.

"Misa," she said, a little surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Misaki asked.

Lotus nodded and moved aside. Misaki walked in and set the tray down. Lotus's roommates walked over.

"I'm leaving," Misaki said.

Lotus paused. "You're getting married?"

Misaki nodded. "Hue sama just told me. This is my last night here."

Lotus sat down at the table. "I see..." she said, looking a little sad.

Misaki poured everyone a cup of tea. "I promise you'll have a good future," she said with a smile. "Let's share our last cup of tea together," Misaki said, handing everyone a cup.

The girls clinked cups and downed the tea. Misaki dumped her's on the ground.

"I'll miss you..." Lotus said.

"I'll miss you too," Misaki said.

The girls began feeling drowsy. Misaki waited until they all collapsed at the table. Misaki got up and went back to her own room.

"Let's go," Misaki said to Usui who had changed into a spy suit.

Usui tossed Misaki a spy suit too. "Don't hinder me now, Misa."

"Will you shut up?! You're the one who's going to slow me down!" Misaki exclaimed.


	23. Twisted Truth

If you don't ever review. You should review today because its my one in a life time sweet sixteen and i was writing fanfiction.

Happy birthday to me! Reviews = presents :D

**Chapter 23: Twisted Truth**

Misaki changed into her spy suit and inserted all her gadgets into their slots on her belt. Usui stuck a bunch of pillows under the blankets to resemble two sleeping bodies.

"My, what a wonderful wedding night..." he teased, holding the door for Misaki.

Misaki smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. She then poked her head out the door to check of the coast was clear.

Usui locked the door from the inside and quietly closed it shut. The two of them quickly crept down the hall to Lotus's room.

Misaki opened the door and went in. The girls were still asleep at the table. The cabinet had a thick chain lock on it now though. Misaki took out her vial of acid and poured it on the lock. The iron quickly dissolved away. Misaki opened the cabinet and pushed up the wooden board.

"I'll go first," Misaki said. She crawled into the tunnel. When she was halfway in, Usui followed her. It was harder for him to crawl through but he managed. In no time, they were both standing at the stone staircase.

Misaki activated her night vision as they quietly walked down the stairs and onto the dirt paths. It was dark and damp like it had been before. Misaki was kept warm by her spy suit. She truly felt sorry for the prisoners here. She was going to rescue every one of them...

"Cherry..." Misaki whispered. "Cherry?"

"Marshall girl," a weak voice called.

Misaki hurried over to the bars. "I'm back to save you...to save everyone," Misaki promised. "But you have to help me. Where do they go for their secret meetings?" Misaki whispered.

Cherry coughed and wiped her mouth. "I'm not sure..." she said hoarsely. "I think they go into a room down here. Deeper in..."

"Thank you," Misaki said. "Hold on tight. Help is coming soon. Hang in there."

Cherry nodded and leaned her head against the bars.

Misaki and Usui headed deeper into the darkness. Misaki wouldn't have been able to see a thing without her contacts.

"I think I see light..." Usui whispered.

Misaki squinted and nodded. They were definitely getting closer. Both of them pressed up against the wall and shuffled into the lit hall.

The linoleum echoed their footsteps which made Misaki walked very slowly. They inched their way to the door.

Misaki pressed her ear against the door and listened. There was no one inside.

Usui slowly turned the knob. It was obviously locked. Misaki pulled a long silver pin out of her hair and began working on the lock. This lock was very complicated. Misaki pressed her ear against the knob and listened carefully to each little clink. Finally, the lock clicked opened and Usui opened the door just a crack.

"Wait," he said. "It might have traps..." Usui pulled out a can of spray paint and shook it. He sprayed the entire entrance and the bright red beams revealed themselves. "After you," he said with a smile.

Misaki took a deep breath and shifted inside, bending every which way to avoid the lasers. Once she was inside, Misaki pulled out a screw driver and a tech pad and disabled the alarms.

Usui casually walked in. "I bet this is where they keep the info..." he said looking at all the filing cabinets.

It was truly a pain having to unlock every cabinet. Misaki pulled out a crisp manila folder and opened it. Misaki snapped photos as she read. She read several files. Most were profiles of officials.

"Come here," Usui whispered. Misaki hurried over. "There's a profile of everyone part of White Jade," he explained. "The IA can hunt all of them down now,"

Misaki pulled out another folder. "I think I found the plans..." she muttered. "And they don't look too hot..."

The file talked about a "Jade Alarm." It was an alarm that would be sent out to the women by messenger birds carrying one message: I want him alive.

Misaki decided that it was an order to take the officials hostage. Misaki wondered why the women would obey. Surely taking their husbands hostage would not benefit them in any sort of way.

Misaki found their answer in the next file. There was a collection of letters from girls. Misaki read through the first one. The writer was telling Satsuki how thankful she was to her. The live the girl now had was beyond amazing. She promised that if Satsuki ever need anything, she'd gladly do it.

The next letter said the same. Misaki skimmed around a dozen letters. Each one promised that if Satsuki ever asked them to do anything, they'd gladly obey.

"Loyalty..." Misaki thought. "Gratification." This was how Hue knew the girls would take hostages. The girls from here felt indebted to Satsuki.

"Who are you?!" a voice demanded.

Misaki looked up. "Crap..." she muttered.

The three men all pulled out guns. Misaki back handspringed to one and kicked the gun out of his hand. She turned and punched him as hard as she could. He collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Usui slammed his elbow into the other man's chest and hit the back of his neck. He too fell on the ground. Misaki roundhouse kicked the last man and now they were alone with three unconscious people.

"Pull them in," Misaki said.

Usui nodded and they dragged them to the corner. Misaki pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed them to a cabinet.

"Let's get out through the air vent," Usui suggested, kicking off the cover.

The air vent was pretty spacious and smooth so Misaki could slide along the metal.

"What are we looking for now?" Usui asked.

"There's still something missing..." Misaki told him. "How does the firearm case fit in?"

"We have to keep looking then," Usui said. "Perhaps we should go to the top floor."

Misaki agreed and they headed upward. Usui kicked out a cover and they slid out of the air vent. They sprinted to a structure of metal beams.

"I'll haul you up," Usui said, cupping his hands.

Misaki placed her foot on his hand and her hands on his shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Go,"

Usui practically threw Misaki up five feet. "Not that hard!" Misaki exclaimed, grabbing onto the bar so she wouldn't fly past it.

"Sorry...I don't know my own strength," Usui said, smirking.

Misaki glared at him and tied rope around the beam and dropped it down for Usui. Usui quickly climbed up and joined her.

Misaki untied the rope and wrapped it around her waist. They then carefully walked along the narrow beam. Misaki slowly placed one foot in front of the other.

"Its just like being on the balance beam for gymnastics..." she muttered to herself.

Finally, they dropped down onto the thin carpet. Misaki looked at Usui and he nodded. They bent down low and crept up the stairs.

A gunshot fire through the air and Usui tackled Misaki to the ground.

"We've been spotted!" Misaki hissed, sitting up.

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her through the halls. They pulled back a tapestry and found a door. Usui stepped back and kicked the door down.

Misaki and Usui burst into the room. Misaki was frozen solid. The entire room was filled with weaponry. Guns lined every wall.

"Don't just stand there!" Usui said, poking her in the side. "Start doing your business," he said gesturing to the piles of guns. "I'm going to go signal the IA," he said, bounding off and crawling out the window.

Misaki immediately began snapping pictures. All the evidence she had collected all of a sudden clicked into place.

But before she could fit all the puzzle pieces together, something else clicked.

Misaki turned and felt the cold barrel of the gun pointed to her forehead.

"Misa Nana..." Hue said in an icy tone.

Misaki swallowed. "Hue..." she said.

"You are very clever," Hue remarked. "I bet you got to the bottom of this already. You almost got away with it too..."

"This was the missing piece," Misaki agreed. "Now the IA has all the evidence to try you for your crimes."

Hue laughed. "Evidence huh?" he asked. "Tell me, Miss IA spy. What evidence did you find?"

Misaki scoffed. "Keeping prisoners, mass smuggling weapons, holding girls here against their will, planning to hold hostage Japanese officials...need I say more?" Misaki asked.

Hue smirked. "I am curious though. What do you think I am doing?"

Misaki crossed her arms. "Put your gun down," she ordered.

"I'm not stupid," Hue said. "I have you hostage right now. But...please tell me your theory."

"Satsuki opened up this school to educate women in traditional Japanese customs. When the first few girls married well, other families were interested and sent their daughter as well," Misaki told him. Hue nodded and thought about it.

"You were Satsuki's right hand man. You saw how the girls were forever thankful to her and would remain loyal to her. Your master plan began forming. You were tangled up with White Jade, a terrorist group in Korea. They wanted to topple the Japanese government and you could pave the road for them. All these women were married to officials. If "Satsuki" asked them to hold the officials hostage, you knew they had no choice but to obey. After all the officials were taken hostage, White Jade could effortlessly parade through, crushing Japan with all these weapons..."

As Misaki finished her story, in the corner of her eye he saw Usui lurking in the shadows. Misaki took a step back.

"Don't move," Hue ordered. "Or else I'll shoot you."

"You really think I'm afraid of death?" Misaki laughed.

The door broke down.

"Hands up!" a woman with long brown hair said. Behind her was a team of IA spies. "We have this entire place surrounded. Surrender."

Hue smirked. "I've got a gun at her. I wouldn't do anything if I were you."

"There's a basement," Misaki told them. "A lot of people are locked up. Some really need medical attention."

"Don't worry. We got it covered," the woman said, keeping her gun steady. "If you drop your gun now. I can promise you a path other than death," she said.

Hue took a step toward Misaki. "Or I could leave right now with her. I'll let her go when I've left a good distance."

"You'll never get away. The IA has no blind spot,"

Misaki clenched her fists. "There's nowhere to hide," Misaki said. "Its over, Hue. I have copies of all your files. They're in my contacts," she told the woman. After that, Misaki ran toward Hue.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

A gunshot was fired.

Misaki crashed head first into a table. "Ugh..." she moaned.

Everyone was on the move. A woman kicked the gun out of Hue's hand and a few other's had him handcuffed.

"U-Usui..." Misaki breathed.

"Are you okay?!" Usui demanded. "How could you be so reckless?!"

Misaki froze. "I- You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. Misaki ripped part of her T shirt off and pressed it against his arm.

"The bullet only nicked me," Usui reassured her.

"We have a medical station set up outside," the woman said. "Take your partner there."

"Come on," Misaki said, helping Usui up. She kept a hand on his arm and hurried him downstairs. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Usui snorted. "No," he said.

"Why'd you do that...?" Misaki asked.

Usui looked away. "If it between you or me getting hurt. I'll always choose myself."

"But why?" Misaki asked.

"Just remember, Ayuzawa. I'd take a bullet for you any day."

"Usui-"

"Shh..." Usui said, wrapping an arm around her. "Don't ask why. Just know." he said.

Misaki blushed and walked Usui to the medical station. The team had rescued everyone from the cells. Some people were really sick and were rushed to a hospital by helicopter.

The doctor there gave Usui a few stitches and wrapped it up. "You were very lucky," she said. "It barely hit you."

"I am lucky," Usui agreed. He smiled at Misaki.

Misaki looked away and blushed.

After they were done, they slowly headed to a helicopter.

"So do I get a reward for my bravery?" Usui teased.

Misaki cleared her throat. "You're a really good spy," she said.

"How personal..." Usui sighed.

Misaki blushed a deeper shade of red. She reached out and smoothed out Usui's hair. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart..." she whispered. Misaki stepped onto the stairs leading to the helicopter.

"Ayuzawa," Usui said.

Misaki turned and was met by Usui's lips. Misaki smiled and closed her eyes. The wind blew. The helicopter roared but Misaki and Usui had their moment...together.


	24. Maid to Lady

Hi! Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a great day with my family!

But anyways, I'm going to be writing what happened with White Jade and this mission all in the next chapter. I was gonna wrap it up in this chap but it got too long. So sorry if you're a little confused!

**Chapter 24: Maid to Lady**

Misaki and Usui were jetted back to headquarters. Usui was escorted to the medical wing and Misaki was directed to an office.

"Welcome back, Misaki," Everest said. "I'm glad to hear the mission was successful. Not bad for a first timer."

"Thank you," Misaki said politely.

"Now here comes the not so fun part of Co Ops," Everest said handing Misaki a stack of papers. "Paperwork."

Misaki forced a smile on her face. "No problem,"

"Between launch missions you have a week we call 'recovery.'" Everest explained. "Launch missions are specific tasks that require a lot of work. After a few years, we assign you to a region to do patrol and you would just stay there to monitor unless we called you back."

"I understand," Misaki said, picking up the paperwork.

"You may go,"

"Thank you,"

Misaki went to go shower and put on a new set of clean clothes. Fresh jeans and a comfy t shirt.

Misaki then bought herself some food, a little chinese take out. As she was paying she decided to get Usui some food too. Who doesn't love chinese food? Misaki asked a nurse in the medical center for Usui's room.

"First one down the hall," she said.

"Thank you," Misaki said heading down. She easily found the room and knocked.

"Come in!" Usui called.

Misaki opened the door.

"Ayuzawa," Usui greeted. "I thought you had deserted me..." he fake pouted.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I brought you some food," she said, setting the bag on the table.

"How sweet," Usui said sitting down. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hospital shirt. His hair looked damp from a shower and his arm was in a sling.

"How's your arm?" Misaki asked, taking out the little cartons.

"Can't feel a thing," Usui said, carefully sitting down. "I'll be fine in a week," he promised.

Misaki handed Usui a pair of chopsticks. "Uh...you're right handed aren't you...?" she asked, looking at his bandaged arm.

Usui frowned. "Unfortunately..." he said.

"It's alright," Misaki said blushing. "I-I could, you know, help you..."

Usui smiled. "I'll leave it to you then," he said.

Misaki opened up the cartons. She picked up a piece of sesame chicken and held it out to Usui.

"Too hot, blow on it for me," Usui said, childishly.

Misaki flushed a crimson color and awkwardly blew on it.

"Thanks," Usui said, chewing on it. "It's perfect."

Misaki would take a bite of her food and then feed Usui a bite.

"Can you not look at me like that?" Misaki asked.

"Like what?" Usui asked innocently.

"Like you're peering into my soul...it makes you look like a freak,"

Usui laughed. "You're a piece of artwork, Ayuzawa,"

* * *

One week was actually a pretty short of a time. Usui got his stitches out and Misaki caught up on her sleep. Everest had them jetted out to England to meet another IA base.

"Welcome," a woman with long blonde hair said. "I'm Claire and I am the missions director here. This will be a fast retrieval mission. But first, meet some familiar faces."

"Sakura! Shizuko!" Misaki called, waving to her friends.

Behind them were Kuuga and Kanou. They all came and sat down in the chairs. Claire turned off the lights. Three profiles appeared on the wall.

"This man, Mark Williams," Claire said, using a laser to point to the man in the middle. "Has a dangerous missile chip. Our spies have told us that he is going to be making a transaction to this man, Will Cruise, at England's biggest party of the year. Find him, get the missile chip and get these men alive." Claire turned the lights back on. "Misaki, Takumi, Sakura, Kuuga will be party attendees. Shizuko and Kanou will pose as security and break into the monitoring room. Everyone will be wired with speakers. This mission is to be swift and undetected by the outside world. Make it clean, ladies and gentleman."

"Yes ma'am," they all said at once.

"There's a car waiting outside to get you ready for tonight," Claire said.

Misaki let out a breath after she left. "The IA really doesn't waste time does it..." she observed. All in one day, they were flying from country to country and suppose to complete a mission that involved the peace of the world. Phew... Co Ops was a lot of work.

Misaki quickly hugged her friends and they headed out to the car waiting outside. The driver gave them some tidbits about the party but other than that it was a silent ride to a busy salon.

"Whoa..." Misaki breathed as they stepped into the bustling beauty salon.

The driver led them to the back of the building. Another woman met them and the two conserved in quiet whispers.

"Come with me," the woman said. They walked down an empty hall to a metal door. The woman scanned her hand and punched in a long series of numbers. "Welcome to Flawless Beauty," she said. "I have everything prepared for you."

In the room there were black cases along with a rack of clothes. There was a long counter with giant mirrors.

"Are you a Grace Marshall girl?" Sakura asked. Misaki was wondering the same thing.

"Of course," the woman said with a smile. "My name is Grace but I don't come close to matching up with the legendary Grace Marshall." she added. "These clothes are pretty durable and we will wire everyone up."

Grace handed garment bags to everyone and showed them the changing stalls. Misaki pulled open her garment bag and wanted to die. It was a long cocktail dress in crimson silk. Misaki slipped into the dress and studied herself. The dress was rather low cut in the front with a slit on the side. A glittering gold lily design decorated Misaki's hip.

"Whoa..." everyone said when Misaki finally stepped out.

"Don't laugh," Misaki ordered.

"You look hot!" Sakura giggled.

Sakura had a sleek purple dress with silver swirls. She had long black gloves that went to her elbows.

Grace came back with several cases. "These will be your communication devices," she explained.

Everyone has a ring which they could talk through and a tiny earpiece. Grace slipped a garter onto Misaki's thigh and hooked a gun to it. Misaki understood the need for the slit in the dress now.

Misaki's choker had a live feed camera on it that connected to a laptop Shizuko and Kanou were bringing. Another ring she wore had sleep drugs sealed in it. Misaki's dangling earrings had gemstones that could be popped out and used as explosives. Grace warned them to try not to use explosives because they would cause a commotion.

Misaki sat in a chair and Grace did her hair. While Grace brushed and curled, Misaki fiddled with her bracelet. It told time, could scan the chip to make sure it was real, and scan her drinks for drugs.

Misaki never got tired at seeing spy gadgets. Her clutch had a lipstick that could turn into a pocket knife. Compact powder to test for fingerprints. Perfume bottle of traction spray a case for the missile chip.

"You don't even look like Ayuzawa Misaki anymore..." Usui said when Misaki finished her hair and makeup. Misaki's hair was curled and swept into a messy bun. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were bold.

"Is that good or bad?" Misaki asked.

"Good of course. You're Francis Smith tonight," Grace said, hairspraying Sakura's hair.

"Francis," Misaki said. "That's a nice name."

Takumi adjusted his tie and studied his shoes. His bangs that always fell into his eyes were gelled back. Misaki scolded herself whenever she caught herself looking at his gorgeous eyes.

Misaki had a pair of stilettos. She casually stood by Usui to see if she was as tall as him.

"You're still shorter," Usui said, without even looking over.

"I didn't say anything!" Misaki said, blushing.

"You don't have to..." Usui said, winking.

Misaki rolled her eyes and clacked over to Sakura and Shizuko. Shizuko had a security uniform on.

Everyone had separate cars to go there. Just as Misaki was leaving, Grace called her name. "You seem like a very strong girl," she said. "But don't forget you have another skill."

"Like what?" Misaki asked.

"Your charm," Grace said.

Misaki swallowed. "I understand," she said, leaving.

The party was at a very expensive hotel. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and rich carpets covered the marble floor. Misaki tried to blend in and wait for Shizuko's instructions.

Shizuko and Kanou casually walked into the monitoring room. "We were asked to replace you for tonight," Shizuko said.

The two men turned around. "Do you have authorization?" one asked.

Shizuko nodded. She raised her arm and punched the guy. Kanou did the same to the other guy.

"I feel kinda bad for punching an innocent man," Shizuko said, dragging them to the corner.

Kanou tied them up. "Pressure point next time?" he suggested.

"I didn't have a good aim," Shizuko said, taking out a small glass bottle. She used a dropper and gave the two men some sleeping medication.

"A few bruises in exchange for an illegal missile chip. It's worth it," Kanou said, gently.

Shizuko nodded and sat down in the swivel chair. Kanou set up the laptop.

"Shizuko here. Monitoring room is in control. Report locations. Over" she said into the ring.

"Francis here in ballroom, over," Misaki said into her ring when she heard Shizuko.

Misaki casually walked around, looking for the man. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. There was music, food, drinks and all that party stuff.

In the monitoring room, Shizuko and Kanou were panning around looking for their targets. It was rather hard trying to pick two people out of the vast crowds.

In fear of being asked to dance, Misaki kept near the walls. Misaki wished with all her might that she could be invisible but here she was in a crimson cocktail dress.

"Should we wait until the transaction is finished or intercede? Over" Misaki asked.

"Find the targets first," Shizuko replied. "We'll see how this goes, over."

Misaki checked the time. It had only been an hour. There was still no sign of the targets or anything interesting.

"Are you British?" a woman with a mink coat asked.

"Yes," Misaki replied in perfect British English, accent and all. "I have ancestors in Japan though," Misaki said.

"Ah, you grew up here?"

"Of course," Misaki said with a smile.

"Do you know any Japanese?"

"I'm afraid not," Misaki lied.

The woman was asked to dance as strutted off.

Misaki turned and bumped into something. "Oh I'm sorry," Misaki said.

A strong arm helped her up. Misaki found herself looking into a pair of cold gray eyes. The man looked at Misaki with an amused expression.

"Misaki has located target," Shizuko said. "Distant backup, over,"

"Roger that," rang through Misaki's ear.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"No," Misaki said, smoothing down her skirt.

"Be careful," he said, patting her cheek and then walking off.

"Recipient located. Provider should be close by," Misaki said. "Over,"

She casually followed the man from a distance. It wasn't before long that their other target showed up too. The men were casual. They made eye contact a few times and then a package passed hands.

"Sakura and Kuuga, go after the provider," Shizuko ordered. "Over."

The other man turned and left but the first man lingered. He looked ready to leave too though.

"Wait!" Misaki called.

He turned. "You again?" he said with a crooked grin.

"I had not asked for your name," Misaki said.

"Will, Will Cruise," he said. "And you, my lady?" he asked.

Misaki smiled. "Francis Smith," she said. "Could I...interest you in a drink...?" she asked. Her hands were close to shaking.

Will thought about it. "Alright," he said.

Misaki picked up two glasses and handed one to him.

"Cheers," he said clinking glasses with her.

Misaki took a tiny sip and smiled. "Where are you from?" she asked casually.

"Around here," Will said vaguely. "What about you? Surely I would remember a beautiful woman like you,"

Misaki pretended to get embarrassed. "I don't go out very often," she said.

"What a shame," Will said.

As she made small talk with Will her mind was racing with thoughts of how to get the chip from him.

"What do you do for a living?" Misaki asked. "You seem very easy to talk to."

Will chuckled. "I'm a nuclear engineer not the most social of careers."

"Oh, you must be brilliant then," Misaki said.

"Smarter than most think," Will said.

Misaki was watching Will's eyes the whole time. Yes...he was smart. Every word she said, he was running through his head. His eyes kept looking around. Misaki felt as thought she was walking on broken glass now.

"I'm sure there's always someone out there who you want to top," she casually suggested.

Will's lips twitched into a smirk. "Yes, I like being daring. It keeps life on the edge. I sense you too, love a good time?"

"Who doesn't?" Misaki asked.

"All these people here," Will said. "I am rather fond of you. Would you like to chat in a more...private place?"

"What do you have in mind...?" Misaki asked.

"I have a room here," Will said. "If you want to...you know...take a look around."

"I see..." Misaki said, placing her hand into his.

"Misaki is moving out," Shizuko told everyone.

Will led Misaki to the stairs to Misaki's surprise. She expected them to take the elevator. Will easily walked up 5 flights and Misaki didn't have trouble either. Will showed her his room and Misaki carefully stepped inside.

"Aren't these rooms wonderful?" Will asked. "The best in all of England."

"Yes, they're very nice," Misaki said, memorizing every detail.

"Kuuga. Target contained. Waiting for pickup," Kuuga reported.

"This is Sakura. Holding target until pickup. Sending Kuuga to Takumi,"

"This is Takumi, heading up to Misaki."

"Takumi, Kuuga, stay at the corner of the hall. Don't go any closer until my signal. Misaki has target in room 342,"

Takumi stopped walking for a moment. Misaki had that psychopath alone in a room? Takumi sprinted to the elevator and urgently pressed the buttons.

"So," Will said, walking over to Misaki. "How about a little game...a little game of wits."

Misaki kept a perfect poker face. "I'm afraid I'm not very witty or bright," she said.

"But I think you are," Will said, sliding his hands up her leg.

Misaki swallowed. "I'm afraid not," she said. "I am a simple person,"

* * *

Takumi burst into the monitoring room. "What the hell is she doing?!" he exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"Shh!" Shizuko said. "Go back to your post!" she ordered.

"You can't let her do this!" Usui said. "She's risking her life!"

"Misaki knows what she's doing," Kanou said, trying to calm Usui down. "Besides we're all risking our lives."

Usui looked at the screen. Misaki pulled Will onto the bed. Usui looked away in disgust and stormed off.

"Don't do anything stupid," Shizuko warned him. "Or else you could really kill her."

* * *

"You have a bad side don't you?" Will said.

"Perhaps," Misaki said. Her heart was beating so fast that she was worried Will could hear it.

"What are you scared off?" he asked.

"Not you," Misaki said.

"I think you would be," Will said. "If you know who I was," He slipped Misaki's ring off her finger. "Come in and you'll regret it..." he whispered.

Misaki pulled out the gun and pointed it at his head. "But I do..." she said in a low voice. "And I don't need any help."

Will smirked. "Beautiful," he said, slowly getting off the bed with his hands up.

Misaki sat up on the bed and carefully slid off. "You had it all figured out didn't you?" Misaki asked.

"You are no ordinary person," Will said, chuckling. "Beautiful, exotic, strong..." Will twisted the gem on the ring and set it on the table. "And we're live..." he whispered.

"Misaki, you're on speakers to our team," Shizuko told her.

"Misaki, I-"

"I don't need help!" Misaki snapped.

Will smiled. "Its hard to concentrate with all those voices..." he said in a mesmerizing voice. "Disconnect it," he coaxed in a whispery voice. "Let us have a little game,"

"Misaki don't-"

Misaki yanked the earpiece out. "What are you after?" she asked.

"I'm simply bored," Will said. "I already know everything. Its boring now."

"You're crazy," Misaki said.

"Pretty much," Will said with a smirk. "I know all about your little IA...and I love provoking them. They always send out the best distractions to pass the time."

"You don't even care about the chip," Misaki concluded.

"I care about you..."

"Hand it over or else I'll shoot," Misaki threatened.

Will walked over with his hands held out. "Go ahead," he said.

Misaki's hands trembled as she gripped the gun.

"You won't do it," Will said. "You're honorable. You would never shoot someone who's defenseless."

"You're hardly the innocent,"

"No one's really innocent," Will stated. "Come on darling, entertain me and I'll return it."

"I won't play into your games,"

"But you've already had," Will chuckled. "I bet you were the best of the best at your little academy. You're so much smarter than they are. You could do better. Join me, I'll give you the ultimate challenge."

"You are my one and only challenge right now," Misaki replied. "And you don't know anything about me,"

Will smiled and circled her. Misaki kept the gun pointed at him. "You're not afraid of death, at least not for yourself. But what would kill you would be if someone you loved died. You're usually a modest dresser-"

"Does this look modest to you?!" Misaki exclaimed.

Will smirked and pointed to her chest. "The dress is suppose to be pulled down a little more but you keep it pulled up as much as possible. And walking up 5 flights of stairs was no big deal for you. You're well balanced in heels meaning excellent physical training. Perfect British English, the minute you came into this room, you had it memorized. You already had an exit planned out." Will began speaking different languages in every sentence. Misaki could strangely keep up with this broken speech.

"Drop the gun," Will coaxed, looking her right in the eye as hard as he could.

Misaki for some reason wanted to lower the gun. Will kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Please..." Will whispered, bending down slightly. "Lower the gun...come with me..." Will took out the package and opened it. "You see the chip? Come and get it..."

Misaki shook her head to clear her thoughts but she felt really sleepy.

"Give in..." Will whispered. "Give in..." Will took a step back to the window. "Come..." he whispered.

Misaki took a step forward.

"Come..."

Misaki felt as though she was in a trance. She dropped the gun and took another step.

* * *

"Usui, Kuuga get in there!" Shizuko exclaimed.

Usui immediately broke down the door. There was no one in the room. The window was wide opened. Misaki's gun and the missile chip laid on the table.

"Ayuzawa's gone!" Usui exclaimed.

"I'll take the chip back, you go after her," Kuuga said. "Shizuko, pull out. We lost Ayuzawa."

Usui leapt out of the window and onto the roof top. "Ayuzawa!" he yelled. "Ayuzawa!" he yelled into the emptiness. He sprinted down the fire escape stairs. He noticed a small piece of paper jammed in a crack. He pulled it out.

_If you want her. Come and get her. Room 66 at the Aphrodite Hotel. Alone..._


	25. Hypnosis

Sorry I've been busy with camp this week. I'm a camp counselor and so I spend the entire day working with kids. When I get home, I just want to sleep. Zzzz... don't ever want more than 3 kids.

**Chapter 25: Hypnosis**

Usui crumpled up the paper in his fist. "Shizuko, I know where she is. I'll get her. We'll meet you back at base. If we're not back by tomorrow afternoon, send help," he said into his ring.

"Alright, be careful..." Shizuko said.

"I promise," Usui said. After that, he yanked out his earpiece and threw it into the river. He sprinted to the hotel. "Room 66!" he said to the desk lady.

"Are you Takumi Usui ?"

Usui froze. "Yes..." he said.

"Go right up," the desk lady said, handing him a card.

He had no idea how the lady would know his name but there wasn't time to think about that. Usui easily found the room and unlocked it. He carefully pushed it open. It was silent.

"Ayuzawa?" he asked, holding his gun up. "Ayuzawa!" he exclaimed. Misaki was tied up and gagged, lying on the bed. Usui quickly untied her. She seemed to be sleeping.

There was another note card tucked in her dress strap. "Enjoy..." Usui read. "You've been fun to play with. I now reward you." Usui had no idea what that psychopath was talking about. "Ayuzawa!" he said, shaking Misaki. Misaki stirred in her sleep.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked.

Usui paused. "Yeah..." he said.

Misaki opened her eyes. "Takumi," she said again, breathless.

"Why are you calling me by my first name?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked up and pressed her lips to his. She got up on her knees and kissed him...hard. Usui tried to pull back but Misaki pulled him closer. Usui kissed her back gently but he kept thinking what was wrong with her.

"Takumi...I love you..." Misaki breathed.

"Thats kinda sudden..." Usui observed. "Hey, stop it!" he said, pulling her arms to her sides when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind about me..." Misaki said with a smirk.

"Uh...I don't- what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Misaki asked. "I'm not with you...that's what's wrong..."

Usui blushed slightly as Misaki started unzipping her dress. "Please, keep your clothes on," Usui said, holding her wrists.

"Why?"

"You don't know what you're doing,"

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Misaki giggled.

Usui leaned in. "You didn't have any alcohol..." he said. He remembered Will Cruise's voice. How it made a person sleepy...

"Misaki," he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Misaki paused from trying to attack him.

"Look at me," Usui ordered. "What did Will do to you?"

"Nothing..."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"I don't know...I just really want you!"

"Please don't tempt me, Ayuzawa...I am a teenage guy afterall..." Usui warned.

"Just let loose for once. He says we're too uptight,"

"Will,"

"The voice,"

"The voice?"

"The angel voice that asked me to follow him," Misaki sighed.

"More like the devil..." Usui muttered. This was very unlike Misaki. He bet that even Misaki wouldn't believe she was acting like this. Better collect some evidence... Usui pulled out his cellphone. "Do you love me?" he asked, making a video.

"Of course," Misaki said. "I'll do anything you say,"

"Can I abuse your body?"

"Yes!"

"Please don't say that, Ayuzawa..." Usui said, burying his face into his hands. "Even I'm creeped out by that..." he turned back to Misaki. "Look at me," he said. Usui pushed Misaki onto her back. His eyes locking with her's except Misaki's eyes looked lost.

"T-Takumi..." Misaki breathed.

"Shh..." Usui said. "It's time for you to sleep, my lady," he said, placing his hand over her eyes.

Usui watched as Misaki slept. Her chest rising and falling. Her hair spilling over the pillow.

"So vulnerable..." Usui thought, covering her with a blanket.

A side of Misaki that Will Cruise drew out with his voice. "Voice hypnosis..." Usui thought. Kanou could do a little hypnosis with that dangly coin thing but nothing like this. To be able to bend a person's will by simply telling them to was something Usui had never seen before. He shuddered remembering Will's voice beckoning Misaki to come. Then finding the room empty and deserted.

"Damn you..." Usui said, clenching his fist. Will Cruise played everyone tonight. He didn't even want to disrupt world wide peace...he was just looking for a good time. Usui swore if he got his hands on him...he'd rip him to pieces.

What made him even angrier was how unprepared they were. No one told them Will was a psychopath, who was also extremely intelligent and knew they were coming for him.

Usui carefully searched the room in case something else had gone wrong. The room itself seemed okay but Usui didn't dare linger too long.

"Kanou?" Usui said into his phone.

"Usui, did you find Ayuzawa?"

"Yeah, I got her. Tell the IA we're heading back as soon as possible."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Usui said.

"Okay, see you soon,"

Usui hung up and turned back to Misaki who was sound asleep. Usui took off his jacket and put it on Misaki.

"Alright, time to go," he said, lifting her off the bed. He slung Misaki over his shoulder and opened the window. They were on the first floor anyways.

Usui crawled out of the window and headed back to base.

"Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko shrieked when Usui walked into the lobby.

"She's just asleep," Usui reassured them.

* * *

Misaki woke up from a really bad dream. Except when she looked around, things didn't look too bright for her either. She was lying on a cot with a hospital gown on.

"This is an IA base in England..." Misaki said, her head clearing up. Misaki sat on the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Why was she back here? What happened to the mission?

The door of her room opened slightly. "Misaki!" Sakura cried, running to her friend and hugging her tightly. Shizuko and Usui trailed in behind.

Misaki patted Sakura's back. "What happened?" she asked.

"Will Cruise got away," Shizuko said. "But we recovered the missile chip."

"What happened to me?" Misaki asked. "Why am I wearing this?" she asked, examining her flimsy hospital gown.

"They did a full body check up for you when you were sleeping," Sakura explained. "They were worried that Will Cruise might have bugged you when he kidnapped you."

"K-kidnapped?" Misaki asked, feeling confused.

Sakura and Shizuko both looked at Usui. Usui cleared his throat. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"Will and I were in the hotel room..." Misaki said, tapping her chin. "I was so close to getting that missile chip."

"He was playing you," Usui explained. "Ayuzawa, have you ever heard of voice hypnosis?" he asked.

"What's that?" Misaki asked.

"Will Cruise was literally a psychopath, a sociopath a least," Usui told her. "He is incredibly smart. So smart that he gets bored easily. He somehow knows about the IA. He bought an illegal missile chip simply to provoke the IA. He was playing the entire IA. He got you in a room alone with him and hypnotized you."

"Isn't hypnotizing that thing where he swings a coin and says 'you're getting sleepy...'" Misaki asked.

Usui shook his head. "Very amateur," he told her. "Will Cruise can literally control people with his voice. He told you to drop your gun and follow him and you did."

"That's so stupid!" Misaki exclaimed. "I just followed him?!" she demanded.

"Unfortunately..." Usui said, darkly. "But you can't be blamed. We were completely unprepared."

"What happened after?" Misaki asked. She could hardly believe what she was hearing but the more she thought about it... she did remember Will's lulling voice. His voice that sounded like molten gold and slowly blocked out all of Misaki's senses. Misaki had felt like she had entered a dream.

"He tied you up and left you in a hotel," Usui said. "I found you and brought you back..."

There was a knock at the door. Kuuga opened the door. "Claire wants us all in the conference room," he announced.

Sakura and Shizuko walked over to the door. "Misaki, get dressed. We'll meet you there."

After they left, Misaki stepped behind a screen and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Did he really just tie me up?" Misaki asked, skeptic.

Usui ran his hand through his hair. "He made you...feel some feelings..." he said vaguely.

"What?"

Usui pulled out his phone and found the video. He handed the phone to Misaki. Misaki pressed play and gawked at what she saw.

"This is me?!" she said, freaking out. Her face was immediately flushed. "Oh my gosh...you didn't actually do anything to me, did you?!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui snorted. "Very tempting...but I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He took the phone back and deleted the video.

Misaki squatted on the ground and covered her head. That video was really her... She actually attacked Usui like that. This was beyond embarrassing! Misaki just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"Ayuzawa...?" Usui asked.

Misaki screamed and shook her head. This was just a bad dream... "Bad dream bad dream bad dream bad dream bad dream," Misaki kept saying to herself. She pinched herself. "Ow!" Nope...not a dream.

"It'll be our secret," Usui said, kneeling beside her. "If you ever want to finish what you started-"

"NO!" Misaki yelled, running out the room.

Usui chuckled and followed her to the conference room. Misaki opened the door and took one of the empty seats. Sakura and Shizuko patted her arm. Misaki nodded, letting them know she was okay.

Claire was seated at the head of the table with a file. The IA had something with files... everything had to have a file.

"The missile chip was recovered meaning we temporarily have avoided the problem but Will Cruise is still out there," Claire said. "As we found out, Will knows about us. As Takumi has reported, Will is just trying to screw with us."

"We'll track him," Misaki suggested.

Claire shook her head. "We won't find him. We'll simply have to wait for him to emerge again. On the other hand, we caught the illegal weapons dealer. I guess we did reap some benefits."

"I'm sorry," Misaki said. "I was incompetent and I will definitely reflect on my actions."

"But we had no idea what we were going up against," Usui said. "Will's file mentioned nothing about his mental stability."

"Would it have really made a difference?" Claire asked.

"We could have been more prepared-"

"Usui," Misaki said, placing a hand on his arm. "An IA spy prepares for the worst. My inability to prepare for the worst is a lack in my skill. The only person to blame would be myself"

Claire nodded. "I'm glad you understand," she said, opening a different file. "But on a lighter note, the White jade case can officially be closed. That was thoroughly investigated. Everest sent me the file to share with you guys. Satsuki, after some medical treatment, has resumed control of Traditional Brides with the original teachers. Hue and his group have been arrested and tried. The other members of the terrorist group are being tracked down by our trackers. We will find and arrest each one now that we have all their profiles."

"What about Cherry?" Misaki asked.

"She'll be fine after a long rest. Misaki, retrieving an IA spy, thats a big achievement for you."

Misaki nodded. "Thank you,"

"I'm not quite sure if or when she will return to our program but I trust that she is in good hands," Claire said, packing up the files.

"What about those girls?" Misaki asked.

"Girls?"

"Those girls that were held at Traditional Brides against their will," Misaki explained.

"I believe some were released while others choose to stay- Oh, there was a letter for you." Claire said, pulling out a letter from her pocket.

Misaki read the Japanese on the envelope. It looked like Lotus's handwriting. Misaki walked out of the conference room before breaking the wax seal. The letter was written on thin parchment with a brush and ink. Misaki unfolded the paper and read it.

_Misa Nana,_

_I'm not really sure who you really are but I know you are no ordinary person. After I woke up from a long slumber, everything changed for the better. I even forgive you for drugging me. When I woke up there were women in cool outfits in every hall. Hue and all the teachers were led out in handcuffs._

_A couple of women came to interview me. They looked like gods. Their determined faces and confident auras were very similar to your's. They were the opposite of all the girls here. Simply watching them walk was breathtaking. Their strides were so purposeful and powerful. They told me I could leave and I agreed. Before they leave, I will ask them to give you this letter. I write on my desk here at Traditional Brides for the last time._

_I guess all I wanted to say was thanks. I want to be like you. Even if I don't carry around those tough looking guns I still want to be strong. The best part of being a woman isn't about our looks or talents but living with such purpose. I wish I could have as much purpose as those women but now I'm content with the little shop I plan to open._

_If you ever return to Japan, look for me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nakamaru Lotus_

Misaki wished she could have said goodbye to Lotus but it was too late. She was already in another country. Who knows where she was going to be sent next.

* * *

Over their week of break, they practiced gunmanship and brushed up on their languages. Misaki familiarized herself with the IA's technical work. Spies already worked behind the scenes but even within the IA, there were still people that worked out of sight.

You know those thousands of files everyone important carried around? Well, in order for those coordinators to get those perfect files, thousands of people work in a cubical everyday processing them. There were also very strange job titles. They sounded really professional but weren't actually that interesting.

**Missional Technology Coordinator:** Picked out the gadgets for the missions.

**International Prisoner Ambassador:** Monitored Jails/ Prisons.

**International Affairs Network Connection Monitor:** Secretary

**Covert Operations Identification Manager:** Compiled files of IA Co Ops spies

* * *

Misaki really learned to appreciate people more. A week practically flew by and Claire was sending them off to their next mission.

"This is a very serious mission," she said.

"Which mission isn't serious?" Misaki asked, feeling slightly confused.

Claire shook her head. "This one might cost lives. Only if you sign a contract will we assign it to you,"

"You trust us with it?" Misaki asked.

Claire nodded. "All of you are good spies, not just good spies but good people. I will tell you about the mission but you can refuse."

"I am not afraid of death," Misaki said, firmly. Sakura and Shizuko nodded too.

"Sometimes being alive is even more frightening," Claire said with a small sigh.

Misaki wasn't sure what that meant but nodded. "Please tell us about it. I swear nothing will make me refuse."

"Why are you so sure?" Claire asked. "I have no even told you a single word about it."

Misaki smiled slightly. "Because I dedicated my life to the IA. It would be an honor to die for a good cause."

Claire nodded and sat down with a file. "Have you ever heard of the country Guise?" she asked.

Misaki was surprised. She had never even heard of such a place even with such an intense background in global history.

"You most likely haven't," Claire said when no one replied. "You can't even find this place on a map. It is located between the Solomon Islands and Australia. Its a tropical island with vast jungles and a small town along the shores. Now the mission, obviously with such unknown wilderness, people will take advantage of it. Our spies have told us that people have hid an atomic bomb on the island."

"You want us to go disable it," Misaki said.

Claire nodded. "It could be hidden anywhere in the jungle. We recovered the bomb blueprints and have created a virus to disable it. We need you to find the bomb, disable it and get out. These people will not show mercy. After you disable the weapon, we'll send a SWAT team to clean it up."

"Are the civs only along the shores?" Misaki asked.

Claire shook her head. "Many lives in small communities in the wilderness. They are peaceful villagers scattered around the island. Do the best you can to avoid the civs."

Misaki nodded. "I accept this mission,"

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Claire asked. "You'll be camping in the wilderness for weeks. If anything goes wrong, it could lead to dire consequences."

Misaki cleared her throat. "I still accept,"

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"Same here," Shizuko said.

"I'm on board," Usui added.

"Same," Kanou said.

Kuuga nodded. "Count me in,"

Misaki and everyone got a contract. She signed her name on the front of the packet but on the very last page there was a last wishes page. Misaki picked up her pen again.

_Take care of my sister Suzana and mom Minako Ayuzawa, they're my only worries._


	26. Into the Wild

Okay a thousand apologies for not updating. I've had some issues and didn't feel like writing but I think everything's fine now. Thanks to those who reviewed and keep it up! Yes I did realize someone copied my story but that's been resolved. Thanks for everyone's support! Love you guys!

**Chapter 26: Into the Wild**

The plan was to divide up the Island into three sections. Each pair would scour their section until the bomb was found. Once the bomb was found, they were to disable it and call the SWAT team.

It sounded very simple but scouring a jungle was no easy job. Misaki and her group got onto the island of Guise by a supply ship. Misaki didn't particularly enjoy sitting with a bunch of crates for half the day but a spy has got to do what a spy has got to do.

The crates unloaded trading goods for the island as well as their supplies. A special group of people helped haul the crates to an empty warehouse where they got ready.

Everyone was wearing a very high tech spy suit. It was bullet proof, mostly water proof and helped conserve body heat during the night but allowed air to pass through during the hot day. Each person had a camping backpack and a gun hung around their shoulder.

"Good luck," Misaki said, hugging Sakura and Shizuko.

"See you soon," Sakura said, waving.

The three groups set off. Usui studied a map as they trekked off the dusty road and into the thick jungle. Misaki pushed ferns out of the way and trudged through the humid terrain.

"We're going to have to cover a lot of ground in one day," Usui observed.

Misaki nodded and pulled out her detector. It was a large circle that hooked onto her belt. Once they were near, the circle would blink. "We'll be fine," she said. "If you get tired, I'll piggyback you,"

"I prefer princess style," Usui said, smiling.

"Shut up..."

By noon, Misaki and Usui took a break. Misaki let her bag drop to the ground and sat on a rock. She wiped the sweat off her face and took a sip of water from her canteen.

"What do you want for lunch?" Usui asked, looking through his bag.

"I don't care," Misaki said, capping her canteen.

Usui tossed Misaki a pack of dried fruit and a pack of beef jerky. He took a seat on the soft moss beside her and they chewed on their lunch in silence.

"Do you really enjoy doing this so much?" Usui asked, breaking the silence.

Misaki nibbled on a dried apple slice. "Its not about me," she reminded him. "Its about this world. It about all those innocent people who will get hurt if I don't do what I do."

"Even though you're always scaring people away but I think you're really kind...really warm hearted" Usui said, taking a sip from his canteen. His eyes were studying the scenery.

Misaki readjusted her headband. "I'm really not," Misaki sighed. "I hold grudges. Its hard for me to forgive people who let me down..." Misaki admitted.

"So you decide not to trust anyone?" Usui asked.

Misaki rested her chin on her arms. "When you expect nothing, you won't ever be disappointed-" Misaki paused as Usui rested a hand over her's.

"I won't make any dramatic promises but I want to stay by Ayuzawa's side forever," Usui said. His eyes were serious.

"I'm glad..." Misaki whispered. "Its been lonely all these years..." she murmured.

Usui took her hand and they got up to keep walking. Misaki felt Usui's warm hand intertwined with hers and smiled.

"We should be reaching a large ditch soon," Usui said.

"This ditch?" Misaki asked, kicking a pebbled down a 7 foot ditch.

"Yup," Usui said, setting his backpack on the ground.

"How are we going to get across?" Misaki asked.

Usui smirked and tugged a vine from a tree down.

"Oh no..." Misaki groaned. "You are not Tarzan!" she exclaimed, watching Usui climb up a tree.

"You don't know that," Usui teased. He hollered and beat his chest. Misaki rolled her eyes and turned back to the ditch, trying to figure out a safe way to get across.

"MISAKIIII!" he yelled.

Misaki turned and shrieked. Usui grabbed her around the waist and they swung across the ditch. Usui was yelling like a madman while Misaki was just screaming. They crashed onto the soft moss and rolled a few feet.

"U-Usui!" Misaki coughed. "You idiot!" she said, smacking him over the head.

"Fun huh?" he asked. Usui picked out the leaves from his hair.

"You could have killed us!"

"You can trust me..."

Misaki looked away from his look. "Whatever," she grumbled, picking up her bag.

That night, they set up camp in a small clearing in the jungle. Misaki started a small fire while Usui hooked up their radio.

"This is Team one," Usui said into the headset. "Radioing base. I repeat this is Team one. Over."

"This is base," a female voice said. "Report current location and situation, over."

Usui gave her the coordinates from the GPS. "Nothing detected, over." he told her.

"Understood. Good luck. Signing off,"

Usui packed away the radio and joined Misaki by the fire. Misaki had rolled out their sleeping bags and was now warming her hands by the fire.

"I'll take first watch," Misaki said, throwing some sticks into the fire. She didn't meet his eyes.

"I'll leave it to you then," Usui said, lying down. "Let's do four hour shifts," he said.

Misaki nodded and leaned against a fallen tree trunk. Her gun rested on her lap and she aimlessly rubbed her dad's wedding ring around her neck. Misaki watched the stars come out one by one. The sky was so much clearer here. There was barely any pollution in this wilderness. The dark sky lit with stars was breathtaking.

Misaki listened to the crackling of the fire, Usui's rhythmic breathing and the nightly calls of the nocturnal animals. If she closed her eyes, she wouldn't be able to believe the evil going on this island right now. This tropical island just seemed so peaceful...

Misaki pulled out her pocket knife and whittled a small stick. Her fingers felt at ease as they chipped and nicked off pieces of wood. As she killed time, Misaki wondered how Suzana was doing.

Suzana has good grades so Misaki wasn't too worried about her. Her sister wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue Co Ops unlike Misaki. Misaki had wanted to do Co Ops since the moment she learned her mom was a Co Ops spy.

"Why...?" Misaki wondered. Perhaps only during Co Ops she could feel a bit closer to her mom. Maybe it was to try and get a reaction out of her mom or it was pride. Pride that Misaki was better than her mom. Misaki took care of Suzana during her mom's "absence" and truly thought she could be stronger.

Misaki was lost in her thoughts and was barely aware of the tiny alarm beeping.

Usui stirred from his sleep. "My turn..." he said, yawning.

"I'm not really tired," Misaki said. She got up to feed the fire some more.

Usui cupped her cheek in his hand. "Ayuzawa..." he said. "If you don't take care of yourself, I'm going to have to punish you..." he whispered.

Misaki blushed and looked away. His lips were inches away from hers.

"Alright alright," she grumbled, sliding into her sleeping bag. Misaki tugged off her shoes and pulled her hair out from the ponytail.

"Sleep tight, my lady," Usui said, settling against the tree trunk.

"Wake me up as soon as you feel tired," Misaki told him. "I'm not that tired. I can take watch."

Usui nodded. "I'll let you know if I get too sleepy," he promised.

"Like you're not tired..." he scoffed to himself. Misaki was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Usui felt it was very relaxing to watch her sleep though. Her face was untainted by worry. The furrow in her brow disappeared and she was at peace. Usui couldn't resist to urge to touch her hair. He gently tucked a raven lock behind her ear and smoothed the sleeping bag around her.

"Good night..." he whispered.

* * *

Over the course of a few days, their food supply started to get low. In order to travel as light as possible, they didn't bring enough food.

Usui sat on a rock and rationed out their food. "It's not going to last," he announced. "We need to get more."

"Easy," Misaki said with a smile. "We're surrounded by supplies. You any good with a slingshot?" she asked.

Usui ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think I ever hunted before. You?"

"Of course," Misaki said. Finally something Usui had never done before! "We use to get thrown into the wilderness during school in order to practice surviving."

Misaki ran her hand along the ground and picked up a few round stones. She crouched down and slowly moved toward a tree.

Usui threw a rock into the tree and birds fled the tree. Misaki loaded her sling shot and fired a stone into the air.

"Yes!" she said to herself as a bird fell from the sky. She picked up her prize. "See," she said. "Lunch will be on me," she told him.

Usui thought about it. "Can I try?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and explained the basics. "You load it and pull it back like this," she explained.

Usui paid attention closely and then chose a different location to try it out. Misaki threw a rock into the tree and let Usui give it a try.

Misaki sighed when Usui picked up two birds from the ground. Killed two birds with one stone. Misaki wanted to fire a rock through his head. Why can't she be better than him at one thing?!

"Beginners luck," Usui reassured her, patting her head.

"Don't pat my head!" Misaki complained.

"You're a bad sport,"

"You're a show off,"

Misaki started a small fire while Usui cleaned the birds. He used water from the canteen and a pocket knife.

Misaki pulled out a can mixed vegetables and heated it by the crackling fire. The can was biodegradable. Misaki just threw the cans on the ground when they were empty. The cans wouldn't damage the environment in the slightest.

"We can use herbs as seasoning," Usui said, squatting near a patch of greens. He picked a sprig and sniffed it. "Yeah...this is it," he said, bringing it back over.

Misaki's mouth was practically watering as the scent of the birds cooking filled the air. Usui patiently turned the birds as they cooked on a spit.

"Fresh meat," Usui announced when they were done.

Misaki bit off the meat. It was hot and burned her tongue but it was delicious. After all these dried foods and canned goods, fresh game was simply divine.

"We'll save the third one," Usui said, picking off meat on his stick and eating it a little at a time.

Misaki nodded. She found some foil in her bag and wrapped up the cooked bird.

"How do you think Kuuga and Kanou are doing?" Usui asked.

"They'll be fine. Sakura and Shizuko know how to savage for food too. We know which berries can be eaten. Also some trees, you can eat the soft bark."

"My favorite..." Usui teased. "Tree bark."

Misaki ate her meal clean. No meat was left on the bones and the can of veggies was divided between the two of them without wasting a single pea or carrot.

"We need to restock on water too," Misaki said, draining the rest of her canteen.

Usui pulled out a map. "We were following the river until we reached here," he said pointing to a place on the map. "Then we moved east to scout out the area here," he continued explaining. His finger traced the section they had explored "We cleared this area and now we're heading west again to follow the river."

"We should hit the river by evening," Misaki estimated.

She was really hoping to reach the river soon. Her face was streaked with dirt and sweat. Misaki hadn't washed her hair in a few days and only brushed her teeth in the mornings.

Knowing she would be clean soon, Misaki walked with more zeal. They made it to the river before sunset.

"Water!" Misaki exclaimed, splashing the clear cool water on her face.

"You can clean up first," Usui said. "I'll stand watch."

"If you look, I'll tear your eyes out," Misaki warned him.

"But the memory of you would be forever engraved in my heart..."

"You're such a perverted alien..." Misaki said shaking her head. She filled up her canteen and then walked behind some large rocks in the river. In the seclusion of her private space, Misaki stripped off her spy suit and peeled off her shoes and socks. Misaki waded into the water and sighed in relief. She released her tangled hair from the bun and submerged herself completely into the water.

Misaki had a bar of soap which she scrubbed her body clean with. After cleaning herself, Misaki washed her T shirt, sports bra, underwear and shorts. She had another clean set she would wear when she got out of the water.

Finally, Misaki waded out of the water and wrapped a thin towel around herself. Washed clothes were hung on a tree branch and the fresh clothes were put on. Misaki zipped up her spy suit pants and wrapped the jacket around her arm.

"Your turn," she said to Usui.

Usui nodded and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Don't do that here!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing.

"Do what?" Usui asked, unbuckling his pants.

Misaki turned and put her back to him. "Do you have no shame?!" she muttered.

"I don't care if you look," Usui said, jumping into the water.

Misaki distracted herself by clipping her nails and then trying to untangle her mop of hair.

"Don't think about that!" she scolded herself when her mind flitted back to Usui. He was literally 8 feet away from her and stark naked.

Usui stood in the river rinsing the soap off his body. He watched Misaki brushed her hair in short angry strokes. He bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He almost forgot how innocent she was...

Misaki heard Usui get out of the water and gave him five minutes to get dressed.

She examined her watch. Taking a deep breath, she turned around.

"We should- WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING?!" she demanded covering her eyes. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"No one told you, you could turn around," Usui chuckled, pulling on his shirt and shorts.

"You are the most indecent human being I have ever met!" Misaki exclaimed, storming off.

Usui laughed and pulled his spy pants over his shorts and zipped his jacket up.

Misaki walked past a tree and saw the dangling fruits from its branches.

"I wonder what kind of fruit this is..." Misaki thought, climbing up the tree. She straddled a branch and reached out to touch the round fruits.

"Mangos..." Misaki decided after smelling them. She picked one and inhaled it's sweet scent. They were ripe too.

"What are you doing?" Usui called from below.

"Catch!" Misaki said, throwing it at him.

Usui calmly caught it and dropped it into a small sack. Misaki reached out and snapped another fruit from its stem. She tossed it to Usui and resumed picking mangos. Misaki found a not so ripe one. She clenched the slightly hard fruit and chucked it at Usui's head.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For being so annoying..." Misaki told him. She began descending from the trees.

_Crack!_

The branch Misaki's hand was holding snapped and Misaki was falling.

Misaki crashed through a few branches and then collided with Usui who had ran over.

"Ugh..." Misaki groaned as she fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Usui asked.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, breathing hard.

Usui rolled over and placed his elbows on either side of his head. "Don't lie...you just fell through five tree branches."

Misaki was lying on her back and felt her heart rate speeding up as Usui's face was inches above her's.

"Are you hurt...?" Usui breathed.

"No..." Misaki whispered. Her eyes were looking at Usui's lips. They were slightly chapped from the days of camping but perfectly formed.

Usui leaned in closer and Misaki closed her eyes. She waited for the kiss...but it never came. Misaki opened her eyes and saw Usui staring at her.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" Usui said with a glint in his eye.

"No way!" she exclaimed, pushing him off her. "Like I would ever want that!" she said. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Misaki got up and was about to leave. Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Even you didn't want to kiss me..." he said. "I wanted to kiss you," he promised.

Before Misaki could respond, Usui's mouth met hers. Misaki's shoulders relaxed and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Usui's arms held her tightly even after they broke off for air. "Can you strip for me now?" he asked.

Misaki attempted to punch him. Usui grabbed her arm and she winced. A stinging pain shot up her arm. He gave her a look of "I told you so" and went to go retrieve the first aid kit.

After Misaki's arm was bandaged, they continued traveling down the river. By nightfall, they sent up camp. Misaki leaned against Usui with her sleeping bag on their laps.

"I'll take first watch," Usui said, stroking her hair.

"Don't forget to wake me up," Misaki whispered, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

"Good night..." he said. Misaki didn't respond. "I love you..." he added quietly.


	27. Late Night Campfire

So besides writing, I love art. Check me out on deviantart! WriterinGraphics

Link: writeringraphics. deviantart . com (Delete spaces)

I'll be posting pics, possibly relating to my stories? Maybe? Clothing designs of characters? Who knows...

**Chapter 27: Late Night Campfire**

"This weather doesn't look too good," Usui observed, examining the sky.

The usual clear sunny sky was covered in dark angry rain clouds. They blocked out the sun and made the wind chilly.

"It looks like a storm is coming," Misaki agreed.

Thunder rumbled through the sky and lightning flashed against the dark clouds.

"Yup...not looking so good..." Misaki said as rain began pouring down.

"We have to look for shelter!" Usui said over the thunder.

The two of them trudged through the mud. A giant leaf overfilled with water and dumped over Misaki's head.

"Ugh!" Misaki exclaimed, wiping her face. She pushed her drenched hair back.

"We didn't bring an umbrella right?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. "Sadly no..." she said. The spy suits were mostly water proof the the water seeped in through the neckline and soaked her boots.

Misaki and Usui traveled across a small stream. It was almost impossible to see through the rain. Misaki continuously wiped rain water from her eyes. The thunder boomed so loud Misaki could almost feel it. The branches were all blowing around wildly.

"We have to cross this river. Step On The rocks!" Usui yelled.

"Got it!" Misaki yelled back. She cautiously leapt onto a rock and regained her balance. Everything was so slippery!

A wave of water crashed into them. Usui grabbed onto a vine.

"Usui!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui grabbed her hand to prevent her from getting washed away. Wet hands were hard to grip though. Usui could feel his hand slipping. Misaki screamed as she crashed into the rapids. They rushed her back and crashed her into a bunch of rocks and vines.

"Help!" Misaki yelled. Her head got pushed back under and she struggled to resurface. Misaki kicked as hard as she could and finally resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Take my hand!" Usui yelled, leaning over the rocks.

Misaki reached up but was stopped by a sharp tug. "My bag is stuck!" she yelled, spitting out water. Her strap was snagged onto a prickly vine.

"Leave it!" Usui yelled back.

Misaki shook her head. They needed these supplies. Another rapid pushed her under and Misaki could barely hold her breath. Water forced its way in her nose and down her throat.

"Just leave it!" Usui exclaimed. "You'll drown at this rate!"

Misaki's numb and cold fingers fumbled with the buckles. She untangled herself from the backpack and Usui hauled her onto dry land.

"Are you okay?!" he demanded as Misaki threw up water. He rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Fine..." she breathed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Her teeth were chattering and she was soaked through.

Usui wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they hurried to look for shelter. "I think I see a cave!" Usui announced.

Misaki squinted. "I see it too..." she rasped.

They crawled up the muddy rocks and collapsed into the damp cave.

"We should be safe in here..." Usui said, grabbing a flashlight and checking out their new shelter. It wasn't very big but it provided shelter and was pretty clean.

Misaki's teeth chattered as she rubbed her hands together.

"We should start a fire," Usui said, rubbing Misaki's hands. He breathed on them and rubbed them, trying to warm her ice cold hands.

"E-Everything's wet..." Misaki chattered.

They laid out their remaining supplies;

Two flashlights

A box of matches

Newspaper in a sealed bag

Radio

Canteen

Sleeping bag

Usui's change of clothes

Transmitter

Their guns and extra bullets

Night vision glasses

Bomb tracker

Compass

Small pot

Towel

Comb

First aid kit

Signal fireworks

Pocket knife

Pack of beef jerky

Can of jam

"You still have the chip right?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded. It was strapped to her stomach. She could always feel it against her skin.

"Well, we have the basics," Takumi said.

"But we lost the GPS and most of the food," Misaki said. "I'm such an idiot!" Misaki said angrily.

"Hey, don't say that," Usui said, gently. "It was an accident..."

"I should have been stronger-"

"Shh..." Usui said, placing a finger over her lips. "Don't blame yourself. You need to learn to look ahead instead of behind you. Let's forget about what happened. Let's just worry about now- Worry about building a fire."

Misaki sighed. "But it's still pouring outside," she reminded him.

"Let's look around in this cave," Usui suggested. He took a flashlight and shined it around. There was some dead vines on the wall and Usui yanked them off. Misaki shredded the newspaper and Usui added the dry vines. Like a good outdoors person, Misaki easily lit the fire and blew on it a little to get the flames going. Usui got a whole pile of dry vines and kept them beside him.

"Do you think Sakura and Shizuko are okay...?" Misaki asked.

The flashes of lightning made her worry about her friends.

Usui checked the radio. "They're strong," he reminded her. "Also, the radio isn't going to work in this weather. We just need to believe in them."

Misaki nodded. She took of her shoes and socks and put them by the fire. Usui lined the fire with rocks and warmed his hands.

Misaki hung her spy suit on some rocks to dry and Usui did the same. Now they were both in wet shorts and t shirt. Usui pulled off his t shirt and hung it a few feet away from the fire. "For once I'm really not trying to be a pervert but you should probably take off your shirt. You'll catch a cold."

Misaki blushed knowing Usui was right.

"I won't look," Usui promised. "I'll go unroll the sleeping bag."

As Usui pulled the sleeping bag out of its plastic cover, Misaki stripped off her wet T shirt and hung it by Usui's.

Usui with his eyes closed motioned Misaki to come over. He wrapped the sleeping bag around them both and they sat as close as they could to the fire.

"You hungry?" he asked, picking up the last bag of jerky.

"Yeah," Misaki said. Usui opened it and they both took a piece. Her stomach growled at the smell of food.

"It's not much but it should hold us over," Usui said, dividing it up.

Misaki nodded and leaned her head on Usui's shoulder. "Funny thing is that the hard part hasn't even began yet..." she murmured.

"I say bring it on," Usui said, adding a handful of vines to the fire. "We're the golden pair. Nothing is going to stop us."

Misaki gently elbowed Usui. "No ones a pair with you..." she muttered.

Usui chuckled and rubbed Misaki's arms. "Feeling warmer?" he asked.

"Yeah...you?"

"I always feel warm around Misaki,"

Misaki blushed. "Cut it out," she said. "It's just the fire."

"Of course,"

Misaki did feel warmer with Usui around though. "It's just the combined body heat!" Misaki told herself.

They finished eating in silence and then Misaki brushed out her wet hair. Usui casually cleaned his gun. Both of their guns were filled with water.

"Can we eat the jam?" Misaki asked, looking at the can.

Usui set his gun down. "It would be really sweet," he warned.

"What if we mixed it with water?" Misaki suggested. "We have that pot."

"Good idea," Usui said. "Let's make a hot drink."

Misaki poured the water from the canteen into the pot and Usui scooped out some jam and plopped it in. Using a stick, he stirred the liquid as it heated up.

"Want to take the first sip?" Usui asked, setting the pot down on a flat rock.

"Sure..." Misaki said, pulling a reed from around the opening of the cave. She stuck the straw like plant into the drink and took a sip. It was warm with a sweet tang.

"It really warms you up," Misaki said, sighing. She passed the straw to Usui who took a long sip.

"I can feel the warmth in my stomach," he agreed.

Misaki laughed. "I guess every cloud does have a silver lining..." she said.

"Here's to jam soup," Usui said, taking another sip and handing the straw back to Misaki.

"So I'm thinking..." Misaki said with a yawn. "Tomorrow we'll scavenge for supplies as we walk. We don't have a map or GPS anymore so we'll revert back to a compass and looking for landmarks."

"You remember all of them?" Usui asked.

"Of course," Misaki said. "Outdoor lesson #20: Never solely rely on a map."

"It's almost funny how applicable everything you learn at the academy is."

Misaki gave a small laugh. "They really know what they're doing," she agreed. "I know how to tie fifteen different kinds of knots and how to start a fire with two sticks."

"What's probably the strangest thing you know how to do?" Usui asked.

Misaki thought about it. A lot of things didn't seem strange to her but maybe to someone else it would be a little weird.

"Um..." she said. "When I was in second grade I learned how to tightrope walk. I can't anymore though."

"Interesting," Usui said. "But you do that beam thing in gymnastics."

Misaki nodded.

"Do you miss the academy?"

"I do but I don't," Misaki said. "This is what I trained for and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Misaki said, firmly.

Usui yawned. "Maybe we should get some sleep," he suggested.

Misaki added more vines to the fire and Usui spread out the sleeping bag on the ground. It was so awkward sharing a sleeping bag but it was better than freezing to death...

"Keep your hands to yourself," Misaki warned.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Usui promised.

Misaki didn't know how well that was but she was too tired to argue. Her eyes drifted close and she went to sleep.

It thundered, rained and flashed lightning but Misaki could care less. Even the howling wind didn't bother her. A small smile crept on her face as Usui interlace his hand with hers as they slept.

The next morning Misaki woke up first. All that was left of the fire was burning embers. Misaki took her damp shirt and pulled it on. It was cold to the touch.

"Usui," she called, waking him up.

Usui opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"The storm has passed," Misaki observed, venturing to the opening of the cave.

The storm had left branches everywhere. The ground was over saturated with water but this morning the birds were chirping and the sun was out.

"I guess it's over now," Usui agreed, pulling on his shirt and joining Misaki.

After making more jam mixed with water, they put out the fire and packed up.

"Do you think we'll find my bag?" Misaki asked.

"It's probably in shreds," Usui said, stepping over a fallen tree. "Let's just look for new supplies."

"Does the radio work yet?" Misaki asked.

"No signal yet. Let's wait till noon to try again."

Misaki and Usui managed to scavenge some edible roots but most of the fruit was ruined.

"Let's trap some food," Misaki suggested. She picked up some sticks and vines. Her memory was a little fuzzy but she made an okay trap by tying the sticks together with thin vines. It was like a little cage that would fall on its prey. Misaki found a piece of old bread in a pocket of the backpack and used it was bait.

"Let's continue looking around here," she said. "We'll check the trap in an hour."

"What about fish?" Usui suggested when they reached a pond. "The storm flooded a lot of fish into this pond."

"You got a harpoon?" Misaki asked.

Usui looked around and picked up a sturdy stick. "Sharpen the end," he said, tossing Misaki the stick. Misaki scraped off the edges until the stick had a sharp point. The pocket knife was pretty sharp and easily cut the wood. Usui made one too and they stepped into the water.

Harpooning fish should be a virtue. Having to stand so still for such a long time was not fun at all- especially in cold water. Usui staked the first fish and pulled it out of the water.

"Got one," he said, waving it in her face.

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped, slamming her stick into the water in frustration.

A little red tinted the water. Misaki pulled up the stick and saw a fish stuck on the end.

"Nice," Usui said, climbing out of the water.

"Lucky shot..." Misaki muttered. Their trap caught a small hen which Misaki killed.

After cleaning the food, Usui made a fire to roast the hen and to boil the fish. Misaki wanted to start eating the hen as it was cooking but Usui kept slapping her hand away saying she would get sick from eating raw meat.

"Patience," Usui said, stirring the pot.

Misaki turned the hen on the spit. "But I'm starving..." she complained.

"The fish soup is done," Usui said, taking it off the fire. "Eat this first."

Misaki turned the hen with one hand and sipped soup with the other. When the hen was fully cooked, Misaki sued her pocket knife to cut off a drumstick for her and Usui.

"Don't choke," Usui said as Misaki stuffed the food in her mouth.

"I won't..." Misaki said through a mouthful of food.

"Do you think we should save anything?" Usui asked.

Misaki swallowed. "No," she said. "Just eat it all now. We won't be out here for much longer."

Usui nodded and tore off another piece of meat. "I'm surprised that none of us have found it yet."

Misaki thought about it. "You're right..." she said. "It must be in the center of the island. What if we all found it at the same time..." she said.

Usui cocked his gun. "I hear something..." he whispered.

Misaki got her gun ready and they crept up the hill. Their spy suits offered excellent camouflage and they peeked over.

Usui pointed to Misaki's waist. The tracker's lights were blinking.

"Holy crap..." Misaki breathed. They quickly slid down the hill and put out their camp fire. Usui was fiddling with the radio.

"Team one radioing to base," he whispered. "Target found. Coordinates are lost. Transmitter has been activated. Over"

Misaki nodded and flicked on the tiny ring. The gemstone lit up.

"This is base. Connection lost with Team two and Team three. Sending back up ASAP. Go in and take out the bomb. Over," came the staticy voice.

"Roger," Usui said. "Team one signing off."

Usui shoved the radio into the bag and threw it behind a tree. "This is it," he said.

Misaki nodded. She gripped her gun and they walked forward. The bomb was in a little hut. Misaki and Usui broke off the lock and spent a good deal of time pulling up the floorboards.

Misaki went to insert the chip but then an alarm blared.

"Intruder!" a man yelled in a Greek. A group of armed men stood around them with guns ready.

Misaki and Usui whirred around.

"This is the International Affairs," Misaki said in Greek. "Drop your weapons!"

"A woman..." one man scoffed to another.

"We are here by order to remove this threat," Misaki told them.

"Then you'll have to die then," the man said, firing.

Misaki and Usui dove behind the wall and opened fire too. Misaki took aim and shot. Gunshots rang through the jungle.

At the moment, it was seven against two.

Misaki cracked her neck. "Prepare to meet your worst nightmare then..." she growled.


	28. Hunters and Prey

**Chapter 28: Hunters and Prey**

Misaki could tell that they had caught them off guard. Usui grabbed her by the back of the jacket and swung her around. Misaki kicked the gun out of the first man's hand and slammed her fist into his head.

Usui let her go and Misaki grabbed her gun off the ground and hit another man with the thick end of it. He fell to the ground unconscious.

The key to winning was to move faster than the bullets- odds are never in their favor. Misaki crouched down and tackled her enemy to the ground. She fought for the gun in his hand. He was wildly shooting. Some bullets hit his own men. He got a good slam into her jaw but Misaki hit him back so hard that her hand stung.

"Get into the trees!" Usui called, pulling her into the thick trees.

Misaki pressed her back against the rough bark and peeked around the corner. The remaining three men were chasing after them.

Misaki kneeled on the ground and shot the first man. The second turned and fired straight at her. Misaki could actually feel the bullet hit...

"Ayuzawa!" Usui exclaimed.

Misaki clutched her chest and shook her head. "I'm fine..." she panted.

There was a hole in her spy suit but she was unhurt. Wow... bullet proof material was really bullet proof.

Misaki darted around the trees trying to get back to the hut.

"Go!" Usui said, shoving her. "I'll keep them distracted."

Misaki nodded and sprinted to the hut. Someone tackled her as she neared the door though. Misaki kicked hard at her attacker.

"You won't make it out alive," he said, icily. His hands tried to get to her neck. Misaki gripped his wrists and shoved back as hard as she could.

"You'll...never...win..." she said through gritted teeth. She bit down on his hand and he swore in Greek. Misaki remembered to keep that word in mind.

He grabbed Misaki by the head and slammed her into the ground. Misaki rolled over and kicked him in the knee. He staggered back and Misaki jumped to her feet.

"You can't beat me..." Misaki warned, roundhouse kicking him.

He grabbed Misaki's ankle and slammed her into the ground. "Don't be so sure," he said, throwing a punch.

Misaki blocked it but grabbed his wrist. _Use his body weight against him..._ Misaki used his own momentum to flip him. She pulled out her knife and pressed it to his neck. Her knee was firmly planted on his stomach.

"You're just a woman..."

"You're wrong..." Misaki said. "I'm a Grace Marshall girl and we're not 'just' anything." With that said, she slammed her fist into his head. His face immediately slackened and his eyes closed.

Misaki staggered up feeling exhausted. She clumsily walked to the room and knelt before the bomb. It had thick metal sheets of protection around it. Misaki found the symbol engraved on a plate and jerked it off. There was a bunch of wires in a box like shape but once Misaki pulled those aside, she found the insert. Her stinging fingers found the chip on her belt and inserted it in.

There was a tiny screen that flickered to life. Numbers and codes rolled across the screen.

"2% done..." Misaki cursed. They had to stall for time now.

Usui walked in and Misaki jerked up, gun ready. "Its just me," Usui said, holding up his hands.

Misaki let out a breath of relief and lowered her gun. Usui had a little blood on the corner of his mouth and a shallow bruise on his cheek.

"We just have to wait for it to download," Misaki explained.

"Great..." Usui said, studying the screen. "This is going to take forever."

"Did you hide the bodies?" Misaki asked.

Usui nodded. "Everything looks normal from the outside," he informed her.

Misaki nodded. "I hope we didn't miss anyone..."

Usui squeezed her hand. "We'll stay together," he said.

Misaki nodded. A small smile touched her lips.

Gunshots fired and Misaki looked at the screen. Only 80% done!?

"We have to stall for time," Misaki said, rushing out with gun in hand. This time there was a team of ten. These men were dressed in protective black clothing with a pistol in hand as well as a machete.

"By order of the International Affairs, we order you to terminate this bomb immediately," Misaki said.

"Well, you're going to have to ask my machete here if it agrees with you or not!" the man said charging at them.

Misaki sprinted towards him and sidestepped a swing. She slammed her elbow into his chest and ow that hurt... was he wearing armor!? Misaki's elbow smarted for a long time after that.

"Run!" she yelled to Usui. She checked the screen. The 99% turned into a 100%. Download successful.

"I want their bodies, dead or alive!" the leader said.

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and they sprinted into the thick jungle.

"Keep down!" Usui hissed as gunshots went over their heads.

Misaki's ankle was caught on a tree root and she scraped her chin against the rough bark. She scrambled up, ignoring the warm blood smeared on her face.

Usui got hit with a bullet twice and Misaki got hit once again. Bulletproof material prevented death but didn't stop the impact shock of the bullets. If Misaki's memory served to be right, the bullets could still cause blunt force trauma.

Misaki winced and clutched to her side. She didn't dare stop though. It hurt to breath which made panting feel like torture.

"They're gaining at us!" Misaki screamed. The footsteps behind them were getting faster and faster.

Misaki looked over her shoulder and instantly regretted it. Her head whipped back to the front and she saw them running right off the ledge. Both her and Usui flew off a ridge, not being able to stop fast enough.

"Ugh!" Misaki cried out as they rolled down the hill. Branches scraped her face and rocks slammed into her already aching sides. The world spun around and around. Misaki hit the bottom and was coughing up blood. The exotic white flowers at the bottom were spotted with red. A bone chilling kind of beauty.

"Get up..." Usui wheezed. His jacket was ripped and his face was streaked with dirt. Misaki wiped her mouth and went to stand up. A burning fire shot up her leg causing her to collapse.

"I can't..." she gasped. "My leg...I can't move it!" she cried.

"They're coming!" Usui said, pointing to the men who were carefully sliding down the hill they had so violently rolled down.

Usui slung Misaki's arm around his shoulder and they staggered away. Misaki couldn't put any weight of her ankle. They just slowly hobbled across the messy terrain.

"Just leave me behind!" Misaki said. "I'm dragging us both down!"

"No!" Usui snapped. "We leave together or die together!"

"Y-You can still survive..." Misaki choked out. "I'm done for-"

"No," Usui said. His tired green eyes were now full of fire. "I want to stay by your side. I don't want glory or fame...I just want you."

Misaki nodded. "Let's hide," Misaki said, pointing to rocky mountain.

They slid behind some rocks and held their breath. The men didn't see them and passed by. Only when their voices disappeared into the distance, Misaki and Usui let out a breath of relief.

"Let me see your ankle," Usui said. He tried taking off Misaki's shoe but Misaki made a horrible sound in her throat.

"It hurts..." she gasped. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to trickle out.

Usui pulled out his knife and sliced a slit down her boot to take it off. He gently touched it.

"Don't touch it..." Misaki whimpered.

"It might be broken," Usui said, picking up her ankle. "I learned this at the academy, remember?" he asked, gently. He gently tested it out. "Its not broken," he said, feeling slightly better. "But I have to reset it though," he said.

Misaki nodded. She wadded up her sleeve and bit down hard on it. Usui ripped off part of his shirt and laid it beside him.

"I know what I'm doing," he promised. "Trust me."

Misaki nodded, closing her eyes. Usui swallowed and placed his hands on her ankle. He pushed down and jerked it together. Misaki screamed into the fabric which muffled the sound. Tears streaked her cheeks and the pain was so bad that some of her vision started darkening.

Usui winced at the horrible sounds Misaki was making. She was shaking and trying to hold in her screams. Usui busied himself by bandaging her ankle.

Misaki was still shaking as she laced up her shoe. "L-Let's go..." she whispered.

"We need help," Usui said, taking the transmitter from her. "This is Team one," he said, dialing the gemstone. "We need back up. I repeat, we need back up!"

"This is base. Help is coming. Hang in there," a muffled voice said. "Get to safety. Go to town. The SWAT team has almost reached shore. Just-"

The ring was blown out of Usui's hand. A gunman shot it to pieces. Usui helped Misaki up and they were running again.

Misaki did her best to ignore the pain as they scrambled across rocks. Town?! They didn't even have a clue where they were much less anywhere else.

"Travel up the river!" Usui instructed. "Town should be that way."

"We won't reach it!" Misaki exclaimed. "It took us five days to travel out there."

"Just head there!" Usui snapped.

They reached a familiar landmark. It was a natural stone bridge. It stretched, connecting the who ledges. Misaki was about to step on it when the entire thing exploded.

Misaki and Usui flew back into the rocks as the entire thing collapsed. "What happened?!" Misaki gasped, brushing rubble off herself.

Usui studied the fiery scene before them. Natural rock didn't just blow up...

"I have no idea..." he admitted. "But that explosion is not caused by nature."

Misaki studied the rubble. "TNT..." she said. Her brow furrowed with confusion. "How did someone get TNT out here?" she asked.

"What?" Usui asked. "That's impossible."

Misaki shook her head not believing this either. "Someone knew we were coming..." she said, barely a whisper. "Someone knew we were coming!" she said, louder.

"No one knew we were here!" Usui argued. "How could they prepare all these explosives in time? Besides they would have to be waiting-"

Misaki stared angrily at their ruined escape path. "Why?!" she demanded. "Who is purposely trying to kill us?!"

"I don't know..." Usui said. "Calm down. This is way too precisely calculated. It has to be a coincidence."

Misaki felt utter hate boil inside her. She shook her head in disgust and Usui and her were forced to turn back and look for another way to escape.

They ran through the tall green vegetation. Usui could hear water rushing. They burst out through the tall grass and came to a breathtaking view. A giant waterfall poured down over rocks. The air was misty and plants grew out of every crack in the rocks.

They cautiously shuffled across the rocks and tried to reach the top of the cliff.

"Wow..." Misaki breathed. This looked like a tropical paradise and not the hell they were currently in.

"We have to get out of here," Usui said.

Misaki looked around at the vast wilderness. "Where?" she asked. "We're stuck..." she said. As much as she didn't want to admit it, they were rather screwed right now.

Usui pointed to something in the distance. Misaki followed his finger and her eyes widened when she caught sight of a rope bridge.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"No..." Usui said. "I'm desperate."

"We'll die,"

"We'll die here too,"

Misaki nodded. Their options were death or death. Death with 1% chance of living was looking slightly better though. "Alright," she said. "Let's have a little gamble with fate then..." she said.

"Misaki," Usui said.

"Why are you saying my first-"

Usui pulled Misaki into his arms and kissed her. Misaki felt the urgency of the kiss. Her thumb traced his strong jaw line. Her lips parted and Usui deepened the kiss.

"I'm not afraid..." he whispered when they broke off for air.

Misaki smiled. "I'm not either."


	29. Say My Name

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **I realize this is rather cliche but I have everything drafted. It will work out! Trust me as the author and don't stop reading! I'm going to be switching male "leads." I've saved an important/ popular male character this whole time for chapter 31.

**Chapter 29: Say My Name**

Misaki and Usui climbed up the winding path to the top of the cliff. It was really a sight to be seen. Their position overlooked a huge part of the island. Misaki could even see the small town in the distance if she squinted hard enough through the mist.

"Can't we just wait for help here?" Misaki asked.

Gunshots in the distance answered that question for them.

"We have to try," Usui said, taking her hand. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're right," Misaki said, squaring her shoulders as she faced the bridge. "We can't wait for our own deaths," she agreed. "I'll go first," Misaki said.

Before Usui could argue, she stepped onto the frail planks. The rope was stiff and thin which made Misaki's palm sweat and her heart pound.

"Be careful!" Usui called.

"You too..."

Misaki gingerly eased onto the next plank. They slowly began to make it across the ancient bridge, one foot after the other. Eyes were kept straight ahead. Misaki thought she might throw up if she looked down. The rushing water threatened to swallow them both up.

Each step strangely made her relax more. Misaki's grip loosened from the ropes as she walked ahead. Eyes forward, shoulders back...

Misaki would slowly ease her weight onto each board. If the board could hold part of her weight, she then would slowly put the rest of her weight on it. Her ankle was screaming at her though. Misaki gritted her teeth and told herself to suck it up.

CRACK!

The wood underfoot splintered. Usui lost his footing and fell through the boards.

"Usui!" Misaki exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm. His weight dragged her down causing Misaki to wildly grab onto the ropes.

A drop of sweat slid down Misaki's face as the rope began fraying. A scream escaped her throat as it snapped and sent them flying to the other side. The bridge snapped in half but luckily they crashed onto the other side.

Misaki winced as she scraped against the sharp and rough rocks. Her hand was holding onto the remainder of the bridge so hard her knuckles were white.

"Are you hurt!?" Usui shouted.

Misaki shook her head. A piece of rotted wood fell down into the mist.

"This was a stupid idea..." Usui said. "This bridge is going to fall any minute now."

"It has already fallen!" Misaki snapped.

"I'm sorry, Misaki..." Usui said.

Misaki looked down. Usui was dangling over the unknown abyss. "What are you talking about, you idiot?" she said. "We would have died either way."

Misaki watched the rope swing back and forth in the wind. She really wasn't afraid to die. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline but that feeling of fear wasn't there. Misaki remembered the fear simulator back at the academy. Her blood turned cold and she felt like she was going to throw up. But that feeling wasn't quite there as they dangled there in the air.

They just dangled there, swaying in the wind. Misaki gritted her teeth and tried to climb upward. Another piece of rope snapped and they dropped another three feet.

"Its not use!" Misaki announced. "We're going to die..." Misaki looked down at Usui. His face was bruised and streaked with mud but somehow it still looked handsome as always.

A small smile touched Usui's lips. "You don't have to die..." he said. "You can still climb up to the edge of the cliff."

"I only have one hand- No...!" Misaki breathed. The calmness in her heart disappeared. Misaki felt the awful feeling start to fill her. It was like someone was slowly injecting ice into her veins. "I'm not letting you go! No, Usui!" she screamed.

"Misaki!" Usui yelled. "The rope is a thousand years old. Its going to snap from our weight. You're light enough for it to hold you."

"NO!" Misaki shrieked. "It will hold us both! I swear, Usui. We either get out together or both die."

"Let me go..." Usui said. His words were torn away by the water but Misaki could read his lips. She shook her head.

"Don't make me do this..." she whispered. Misaki tried to look up and blink away the tears but they escaped anyways. The hot teardrops streaked her face. "You promised..." she said in a broken voice.

Usui relaxed his hold on Misaki but Misaki only tightened her hold. Misaki kept shaking her head, the tears were running freely now.

"No, no, no," she kept crying. She refused to let go of his even though he was slipping out of her grasp now. "Hold onto me you idiot!" Misaki screamed.

"Misaki..." Usui said. "There's still a chance to live"

"Together or no one!"

"I love you..."

"No!" Misaki screamed. She was on the brink of hysteria now. Her chest was heaving in choked sobs and blood was pounding in her ears. "If you fall, I will hate you forever," Misaki warned him. "If you let go...I will let go of this rope right too and fall with you."

Usui shook his head. "You're needed in the IA," he reminded her. "You trained all your life to do this. Don't throw it away for me." Misaki didn't even notice Usui tying a part of the rope around her waist.

Misaki shook her head. "I have realized the IA isn't everything to me. Please Usui, you mean more than eighteen years of training. You mean more than my own life!" Misaki was begging him now.

Usui smiled. His green eyes had that sparkle. "It means alot to hear that. I shall die a happy man today"

"I won't let you die!" Misaki yelled. "We will both survive this! We still have a long life ahead of us!"

"Hey Misaki..." Usui said. "Can...can you call me Takumi...? I want to hear you say my name..."

Misaki looked down at him. His handsome face streaked with dirt and sweat. His hair pushed back with a headband. "Ta...kumi..." she whispered. "I love you, Takumi..." she said. Each word felt like hot iron piercing her heart.

"I love you too, Misaki" Usui said. "Maybe we'll meet again in the next life?" he said in a light tone. Even as they were hanging hundreds of feet in the air, Usui still made jokes.

"Don't..." Misaki warned.

"Loved you at first sight. You are beautiful, strong, intelligent... I promise to watch over you no matter where I am." Usui said. He looked away and Misaki saw a tear escape the corner of his eye.

"Good bye" he said, looking up at Misaki. He completely let go of Misaki and fell. His eyes closed and his body quickly disappeared into the thick mist.

"NOOOO!" Misaki screamed. She tried to grab the empty air. "TAKUMI! TAKUMI! NO NO NO"

This was a bad nightmare. This was worst than a nightmare. This was pain beyond imagination. Misaki would take torture over this heart break. Misaki slammed her fist against the rocks over and over. Blood stained the stone but Misaki couldn't feel the pain. she could only feel the searing burn in her chest. She couldn't even feel her heart beating anymore. It was just a cloud of pain everywhere.

"No...NO" she kept screaming. Her voice grew hoarse and the words were mumbled. "Takumi..."

Misaki couldn't even see straight anymore. She let go of the rope wanting to die too. Instead of falling, Misaki was suspended by the rope. Misaki noticed the harness Usui had created out of the rope around her waist. Misaki jerked at the knot.

Another sob escaped her lips when she couldn't untie it. Those nights they spent together, Misaki showed Usui every knot she knew how to tie and untie. This knot he tied however, she had never seen before. Usui must have known...

"Misaki!" a voice called. "I found her!"

Misaki was barely aware of the people pulling up the bridge and hauling her onto solid land. She saw the familiar faces around her. Sakura, Shizuko, Kuuga, Kanou, Miss Bates and two women she didn't know.

"Everything's alright now" Miss Bates said gently. "Get her to the helicopter" she ordered someone.

"No!" Misaki screamed. "He's still down there!" she cried. "You got to save him..." she begged Miss Bates.

Miss Bates put her hand on Misaki's shoulders. "He can't survive that fall..." she said, softly.

Misaki jerked away. "No no no no," she kept saying. Over and over the words poured from her chapped lips."HE'S NOT DEAD!" Misaki screamed. She ran her numb hands through her tangled hair. "He can't be dead. No no... no..."

"Misaki-"

"She's traumatized and in shock. Get her on the helicopter now!" Miss Bates snapped.

"Let go!" Misaki yelled. "If he did this to me..." Misaki said through gritted teeth. "I'm going after him..." she turned and ran toward the edge.

"Ayuzawa!" Kuuga yelled, tackling her to the ground. "You can't!"

Misaki tried to fight him off. "What kind of friend are you?!" she demanded. "You won't go after your best friend. You were like Takumi's brother! You are just going to let him die. You know how Takumi is...he's the best of the best. This fall wouldn't have killed him right? You believe he's still alive right Kuuga, RIGHT?!" Misaki grabbed Kuuga by the collar and shook him. She had to make these people see sense. Usui wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead.

Kuuga swallowed hard. He opened his mouth but closed it. He looked at the sky or a moment and hauled Misaki to her feet. "We're leaving" he said.

"No, I'm not leaving without him" Misaki said. Her voice was cracked and now she was in complete hysteria. "You...should have came earlier..." she said. Anger and hurt were overflowing her.

"If you came earlier Takumi wouldn't be dead. He let go of my hand...he let go and just fell. He fell down there. We all let him fall. It is all my fault. Why did I have to walk first...it's my fault! I killed him. I killed him..." Misaki was practically just raving.

Sakura hugged Misaki tightly. "I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault" Miss Bates said. "Listen to me, Ayuzawa Misaki, it's not your fault. It's a sad truth that people...we lose people," she said.

Miss Bates decided that mentioning the word "death" might kill Misaki. The innocent girl had just watched her partner die. The first time is always the hardest...

Misaki covered her face. Usui was gone... "I don't want to go back...I have to find him" she said in barely a whisper.

Sakura took her arm and gently pulled.

Misaki screamed and jerked away. "I'm going to find him!" she screamed. "I'll kill anyone who stands in my way-" Misaki's body tensed up and then collapsed onto the dirt. Her broken body was sprawled out.

Miss Bates stood behind Misaki, shaking her head. She was putting Misaki out of her misery for a few hours.

"Get her in the helicopter. I will not say it again," she snapped.

Kanou kneeled down beside Misaki and gingerly picked her up. Shizuko and Sakura closely trailed behind as Misaki was strapped down onto a stretcher and loaded into the helicopter.

"You wouldn't have hurt Misaki more, right?" Sakura asked, quietly.

"Don't worry," Miss Bates said. "I just hit a pressure point. She'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and climbed into the helicopter with everyone else.

Miss Bates pulled out her phone and dialed. "Morgan here," she said. "I want the entire jungle scoured for those men. Load the bomb carefully."

"Yes ma'am," came the answer. "Targets have been contained and sedated. Bomb is currently fully loaded and ready for take off. We await your orders."

"Good," Miss Bates said. "I want a group to sweep through the jungle once last time before pulling out. I will personally see to the atomic weapon."

"Yes, Morgan. Signing off-"

"Wait," Miss Bates said. She closed her eyes and felt the wind ruffle her hair. The cool mist was refreshing unlike reality. Reality reeked of death at the moment. "I need you to try to recover a body," she said. "Japanese, tall, blonde, name of Takumi Usui...he should have his tag still."

"Should we have a search party?"

"No..." Miss Bates said in a soft voice. "Just check the bottom of the cliff after you've finished your duties. The current may have already washed him away. I expect a full report by tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am."

"Signing off..." Miss Bates said, hanging up.

She watched the helicopter full of teens take off. The wind of the choppers was loud and strong. Miss Bates waved half heartedly and turned back to her duties.

"Misaki, Misaki..." Miss Bates thought, shaking her head. Misaki reminded Miss Bates of Minako Ayuzawa so much. Miss Bates could still remember listening to the stories about Minako, the most legendary spy in the IA. One that might even compare to Grace Marshall. When Miss Bates closed her eyes she could remember watching Minako Ayuzawa leap out of a helicopter in all her glory. Back then, Morgan Bates had been so young.

Back then, she watched her biggest role model throw away her career and disappear. Today, she watched her star pupil succumb to the thing that ruined Minako..._Love_...

Like Mother...Like Daughter.


	30. Lost

So intense... Please Review!

**Chapter 30: Lost**

Misaki woke up feeling numb. She could barely feel her body. Her eyes squinted against the bright lights.

"Hospital..." was Misaki's first reaction. Memories came flooding back to her. Usui... The bridge... His eyes...

Misaki wanted to feel angry but she felt too sedated to feel anything. Misaki tried to move but she realized she was restrained. Misaki vaguely became aware of the soft cuffs on her wrists.

She gave it a tug. Why did they tie her down like this? Why was everyone treating her this way?! Misaki could feel the anger slowly awakening in her. However, that anger felt locked up. It felt beaten down.

Misaki jerked against the restraints. "Ugh!" she yelled. Usui was gone...and it was all her fault. "I hate you!" Misaki said. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I hate you!" she yelled. Usui said they would stay together but left her. He disappeared without a trace.

"Why?!" Misaki yelled, jerking her wrists. "WHY?!"

How could this have happened...? Why did his death not feel heroic and glorious? Misaki just wanted to throw up everytime she saw herself back at that cliff. Usui falling played over and over in her mind.

"No!" Misaki screamed. "No!"

This was a bad nightmare. If Misaki tried hard enough, she'd wake up. Misaki screamed for someone to get her out.

Shizuko and the nurse were walking by Misaki room when they heard yelling and screams. They quickly burst into the room.

"Misaki!" Shizuko exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Misaki screamed. "I hate you!"

"Misaki, what's wrong?!" Shizuko asked, taking her hand.

"I think it's better to keep her sedated," the nurse said, running off the get the doctor.

"Misaki!" Shizuko said. "You're hurting yourself..."

Misaki shook her head. "He's hurting me!" she sobbed. "He messes with my feelings and then just disappears from my life! I hate him! I hate him!"

The doctor came back with a syringe.

Misaki ordered her to get out but she had little authority as she was the one strapped to a bed. The doctor calmly poked the needle into her IV bag and told her to relax.

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled. "Takumi..." she cried.

Misaki could already feel her eyelids get heavy.

"Sleep..." Shizuko said.

Misaki shook her head but her vision quickly faded into darkness.

* * *

Misaki sat in bed hooked up to several monitors. There was a constant beeping of her heart rate that faded into the background over time.

Misaki's thumb traced the tape that held her IV in. She had three cracked ribs, minor fracture in her ankle, bruises and cuts everywhere, broken finger and the most painful of all...a broken heart.

There was a knock at her door. Misaki didn't respond. After a moment, the door opened. Sakura and Shizuko came in. Shizuko carried a tray and Sakura's arm was in a sling.

"Misaki?" Shizuko said, walking over to her bed. She set the tray down on the table. There was a bowl of soup and a dinner roll. "Do you want to eat anything?" she asked, gently.

Misaki shook her head.

"You haven't eaten anything in days," Shizuko pressed.

Misaki held up her wrist to show her the IV.

Shizuko sighed and sat next to her bedside. "I know this is hard on you, Misaki," she said. "But you got to start making some decisions. What are you going to do?"

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know..." she said. "I don't know how to go back out there on the field."

"Usui would have wanted you to go back..." Sakura said.

Misaki teared up at the sound of his name. "He would, wouldn't he?" she said, blinking back the tears. Usui would have wanted her to keep on living as if she never met him.

"Yes..." Sakura said, sniffing. She covered her face. "You don't have to be strong right now, Misaki. We're your best friends. If you want to cry, cry because I want to cry right now too..." she said, hiccupping.

Misaki squeezed Sakura's hand. "I'll be fine..." she said. "I just need some time to think."

Her friends nodded and Shizuko guided a crying Sakura out of her room. Misaki heard the door close and footsteps fade away.

Misaki burst into tears. Sobs racked her body as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so alone. Over these past months, Misaki had grown spoiled...soft. She allowed herself the company of someone she wholeheartedly trusted. Somehow, without even realizing it, she had fallen in love with Usui. It wasn't until she lost him that she discovered these feelings.

Misaki also discovered what being loved felt like. Being loved, something she hadn't felt since her dad died and her mom pulled away. It was so warm. It was also blinding. It blinded Usui. His love ended up costing his life.

* * *

Misaki spent everyday in her hospital room. Time heals all wounds...at least the physical wounds. Misaki was packing up her things one morning. The doctor presented her with a clean bill of health and Misaki was being discharged.

Misaki folded up a shirt and packed it into her bag. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. Shizuko and Sakura said they were coming to pick her up.

"I'm almost done," Misaki said, zipping up her bag.

"With packing or Co Ops?" came an unfamiliar voice.

Misaki whirled around. The bag from her hand slipped and fell to the ground. Misaki stared at the woman at the door. Amber eyes met amber eyes.

"Mom..." Misaki whispered.

Her mom seemed so much older now. Not seeing her for ten years made Misaki feel unfamiliar with Minako Ayuzawa. Her once dark hair had a bit of gray in it and she always looked weary and tired.

"Misaki..." Minako said, sounded unsure of herself. "Its been awhile hasn't it?"

Misaki was speechless. "Ten years..." Misaki stated.

"You've grown up," Minako said, taking a step forward. "You've really grown up."

"More than you would ever understand..." Misaki said in a low voice.

Minako sighed. "Morgan called me. For once in my life...I understand."

Misaki swallowed. She understood the pain her mom felt all these years and Misaki truly believed that she could finally forgive her mom.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said after a long silence. "I'm sorry for blaming you all these years."

"Shh..." Minako said, walking over so they were a few feet apart. "I'm sorry that you have to go through what I went through so many years ago. I would have been content if you hated me for the rest of your life."

"I didn't hate you-"

"Everything's going to be okay," Minako said.

Misaki looked away. "I don't know..."

"You don't trust me?"

Misaki felt a tear trickled out of her eye. "I don't think I can trust anyone."

Minako nodded. "I understand. I haven't been a good mother. Your father must be blaming me in heaven right now. All these years, I haven't been there for you and Suzana. I am truly sorry. If-" Minako's voice broke. "I-If I could offer you my comfort now..." Minako said, holding out her arms.

Misaki took a step forward and Minako pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, child," Minako said, holding her tightly. "Even if the sky crashes down right now, I'll hold it up for you..."

Misaki cried into her mom's shoulder. Minako rubbed her back and told her everything was going to work out.

"I'm sure he was a great boy..." Minako said, smoothing Misaki's hair.

"He was..." Misaki told her. "Miss Bates probably didn't tell you this but he died saving me. The rope couldn't hold both of us so he let himself fall. He always said he'd die for me...but I almost can't believe he really did."

Minako nodded. "Love makes us all do strange things," she agreed. "I bet you're blaming yourself right now but I'm sure he would do it again if he had the choice again."

"That's what breaks my heart," Misaki whispered. "I always put my career before him."

"And now?" Minako asked, gently.

"I'd give up a thousand careers for him to be alive."

"But you can't..." Minako said, taking Misaki's hand. "Listen to me, Misaki. You only have one career and he will never come back. You have to go speak with the IA soon. They will ask you what you plan on doing. You only have your career now."

"Somehow Co Ops doesn't seem so glamorous anymore..." Misaki sighed.

"It never was," Minako said. "We dedicated our lives to helping others. We don't even know how to help ourselves. But trust me Misaki, don't give up Co Ops. You're so talented. I don't want you to walk down my path."

"But I've already have-"

"No," Minako said, firmly. "You're at the crossroads right now. Don't make the same choices at me or else you truly will regret it."

"I don't know if I can do it..."

"You can," Minako said. "You feel as deeply as I do but you are infinitely stronger. I've made it through all these years. You can too."

Misaki nodded. "I understand..." she whispered.

"Come on," her mom said, picking up her bag. "I'll come with you. From now on, I'm going to be the mother I should have always been with or without your father."

Misaki nodded and they headed to the lobby and to the waiting car. They drove to the IA base and made it through security. Minako's name still made jaws drop. Once an IA spy, always an IA spy.

"I haven't been in an IA base in so long..." Minako whispered as they walked down the hall to a conference room.

Everest was there with Sakura and Shizuko. Kanou and Kuuga sat on the other side of the table.

"Minako, Misaki," Everest greeted.

Sakura and Shizuko's eyes were as wide as saucers. Misaki gave them a small smile and sat down in an empty chair.

Everest had several files in her hands and opened them. "Misaki, I'm sorry about your partner," she said in a calm voice.

Misaki nodded. "Thank you,"

"I've read over your health report and you're fine to return to the field but I'm worried about the emotional toll the Guise Mission has taken on you."

Misaki swallowed. "Time heals all wounds," she said in an even voice.

Everest nodded. "I'm pulling you out of launch missions and putting you on Patrol."

"You don't trust me?"

Everest sighed. "No one doubts your capabilities but emotional wounds run deeper than the eye can see. Patrol is still Co Ops," she reminded Misaki.

"My sister does Patrol," Sakura added. "She patrols in Paris."

Everest nodded. "It is still a very important role. I will give you the choice of anywhere in the world."

"What?!" everyone said.

The IA didn't give choices. They tell you where you're going and you go there, no arguements.

Everest cleared her throat. "I understand this goes against protocol but we have a unique situation," she explained. "The IA does its best to honor the last wishes of the deceased," she continued. "Takumi included you in his contract," Everest said, sliding a file to Misaki. "His pension, belongings, everything was left to you."

Misaki was speechless and she took the file. Misaki scanned the contract. If Usui was giving her his pension that means...

"We are depositing $10,000 of US money into your bank account. You'll be able to access it anywhere you are," Everest stated.

Misaki's head was swimming. "So he really is dead?" she asked, quietly.

"Unfortunately, the body wasn't recovered but they found his tag washed up on the shore. The IA has deemed him dead."

Misaki blinked a few times. It was taking a while for everything to sink in.

"Misaki," Shizuko said. "That cliff was hundreds of feet high...no one can survive a fall like that."

Misaki nodded. She busied herself by flipping through the pages of the file. The last page had the last wishes. Misaki read Usui's last wish and it really opened her eyes. Usui knew from the start that he loved her.

_If I were to die on an IA mission, I hope that the IA will take care of Misaki Ayuzawa. Give her my every earthly possession but also give her a choice. Let her choose her own future. For any good deeds I may have done, in exchange I want Misaki Ayuzawa to control her own fate._

"So in order to honor Takumi's last wish. The IA has agreed to let you patrol any country in the world. Ask and you will be assigned there," Everest said.

Misaki knew exactly where she would choose. "Assign me to Guise," she said.

The room was silent.

"Guise...?" Everest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do this to yourself, Misaki," Sakura said. "Guise is too small to even be found on a map. You have the skills to choose any big country in the world. Choose Paris or something. My sister's there in Paris."

Misaki shook her head. "I will patrol Guise. No one has ever patrolled there right?"

"That's true..." Everest said.

"If the IA had been in Guise, the atomic bomb could have been more easily contained," Misaki explained. "It would be a great way to prevent future troubles."

"But the IA just swept through that place. No one will dare use it as a secret base," Everest argued.

"Reverse psychology. Sometimes the most dangerous places are the safest. The IA wouldn't check that island for a long time since they don't think anyone would dare use it," Misaki said.

Everest nodded. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You will not be reassigned unless something else comes up."

"I'm sure," Misaki said, firmly.

"I will go make some plans. Before you get on that plane, you still can back out."

"I won't,"

Everest got up and left the room.

"Misaki," Minako said. "We all know you aren't really going there for the IA."

Misaki gave a small smile. "If Usui's alive, I will find him. If he's dead, I'll watch over his grave," Misaki said. "Its my final decision."

"Misaki!" her friends exclaimed.

Misaki held up a hand. "Its my choice," she said. "I won't regret it."


	31. Scarred Dragon

Did you guess the right male lead? What's a story without him...? :)

**Chapter 31: Scarred Dragon**

Misaki got off a small boat and stepped onto the dusty paths. She was back in Guise except this time she was in the town. Everyone was bustling around. Stalls of venders were set up along with small shops. This little island seemed very self sufficient.

Misaki felt rather odd in her jeans and t-shirt. She ignored the stares as she walked through the streets and to a small house.

Everest had hired a group of workers to accompany her to Guise. They unloaded the equipment she would need to keep in touch with the IA.

A technician set up a huge antenna so Misaki would have a simple phone and computer to use. If she had any reports she was going to have to mail them. There was absolutely no Internet here at Guise. There wasn't even power outlets.

Misaki heard the governor of the country (who didn't do much) had a lamp in his home which was a huge deal.

Misaki shook her head and unpacked her crate of candles. It was almost comical how she went from such high technology to oil lamps.

Currency here was coins and the main language was Greek. (Random tidbit)

Misaki locked up her fire arms in a metal case and looked around her almost bare home.

There was a chest of clothes, a desk, a few chairs and a bed in her room. There was a simple bathroom, small kitchen... Misaki took one look at the fireplace stove and decided the kitchen would be unused.

"Indoor water pump..." Misaki mused.

"Everything's set up," a worker came and told her.

"Thank you," Misaki said.

The workers left and Misaki was left to her new home.

Misaki had a chest of files about the country as well as profiles of important people. Not feeling like reading, Misaki decided to go get changed. Her western clothing stood out way too much in this third world country.

Guise fashion consisted of several layers. Misaki first put on a loose white shirt. It was long sleeved but very airy. It protected Misaki from the sun as well as kept her cool.

Misaki sprayed some sun screen on anyways...

Pants were made of a similar light fabric. They were like leggings but looser. Not as loose as slacks but not as tight as leggings. Misaki liked the soft blue color of the pants though.

Over her first layer, Misaki laced up a corset like top. It was very structured, sturdy, and durable. The second layer was a dress. The flowing skirt was knee length and a silvery color which contrasted with the dark blue top. The finishing touch of the clothes was a wide sash that was wound around the waist.

To finish her traditional look, Misaki had wooden beads with delicate carvings on them as well as earrings made of metal but had a similar design.

Guise shoes were slippers. Misaki choose a pair without beading on them. Hopefully there wasn't going to be a lot of running...

Hair was the part Misaki was rather dreading. Women in Guise rarely cut their hair. Most women had thick waist length hair. Here was the unique thing, everyone dressed their hair elaborately. Whether you were a rich woman or a poor one, your hair was always braided, adorned with flowers and beads, whatever it was, hair always looked stunning. The hair reminded Misaki of traditional Chinese hair. Lots of pins and combs were used to dress your hair.

Everest actually had a hairdresser compile a huge book of hairstyles for Misaki. Inside was step by step pictures to different styles from everyday to festival hair. Misaki flipped through the book looking for something simple.

"Lets try this one..." Misaki muttered to herself, propping the book up against the mirror. You first take most of your hair, except one section to the side, and wrap it around this thin wooden frame.

Misaki pressed the trapezoid like shape to the top of her hair and wound her long hair around it. After securing it with a million pins you got what looked like the top half of a fan on your head.

Misaki took the other section and braided it. Then she wrapped the braid around the base of her bun.

"My arms kill..." Misaki thought to herself as she arranged the little hairs in place.

Misaki's only hair adornment was a silver comb. Misaki checked her clock. It took her almost an hour to do her hair... Misaki shook her head and left. She hid a dagger in her sash and securely tied a bag of coins to her belt under her sash.

Misaki walked the streets trying to get a sense of the culture. Misaki bought a piece of bread with some roasted meat inside and ate it as she strolled.

Many people still bartered. Disagreements between two people were taken to the center of town where everyone would debate about it.

Everything seemed civilized enough. Misaki examined the shops. There was a butcher, cloth stores, blacksmiths, doctor, general stores, carpenters, inn... Who would travel here?! Only her...

* * *

Over the next few days, Misaki ate at different shops, familiarized herself with the streets and mostly just walked around.

Every minute she was missing Usui though. Was he still alive? How was he doing?

Misaki sat under a tree and really thought about it. If Usui did survive the fall, where would he have gone? It's been around three months since he fell. He would have died of starvation if he didn't make it back to this town.

Misaki banished the dreadful thoughts from her head. She couldn't think about it. She just had to keep going.

Misaki got up and took a road she didn't recognize. She hadn't explored this section of the town yet.

Misaki frowned. This part was rather shady. It was quieter with more alleyways. Misaki ducked behind a corner and peeked into an alley way. Two men were exchanging something. One passed one man a envelope while in return he received a heavy bag of coins.

"Stop right there!" Misaki yelled.

The two men immediately split and ran. Misaki chased after the man with the sack of coins.

He was rather fast but Misaki was gaining on him. He stole a look behind him and darted down a narrow street.

"Halt!" Misaki yelled. The skirt actually still offered her a lot of freedom to move. If Misaki had been in some nice sneakers, this man would be on the ground by now.

The man whirred around with a knife in hand.

"Amateur..." Misaki thought to herself as she knocked his arm away and punched him in the jaw.

He fell to the ground. "What do you want with me?!" he demanded.

Misaki crossed her arms. "It makes you more suspicious if you run," she told him. "What was the envelope filled with?"

"Nothing!"

"Really..." Misaki said, taking a step closer. "He paid you handsomely for nothing? It was just some papers? Fake ID maybe?" Misaki guessed.

The man paled. "It wasn't me!" he blurted out. "I just deliver!"

Misaki smirked. "Take me there?" she asked.

"You promise not to tell the police.?"

"I promise," Misaki said. "How do you know I'm not the police?" she asked.

The man frowned. "But you're a woman..."

Misaki glared at him and dragged him to his feet. "Walk, NOW!" she ordered.

The man led her down a few streets to this surprisingly nice house. He knocked on the door in a pattern and Misaki could hear the door being unlocked.

"Who's the girl?" a man asked, opening the door.

"You're under arrest," Misaki said. The man tried to slam to door but Misaki kicked the door open and stepped in.

"Venji sicked the cops on us!" the man yelled.

The house went into chaos. People of different ages burst out with guns ready. Misaki wasn't amused... She just stumbled into a gang's house.

"Calm down," Misaki said. "I'm not going to arrest anyone."

The man paused. "What are you doing here then?"

"Looking around," Misaki said with a shrug.

The man looked utterly confused.

"Venji!" came an angry voice. A tall teenage boy stormed downstairs and slammed his fist into Venji. "You bastard, giving away our hideout. I'll kill you-"

Misaki put a hand on the boy's arm. "I'm not here to put anyone in jail," she said.

The boy paused. "What are you doing here then? You know this is a dangerous place for a little girl like you,"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm above cops. I don't care about your little secrets," she said. "My name is Misaki."

"Tora," the boy said with a devilish grin. "You got big talk there, Misaki."

Misaki shrugged. "I'm not afraid. I'm just getting a feel of the island."

"Uh huh..." Tora said, still skeptic. "If you're not a cop, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, getting a feel of the island,"

"You're not from around here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Does it matter?" Misaki asked.

"We don't get many visitors. People leave but no one comes."

Probably because there's not even running water...

"I see. Who's the leader? Can I meet him?" Misaki felt fearless. Somehow this gang interested her. After all these days of boredom, she was hoping for something more exciting.

"You might get scared," Tora said with a smirk.

Misaki crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of anything," she said.

"Don't faint..." Tora said, leading her up the stairs. "Dragon!" he called. "Old man, we got ourselves a guest!"

"Who is it?" asked a gruff voice.

"A pretty lady," Tora called, knocking on the door.

There was a pause before the man replied in a low voice. "Come in,"

Tora smirked again and opened the heavy door. Misaki stepped inside the airy room. One wall led to a balcony and a cool breeze swept through the room.

A middle aged man sat on a mat behind a coffee table. His hair was slightly gray but the striking part was the left side of his face. It was completely marred with an eye patch.

He looked up and stared at Misaki. "What's your name?" he asked, gesturing for them to sit.

Misaki kneeled on the pillow. "Misaki," she said.

The man slowly nodded. "The name's Dragon. What may I do for you?"

Misaki thought about it. "I'm just a curious soul," she told him.

Dragon chuckled. "You want a fake ID? Illegal imports? Drugs even? I'll set you up with a guy."

Misaki shook her head. "I'll pass," she said.

Dragon poured her some tea. "You know this part of town isn't suited for a young lady like yourself," he said.

"I'm no lady," Misaki assured him. "I take care of myself."

Dragon nodded and lit himself a pipe. "I'm curious about you, Misaki," he said in a gruff voice. "Stay for supper?"

"Alright," Misaki said without hesitation.

Dragon nodded. "Tora will introduce you to everyone."

"But we don't even know why she's here-"

"Does it matter?" Dragon asked. "We haven't had a fresh face in a while. Misaki is our guest."

Tora rolled his eyes and showed Misaki downstairs where he called everyone over. "This is Misaki. Dragon says she'll have supper with us."

The group ranged from men in their twenties to small boys of the age of ten. They all introduced themselves and chatted casually.

Dragon didn't eat with them but everyone else was pretty good company. Misaki sipped her stew and nibbled on her bread as the boys fought over telling her stories of the island.

"Who are you really?" Tora asked as they washed the dishes outside. "Your Greek is excellent."

"I'm just a lost soul," Misaki said, stacking the clean bowls.

"Misaki!" a young boy said, running over. "Dragon wants to see you and Tora."

"Thank you," Misaki said. "I'll be right there."

The boy smiled and ran off.

"Who are all these children?" Misaki asked.

"Orphans," Tora said. "Dragon takes them in. The younger kids work in the garden behind the building or are apprentices. Dragon has great connections."

Misaki nodded and went back to that room.

Candles lit the room and the moon left a white light across the hardwood floor.

Misaki kneeled on the pillow again. Dragon was sipping some rice wine and offered her a glass but Misaki refused.

"I may only have one eye but I see clearly," Dragon said. "You are burdened," he stated.

Misaki froze. "Am I?" she asked, playing it cool.

Dragon nodded. "Why does a young girl like who know of such despair?"

"Incompetence," Misaki stated. "I lost composure and control and that cost me something very important."

"Where is your family?" Dragon asked.

"My father died when I was little. My mom and sister are somewhere far away."

"I too once had a family," Dragon said. "I had a beautiful wife and children. They were my everything..." Dragon drained a glass of wine.

"What happened to them?" Misaki asked quietly.

"I lost them," Dragon said. "Gone..."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Misaki offered. This poor man...

"What I would give in the world just to see them again," Dragon said, toasting to the moon. "I had this daughter, feisty yet so compassionate for life. Cheers to her," he said drinking.

Misaki nodded. "I understand," she whispered.

"Do you?" Dragon asked. "What do you know of such great loss?"

"I-" Misaki somehow felt at ease talking with Dragon. He was a total stranger but he was so easy to talk to. "I came to Guise once before with this boy. He died in order to save me."

"Then why are you back if he's dead?" Dragon asked. "You are still so young."

"I loved him- I still love him. I want to stay with him forever."

"Forever is a long time," Dragon said. "People at your age don't understand what forever is," he said, getting up. He had a bit of a limp and had a cane to help him walk.

"Come child," he said. "Tora, go watch the little ones."

Tora nodded and left. Misaki and Dragon walked onto the balcony.

"Have you come to watch over his soul?" Dragon asked.

"I guess..." Misaki said.

Dragon sighed. "This is what widows do. You look seventeen..."

"Eighteen," Misaki corrected him.

"Your life is just beginning. Your youth still untainted. What a shame," Dragon said.

"I chose this path," Misaki said. "I am a person who follows through till the end."

"You remind me of my daughter. She too had a fire inside her," Dragon said, lighting another pipe. He took a few puffs. "How long are you staying here at Guise?" he asked.

"Maybe for the rest of my life," Misaki said with a shrug. "Though I already miss modern technology..."

Dragon chuckled. "Aye, I have seen the best of the best out there."

"I've seen even better," Misaki said. "Technology beyond your wildest dreams."

"You've not seen the world through my eyes."

"Or mine," Misaki countered.

Dragon laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Do visit us often," he said. "You are like a candle in the night."

"I will," Misaki promised. "I'm guessing you aren't from Guise then," Misaki observed.

"You're right," Dragon said. "I've been all around the world before washing up on Guise."

"Why not leave?"

Dragon patted her hand. "Leave to where? No passport, no money, no identity, where would you go?"

"Is that why you're doing this stuff?" Misaki asked.

Dragon nodded. "It's my goal in life to get off this island."

Misaki nodded. She could come and go as she pleased but she felt caged in still. "It's getting late," Misaki said. "I best return."

"Where is your family?"

"Not in this country," Misaki said. "I came here alone."

Dragon nodded. "I'll have Tora walk you back."

Misaki snorted. "I'll be fine-"

"Please," Dragon said. "It would ease my heart. It's dark and the streets are hard to walk."

Misaki sighed. "Alright..." she said.

Dragon called Tora back over and whispered some things to him that Misaki couldn't hear. Tora and her walked onto the cobblestone street.

"Dragon has taken a real liking to you," Tora observed.

"I suppose..."

"Misaki, you are a very suspicious character. Are you an assassin?" he guessed.

"Nope," Misaki assured him.

"Dealer?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm nothing like you."

"Good looking and smooth, I guess not."

Misaki sighed and jogged up to her door.

"Wow, nice place you crashing at," Tora said.

Misaki shrugged. "Good night," she said.

"Good night," Tora said, heading back.

Misaki closed and locked the door. Her home was lit with candles and the fireplace had a few burning embers left.

Misaki undid her hair and changed into her pajamas. She actually brought a good mattress over because she had no idea what kind of beds they slept on here. Misaki pulled up the covers and blew out the candle.

"Usui..." she thought to herself. "I'll find you... No matter where you are. I'm coming for you."


	32. Hero in Water

Here's a long chapter!

**Chapter 32: Hero in Water**

"I got it...you're a detective," Tora said, snapping his fingers.

Misaki looked up from sharpening a stick. "Nope..." she said.

Tora sighed. "Can you just tell me? I don't believe that you're an ordinary person. Why would your boyfriend need to die for you if you were ordinary?"

Misaki winced. If she hadn't been a spy maybe Usui would still be alive. She looked away.

"I'm right?" Tora asked.

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped.

"Touchy..." Tora said. "I'm going to go with that than. It sounds like a romance story. The boy dies for the girl he loves."

"He's not dead!" Misaki yelled, getting up.

Tora raised an eyebrow. "Really...?" he asked. "You sure?"

"They never found his body under the cliff!" Misaki snarled. "He could still be alive."

"Oh man..." Tora said. "He fell off a cliff? He is so dead then... Out in the jungle? Those cliffs are massive."

Misaki stood up. "Its none of your business," she said evenly.

"You're wasting your life for a dead man," Tora added.

Misaki whirled around. "Say that again and I'll break your arm..." she said through her teeth. Her hand clenched tightly in a fist. She could feel the anger boiling in her.

"I'm not denying reality," Tora retorted. "My parents both died but I don't run around thinking otherwise."

Misaki tried to walk away.

"Wouldn't he want you to move on?" Tora called.

Misaki froze. Usui...

"You're such an idiot!" Tora continued. "You're just like any other woman. You believe in these disgusting fairy tales where everything ends happy."

"What did you just say about women?" Misaki snapped, turning around. "You listen up, you arrogant bastard, you may be a man but I will always be stronger than you!"

"Stronger?!" Tora scoffed. "You can't even handle a little death. You are LYING to yourself! That makes you weak. The rest of us...MALES...can continue on with life! I bet your boyfriend was just as weak!"

Misaki tackled Tora to the ground. "Take it back!" she screamed, grabbing his shirt.

Tora pinned her to the ground. "Its true!" he snapped.

Misaki kicked him off her. "Take it back!" she yelled. "What do you know?!" she screamed. "You coward!" she said, punching him.

Tora grabbed her fist and pinned her back down. "I face reality! Can you?!"

"Take it back!" Misaki yelled, shaking him. "You don't know anything about Usui. The rope couldn't hold both of us!" she screamed. Her voice rose an entire octave. "He...He..." Misaki could feel the hot tears fill her eyes.

"I'll take it back when you admit he's dead," Tora said.

"He's dead when I see a body!"

"Coward!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Misaki said, slugging him in the jaw.

The two of them wrestled in the dirt. Tora was a street fighter but Misaki had the technique and training.

"BREAK IT UP!" a voice bellowed.

A hand ripped Tora off of her. Dragon punched Tora so hard he went sprawling to the ground.

"You no good bastard..." Dragon snapped.

Tora covered his jaw with his hand. "I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled.

Dragon took Misaki's arm and looked her over. "Are you hurt?" he demanded. "I'll skin Tora alive if he hurt you."

Misaki shook her head. "Tell him to take back what he said about Usui..." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Tora, take it back," Dragon ordered.

"No! It's true. Both of them are so weak!" Tora said.

Dragon limped over and grabbed Tora by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Do you know her story?!" he demanded. "What right do you have to make judgement on her?"

"What about me, huh?!" Tora exclaimed. "No one ever tried to learn my story but I'm still fine!"

"You want everyone to be like you, huh? Selfish brat..." Dragon said. "What if I wanted everyone to go through what I went through?! You think you'd have a home and food to eat? You'd be rotting in the gutter."

Tora looked away. "I take it back..." he grumbled.

Misaki straightened out her clothes. "Forget it..." she said. Misaki took a deep breath. "You're right, Tora... I need to move on. Usui's not coming back."

"Wait Misaki, there's still hope," Dragon said, gently.

Misaki shook her head. "All odds are against him. Even Usui couldn't have survived this one..." she whispered.

"You're giving up?" Dragon asked.

"I'm doing what Usui would have wanted me to do," Misaki admitted. Besides insulting women and Usui, Tora was right... She wasn't doing the world any good right now. She was wallowing in self pity. "I have to move on."

Misaki turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Dragon called.

Misaki turned. "I'm going to go say good bye to him..." she told him.

* * *

Misaki packed a whole bag's worth of supplies and hiked out into the jungle. The soft moss and sky high trees were a soothing sight. Misaki walked past the place where Usui and her bantered and argued. How times have changed in these short months.

Misaki picked a purple orchid. As she walked in the tall grass, she picked flowers of every color. A lily was added to the bouquet and then some more lavender.

After a day's worth of walking, Misaki found herself in the setting all her nightmares took place. Misaki stood on that tall cliff and looked out into the vast unknown.

"Takumi..." Misaki whispered. "I'm back..."

She dropped the bag on the ground and walked up to the edge.

"Do I look like I'm from Guise?" Misaki asked.

Her skirt fluttered in the wind and her braids were thrown every which way. Misaki held out her arms as if to show him.

"I spent almost an hour every morning to get ready," Misaki said. "Does it look good?!" she yelled.

Of course there was no answer. Misaki wiped her eyes and went back to her bag. She pulled out a stone sign the size of her arm. On the flat side "Usui Takumi" was engraved on it in Greek. Misaki lit a few candles and placed them around the stone.

"Takumi..." she whispered. She lit three tall sticks of incense for him. The little wisps of smoke quickly swirled about and disappeared into the air.

There was this gap in her heart that could not be filled. The wind blew and tangled itself in Misaki's hair. Misaki breathed in the sweet scents of the flowers and incense.

"I was wrong..." Misaki said to the sky. "I thought we were a fairy tale. I completely forgot who I was. I'm not a princess. I'm a working Co Ops spy, that's reality. You made me forget what reality is...you fool. In reality, there aren't happy endings," Misaki said, placing the bouquet of wildflowers in front of the makeshift grave.

"You and I were impossible from the start. I was so blind... I fell in love but at the moment I really didn't mind, now I see the consequences." Misaki pulled the broken tag out of her pocket and placed it on the stone. Her fingers touched the cold metal pieces.

Misaki couldn't even cry anymore. She just kneeled on the grass and stared out into the raging waterfall. Everything seemed to be going about with life without a care in the world. It was time she did the same too.

A shoot star flew across the sky. Misaki watched in awe as the light soared across the blue sky. She had never seen a shooting star during the day before.

Misaki wondered how many people were making wishes right now. Perhaps a long time ago, she would have made a wish too. But today, Misaki Ayuzawa knew her wish wouldn't come true. Misaki turned and headed back.

"I miss you, Takumi..." she whispered. "Rest in peace now..."

Misaki slung her bag over her shoulder and walked back. The flowers would wilt after time. The candles would get blown out and the incense would run out but Usui Takumi was forever living in Misaki's heart.

When Misaki finally returned to town she was surprised. The villagers were all dressed in colorful clothing and decorations covered every home. Misaki smelled bread baking and the faint smoke of fire crackers.

"Where have you been?!" asked a voice.

Misaki turned. Her eyes narrowed. "What's it have to do with you?" she asked.

Tora shrugged. "Look, I didn't mean it what I said last time..."

Misaki shook her head. "No...you're right. I need to move on." Even saying the words hurt.

"You're really giving up on him?" Tora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What am I suppose to do?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Like you said, no one can survive a fall like his. I can't keep waiting for him. You won't understand...but I have to do great things in my life."

Tora nodded. "I believe that. You seem like someone who's going to make a difference in the world- I'm not just saying that because you wiped my face in the dirt."

Misaki laughed but stopped when Tora gave her a weird look. "What?" she asked.

Tora shrugged. "I've never seen you laugh before..." he said.

"Oh..." Misaki said. She unconsciously fiddled with the sash around her waist.

"Its nice. You should do it more often," Tora added, looking away.

Misaki didn't expect that. She blinked a few times trying to think of something to say. Tora actually said something nice to her. From the moment she met him, he was rude to her.

"If it doesn't hurt the demon image you try so hard to maintain," Tora said.

Maybe not so nice after all...

"What's with the decorations?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Full moon festival," Tora said. "You didn't know?"

Misaki shook her head.

"Well there's going to be food, music and dancing," Tora explained. "Its fun."

Misaki nodded. "Sounds fun," she said.

"You're not ready yet though," Tora said, tapping his chin.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Come with me," Tora said, grabbing her hand.

"H-hey wait!" Misaki exclaimed as Tora pulled her through the crowded streets.

They weaved through groups of people and dodged stands. Tora pushed aside a curtain and led her inside a small shop.

"Margita!" Tora called.

A tall woman in a colorful costume stepped out behind a screen. "Tora," she greeted. Margita had large brown eyes and a tanned complexion.

"This is Misaki," Tora introduced. "She's a newcomer. This is her first Moon Festival."

Margita's face lit up in a smile. "There's no time to waste then," she said, holding out her hand. "You can't enjoy the Moon Festival in your everyday clothes."

Misaki gave a small smile and took her hand. Margita pulled her behind the screen and showed her a bunch of colorful dresses.

"This one," Margita decided.

Misaki got changed and stepped out behind the screen.

"Don't look yet," Margita ordered. She grabbed a small chest and made Misaki sit on a wooden stool.

Misaki endured Margita tugging and twisting her hair. She couldn't imagine how any amount of ornaments would help but Misaki got a pleasant surprise when she was shown to the full length mirror.

The outfit she wore had a long flowing skirt which reminded Misaki of a maxi skirt. It had a colorful pattern of zig zags and stripes. The top was laced up by thin ribbons. It had one strap on the left shoulder that connected with the top by a thin brass pin. The brass was elegantly crafted like a lotus flower.

Misaki's right arm was covered with thin bangles and around her neck was a necklace made up of little brass triangles.

Her long raven hair was in a wide bun with gold pins holding it in place. A long piece of hair was left out of the bun but braided and decorated with fresh flowers.

Margita painted Misaki's lips red and clapped her hands together. "You look so exotic," Margita said. "Have fun!" she called when Tora pulled her out of the shop.

The night was starting to set in but the town was only brighter. Colorful paper lanterns hung from every post and banners covered every surface.

"Try this," Tora said, shoving Misaki fried dough on a stick.

Misaki nibbled on the crispy snack. "Its good," she said.

"This is even better," Tora said, handing her fried fish wrapped in paper.

Misaki took a small bite. The fish was really fresh. "Thanks," she said. Misaki didn't have much of an appetite these days. She ate only when she had too.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked when Misaki stopped eating.

"Nothing," Misaki lied.

Tora poked her on the forehead. "You're thinking of him again, aren't you?"

"I just can't stop," Misaki sighed.

Tora got her a wooden bowl. "Let's have a toast to him then," he suggested.

Misaki smiled and tapped bowls with him. "Cheers," she said, sipping the rice wine.

Tora gulped down a bowl and wiped his mouth. "Ah..." he sighed. "That hit the spot. Come on, let's dance!"

Misaki bit her lip. "I don't know your dance," she said.

Tora rolled her eyes. "Then learn!" he said, if it was obvious. He pulled Misaki into a circle of dancers and began dancing.

Misaki tried to copy him but it was only half heartedly. "I can't do this..." Misaki sighed.

Tora got her another bowl of rice wine. "Here," he said. "Confidence in a liquid," he said.

"You mean recklessness," Misaki corrected.

"What are you scared of, Miss Detective?"

"I'm not a detective..." Misaki muttered, finishing off the bowl.

The music was bright and cheerful. Misaki had to admit, the wine did take the edge off things.

"You're getting it!" Tora encouraged as Misaki completed a step without knocking into anyone.

"Am I?" Misaki asked.

Tora nodded and spun her around. "You're actually pretty graceful," he added.

"I took gymnastics," Misaki said with a shrug.

"Can you do a backflip?" Tora asked.

Misaki nodded.

"Prove it," Tora said, smirking.

They wandered away from the crowds where Misaki demonstrated a backflip.

"Tora!" a small boy called, running over. He had a stick of fried dough and a toy in his hand.

"Dune," Tora greeted, swinging him up. "You having fun?"

Dune nodded. "Hi Misaki," he said, shyly.

"Hi Dune," Misaki said, waving.

"Dragon wants to see you, Tora..." Dune leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

Tora nodded. "Got it, run along and play now," he said, setting him on the ground.

Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Business," Tora said.

Misaki sighed. "I guess I'll look the other way," she said.

"Give me ten minutes," Tora said, jogging off.

Misaki grabbed another drink and wandered around- something she was very good at now.

The music was loud and it was getting pretty stuffy. Misaki headed out of town and toward the beach shores. The stars were out again. They twinkled in the unpolluted skies.

Misaki took off her fancy shoes and walked up a stone path. The warm rocks and the soft sand felt good on her bare feet. Misaki was away from the loudness of the festival. She could hear the steady waves beating on the shore.

Her hand touched her dad's wedding ring around her neck. Misaki shook her head and tucked it back under her shirt.

Misaki stood there above the water. The breeze was refreshing but Misaki felt sad.

"Probably the alcohol..." she thought to herself. Alcohol was a depressant but it suppressed Misaki's most painful memories.

The wind seemed to be whispering Misaki's name.

"Misaki...Misaki..." it whispered in her ear.

"Takumi, are you out there?" Misaki whispered. She took a step forward. "Where are you?" she called.

* * *

"Misaki!" Tora called. He swore Misaki was standing there a minute ago. "Excuse me," he said, stopping a woman. "Have you seen a girl about this tall, black hair, gold eyes?"

"No sorry,"

"Excuse me," Tora said asking another person.

Misaki had just vanished into thin air. Maybe she went home...

He kneeled down and picked up an earring. It was Misaki's.

He looked up and saw the stone path. He guessed that Misaki went to get some fresh air. He followed the path but stopped. Misaki was slowly walking toward the edge of the small cliff she was on.

"No!" he yelled. "Misaki! Don't!"

* * *

Misaki could swear she could hear Usui's voice.

"Come..." it beckoned.

Misaki took another step. Her foot stepped down on a stone and it crumbled. Misaki gasped, her mind clearing immediately. She saw that she had just walked off the ledge of the small cliff.

The water was ice cold as Misaki fell into the choppy water. Misaki struggled to resurface. She kicked as hard as she could but the skirt kept tangling up her legs.

The feeling of drowning made Misaki remember the storm. They had lost all their supplies and shared a sleeping bag to stay warm. No one was around to save her this time...

Misaki could see the full moon even as she was completely underwater. Her chest tightened as she starting running out of air.

Misaki felt tired. She was tired of fighting so hard. She stopped struggling and just drifted in the water. The peaceful coolness contrasted with the burning fire inside her.

The radiant moon was slowly covered by something. Misaki squinted through the haze and saw a shadow. Something grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her up.

Misaki fought back but the lack of oxygen made her weak. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to the surface.

Misaki gasped for air. The cold night air quickly filled her lungs.

"Are you stupid?!" Tora demanded. He kept a firm grip on her as he treaded water. "You stupid stupid woman!" he snapped.

Misaki coughed up water and shook her head. Tora swam toward the shore.

"Keep your arms around me," he ordered.

Misaki nodded. Her teeth were chattering.

Tora was a great swimmer too. He pulled both of them to shore in no time.

"Misaki!" people called, rushing over to them.

"Start a fire," Tora ordered. "Use the beach wood."

The boys rushed off to collect wood.

"Are you alright?" Tora asked, kneeling beside Misaki.

Misaki nodded. She laid on the sand feeling sick to her stomach.

Tora placed his hands on either side of her head and looked at her. "Why would you jump?!" he demanded.

Misaki shook her head again. "I didn't mean to..." she croaked.

Tora shook his head, exasperated. He helped Misaki up and to the fire.

Misaki was shivering. Her fingers and toes were numb and she was shaking all over.

"Misaki!" a frantic voice called.

Dragon rushed over. "What happened?!"

"A-Accident," Misaki chattered.

Dragon began unbuttoning his jacket and wrapped it around Misaki's shoulders.

"Stay by the fire," he said gently.

He went to fix the jacket but he paused. His fingers touched the ring on the chain. Misaki looked down and clenched the ring in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Dragon asked.

"It was my father's wedding ring," Misaki whispered.

Dragon nodded. "I see... Dune, I need you to run as fast as you can to the doctor. Have him meet us at our house," Dragon ordered, tossing him a bag of coins.

"Yes Dragon," Dune said, sprinting off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Let's get her back," Dragon said to Tora.

Tora easily picked Misaki up and carried her toward their house. Tora carried Misaki to an empty room and got her a set of dry clothes. Misaki stumbled behind the screen and peeled off her wet clothes. Misaki dried off and put on her new clothes. Her hair was tangled and soaked.

Tora helped Misaki sit down on the bed where she undid her hair. Tora looked away and handed her a towel.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Misaki whispered.

"You should be sorry for almost killing yourself," Tora said. He poked around the room until he found a sash.

"Here," he said.

"What's this for?" Misaki asked, taking it.

"You can wrap your hair," Tora explained.

"What for?"

"Damn it woman, have you no self respect?! You have your hair down in a house full of men!"

Misaki laughed- which hurt her throat.

"I'm not use to your culture," she said, tying the sash around her hair. Misaki wasn't sure why that made a difference but just went along with it.

Tora sighed. "I'll go see of the doctor is here yet," he said.

"I don't need a doctor," Misaki said. "I'll be fine."

Tora turned. "If Dragon says you need a doctor, you need a doctor."

Misaki sighed as an elderly man came to check on her. He took her pulse and looked at her eyes and mouth.

"I'll go brew together a remedy for her," he explained to Dragon. "In the meantime, make some ginger soup and have her drink it."

"Is she going to be alright?" Dragon asked.

The doctor nodded. "Just the chills. Some rest and warmth is the best medicine."

Dragon nodded. "Thank you, Doctor," he said. "I'll see you to the door."

Misaki leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off the sleep because Tora was shaking her.

"Soup," Tora said, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

Misaki rubbed her eyes and sat up. Tora used his foot to pull up a chair. He sat down and continued stirring the soup.

"I can do it myself," Misaki said.

Tora blew on a spoonful. "You might drown in the bowl," he said, dryly.

Misaki ignored the jab and sipped the soup. It was hot and spicy which made her fingers tingle.

Misaki sipped another spoonful. "Where'd Dragon go?" she asked.

Tora shrugged. "I've never seen him so worked up before," he told her. Tora paused. "Just what are you to him?"

Misaki sighed. "Nothing," she said. "I just carry a reflection of his dead daughter."

"That's it?"

Misaki nodded. "He misses his daughter. He sees me as her reincarnation almost. He's very...fatherly...to me."

Tora nodded. "I see... I always wondered about Dragon's past. It seems so mysterious. He says the scars on his face were from a wild animal but it somehow just doesn't seem right," Tora explained.

Misaki shrugged. "What's past is past," she said. "Why dwindle on it?"

Tora set down the empty bowl. "Can you forget about your past?" he asked. "You can start over here."

Misaki laid back down. "I just have so much baggage. I don't know if I can ever start with a clean state."

"Everyone has baggage," Tora said. "I lost my parents from a young age but that's over now. Something awful has happened to you. It's over now."

Misaki nodded. "I understand..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Tora watched Misaki fall asleep and tucked the blanket around her. "Every storm will end with a ray of sunshine..." he thought to himself. Misaki was that ray of sunshine breaking through the dark clouds.

* * *

_"Misaki...MISAKI!" Usui exclaimed, jerking up. He just had the most horrible dream ever. He dreamed that Misaki was dead..._

_"Misaki Misaki, that's all I ever hear," someone grumbled in Greek._

_Usui looked over to the small fire place. There was an old lady stirring a pot._

_"Where am I?" Usui asked in Greek._

_"Surely not where you belong," the old lady said, straightening up with her cane._

_Usui thought really hard to where he could be. "I'm in Guise," he guessed._

_"Indeed..." the old lady said, watering her plants._

_Usui had never seen these plants before. They crawled out of pots and bloomed in various colors and shapes._

_He continued looking around. He was sitting on a small cot in a little wooden cottage. It was late in the night. The fire gave the room a cozy glow._

_The old lady hobbled over to the bubbling pot and ladled something into a wooden bowl._

_"Drink," she ordered, handing Usui the bowl._

_Usui examined the watery soup. He couldn't define anything in it._

_"It's not poisoned," the old lady said. "If I wanted you dead, I would have left you on the shore where I found you."_

_Usui slowly tilted the bowl back and drank the broth. It didn't taste too bad. Usui could taste wild game, herbs and some other things he couldn't identify._

_"Now who's this Misaki girl you keep calling for in your sleep," the old lady asked, sitting in a rocking chair._

_"Misaki is my friend-"_

_"A lover more like," she said, knitting something with beige yarn._

_"Where is she?" Usui asked._

_"How would I know? I live out here alone. Now lie back down!"_

_Usui obediently laid back down. His limbs felt really stiff._

_"What's the date?" Usui asked._

_"Don't know," came the snappy reply. "It's been about four months since I found you-"_

_"Four MONTHS?!"_

_"That's what I said wasn't it!" the old lady said. "Thought you might be dead but nope. As long as you have me, Helga around, you can't die unless I want you to."_

_Usui's mind was swimming. He's been unconscious for four months. Where was Misaki? She must have returned right? Was she okay? Did the IA deem him dead?_

_Usui needed so many answers but it didn't seem like Helga was going to be able to provide them._

_"I have to go," he said, sitting up._

_Helga smacked his hand with her cane. "Lie down you fool!" she scolded. "Do you know how long it took for me to nurse you back to health?! You're just going to mess everything up again!"_

_Usui was actually pretty scared of this old lady... She just reeked of authority._

_"But I have to find Misaki-"_

_"With what strength?! People call me a witch but I think your Misaki is the one with the powers. This girl has utterly bewitched you!"_

_Usui sighed and laid back down. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said, politely._

_"Not like I had anything better to do..."_

_Usui smiled a little and closed his eyes. "Misaki..." he thought. "Wait for me..."_


	33. Old Enemy

**Chapter 33: Old Enemy**

Misaki unlocked her front door and the first thing she saw was a dagger. It was buried in the wood with a piece of paper on it. Misaki yanked out the ornamented dagger and unfolded the paper. She was surprised to see English written on it.

_Dearest Misaki,_

_You can't escape my hand. It's best if you don't struggle. I'll pave the way for you and you will follow it. Look and listen. I am always there._

_Love,_

_W_

Misaki felt a shiver go down her spine. Who was this mysterious person?

Misaki closed the door and went back to her room. Misaki pressed her hand on the scanner and a metal chest unlocked. Misaki picked up a gun and hung it from a garter on her thigh. Misaki buckled on her spy belt and covered it with her sash.

Someone was leading her on a trail of breadcrumbs. They knew who she was but she didn't know who they were. This greatly disturbed Misaki.

Misaki locked up her things and set out. Her eyes were constantly flicking back and forth. Everything seemed to be normal but then again...it felt almost too peaceful. Misaki wandered toward Dragon's place.

Something whooshed through the air. Misaki whirled around and caught it. It was a dart with paper wrapped around it.

_I knew you couldn't resist a challenge. Come and find me._

Misaki's eyes followed to where the dart came from and ran toward that direction. Misaki kneeled on the ground and studied the foot markings. Her target was heading deeper into the town. Misaki had never gone this deep before. This was even past Dragon's place. It was starting to head into the wild.

Misaki pulled out her gun and held it close to her. She had to study her surroundings. Misaki sniffed the air. She detected the faint scent of incense, the same kind she used for Usui's grave. Misaki looked down and noticed the path of flower petals on the ground.

Someone was baiting her, but why? Misaki took a cautious step forward. She scanned all around her. Everything was silent.

"Who are you?!" Misaki called. "Come out and face me!"

There was no response.

Misaki could hear heart beat quicken and her palms get clammy. She tightened her grip on the gun.

A whooshing sound cut through the air and Misaki dove for the ground. Something buried itself in a tree. Misaki dusted herself off and pulled the projectile out of the rough bark. This time it was a plain wooden dart. Misaki sniffed the tip. Sleeping powder...

Misaki threw it back where it came from and caused her opponents to stir. Misaki sprinted toward the ferns and yanked out one man. She tossed him to the ground and pointed her gun at his head.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded in Greek.

Three other men burst out through the foliage. Misaki whirled and slammed into her pursuers. A man threw a punch that Misaki blocked. She hit him back, square in the jaw.

Something wrapped around her wrists and yanked up. Misaki gasped as she was suspended from the air by a rope. She struggled and kicked up but she couldn't free herself.

The four men circled her with smirks on their faces. They thought they got her so easily… Misaki narrowed her eyes. If they thought she was finished, they were in for a surprise.

Misaki gripped the rope in her hands and swung her leg out. She kicked one man over in the chest and used that momentum to slam into another man.

Misaki tugged and swung back and forth on the rope and the poorly made knot loosened but didn't come undone, giving her a bit more freedom to move. Misaki dropped to the ground but was still tied up. She didn't have time to untie herself completely because the other two men staggered back up, ready to fight.

Misaki blocked a hit with her leg and roundhouse kicked him back. Two men charged at her and Misaki leapt into the air and held onto the rope tightly. The two men below her collided. It didn't sound too good...

Misaki let out a quick breath of relief and climbed into the branches. She pulled out her gun and unloaded the bullets. She dug around her belt and found the small package she was looking for. Misaki loaded the sedative needles into her gun and fired down below.

Four men collapsed onto the ground, knocked out. Misaki fumbled around her belt for a knife and cut herself free. Misaki quickly loaded her gun with bullets again and took a deep breath. She dropped onto the ground and studied her attackers.

They were from Guise. Misaki checked their pockets for identification. None...

"I'm impressed," a voice said.

Misaki whirled around and her heart almost stopped. "Will Cruise..." she said, icily.

Will smiled and clapped for her. "You are so good," he said. "The way you move is like a viper, fast and deadly. So beautiful..." he said, taking a step toward her.

Misaki kept her gun pointed at him. She played with Will before and the outcomes weren't in her favor. Misaki wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki demanded. "You know you're wanted by the IA."

"Ah Misaki," Will said, holding out his hands. "I only want you..."

Misaki felt disgusted. "I'm going to turn you in," she warned.

"You wouldn't do that to an old friend, right?" Will asked in a teasing tone.

Misaki didn't respond.

"Why so professional?" Will asked. "Relax a little...I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Misaki snapped.

"But you should be...I made your most vulnerable side come out," Will chuckled. "I brought out emotions in you that were hidden deep down… Did you have fun with your little boyfriend in the hotel room? I know you would have never admitted it."

Misaki felt heat travel to her cheeks. "Nothing happened!"

"Really...?" Will asked. "He didn't do anything to you at all? Even with my perfect set up? What a shame..." Will tsked.

"What are you here for?" Misaki demanded.

"Always to the point. No fun at all..." Will sighed. "I'm here for you," he said with a smirk. "Come with me, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sensitive. Was that what your little boyfriend called you? Sweetheart?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Everything's my business. I like to know everything that happens. So sorry for you loss," he said mockingly. "The tragic loss of the love of your life…"

In Misaki's mind, everything all of a sudden clicked into place. Will had been keeping tabs on her this whole time.

"You...You blew up the stone pathway..." Misaki breathed. The natural stone bridge that so randomly blew up. The mysterious TNT that surrounded Misaki and Usui's only escape.

Will chuckled. "Took a little thought but hey...my minds loves it. You have been my greatest distraction."

Misaki felt the world starting to spin. Anger, hate, sorrow, guilt...it all bled together.

"You..." she said, her voice was full of venom. "You're the one who made us go the other way..." she spat. When the stone bridge blew up, they were forced to try and escape through the rope bridge. The rotted wood that snapped… Usui's-

"No…" Misaki couldn't think of that. "No...No…"

"The golden pair...I wanted to see who was the stronger of the two. A little test almost-"

"You cost him HIS LIFE!" Misaki screamed, throwing her gun to the ground.

"He didn't pull his own weight..." Will scoffed. "Looks like you're the real fighter of the duo."

Weight...the rope...how it snapped...

Something inside Misaki snapped. A raging fire lit inside her. Misaki tackled Will to the ground and had her hands at his neck. Misaki felt like a wild animal. There wasn't an ounce of self control in her. She was out for blood...

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Misaki shrieked. She wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of this monster. Revenge for Usui...

Will's face started getting red. "The IA sent him...to die..." he wheezed. "Turn against them…Misaki…"

Misaki couldn't even hear clearly anymore. She slammed him against the ground over and over.

"You monster!" she screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

Will tried to fight back but Misaki had the upper hand. Will's face started turning purple as Misaki's hands tightened around his neck. Her whole body was shaking with rage.

"He's alive!" Will said, gagging for air. "Usui..."

Misaki relinquished her hold on him which was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Misaki wanted nothing more than to just kill him. Misaki never really hated anyone but when she saw Will, she felt this hate in herself. Anger was too faint of a word to describe her emotions.

"What?!" she demanded. "Say it again!" she ordered, grabbing him by front of the shirt.

"Usui!" Will wheezed. "He's alive!"

Misaki froze. "What do you mean he's alive...?" she asked.

"He...survived...the fall..." Will coughed out.

Misaki pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her belt and cuffed Will's hands behind him.

"Why should I trust anything you say?" Misaki said, pushing him forward. "You're going behind bars for life," she added.

Will chuckled a pained laugh. "You'll let me go," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Over my dead body," Misaki said, walking him back toward her house.

"Your boyfriend is alive...and I know where he is..." Will said, turning around.

Misaki stopped walking. Was Usui really alive? How did he survive?

Misaki's mind was all mixed up now. She had finally began to accept his death and now Will was telling her he wasn't dead? No, Misaki couldn't believe him. She couldn't walk down this path again.

"I'll give you his location if you set me free," Will coaxed. "Think of it...You'll be united..."

Misaki swallowed. This was beyond temptation. Misaki knew deep down how much Usui meant to her. She'd even give up Co Ops to have him back.

"A man for a man," Will said when Misaki didn't respond. He gave a crooked grin that Misaki hated.

"Shut up!" Misaki said, shoving him into the house. In the very back there was a secret room. It was a containment room- a jail cell to be honest.

"I thought you loved him," Will said. "You honestly want him to continue suffering? He's alone in the wild right now."

"You could be lying," Misaki said, crossing her arms.

"I've seen him breathing and living with my own two eyes," Will said.

Misaki uncuffed Will, shoved him inside the cell and slammed the barred door shut. "Save it…" she said.

"I did save something though," Will said, pulling out a small square of paper.

"What is that?" Misaki asked.

Will chuckled. "Something Usui carried on his self…"

Misaki reached for it but Will pulled it back. "Now you believe me?" he asked.

"I don't even know what that is," Misaki snapped.

Will let the paper drop from his hand through the bars. Misaki caught it. The thick paper was a photo…

Misaki turned it over and gasped. The photo was of Usui kissing her. Misaki recognized the photo immediately. She was in her graduation gown and cap. In her arms was a bouquet of flowers that Usui had given her after her speech.

Misaki remembered that moment so clearly. Suzana had gotten a camera and was taking pictures of of her and Usui. They were suppose to take a picture together but at the last moment that perverted alien kissed her.

Misaki stared at the photo. Suzana hadn't deleted the photo afterall… She must have given Usui a copy before they left the academy.

"Where did you find this?" Misaki breathed.

"Uh uh," Will said, shaking his head. "You have to set me free first...that's our deal."

Misaki swallowed hard. She looked down at the faded photo. How happy she was back then…

"What's it going to be?" Will asked. "Come and join me," he coaxed. "I can make your wildest dreams come true."

Misaki looked up and Will nodded at her. He slowly painted a picture in her head. He showed her a life that could be her's, a perfect life. Misaki wanted nothing more than to sink into that fairy tale. Will's voice was just as lulling as it had been so many months ago except Misaki had changed. She wasn't the same person that night at the party.

Misaki's finger traced Usui's face. He was still alive… He was out in the world somewhere. If he was out there… she was going to find him. Misaki made up her mind.

Misaki tucked the photo in her pocket. "I want Usui back," she said.

Will smirked but Misaki smirked back.

"But you're going to be behind bars," she said, walking away.

Will's smile faltered. "You'll never find him!" Will yelled.

Misaki turned. A fire burned in her eyes. "A Grace Marshall girl doesn't know what 'never' means. If he's on this world...I'll find him."

Will locked eyes with her and Misaki could feel him trying to bend her will. His eyes that could control a person… Misaki didn't look away though. She stared back at him in defiance.

"Good Bye Will Cruise," Misaki said.

With that said, she slammed the door closed, cutting off Will's yells. Will gambled on Misaki's love for Usui. He expected her love for Usui to trump everything but he underestimated who Misaki was.

Knowing that Usui was alive was enough for Misaki to know what to do. Will Cruise was going behind bars for life. Misaki on the other hand was going to use her own skill and strength to find Usui. She didn't need help from a snake like Will Cruise.

Misaki phoned the IA and they sent a jet to pick up Will.

"Great job, Misaki," Everest said. "I guess sending you to Guise was really worth it."

"Thank you," Misaki said.

"Best of luck,"

Misaki thanked her again and hung up. A smile crept on her face. Misaki locked up her house and ran. Her legs pumped under her. Her lungs inhaled the fresh air. Misaki felt her skirt fluttering behind her and her long hair whipping in the wind.

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled, running up the hill. She finally reached the stone grave. His name was still clearly carved on the stone slab. Misaki grabbed the tag off the stone. "You're alive!" she yelled. Her voice echoed slightly. "I'm going to find you!" Misaki continued. "You're mine!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

_You're mine… You're mine…_

Misaki collapsed onto the soft grass, laughing. If this was a dream, Misaki never wanted to wake up.

"Wait for me…" Misaki whispered, clutching the metal tags in her hand.


	34. Five Hundred Lanterns

Shout out to **SnowKushina**! Thanks for making me an AMV! The effects are awesome.

Check it out on youtube! [delete space] /watch?v=s8vI7tl9y3g

**Chapter 34: Five Hundred Lanterns**

Misaki was sprinting through town. Her thin beaded slippers were going to be utterly ruined but she could care less. Misaki tore through the streets until she ran up to a familiar house.

"Dragon!" she gasped out, banging on the door. "Dragon! Tora!" she called.

If she was going to find Usui she had to start with this island.

Tora opened the door. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Misaki who was trying to catch her breath from running so fast.

"Where's Dragon...?" Misaki panted. "I need to talk to him..."

Tora moved aside and Misaki stumbled in.

Dragon was upstairs in his room. He calmly poured Misaki a cup of water and watched her gulp it down.

"What has happened?" he asked.

Misaki plopped down on the pillow. "Usui is alive!" she blurted out.

"Misaki..." Tora said, sitting down next to her. "What's gotten into you?"

Misaki shook her head. "I know for sure that Usui is alive. I think he could still be on this island."

"That's great news," Dragon said. "I bet he is still in Guise. It's not easy to get off this island."

"How do you even know?" Tora demanded, still skeptical. "Don't say you had a dream or something."

"I ran into...a former acquaintance," Misaki said, vaguely.

"You never said you knew anyone in Guise," Tora accused.

"I didn't!"

"Then-"

"Tora," Dragon said, cutting him off. "Misaki, could you by any chance start from the beginning. You've been in Guise for quite a while now and I'm still a little unclear."

Misaki sighed. "The beginning is very complicated," she told them. "It's honestly one big mess right now."

Dragon nodded. "Tell me, child. If its in my power, I'll do anything I can."

Misaki looked from Dragon's face to Tora's face. "I'm a spy," she said.

Dragon remained impassive but Tora's jaw practically dropped open.

"A spy?!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I thought spies were suppose to be boys," Tora said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Right now women control every aspect of the undercover world," she explained. "I work for a secret but worldwide program that maintains world peace."

"Then what are you doing in Guise?!" Tora exclaimed. "Aren't you suppose to be saving the world?"

"Tora," Dragon said, sternly. "Let Misaki finish..."

"My mission was to disable an atomic bomb on Guise-"

"What's that?" Tora asked.

"It's a dangerous weapon. If they set it off, this island would go under," Misaki explained.

Tora looked shocked.

Dragon nodded. "Nuclear weapons can not fall into the wrong hands," he agreed.

"A group was building one in the jungle. I came here in a team of six. Usui was my partner. We managed to disable the bomb but escaping was beyond difficult. We were both injured. Our original escape route was destroyed so we tried to go a different way."

Misaki pressed her lips together into a hard line. "The bridge snapped..." she said in a shaky voice. "Usui fell..." she said in a whisper.

Tora squeezed Misaki's hand. Dragon seemed to be lost in thought but eventually nodded.

Misaki took a deep breath and continued. "A former enemy came after me. When I captured him, he tried to exchanged Usui's location with his freedom. I refused and locked him up. My program has him contained now," Misaki finished.

"All this happened on our island...?" Tora asked, still digesting the new information.

Misaki nodded. "I know what really happens in the shadows. The world isn't as peaceful as the average person perceives it."

"It's not," Dragon agreed. "I got a glimpse of the shadow world before," he said, closing his eye. "It's tough," he said. "It's tough..."

"What did you do?" Misaki asked. Dragon knew about the undercover world? Maybe he was just talking about his shady business...

Dragon cleared his throat. "What's past is past," he said. "Now, is your information reliable?" he asked.

"He could be lying," Tora said after a long moment of silence.

Misaki ran her hand through her hair. "He's beyond intelligent. I've been against him before. I was completely screwed over by him. He was the one who destroyed our escape route for his little game-"

"Wait," Tora said. "So this guy killed your boyfriend for fun...?"

Misaki stiffened and Dragon shot Tora a look.

"Correct..." Misaki said. "He plays with people for his own sick entertainment..."

"And you just let him go?! You should have just killed him!" Tora exclaimed.

Misaki stood up. She had almost killed him... She had completely lost control. That was something she wasn't proud of though.

"Justice is not done by my hand," Misaki said in a calm and even voice. "He will be punished according to the law."

"But-"

"Tora, leave," Dragon said, getting up.

"Dragon!" Tora complained.

"Leave!" Dragon ordered.

Tora huffed and left.

"Child," Dragon said, gesturing her to come sit back down.

Misaki sat down and fiddled with her cup.

"Do you think this boy is still alive?" he asked.

Misaki looked up. Her eyes met his one eye. His dark eye was gentle...and familiar for some reason.

"I know he is…" Misaki said.

Dragon nodded. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Misaki paused. That word again...Trust…

"I'll find him for you," Dragon promised. He stood up. "I have a lot of connections and cash. I'll turn this island over if I have to."

"Wait!" Misaki said. "I can't use your money," Misaki said in a quiet voice. "I'll be left in your debt-"

"So?"

"So…" Misaki said. "I don't like owing people," she explained.

Dragon cleared his throat. "Please let me do this for you," he said.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

Dragon was willing to do anything for her yet she barely knew him. She felt comfortable with him- No No… The last time Misaki felt close to a man was Usui and losing him almost killed her. She couldn't make the same mistakes again. Dragon felt like a dad to her but he wasn't. Misaki's dad had been dead for years now. Misaki had to stop living in these pitiful dreams.

"I lost my daughter a long time ago," Dragon said. "I think this is God's way of giving me a second chance. A second chance at helping a young girl… I can't help my daughter anymore but I can help you!" he said, getting a little choked up.

Misaki sighed. She placed a hand on Dragon's shoulder. "But I'm not your daughter," Misaki whispered. "You don't need to do anything for me, Ayuzawa Misaki," she reminded him.

Dragon jerked back and tried to say something but he got into a coughing fit. His body heaved in coughs and he collapsed onto the ground.

Misaki gasped. "Are you alright?!" she exclaimed, trying to help him. "Tora!" she yelled. "Tora! Help!" she cried.

Tora burst through the door. "What happened?!" he asked, rushing to Dragon's side.

"I don't know!" Misaki said. "We were just talking and then he starting getting into this fit!"

Tora fished around Dragon's pocket and pulled out a vial. He pulled the top out with his teeth and shook out a small pill. He put it in Dragon's mouth. Misaki rushed to get a cup of tea and held it to Dragon's lips. Dragon drank deeply.

"I'm fine…" he said in a hoarse voice.

Tora helped Dragon up. "Go rest, old man," he said, guiding Dragon to the bed.

Misaki stood there wide eyed. What did she say? Was it something that she did?

Tora turned and dragged Misaki out of the room.

"What did you sat to him?" Tora asked.

"Nothing really," Misaki said. "He offered to help me but I told him I didn't want to owe him."

Tora thought about it. "That's weird…" he said, scratching his head. "Dragon gets these coughing fits if he goes through extreme shock or stress…"

Misaki bit her lip. "Maybe no one has ever rejected help from him…?" she said, meekly.

Tora shrugged. "I have no idea…" he said. "Just let the old man help you, okay? You'll kill him if you say no again."

Misaki sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice now…" she muttered.

Tora patted her on the shoulder. "Dragon's a good guy," he said.

Misaki felt really bad for making Dragon start a coughing fit and simply nodded. She quietly let Tora walk her home.

"Hey," Tora said. "Dragon is as tough as nails. He'll be fine," he reassured her.

Misaki leaned against the door of her house. "Send him my apologies," Misaki said.

"Is he going to help you then?" Tora asked.

"I guess..." Misaki sighed. "I don't want to upset him again. He's been so good to me."

Tora nodded. "I'm forever in Dragon's debt," he said. "But he's all about tough love. I've never seen him so gentle."

"I really don't know what he sees in me," Misaki told Tora.

Tora snorted. "How do you see yourself?" he asked.

Misaki blushed. "I don't know..." she muttered.

"You're more than what you give yourself credit for," Tora said.

"I don't know what you mean..." Misaki said.

"Have you ever loved anyone other than your boyfriend?" Tora asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Misaki spluttered.

"First love," Tora observed. "Have you ever thought there could be someone better for you?" he asked.

Misaki's brow furrowed. Tora was just shooting off these weird questions. "I haven't," she said. "I'm not worried about Usui though. It's me who might not be good enough for him-"

"What if someone else could love you more...?" Tora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. "I barely know any other guys-"

Tora placed a finger over her lips. "You're too innocent," he said. "See you later, Misaki."

Misaki wasn't really sure what got into Tora. She shrugged and went inside.

Misaki found a bag of dried fruit and snacked on it as she waited for her sketchy computer to turn on. Solar power only went so fast. Misaki waited another 15 minutes for her satellite disk to find some form of Internet.

Misaki read the news and emailed the IA a report saying everything was clear and in order. She finished the last piece of fruit and turned off her computer. She sat at her desk to study. Misaki had brought a lot of books with her. Even if she was staying on Guise for a long time, she couldn't get rusty. Misaki brushed up on her languages, world history, math, science and etc. Her diligent notes throughout the years made studying a slightly less difficult task.

Misaki rubbed her eyes and rested her head on the table. Misaki dozed off for a while. She jerked up when she heard footsteps near her though.

"Calm down," Tora said, holding up his hands. "You aren't under attack."

Misaki rubbed her eyes and noticed the blanket across her shoulders.

"How did you get in?" Misaki asked.

"The window," Tora said as if it were a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "What for...?"

"Your door was too hard to pick," Tora said. "When I got in through the window I was like wow. You bar your door at night? It looks indestructible."

"I have important stuff," Misaki said, getting up. She placed the blanket on the table. Did Tora get her it?

"What time is it?" Misaki asked.

"Sundown," Tora said. "Dragon sent me to come fetch you."

"What for?" Misaki asked.

"You'll see," Tora said, smirking. "You better be grateful. I spent the afternoon running around town while you took a nap," he teased.

Misaki blushed. "Sorry for the disturbance," she offered. "Let's get going," she suggested.

Tora tossed her a wad of fabric. Misaki examined the warm fabric.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it out. "Oh," she said. It was a cloak. The thick violet fabric had silver stitching all over it.

"It's a gift," Tora said. "Do you know how to wear one?"

Misaki nodded. She wrapped it around her shoulders and tied the cord around her neck. "Thank you," she said, admiring the delicate stitching.

"Just don't get sick," Tora said.

Misaki rolled her eyes and followed him out.

Tora led her to the edge of town. Dragon was there waiting. A fire crackled near him and offered warmth.

"What are we doing?" Misaki asked.

Dragon smiled. "I've sent people to look for Usui already," he told her. "But I know you want to try and find him yourself," he continued.

Dragon cleared his throat. "Here in Guise there is this old legend," he said. "A long long time ago there was a sailor and a village girl who fell madly in love. On one voyage, the sailor's ship got caught in a terrible storm and the ship sunk. The girl waited months and months for her lover to come back but in the end she received the bad news of the ship. This girl however refused to believe her lover was dead so every night she lit lanterns and let them float high into the sky. The sailor who was lost in a lifeboat saw the lanterns that drifted over the ocean. He followed the lanterns back home and they were reunited."

Misaki smiled. It was a sweet fairy tale but she didn't quite understand what it had t do with her.

"Where am I going to find lanterns?" Misaki asked.

Dragon beamed and whistled. Several boys pushed large carts over. Each cart was full of paper lanterns of every color.

"I scoured the island," Dragon told her. "I bought every lantern available."

"You mean I scoured the island," Tora grumbled. "You, old man, just waited for me to do all the hard work."

Dragon chuckled. "Yes, you did well Tora," he said. He turned back to Misaki. "We have a lantern festival at the beginning of each year. Every family lights a lantern and sends it off in hopes of guiding good fortune into their home... How would you like to light a path for Usui?" Dragon asked.

Misaki was touched about how much thought Dragon put into this. "I would love to," she said, smiling.

Dragon passed around long candles and the boys lit them by the fire.

Tora grabbed a bright blue lantern and showed Misaki how to light the wick inside with the candle. Tora gently held the glowing lantern in his hands. After a few moments, it began to float upwards. Tora let go and the lantern was drifting off.

Misaki picked an orange one and lit it like Tora showed her. She held out the glowing orb and let go.

All of Dragon's boys came to help. They were sending dozens of lanterns up into the sky in no time.

"So beautiful," Misaki breathed as the glowing colors swirled in the sky.

Tora handed Misaki another lantern. "Wait till all five hundred of these babies are in the sky," he said. "They'll light up the entire night sky. Everyone on the island will see them."

Misaki smiled. She picked up an emerald green lantern in the shape of a rectangular prism. She watched it float into the sky.

"Takumi..." she whispered. "You are my lost sailor right now...Come home to me..."

* * *

Usui was sitting on a small wooden stool, milking a cow. He quickly finished up and got up. Helga insisted that the cow should be milked once at night and then once in the morning

As he began cleaning up, he saw a cloud of light in the sky. His eyes widened when he looked up into the sky.

The black night sky was filled with colorful lights. Pink, blue, green, orange, yellow, the colors formed a large cloud that drifted in the night breeze.

He barely even noticed Helga walking over. She straightened out her wool shawl and hobbled out beside him.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she said, admiring the sky.

"What are they?" Usui asked, squinting at all the lights.

"Lanterns," Helga stated. "If these old bones are right, your Misaki has come for you."

Usui almost dropped the bucket of milk which got him a scolding.

"The rest of us still have to eat!"

"What do you mean Misaki has come for me?" Usui asked, carefully setting the bucket down.

Helga tapped her walking stick on the stool. A rhythmic beat filled the air.

"Legend says that lighting up the sky will reunite loved ones," Helga explained. "If I am right- and I always am, your Misaki's lighting a path for you." Helga pointed toward the direction the lanterns were drifting from.

"I have to go find her- Ow!" Usui said as Helga smacked him on the butt with her stick.

"Foolish child, you'll never make it," Helga scoffed. "You drink my remedy three times a day. Who's going to brew you that if you leave?! You still need a few more days until you can stop using the Bine flower."

Usui felt impatient. He wanted to just run off right now and look for Misaki.

But Helga was right, he still needed that mysterious plant to have a full recovery. He was actually amazed how by using a variety of plants and strips of linen, Helga has healed all his injuries. Modern medicine could learn a few tips from this little old lady.

"What should I do then?" Usui asked.

"Chop more firewood..." was the snappy response.

Usui sighed and picked up the axe that was leaning against the little cottage. He evenly split a piece of wood and tossed it into the wood box.

After every log, he would take a break and look up into the sky. The lanterns were scattered now. They resembled colorful stars more than paper lanterns.

Usui knew Misaki had to be back in Guise. He needed to quickly regain his strength and find her.

He felt in his pocket. His hand touched the worn fabric and his brow furrowed.

Where was his photo of Misaki ...?

* * *

Sorry I'm trying to get Usui and Misaki back together ASAP! Please be patient with me!


	35. The Witch

Do we like long or short chaps? Leave a comment!

**Chapter 35: The Witch**

Misaki let herself into Dragon's house. The first thing she heard was angry yelling.

"What do you think I'm paying you for?!" Dragon roared.

Misaki tiptoed over but jerked back when a cup flew past her. Misaki poked her head through. "Dragon…?" she asked.

Dragon was talking to a group of men. His face was flushed but he took a deep breath when he saw Misaki.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Dragon let out a breath and walked over. "I'm sorry, child," he said. "I haven't found Usui yet. I don't know what these idiots are all doing. Guise isn't that big!" he said, glaring at them.

The group of men all shrunk from his look.

Misaki placed a hand on Dragon's shoulder. "There's still time," Misaki said, gently. It had been a week already and no one had any news. Misaki was starting to get worried but she didn't say anything. Dragon was probably dumping his fortune down the drain trying to turn the island over.

"Have you checked the inns, shops, private homes even?!" Dragon demanded.

The men all nodded. "We have literally gone door to door looking for this man," one man told Dragon. "There is no sign of him."

"Maybe he lost his memory?" Misaki offered.

"We got his portrait drawn," Dragon reminded her. Dragon had hired the best artist in town to draw a dozen pictures of Usui as Misaki described him.

"Have you checked the jungle homes?" Tora asked, walking into the room.

They nodded. "We traveled to the isolated homes out in the wild. No one has seen this man. Could he have left on a ship?" someone suggested.

Misaki bit her lip. If Usui had left Guise, it would be even harder to find him. He could be anywhere in the world.

Dragon shook his head. "Its not easy to get of Guise. No one would let him into the borders without proper identification."

Misaki pulled Dragon aside. "Usui is not the average person," Misaki whispered. "If he was determined to leave, he would be long gone."

Dragon shook his head. "Trust me, Misaki," he said. "I've tried getting off this island for years. Its impossible. If there had been a way, I would have left a long time ago."

Misaki sighed and sat down on the mat. "I'll go look for himself," Misaki suggested.

"Its dangerous out there!" Tora exclaimed.

Misaki laughed. Tears stung her eyes. "I've been to hell and back. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Wait…" a man said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Are you really not scared of anything?" he asked.

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. "Fear is not my master," she said. The lessons from the academy echoed in her head. "I submit to nothing."

The man cleared his throat. "There was one place that we didn't check…" he said, meekly.

Dragon raised his hand to smack him but Misaki stopped him.

"Where?!" Misaki demanded.

"None of us dared to go near that place…"

"Spit it out!" Dragon snapped.

"The Witch's house…" one man whispered.

"A witch?" Misaki asked.

The men all nodded. "She's a witch. She'll turn you into stone if you get too close," they murmured.

"Fools!" Dragon bellowed. He threw his cane on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You worthless dogs!"

"But if this man was actually there, he would really never be seen again," another argued. "No money in the world would make me go near there."

Misaki crossed her arms. Full grown men afraid of fairy tales… Misaki snorted. She too once had petty fears. The ghosts of the night that plagued her no longer existed though.

"Where is it?" Misaki asked.

"You're actually going to go there?!"

"She might eat you!"

"Misaki, I can't let you go alone," Dragon said. "Who's willing to go with her?"

Silence filled the room. Dragon offered more money but everyone shook their heads.

"I'll go with her," Tora said. "I'd like to see what kind of witch lives in Guise," he said.

Dragon nodded. "If you leave now, you can make it there by sunset," he said after watching a man draw out a map.

Misaki picked up the thin parchment and rolled it up. "I'm going to go pack some things. I'll be ready in ten minutes," she said, bolting from the house.

There was still a chance.

Misaki ran all the way home and threw open her door. She changed into a pair of sturdy pants, T shirt, cargo jacket and boots. Misaki pulled the bag out from under her bed and filled it with a canteen of water, extra clothes, dried food, map, flashlight, night vision glasses, compass, binoculars- just the usual survival bag.

Misaki shouldered the small pack and rushed out to meet Tora. Tora had a small bag with him. His blonde hair was pushed back with a piece of cloth.

"You look…" Tora said, taking in Misaki's western look.

"This is the dress of my people," Misaki said, walking on.

Tora kept in stride with her as they headed out of town. "You know how to navigate?" Tora asked.

Misaki nodded and pulled out a compass. "That way," she said, pointing north.

"So…" Tora said. "What will you do if you find him?" he asked.

Misaki thought about it. "I'm not sure," she said. "I might need to take him to get medical help," she explained. "But my assignment is in Guise. I don't know if they would let me leave for good."

Tora nodded. "So you don't want to stay?" he asked.

Misaki looked at him. "There's nothing for me here if Usui isn't here," she said.

"What about Dragon?" Tora asked. "What about me?" he demanded.

Misaki stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Tora walked up to Misaki and turned her chin to face him. "All you ever think about is your boyfriend. To this day, you can't even be sure if he's alive or not. We could just end up finding a rotting body-"

Misaki slapped Tora across the face. She gasped at what she did. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Tora closed his eyes for a moment. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "Forgive my insensitivity," he said.

Misaki looked at the red mark on Tora's cheek. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Tora shrugged. "I've been hit harder," he said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" Misaki said. "I've just gone through so much these past months."

"I've gone through suffering for years," Tora said. He grabbed Misaki's hand. "I can understand every feeling you are going through but you know nothing about how I feel."

Misaki felt her cheeks color slightly. "Tora, don't…" she said, trying to pull her hand away.

"Open your eyes and take a good at me," Tora said, grabbing Misaki's arms and shaking her gently. "You're chasing something you'll never get. I can love you just as much as him. I can love you even more."

"Tora!" Misaki gasped. How did this happen… Tora liked her?

"I don't want you to leave," Tora said. "Your boyfriend might end up liking some other hot spy chick in the future but I swear I'd only love you."

"Tora, stop," Misaki said. "You don't mean that."

"I mean it, I'll prove it!" Tora said, gripping the sides of her face and pulling her closer.

"No!" Misaki cried out, turning her head and trying to push him away. Tora had her pushed up against a tree trunk. His eyes locking with her's. His eyes were full of sadness.

"No," Misaki said, softly.

Tora let out a breath and let Misaki go. Misaki collapsed onto the ground and watched Tora walk away. Misaki clenched her necklace in her hand. Too many emotions at once… She couldn't handle all of them.

Misaki sat on at the tree roots for a long time. It didn't seem like Tora was coming back. She picked herself up and dusted the dirt off her pants. She shouldered her pack and jogged off.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, crashing into him.

"Leaving without me?" Tora asked.

"I didn't know if you were coming back," Misaki said.

"I said I was going to come with you, didn't I?" Tora said.

Misaki nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry," Tora said. "You'll never consider me. I can't compete with him. I get that."

"I really don't want to hurt you," Misaki said. "Its just that Usui and I…"

"I don't need to hear all your lovely dovey moments," Tora said, holding up his hand. "What you and him do at night have nothing to do with me."

Misaki blushed. "We don't do anything!" she exclaimed, trailing after him.

"His loss then…" Tora said.

Misaki blushed harder. "Oh, I can't stand males!" she exclaimed, storming off.

* * *

They eventually approached an old little cottage that stood by itself in the jungle.

"What a lovely home..." Misaki said, biting her bottom lip.

The cottage was made of a dark colored wood. The rickety fence had strange vines crawling over it. Misaki studied the strange plants. She couldn't recognize any of them which made Misaki even more nervous.

"Still think its a good idea...?" Tora asked.

Misaki swallowed. "Of course..." she said. "So what if she likes plants..."

They cautiously walked up to the door.

"You knock," Tora said.

Misaki slowly lifted her had an rapped on the door a few times.

There was no response.

"Hello?" Misaki called. "Is anyone home?"

When there was no response again, Misaki slowly pushed the door open a crack.

"Anyone home?" she called in a small voice.

Misaki pushed the door open and walked inside. There were more pots of plants inside. There was a table full of bowls, vials, plates of strange substances.

Was this woman really a witch? The creepy home and pot boiling over the fireplace resembled the witches in story books. Misaki could kind of see why no one wanted to come here.

"I'm guessing you're Misaki Ayuzawa," a snappy voice said.

Misaki whirled around and was faced with a old lady with piercing blue eyes. Her face was wrinkled and her stare was deadly. Around her thin body was a bunch of drapes resembling billowing robes.

Misaki screamed and jerked back. Tora pushed Misaki behind him and pulled out his knife.

"Stay back!" Tora exclaimed.

The old lady rolled her eyes and smacked Tora's hand with her stick. The knife flew out of his hand and into the vast array of plants on the floor.

"May I remind you that it was you who trespassed into my home," she said, hobbling over to the kettle. She calmly pulled a sprig of a plant and dropped it into the bubbling concoction.

Misaki took a step forward. "I'm sorry," she said. "We did not mean to be rude-"

"Pulling out a knife seems rude to me but then again I don't get you foreigners."

This lady was sassy...

"My name is-"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, I know darling, I know..." she said, waving her away.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Do you actually know black magic...madame?" she asked.

"Helga... and there's no such thing as magic," Helga muttered.

"Then how did you know my name and that I was coming...?" Misaki asked.

Helga snorted. "Child, I have heard your name so many times it's forever ingrained in my old mind."

"From who?!" Misaki exclaimed, looking around. "Ouch!" she said as Helga smacked her with her stick.

"Who?!" Helga demanded. "That foolish boy whose heart you've stolen!"

"USUI?!" Misaki exclaimed. "HE WAS HERE?!"

"DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?!" Helga yelled. "I'm standing two feet away from you."

Misaki tried to compose herself. "Was a boy with blonde hair-"

"Green eyes, tall as a tree, impatient, strong," Helga offered. She sat herself down in a chair. "Yes, he was here..."

Misaki couldn't even contain herself. "Where is he?!" she exclaimed, looking around.

Helga scoffed. "Here's the thing with you young people. None of you can keep your cool. I told your lover to stay an extra day or two but no Helga, let's not take your advise and run off."

Misaki felt confused. "He left...?" she asked, disappointed. So close to finding him...

"Yesterday," Helga said. "Gave him an entire loaf of bread. He's a good child."

Misaki buried her face in her hands. She just missed him! Ugh!

"Oh, it's not the end of the world," Helga said, getting up. "Sit down," she said pointing to a wooden chair.

Misaki sat and watched Helga pour the liquid from the pot into a teapot. She sat herself back down and poured some into tiny cups.

She handed Misaki and Tora a cup. Misaki looked at the murky liquid in her cup. Hopefully she wasn't going to be turned into a frog or something.

"Drink," Helga said, taking a sip of her own.

Misaki pretended to take a sip and set the cup back down.

"When did you find Usui?" Misaki asked.

Helga shook her head. "Don't even get me started!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking my old cow, Lilac to go water one morning. I'm walking along and I see this body floating in the water. That just angers me. People have to drink that water! If your gonna die, do it somewhere else! Not in someone else's water supply."

Misaki tried to have her poker face on. She wasn't sure how she was taking this new perspective.

"So I go and have old Lilac pull him out and what do you know! He's still breathing...sorta. So I'm thinking to myself, Helga this is God's gift from above. Here's something you can kill time with!"

Misaki felt her eye twitch. If Helga had been a busy person...she might have just left Usui there. Misaki knew a lot of women in her life...none were like Helga.

Helga seemed perfectly content with telling her story. She sipped her tea and chatted on casually as if they weren't talking about someone's life.

"So I take him back and cut of this strange clothing he's wearing. He's got a great body," Helga added. "If only I'd been a few years younger..."

Misaki blushed. Helga just made her plain uncomfortable.

"Anyways so he's got broken bones, cuts, bruises, all sorts of injuries. I get out my linens and boil my remedies. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up. Then I fed him medicine. He looked more dead than alive for the first month."

Misaki winced. This didn't sound pretty...

"By the second month, he was starting to get better. He would sometimes get these fevers and he constantly called your name. Sometimes I'll be trying to get a little shut eye and I'll just hear 'Misaki! Misaki! Don't let go! Misaki!'" Helga muttered. "'Misaki Misaki,' for three months until he finally woke up. Again the first thing he said was Misaki."

"Is he fine now?" Misaki asked.

Helga smirked. "If Helga doesn't want you to die, you'll live whether you like it or not. He's perfectly fine. Probably running about looking for you now. I told him to be patient. Children, I'll give you an important life lesson. I'm always right."

Misaki smiled nervously. "I see.." she said.

Misaki was overjoyed to hear that Usui was alive and grateful to Helga. He would have definitely died without her.

"How can I ever repay your kindness?" she asked.

"You could chop firewood for me," Helga said. "Can always use more of that."

"Alright," Misaki said, standing up.

Helga showed her the stump to chop wood and Misaki got to work. She picked up the axe and swung at the log. Tora was sent to go milk the cow.

"You know..." Helga said, sitting down in a rocking chair outside. "I was a little curious to see what kind of girl you were. I'm not surprised. My first guess was that you'd be as sweet as honey and gentle as a flower but then I thought about it some more. That boy doesn't fall for the damsel in distress. It had to be a fiery girl full of passion. One courageous and bold."

Misaki dumped the armful of logs into the wood box. "I'm not that great," she said. "I haven't been very brave lately," Misaki admitted.

Helga nodded. "You young people feel too much these days. It's actually always the strong ones who shatter the hardest," Helga said.

Misaki split the log and tossed it into the box.

"Come here," Helga said.

Misaki dropped the axe by the stump and walked over.

"The hardest lesson for you to learn is that it's okay to trust sometimes," Helga said. "You don't always have to be strong. There are people next to you who will hold you up."

Misaki nodded. "Thank you, Helga," Misaki said. "I appreciate your advice."

Helga smiled. Her thin lips lifted at the corners with a glint in her eye. "Another thing..." she said. "Men always fall heads over heels for the strong heroine but if you humor them and let them rescue you once in awhile, you'll have them wrapped around your finger," Helga said, beaming.

Misaki blushed. "Umm...Thanks?" she said giving a nervous smile.

Helga nodded and stood up. "I'm guessing you will be staying the night," she said.

It was already dark out.

Misaki sighed. "Looks like it," she said.

Helga nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I should hang a sign at my door. Stranglers welcome," she said, hobbling inside.

Misaki helped Helga move things and Tora patched up a hole in her ceiling.

"Why are the townspeople so afraid of you?" Misaki asked, sitting down at the table.

"They're all uncultured brats," Helga said, waving it off. "They think my medicine is black magic. Idiots who've never heard of a good remedy. I go against the common norm and they shun me."

"But you help people," Misaki said.

"Only when I feel like it," Helga corrected. "For instance, none of them know what bone setting is. They think I heal a person by touching them..." Helga scoffed.

Misaki nodded. "I am curious about these plants though," Misaki said. "I have never seen them."

Helga pointed to different plants and described their use.

"This..." Helga said, gently cradling a rich blue colored flower in her hand. "This is the Bine flower," Helga said. "Very rare. I brewed it three times a day for that boy. It's best known for stopping internal bleeding but it heals in general."

Misaki kneeled beside the plant. "I have never heard of this," she said, examining the beautiful flower. It resembled a tiger lily of sorts. Gold flecks dotted the blue petals.

"I discovered it in the wild many years ago. It's healing properties are very strong. Your lover would have died without this plant."

Misaki nodded and stood back up.

Helga made them some stew which was actually pretty good. Misaki even asked for seconds. After dinner, Helga got them blankets to spread out before the fire place.

"Don't you get lonely out here?" Misaki asked.

Helga shrugged. "Peace is not being surrounded by stupidity," she stated.

Misaki sat down in her makeshift bed. Tora was sleeping a few feet away. He seemed worn out by all the chores he had to do.

"Have you seen modern science?" Misaki asked. "Guise is hardly advanced." Misaki pulled out her night vision glasses and showed Helga.

"How peculiar..." Helga said looking around.

"Modern medicine has antibiotics and advanced surgeries,"

Misaki and Helga talked late into the night about modern medicines and technology. Helga loved talking but she was a good listener too.

Helga poured Misaki some more tea. "My my," she said. "I haven't had such a pleasant conversation in a long time. Your lover isn't one to talk which suited me fine too though."

Misaki smiled. Usui preferred to keep to himself. He wasn't the most social of people.

"Would you like to visit the rest of the world?" Misaki asked.

Helga sighed. "Too much excitement for an old lady. I'm 85 years old...not interested in seeing the world anymore."

"I think it's such a waste of your medical knowledge," Misaki said.

Helga smiled. She walked over to a wooden chest and brought back a dusty book with yellowed pages.

"I thought these old remedies would die with my old self," she said, smoothing the cover. "Take it, child," she said.

Misaki took the ancient book. She carefully opened up the dusty pages and read the Greek inside.

"This is amazing," Misaki said. "You sure you don't want to travel? You could learn so much more."

Helga shook her head. "I'm content," she said. "It's nice to see a well educated woman," she told Misaki. "There's hope in the world."

Misaki laughed. Helga totally could have run in step with the Grace Marshall girls.

"Thank you, Helga," Misaki said.

Helga smiled. "Now let's go to bed," she said, staggering up.

Misaki laid down on the ground and Helga went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki packed up everything and said goodbye to the old lady.

"Thanks again for everything," Misaki said, waving.

Helga nodded and waved them off. "Run along now," she said.

Misaki and Tora hiked back to down. Misaki was full of energy this morning. She felt that the sky had finally cleared and she could finally feel the sunshine of her face. They made it back to town by evening and were in for another surprise.

"I completely forgot!" Tora said, smacking his forehead. "It's the Spirit Festival," he said.

Everyone was dressed up again with beautiful masks on their faces. Performers danced in the center town. People clapped and cheered.

"We should probably get out of sight. It's considered unlucky of you're without a mask. The masks are suppose to ward off evil spirits," Tora explained.

Misaki nodded and ducked behind a stall.

"I'm just going to head back," Tora said. "I have to report back to Dragon."

Misaki nodded. "I'm just going to go home too," she agreed.

Tora nodded and grabbed a mask off a stand and put it on.

Misaki grabbed a mask too and slipped it on. It was a silvery metal with yellow feathers on the side. The edges were lined with pearly seeds.

"Misaki," Dragon called.

"Dragon," Misaki said, slipping off the mask. "How'd you find me? Tora went to go find you."

"I haven't seen Tora yet," Dragon said. "How did it go?" he asked.

Misaki smiled. "Usui should be in town by now," she said.

Dragon understood. "You'll definitely find him," he said.

Misaki sighed. "I'm so unlucky..." she muttered. "Everyone's wearing a mask for tonight. I can't recognize anyone."

Dragon smiled. "You've tried for months for find him with these," he said, tapping his finger beside his eye. "Why not try looking here?" he said, touching her heart. "There's no blind spot there," he told her.

Misaki threw her arms around Dragon. "Thanks Dragon," she said. "Truly. No ones ever been so good to me."

Dragon patted her back. "You are very welcome," he said, getting a little choked up.

Misaki smiled. "I best be going now," she said.

Dragon shook his head. "You can't enjoy a festival in that," he said gesturing to Misaki's dirty clothes.

Dragon took Misaki to a clothing shop and bought a new outfit. The skirt had long gauzy sky blue and yellow layers. The top was a simple white blouse with a thick gold sash around her waist.

The lady there braided Misaki's hair in a braid crown with colorful thread.

"Go find him," Dragon said.

Misaki nodded and blended into the crowds. "Look with your heart..." Misaki told herself.

Misaki didn't know how to do that. Was she suppose to feel a mystic pull toward him? She stood on a street corner and closed her eyes.

"Takumi..." she whispered. She opened her eyes but felt the crowd with her heart. She clenched her necklace in her hand and slowly looked up.

Somewhere in the crowd there was a tall man. Misaki's eyes zeroed in on his blue mask. She knew green eyes had to be behind it.

"TAKUMI!" she screamed.

The man turned and traced the voice. Misaki felt him make eye contact. He reached out and waved wildly, trying to tell her something.

"Watch out!" someone else yelled.

Misaki turned and saw the huge stack of barrels near her come crashing down.


	36. Masked Lover

**Please review! **I want to get more reviews on IA than Marriage of power which has 821 reviews! Please I know you guys can do this! Just pop a comment on how the chapter was in the review box! Thanks

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 36: Masked Lover**

Misaki dove out of the way and rolled across the cobblestone road. The barrels crashed onto the ground and rolled in all sorts of directions.

People were running and trying to stop them while others fled the scene. Someone stepped on Misaki's hand. Misaki stumbled to get up. She sure didn't want to get trampled.

"Are you alright?!" several people asked, helping Misaki up.

Misaki nodded. Where did Usui go? The sea of faces swallowed him.

A man came and apologized to everyone. The cord holding them together snapped. He offered everyone half priced drinks and many people rushed into his shop.

She reassured the people next to her that she was fine and then ran off. She just saw Usui in the crowds. Misaki's head whipped back and forth and she scanned all the colorful faces.

Misaki gasped as someone stepped on her skirt and sent her sprawling. Misaki fell on the ground and slammed her fist into the dust. She felt so angry. Every time she'd get so close and Usui would slip by right through her fingertips. What did she do to deserve this treatment?!

A hand stretched out to her. Misaki looked up, angry tears stung her eyes. A man wearing a blue mask kneeled beside her. Blonde hair poked out through the sides of the mask. He was tall and muscular.

Misaki froze. They stood in the middle of the street looking at each other. Misaki almost forgot that she was lying in the dirt for a moment.

Misaki gingerly placed her hand in his. Her other hand slipped the mask off her face.

Usui slowly took his off too, revealing his face. His eyes were full of uncertainty. His face looked thinner but he was still the same man Misaki had fallen in love with. Misaki clapped a hand over her mouth as tears dripped down her cheeks.

It was really him. Usui Takumi wasn't dead. He was beside her in flesh and blood.

"Misaki..." Usui whispered. He pulled Misaki into his arms. "Misaki Misaki..." he kept saying.

Misaki threw her arms around him and hugged him back tightly. Her hand touched his hair. This wasn't a dream. Misaki could feel his warmth and hear his pounding heart beat.

They kneeled there in the middle of the street rocking back and forth. Misaki buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. Usui rubbed her back and smoothed out her hair.

Misaki felt like she had reached her breaking point. Her chest heaved in sobs. It was though Misaki had been holding up the world on her shoulders and could only now put it down. Relief tasted like heaven.

"Are you okay...?" Usui asked, holding her out and looking her over.

Misaki shook her head, wiping her eyes. "You idiot!" she exclaimed. "How could I be okay?! I thought you were dead!" Misaki screamed. "Do you know why I've been through these past months?! I hate you! I hate you!" she said, hitting him with her fists.

Usui winced. His face flickered with pain.

Misaki placed her hands on his chest. "You're still injured..." she whispered.

"Just some minor things," Usui said.

"Why didn't you let Helga heal you completely?!" Misaki said, angrily. "For me you should have taken care of yourself. You can't take even take care of yourself without me-"

"You're right," Usui said. "I need you. I depend on you..."

Misaki wiped her eyes again.

"How about a proper greeting?" Usui asked.

"What-"

Usui captured her mouth with his. Misaki felt the fire of the kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face and crushed herself against him.

This was probably very inappropriate behavior in public but Misaki didn't care. She couldn't think about anything besides Usui. Their breaths mingled and Usui kissed away the tears on her face.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Misaki asked, breathless.

"You met Helga?"

Misaki nodded. "I was literally turning the entire island over trying to find you," Misaki whispered. "Finally, you've come home to me."

Usui caressed her face. "Did you light the lanterns for me?" he asked.

Misaki smiled and nodded. "You saw them?" she asked.

"I followed the path you made," Usui said, gently. "Thanks for guiding my way. I truly was lost..."

"I knew you'd come back," Misaki said.

Usui kept an arm wrapped around Misaki as they left the busy streets.

"Where have you been staying?" Misaki asked.

"A small cabin by an inn," Usui said. "I work for a room and two meals a day."

They slowly walked up to the little hut. Usui pushed open the door and showed Misaki inside.

The room was lit with candles and the fire place. There was a small cot, basin in the corner and a rickety desk.

"You look beautiful," Usui said. "You looked like a goddess walking down the street."

Misaki blushed. "I don't feel beautiful," she admitted.

Takumi tilted her chin up. "You've gotten a lot thinner," he observed.

"Can't sleep at night. Can't swallow food during the daytime," Misaki sighed. "I feel changed."

"You'll always be the same Misaki in my heart," Usui promised.

Misaki took his hand. "But I'm not anymore..." she said. Tears threatened to start again. "I feel so tired, so lost."

Usui pressed her hand to his lips. "You're not lost anymore," he told her. "I realize the hurt you've been through. There's a wound right here," Usui said, placing his hand on her chest. "A wound that won't easily heal..."

"But it hurts so much, Takumi," Misaki said in a quiet voice. "Its killing me…"

"Don't worry," Usui said. "I'll spend the rest of my life mending this hole. I'm going to nurse your heart back to life. I'm going to use the rest of my life to love you."

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never knew this until it was too late...but I love you."

Usui shook his head. "It's not too late anymore," he told her. "I still have a breath left so I'll continue loving you too."

Misaki pressed her lips to his. Tears of joy spilled onto her cheeks again. Usui traced his tongue in her bottom lip and Misaki's lips parted. Usui deepened the kiss.

Misaki pressed her hand against his hard stomach. Heat radiated through his shirt. Misaki traced the contours of his abs underneath his shirt. Usui broke the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere.

Misaki's hands ran along his arms as Usui untied the sash around her waist and let it fall to the floor. Misaki's hands were tangled in his soft hair. She released him just long enough so he could pull of her shirt. Misaki wrapped an arm around his neck and they tumbled onto the soft cot.

"Misaki, say my name..." Usui murmured, kissing her neck.

"Takumi..." Misaki gasped out. "Takumi...Takumi..." she kept saying.

Takumi pushed her onto her back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a low voice.

Misaki bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it," Usui said.

Misaki blushed. "I want to be with you," she said.

"There's no turning back," Usui warned. "You only have your first time once."

Misaki nodded. "I want it to be with you..." she said in a shy voice. "I want you to be my first."

More clothes were discarded into the wooden floor.

Skin against skin, heat against heat...

"Wait!" Misaki said, looking away and breaking the kiss.

"Did you change your mind?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. "It's just that..."

"Are you scared?" Usui asked. He gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll stop as soon as you ask me to."

"Only a little scared," Misaki admitted. "But that's not what I was going to say..."

Misaki blushed harder.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked.

"Do you have... protection?" Misaki asked.

She couldn't risk getting pregnant. Misaki didn't want her perfect night with Usui to become the biggest regret.

Usui paused. "I do, actually..." he said, rolling off her and digging through a drawer. "It came with my survival pack that I bought," he said, smirking. He ripped the little package open with his teeth.

"You don't need that to survive..." Misaki muttered.

Usui smiled. "All I know is that I need you to survive..."

Misaki smiled as closed her eyes as Usui kissed her again.

Tomorrow had new worries but today there was none. There were no more tears of sorrow or anger. By the warm glow of the fire, there was only love.

* * *

The small cot was really cramped. Misaki was practically lying on top of Usui. Misaki felt like she hadn't slept so well in years despite sleeping on an old cot in a little hut.

Misaki's fingers trailed along the scar on Usui's arm. His hand reached out and grabbed her's.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a low voice.

"Better than I've had in a long time," Misaki admitted.

Usui turned her around. Misaki blushed and avoided his eyes. Usui's thumb traced under her eyes.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself either," he said. "You're a lot lighter than I remembered."

Misaki pressed her cheek into his palm. "I've changed," she stated. "But last night I think I found a piece of me again."

Usui smiled. "I'll help you find all the pieces," he said. "Like I said a long time ago, I want to stay by Misaki's side and walk with her. I haven't done a very good job at it but I will do better."

Usui touched a thin scar on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki blushed and placed her hand over it.

"Don't look," she said. "They're ugly."

Usui shook his head. "We don't have to hide from each other anymore."

He took Misaki's hand and placed it on his own scar. "I'll show you my scars if you show me yours."

"I'll try..." Misaki said. Usui wasn't just talking about the physical ones but also the emotional ones. Those scars she had never shown anyone.

"You're so cute when you make that face," Usui said.

Misaki blushed. "What face?"

"This one," Usui said, smiling. "When you take off that hard mask."

Misaki laughed. "We found each other when we both took off our masks," she said.

"You're right," Usui said. He cleared his throat. "During my fear simulation, I was stuck behind a glass wall," he told Misaki. "You and everyone else called for me to come but I couldn't. I was held back. You came and told me to stop building this wall that separated me... I asked how I could I get out and you told me to instead let you in... I have always been afraid to let someone into my heart but not anymore. My barriers might always be up," Usui said, squeezing her hand. "But I want to let you in."

Misaki wiped her eyes on the blanket. "You were in my simulation too," Misaki said. "My dad and you were both there with a zip line. I had to get across this canyon but I didn't know who to pick. I chose my dad but he let me go halfway there and I fell."

Misaki tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't trust you back then but now I know better. You'd never let me fall."

Usui pressed his lips on Misaki's forehead. "I wouldn't allow you to let go even if you had wanted to," Usui reminded her.

"What was that knot you tied?" Misaki asked.

"Secret," Usui teased. "It's a rare chance that I know something you don't."

"I thought we were suppose to bare our souls to each other," Misaki teased back.

"Hmm..." Usui said. "Kiss me and I might tell you," he said.

Misaki elbowed him. "Stop it..." she muttered.

Misaki leaned over and picked up her clothes from the ground.

"Don't look..." she said.

"Why?"

"Because it's indecent!"

"I'll show you indecent..." Usui said.

Misaki laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He practically turned her upside down.

"Put me down!" Misaki exclaimed. "Usui, put me down!"

Usui laughed and set her back down on her feet.

"You hungry?" Usui asked. "There's a shop near here."

"Alright," Misaki said, tying the sash around her. "You would have a brush by any chance right?" she asked, sitting down at the desk with a rusty mirror.

"No, sorry," Usui said, buckling his pants.

Misaki combed through her hair with her fingers and braided it.

"Here," Usui said, handing her something in a handkerchief.

Misaki raised an eyebrow and unwrapped it. She smiled when she saw the wooden pin with complex carvings.

"Did you make this?" she asked.

Usui nodded. He took it from Misaki and slid it into her hair. "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again," he admitted.

Misaki smiled. "You didn't actually think I would leave you here, right?" she asked.

Usui sighed and took her hand. "The IA deemed me dead didn't they?" he asked.

Misaki nodded.

"They fulfilled my last request?"

Misaki sighed. "I can't believe you left everything to me," she said. "And made the IA let me choose my country."

Usui's brow furrowed. "If you did get to choose, why did you choose Guise?"

Misaki frowned. "Where else would I choose?"

Usui let out a breath and pressed Misaki's hand to his cheek. "You were suppose to choose a big city," he told her. "You were suppose to advance your career."

"I couldn't leave you though," Misaki said. "Let's talk about something else," she said. "This is bringing back bad memories."

Usui squeezed her hand. "So breakfast?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. Usui packed up his little bag of belongings and told the innkeeper he was leaving. The inn keeper seemed sad seeing Usui leave.

"So how many native girls did you steal the hearts of?" Misaki teased.

Usui snorted. "You forgot that I spent most of my time with a sassy old lady."

"Oh my gosh..." Misaki said, laughing. "Helga is such a character."

Usui laughed with her. "She doesn't honey coat anything. She tells it as it is."

"Do you know who she reminded me of?" Misaki asked.

"A Grace Marshall girl?"

"Yes!" Misaki said. "She's so intelligent too," she added. "I had modern technology to recover but she healed you with some plants she grew in her house. It's so amazing."

"Mhm..." Usui said.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing,"

"Tell me!"

Usui smirked and turned to face Misaki. "In comparison to you," he said. "Nothings amazing..."

Misaki blushed. "You don't know what you're talking about..." she muttered.

* * *

They has breakfast at a little shop. Misaki felt famished. Usui had to remind her constantly to slow down so she wouldn't choke to death.

It was though Misaki was tasting the authentic food for the first time. The spices and flavorings filled her mouth.

"I have to introduce you to someone," Misaki said, after they were finished.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked, curious.

"A really great friend of mine," Misaki told him. "Without him, I might have never found you."

"Interesting..." Usui said. "Guess I better go thank him then."

Misaki nodded and interlaced her fingers with his. "He's been so good to me," Misaki told him. "Dragon is like the dad I never had."

"What does he do?" Usui asked, looking around the rather shady community.

Misaki gave a sheepish smile. "He's a gang leader," she admitted.

Usui fought a smile. "As expected of you," he said. "Leave it to you to befriend the most dangerous man on the island."

Misaki froze. If Dragon has really been the most dangerous man on the island...

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, sensing the change in mood.

Misaki shivered. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo of their graduation day, the one Will Cruise had given her.

Usui took it from her and his eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "I carried this around with me and then I lost it recently."

Misaki swallowed. "Will Cruise gave it to me..." she whispered.

Usui dropped the photo. "Who...?" he asked.

"Will Cruise..."

Usui grabbed Misaki. "When?!" he breathed. "What happened?!"

Misaki sighed. "The IA has him now," she reassured him.

Usui felt sick to the stomach. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked.

Misaki looked up at the sky for a moment. "He blew up the stone bridge," she said through her teeth. "I almost killed him..."

"Oh..." Usui said.

They had stopped walking.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"We were part of his little game," Misaki said. "His entertainment almost cost you your life. I completely lost control. I almost strangled him to death. It took all the willpower I had to let go of his pitiful neck."

Usui hugged Misaki. "It's alright," he said. "It's all over now," he promised.

"He tried to trade for his freedom," Misaki continued. "He gave me this photo and said he knew where you were. He offered to trade your location for his freedom."

Usui swore. "I want to kill him," he said, icily.

"I refused him..." Misaki whispered.

"It was the right thing to do," Usui said, cupping her face in his hands. "I don't blame you-"

"No!" Misaki said. "I didn't give up on you. I told him I'd find you myself. I didn't need help from a snake like him!"

Usui smiled. "That's my girl," he said.

Misaki blushed. "No ones your girl..." she muttered walking on.

Usui chuckled and trailed behind her. They approached Dragon's house and Misaki just let herself in. She took Usui's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Dragon?" she called, knocking on his door.

Papers shuffled and Dragon opened the door.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed. His eyes immediately went to Usui. "This must be the famous, Usui Takumi..." he said studying him.

"Yes," Usui said, shaking his hand.

"The name's Dragon," Dragon said. "Come in and sit down."

Misaki and Usui sat down.

"I told you, you'd find him," Dragon said, a twinkle in his eye.

Misaki nodded. "I really owe it to you," she said. "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure," Dragon said. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you two together. You've changed Misaki."

Misaki blushed. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Dragon laughed a deep throaty laugh. "When I first met you, you were so burdened. The fire in you was being smoldered but now...I see that fire blazing in you."

Misaki sighed. "You're being dramatic," she said.

Dragon poured them tea. "Takumi is a lucky man," he stated.

"I am," Usui agreed.

"You love Misaki?"

"More than my own life,"

"You've proved that," Dragon said nodding. "Misaki is one of the most amazing women I've met. You better be good to her."

"Dragon," Misaki complained.

Usui smiled and squeezed her hand. "I will..."

"Really now?" a voice asked.

Misaki and Usui turned.

"Tora..." Misaki said, feeling a bit awkward.

Tora and Usui looked each other over.

"So this is the star crossed lover," Tora said, crossing his arms.

"This is Takumi," Misaki introduced. "Takumi, this is Tora."

The tension in the air was pretty bad...

"Did you need something?" Dragon asked.

"Nope," Tora said. "I came to see who my competitor would be."

Usui stood up. His arms were crossed too and his eyes locked with his.

"Ferei tin..." Usui said in a low voice. _Bring it on..._


	37. Mystery Unraveled

I had the most strangest dream last night. I dreamt that I was in the IA. The dream started out at my house then I went to the IA base in England and wow...it was everything I imagined it to be. Then we went on a mission and that was so cool...

...I need to stop writing fanfiction before I go to bed.

**Chapter 37: Mystery Unraveled**

"Tora!" Dragon snapped. "Don't be rude."

Tora crossed his arms. "Dragon, you always said to fight for your loved ones. I'm not letting Misaki go without a fight."

"Tora…" Misaki said. "You know how I feel about Usui."

"You're too innocent," Tora said. "You've never even given me a chance. He's let you down before. I've been there for you ever since you showed up at our front door." Tora turned back to Usui. "Where were you when Misaki tried to kill herself?" he asked.

Usui's eyes widened in shock.

The room was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"No!" Misaki said. "It wasn't like that!"

She could see the hurt in Usui's eyes as he looked at her. Misaki shook her head.

"Wait," Dragon said, standing up. "I thought you said it was an accident."

"It was…" Misaki said.

"I saw you…" Tora said, shaking his head. He winced at the memory. "You walked right off the edge. I remember jumping in after you. You didn't even try to save yourself. Only an idiot like you would give up like that." Tora's voice shook a little at the end.

"Misaki, how could you?" Usui asked. "I'm not worth it-"

"He's not," Tora said, coldly. "He wasn't there when you most needed has been beside you this whole time? Who found all those lanterns for you? Who helped you get to Helga's? Me!"

Misaki flinched at his words. "Tora, you've been a great friend-"

"I don't need friends," Tora snapped.

"I…" Misaki didn't know what to say. She loved Usui so much. She hadn't been fair to Tora though. She couldn't give him the chance he wanted.

"Tora," Dragon said. "Sometimes love is letting go."

"What do you know of love?!" Tora snapped. "I won't watch the girl I love be with someone else. Especially since without me, she wouldn't even be here-"

"Tora!" Dragon snapped. "Watch your words!"

Misaki covered her face with her hands. That night she stood on the cliff and then drifting in the water… Misaki shook her head. She really didn't mean to give up on living. Her spirit had just been so broken.

Usui pulled her shaking body into his arms. Misaki leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Usui said. "Truly, I am…"

"This conversation is going to end right here," Dragon ordered. "Tora come with me. I want to talk to you."

Tora turned without a word and left. Dragon closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Tora's right…" Usui said. "I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you-"

"What are you saying, idiot?" Misaki demanded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "What right do you have to decide what's good enough for me?"

"I've let you down," Usui reminded her.

"But you came back," Misaki replied. "If you leave, who's going to mend the hole here?" she asked, placing his hand over her heart. "I'm not strong, Takumi," she admitted. "I discovered how weak I really am."

Usui went to say something but Misaki shook her head.

"But with you, I can be strong," Misaki said. "You taught me how to trust… Its going to work out," she promised.

Usui kissed her. "I love you."

Misaki smiled. "Stay beside me,"

"I will…" Usui promised.

* * *

Misaki and Usui packed a day's worth of supplies and hiked out into the wild.

"Are you sick of nature yet?" Usui asked. A smile hinted at his lips.

Misaki laughed. "I miss technology and running water..." she sighed. "I'm going to call the IA soon so they can come get you medical help."

"I'm fine," Usui reassured her.

"You'll be fine when you get a clean bill of health from the hospital," Misaki said, firmly.

Usui chuckled and held Misaki's hand. "I'll do anything you say," he promised. "Just let me stay by your side."

Misaki frowned. "I don't know if the IA will let you..." she said. Reality was beginning to sink in. Misaki couldn't let herself get lost in this fairy tale again. She had to keep a firm grip on reality.

"What do you mean?" Usui asked.

"I've been assigned to patrol in Guise," Misaki explained. "They won't reassign me."

"I'll come and join you,"

"But the IA might not let you,"

"Then I'll asked to be discharged."

Misaki's eyes widened. "No," she said. "You can't...let's think about this more before we decide..." she said, leaning her head against his arm.

They hiked up the familiar hill, a place Misaki had come many times.

Usui kneeled down and examined the grave stone with his own name on it. Dried flowers surrounded the stone along with the ends of incense candles. Misaki pulled the broken tag out of her pocket and handed it to Usui.

"It feels strange looking at my own grave," he finally said.

Misaki sat on the grass. "I thought you were dead," she said.

"You visited a lot," Usui observed, picking up a dried flower.

Misaki nodded.

"You should have moved on," Usui said. "If I had really died, you can't hold onto me forever."

"I tried moving on," Misaki told him. "But it was too hard..."

"If something like this happened again, you have to forget about me," Usui said.

"Would you move on if I had died?" Misaki asked.

Usui shook his head. "You're the only girl in my life. There's no one out there who could replace you. But Tora would have loved you and taken care of you if you gave him the chance."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "If I die, you have to be with Rachel. She too will love you just as much as I would. You can't expect me to do something you wouldn't do either."

Usui sighed and laid down on the grass. "So stubborn..."

Misaki twirled a flower between her fingers. "How did you survive the fall?" she finally asked. "Everyone told me there was no way you could survive."

"I'm an alien after all," Usui teased.

Misaki elbowed him. "Seriously," she said.

Usui laid on his stomach with propped his chin up with his hands.

"I hit a tree halfway down," Usui said. "My tag got caught on it and almost strangled me... I slipped it off and tried to pull myself up with it. Of course the chain couldn't hold my weight and snapped- Don't make that face," Usui said, poking Misaki in the forehead.

"I'm not making a face," Misaki sniffed.

"It's not your fault," Usui said. "If something like that happened again, I'd do the same thing. Anyways, I fell into the rushing river and hit my head on a rock. The rest is what you would call history."

Misaki frowned. Usui spoke about his near death so casually. He sounded like he just told Misaki how his day went. Misaki clenched her fist.

"I wish you'd take this more seriously," she grumbled.

"What I am seriously concerned about was your suicide attempt," Usui said. His eyes were grave.

Misaki threw her arm over eyes and laid on her back.

"There's nothing to say," Misaki said.

Misaki slid her arm off of her face and jerked back. Usui was staring her down. His face inches from her's/

"Stop it," she said, scooting over a few feet.

"You're stronger than that," Usui said. "What on earth would possess you to give up your life?"

"I didn't mean to!" Misaki exclaimed. "I had a bit of alcohol and I thought I heard your voice. I tried to find you but I lost my footing," Miskai said in one breath.

"Depression," Usui concluded.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"It's a symptom of depression," Usui explained. "The voice thing."

"I see..." Misaki said, studying her hands.

Usui took Misaki's hand. "It's only going to get better from here on out," he promised.

Usui laid his head on Misaki's lap and Misaki stroked his blonde hair. Her fingers gently tugged on the silky strands.

"When are you going to contact the IA?" Usui asked.

Misaki sighed. "I just want to enjoy a few more days of peace," she said. "As soon as news goes out, we're on the move again."

Usui nodded and closed his eyes. "Just you and me..." he agreed.

* * *

Misaki and Usui returned to Dragon's place when the sky was dark. Everyone in the house was sitting around the fireplace. The younger kids were playing games while the older ones were working on their own little things. Dragon insisted that they just stay overnight and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Takumi can sleep in Tora's room and Misaki will have my room," Dragon said.

Tora rolled his eyes. He didn't look happy to hear that.

"I can't take your room," Misaki said. "Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I have a bed in my study," Dragon said.

"But-"

"No buts," Dragon said. "Another thing, everyone listen up."

All heads turned.

"No one is allowed in Misaki's room without my permission. That means you," he said, pointing to Tora. "And especially you," he said, pointing to Usui. "If I do let you go in, the door stays open."

Misaki held out her hands. "What?" she asked. She wasn't some teenage girl- okay maybe she was but the rule of no boys in her room just sounded so..._normal_...

"Thanks Dragon…" Misaki said. "Well, I'm going to sleep then."

"I'll walk you upstairs," Usui offered. "I promise not to go into her room," he said when Dragon shot him a look.

Misaki sighed. "He's so protective…" she said.

"Well, since you're the only female in this entire household, it understandable," Usui explained.

Misaki shrugged. "I could defend myself if I really had to," she reminded him.

"Besides, we've already done-"

Misaki whacked him over the head with a pillow that was on a chair. "Shut up!" she hissed, blushing.

Usui smirked. "Good night," he said.

"I hate you," Misaki said, slamming the door. After a moment, she opened it again. "If you tell anyone about..._that thing_... I'll kill you." Misaki slammed the door again.

Usui chuckled. Misaki may have felt she had changed but to him, she was the same she had always been. Her reactions and cute faces, it was though they had never been apart. She was still the girl that he loved with all his heart.

* * *

"When are you going to let her know?" Usui asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Dragon asked, sitting down in his study.

Usui pressed his hands on the table. "You don't know how she's lived all these years. Her ability to trust has been worn away to nothing," he said in a low voice. "It's because of being left by her protectors to face the world on her own."

Dragon let out a deep breath. "You know?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Usui replied. "The way you treat her and underneath those scars, the facial features. Its impossible not to be."

"I don't have the face to tell her anymore," Dragon said. "I don't deserve that spot in her heart. I lost my chance a long time ago."

"Shouldn't it be up to her to decide?" Usui asked. "The least she deserves is the truth. A girl like Misaki should deserve so much more though."

Dragon sighed and poured himself some wine. "She deserves the best in the world," he agreed. "But my hands are empty. I have nothing to give her."

"Give her the family she's always secretly wanted," Usui said. "Give her the love and protection that should have always been her's."

"It's not that easy," Dragon said. "Missing over ten years of a person's life...you don't know where to start. I've tried to do everything I can for her but it's not enough. It never will me."

"But you have to start somewhere. You have started. You've tried to get off this island," Usui said. "Your shady connections lead to a greater plan."

Dragon smiled. "You see much for your young age," he complimented. "I'm glad Misaki has you. I completely trust her with you."

Usui sighed. "I too have not done my part well. I left her on her own. I've been no better than anyone else..." he reminded Dragon. "But I can't change the past. I can only make sure I love her double, triple the amount in the future."

Dragon cleared his throat. "You're a good man," he said, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "You truly are good enough for my daughter, Ayuzawa Misaki."

* * *

Sorry for the short chap... didn't realize it was that short


	38. Showdown

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story has the most reviews for any maid sama fanfic! Thank you for all the love and support you've given to me. Sometimes I think its just a dream but I actually am an online writer with so many readers. :)

**Chapter 38: Showdown**

"How was your night?" Misaki asked.

Usui shrugged. "Good enough," he said.

"You guys didn't fight, did you?" Misaki asked.

"We just went to sleep," Usui told her. "Did you want me to fight for you?" he asked.

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, storming off.

In the morning, everyone looked for their own food around the house. The cabinets were pretty well stocked with dried goods and snacks. Misaki helped a little boy open a bag of snacks. He smiled bashfully and thanked her. Soon all the younger kids wanted her to open their bags. Misaki smiled and opened each one.

"Care to open mine?"

Misaki looked up. "Hey Tora," she said.

Tora smirked and leaned against the counter. "Go for a walk with me?" he asked.

Misaki blushed. "I don't think Usui would like that."

"Since when is he in charge of you...?" Tora asked.

"I just don't want to stir up anymore trouble," Misaki explained.

Tora snorted. "Right..." he said. "I knew you were trouble as soon as you showed up at our door, not even flinching when we pointed guns at you."

Misaki laughed. "Time sure flies," she observed.

"How about a walk down the street?" Tora suggested. "We'll stay in sight of the house?"

Misaki bit her lip. This was not going to end well. She lived almost her entire life without any contact with the male race and now she had two guys competing for her.

"Hey Usui!" Tora yelled. "I'm taking your girlfriend for a walk!"

"Why's that?" Usui asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Because you don't own her and she can go as she pleases," Tora said, smirking.

Usui glared at him. "Misaki, are you okay going with him?"

Misaki nodded. "Tora just wants to talk," she explained. "We'll be back shortly."

Usui nodded.

"Trust me?" Misaki asked.

Usui sighed and nodded again. "If he lays a hand on you...I'll break his arm," Usui promised.

"It's alright," Misaki said, smiling. "I know how to break arms too..."

"And hearts," Tora said, steering Misaki away. "Good bye!" he called to Usui in a provoking way.

Tora and Misaki stepped out onto the empty streets and casually walked.

"What exactly do you see in Usui?" Tora asked. "What does he have that I don't?"

Misaki sighed. "I don't know..." she said. "We just connect in a special way-"

"Like between body parts? You and I would connect too."

Misaki punched Tora in the arm. "Cut it out! You're just like him!"

"Exactly," Tora said. "I'm better looking by far but I could take care of you just the same," he told her.

"Usui is just the first guy I've ever felt comfortable showing who I was. I didn't have to keep up appearances or pretend nothing was wrong," Misaki explained. "I come from a pretty messed up life."

"Tell me about it," Tora said. "Messed up life is what I'm all about. I understand everything you feel."

"You've been a great friend to me," Misaki said. "I don't know how to repay you... I really can't be that person in your life that you want me to be."

Tora smirked. "We'll see..."

Misaki crossed her arms. "This is a waste of energy," she said. "Saying there is a competition."

"But there is," Tora said. "Usui Takumi is my rival and-"

"Watch out!"

Misaki and Tora both dove for the ground as a bullet hit the pole behind them.

"Crap..." Tora muttered. "Yule's gang..."

"Misaki!" Usui said, helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Misaki said. "How did you-"

"I followed you," Usui said. "I am your stalker after all."

"Alright," Tora said. "Mushy gushy stuff later please," he said. "Time to take these guys out."

"I got this," Misaki said.

"You are not getting involved with a gang fight," Usui said, grabbing her wrist.

"What? But they are attacking-"

Usui handcuffed Misaki to the pole. Misaki stared in shock at the plastic cuff.

"USUI!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, love," he said, running off toward Tora.

Misaki jerked at it but it was no use. Had Usui planned to handcuff Tora? She didn't even carry handcuffs around in her pocket.

"Usui, get me out of this right now!" she ordered.

Of course, no one listened to her. Tora and Usui were both too busy fighting with the other gang. Tora was a good fighter. He easily unarmed his opponent and knocked him to the ground. Usui slammed his elbow into one man and kicked another into a bunch of crates.

Misaki was really mad. She yanked at the cuff and swore. She could have taken all these men down single handedly. What right did Usui have to keep her out of the action?!

Soon all the gang members were lying on the ground.

"Oops," Tora said, throwing a hard kick at Usui. "I thought you were someone else."

Usui blocked the kick and narrowed his eyes.

Tora kneeled beside a man and jerked his head up. "What's your deal?!" he demanded. "What are you here for-"

Tora blocked the attack from Usui just in time. Usui shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else too," Usui said, casually.

The two glared and each other.

Misaki watched in horror as they turned on each other. Tora threw a kick but Usui ducked.

"Tora! Usui!" she yelled. "Stop! Have you gone insane?!"

Tora and Usui continued fighting. Both were completely in their own zone.

"Usui! Stop it!" she ordered. "Why are you fighting each other?! Stop it, you idiots!"

Misaki noticed the empty bottle of rum and smashed it against the pole. The glass broke off into sharp shards. Misaki held onto the top of the bottle and sawed at her handcuff with the sharp edges. Glass did not cut plastic well. Misaki kept looking back at Tora and Usui who were really at each other's throats.

This was exactly why Misaki hated men. They were all immature fools who didn't have any self control.

"Uncivilized creeps..." Misaki muttered, yanking the glass against the plastic.

She pulled out a metal pin in her hair and stabbed at the plastic. It was beginning to tear and Misaki jerked back. The cuff broke and Misaki crashed onto the ground. She scrambled up and ran toward Tora and Usui.

Usui blocked Tora's punch and threw his own.

"I'm not going to lose to you..." he said in a low voice.

His fist was just about to make contact...

"Stop!" Misaki exclaimed, crashing into him.

Usui caught Misaki and steadied her.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed. "How could you do that?!" she shrieked. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Misaki..." Usui said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Misaki snapped. "You and Tora should act your age! I thought you were suppose to be taking out the bad guys, not each other! Why would you do this?!"

"For you, obviously," Tora said.

"Shut up, Tora," Usui snapped.

"If you guys are going to childishly fight over me...I guess I just won't be with either of you!" Misaki informed them. She crossed her arms and stormed off.

"Misaki!" Usui and Tora both said, chasing after her.

"Go away," Tora said, shoving Usui.

"No, you go away," Usui said, shoving back. "Misaki is mine!"

The two glared at each other.

"Don't you already have a mess to handle?" Usui asked, gesturing to the men lying on the ground.

Tora looked at them, then to Misaki and back to Usui. "Fine...you win this one," Tora snapped. He slowly headed the other way. "You're on my hit list, Usui Takumi. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you," he warned, heading back.

Usui rolled his eyes and ran after Misaki.

"Misaki!" he called.

Misaki sprinted ahead. Usui was quickly gaining on her.

"Misaki!" Usui said, grabbing her wrist.

"No! Let go!" Misaki said.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?! You didn't care how I felt about you handcuffing me to a pole!" Misaki said, angrily.

"I'm sorry," Usui said. "I didn't want you to get hurt-"

"I don't need your help!" Misaki said, stomping her foot.

"Alright, sorry," Usui said. "I promise not to do to again."

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Where are you going then?"

"You're just a perverted stalker! What I do is none of your business. I could just go drown in the ocean if I wanted to- Hey!"

Usui picked Misaki up and dumped her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, not going to let you do that," Usui said.

"Put me down!" Misaki said, hitting his back. "I'll scream," she warned.

Usui smirked. "Go ahead,"

Misaki was fuming. "Usui Takumi, put me down! I will scream if I have to."

Usui ignored her.

"HELP!" Misaki screamed. "THIS MAN IS KIDNAPPING ME!"

All eyes turned toward them. Usui seemed calm and composed as ever.

"Don't worry," he said, waving to everyone. "This is my wife. She's trying to run away. I'm simply bringing her back home."

"No, I'm not!" Misaki screamed. "Put me down! Help!"

"Here's proof," Usui said.

Misaki couldn't tell what he did but everyone returned back to their business. Some gave her sympathetic looks.

"What did you do?!" she demanded.

"Proof of our marriage," Usui said.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED, YOU PERVERT!" Misaki said, pounding her fists on his back. "Someone help!"

Misaki screamed in frustration. This was a male dominated society. Men owned their wives to a minor degree. What Usui did with her was none of anyone's business because apparently she was his wife now...

"I hate you!" Misaki yelled.

Usui walked to Misaki's house. He opened the door and set Misaki down.

"Can we talk about this calmly? Don't be a hypocrite now, Misa Chan."

Misaki sat on the table. Usui took a seat and placed his hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry I handcuffed you to the pole," Usui said. "I just couldn't stand watching you get hurt. I saw them aim at you and Tora and my blood turned cold. I couldn't bear losing you again. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I hate it when people look down on me," Misaki said.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to protect you. The handcuffs were a bit overboard though. I didn't think clearly. It was a rash decision."

Misaki sighed. "Why were you fighting with Tora? Is it really because of me? You were going to break his jaw," Misaki accused.

Usui shrugged. "Misaki, you're a girl worth fighting for."

Misaki blushed. "Whatever…" she muttered, studying her hands. "What did you show them?" she asked.

Usui smirked. "Secret."

Misaki frowned. "Takumi…" she said.

Usui chuckled. He reached in and pulled something from his pocket. He dropped it in her palm. Misaki studied the large circular pendant in her hand. It was attached to two worn string cords.

"Its called a virgin's stone," Usui explained. "Every daughter has one. The parents keep it in a secret chest until the girl reaches marrying age. Its given to the groom on the wedding night."

Misaki felt her eye twitch. "WHO'S DID YOU TAKE?!" she screamed.

Usui smirked. "Don't worry," he said. "The only virgin's stone I want is your's."

Misaki smacked him over the head. "Get to the point!" she ordered, flushing.

"Alright, alright," Usui said, covering his head. "Helga gave me her's-"

Misaki wanted to just fall over and die…

"Not in that sense…Perverted mind," Usui said, pointing her in the forehead. "The virgin's stone also symbolizes fidelity and love. Watch…" Usui said. He took it and separated it in half. "You get a half and I get a half. Helga wanted me to give you the other half."

Misaki took her half of the stone. There was a family crest on it. Her finger traced the delicate carvings on it.

"Guise has such a deep culture," Misaki said. "I'm amazed by all the new things I learn."

"Mhm…" Usui said. "So...want to have a wedding night?"

Misaki flushed red. "No, you pervert!" she exclaimed, turning away from him.

Usui chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you…" he said, softly.

"I hate you…" Misaki muttered.

Usui turned her around so they were face to face. "Its alright," he said. "I'll make you fall for me as many times as you want…"

"What are you talking about…" Misaki said, blushing.

Usui tilted her chin up. "Say it," he said.

"T-There's nothing to say," she stammered.

"I love you, Takumi," he said. "I want to hear you say it."

"No way-"

"Show me then," Usui said, capturing her mouth with his. Misaki resisted a little at first but eventually gave in. Their breaths mingling made Misaki feel intoxicated. She felt dizzy. It Usui hadn't had an arm around her waist, she would have fallen over a long time ago.

Usui cupped Misaki's cheek in his hand. His kisses were soft at first but with Misaki a fire was lit quickly. Misaki grabbed the front of Usui's shirt and pulled him in closer. Her hands traveled up and were tangled in his silky hair as she completely crushed herself against him. Usui gently picked her up. His hands supported her as Misaki wrapped her legs around his waist. Usui set her on wooden counter top so they were the same height.

The kiss left them both panting. Usui locked eyes with her but Misaki looked away.

"Look at me…" Usui said, breathless. "I don't care what anyone has to say. Not Dragon, not Tora, not even the entire IA...you're mine."

"Your's?" Misaki breathed. Her chest rose and fell in short breathes. "No one owns me…"

"I want your heart, your mind, your entire being," Usui said. "Because you already own everything about me. Only you can make me take off my mask. Only you can bring down all my walls. Only you can make me love you so much..."

Misaki touched his face gently. A tear escaped her eye. "I love you...Takumi…" she whispered.


	39. Completed Family

There's only four chaps left... I'll make the most of it as I wrap up this story. Its been a great experience... I'm so sad to see it ending. Please review! There aren't many chances left!

**Chapter 39: Completed Family**

"This is Misaki Ayuzawa reporting from Guise on Patrol, over" Misaki said into the speaker.

There was a lot of static and then finally a voice.

"This is IA base. Report. Over,"

"Lost person found. ID: Takumi Usui, code number 33425032," Misaki said. "First deemed dead in the Guise Nuclear Weapon Case five months ago. Over,"

Keys tapped on the computer. "Oh my…" came a small voice. "File found. State condition of person. Over."

"Stable but recovery needed," Misaki told her. "Is there anyway I can talk to Everest? Over."

"One moment. Over,"

It seemed like forever before Everest got on the line. "Everest here, talk to me, over."

"Usui is alive…" Misaki said. "I found him. He needs a checkup though. Over."

Everest cleared her throat. "Are you sure? Over."

"What are you talking about?!" Misaki exclaimed. "He's in the next room over. Want me to call him over? You can talk to him. Over."

"That won't be necessary," Everest said. "We'll send a helicopter tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm," she said. "But a boat will come first at noon and take you to a nearby port. I don't want to disturb the people of Guise. Over."

"Understood. Over. Misaki signing off-"

"Wait," Everest said. "Never mind," she said after a pause. "Good bye, Misaki. Over."

The line was cut off and only static could be heard. Misaki pulled off the headset and leaned back in her seat.

"How'd it go?" Usui asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Misaki said. "I might actually miss pumping water every morning," she said.

Usui raised an eyebrow and Misaki cracked up.

"Just kidding," she said. "I can't wait to go back…" Misaki frowned after a moment.

"You're worried about Dragon and his gang?" Usui asked, guessing her thoughts.

Misaki nodded. "I feel kinda bad just leaving them."

"We'll say good bye," Usui reminded her. "An old Chinese saying: There is no gathering that won't eventually scatter."

Misaki nodded. She began packing up her few belongings. The big stuff was going to shipped back. She didn't have to mind that.

"Shall we say our goodbyes then?" Misaki asked.

Usui nodded and interlaced his fingers with hers. They slowly walked down the familiar streets. Misaki felt almost nervous when she came up to the door. Usui squeezed her hand and Misaki pushed it open.

"Misaki," Tora greeted.

Misaki gave him a small smile. "Hey," she said. "Is Dragon here?"

Tora shook his head. "He'll be back in a few minutes though," he told them.

"Tora," Misaki said. "I have to talk to you."

"I already know," Tora said. "You and Usui did the big deed and now you feel like you have to be with him forever."

Misaki blushed. "No, that's not it!" she exclaimed. "I love Takumi," Misaki said. "I really can't accept your feelings."

"Can I have a moment?" Tora asked, shooting Usui a look.

Usui left the room with a backward glance.

"I'm so sorry," Misaki said.

"Don't be," Tora said. "Dragon and I had a long talk. The old man must have been a sappy romantic because he knows love to the core. He explained to me what love really meant. I thought about it and I realized something. True love is selfless. If I really love you, I would let you go."

"Can you…?" Misaki asked.

Tora sighed. "Its hard but I can do it," he said. "You love Usui. Seeing you happy should make me happy and it does. I just can't stand that guy...no offense or anything but competing for you is hurting you. Sometimes you need to fight but sometimes its better to let go."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks Tora," she said. "I misjudged you," Misaki admitted. "You're pretty good for a male."

Tora snorted. "I don't want to know what female dominated society you're from," he said, waving her off.

The front door opened. Dragon stepped in. His eyes twinkled when he saw Misaki. Misaki got up and gave him a friendly hug. She was really going to miss Dragon.

"Uh oh," Dragon said, as Misaki felt a little misty eyed. "Tears mean trouble."

Misaki laughed. "I have to tell you something," she said. "Usui and I are leaving."

Dragon's eyes widened. "For good?"

"I don't know, maybe…" she said. "Our program is taking us back. I might come back but its impossible to tell."

Dragon nodded. "Well there isn't much for you on this tiny island anyways," he said. "You should go out into the world and be what you were meant to be. You're no village girl."

Misaki smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Dragon."

Dragon nodded and patted her hand. "I'm going to miss you too, child," he said. "When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Misaki said.

Dragon nodded. "Have a safe trip," he said.

"Dragon," Usui said. "Can I talk to you?"

Dragon nodded. Misaki watched them go into a different room. Misaki gave Usui and questioning look but Usui shook his head.

Dragon and Usui went to Dragon's study and Usui closed the door. He turned and held his hands out.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Dragon asked, sitting down.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Usui said, flatly.

"Yes, I know,"

"You really aren't going to tell her?" Usui demanded. "You might never see her again. You want her to keep on thinking her parents didn't want her-"

"I never did that!" Dragon snapped. "I'd rather go through the torture and interrogation a hundred times then give her up. Why do you think I kept living to this day? There's nothing for me in life. The only thing I'm living for is my family!"

Usui smirked. "Then tell her that."

"I just feel so ashamed…" Dragon said, putting his face in his hands. "What do I tell her? Hi, I'm your dad that missed ten years of your life. Can I come back into your life?" he said, sarcastically.

"Did you know her mom pulled away after you disappeared?" Usui asked. "Your second daughter, Suzana, was practically raised by Misaki."

"Suzana…" Dragon breathed. "You've met her?"

Usui nodded. "Sweet, soft spoken, gentle," he told him.

A tear escaped Dragon's eye. "Suzana…" he said again. He hadn't even met his second child. Minako went through the pains of child labor by herself while he rotted away in a cell. He missed Suzana's first steps, her first words… He missed both his daughters' birthdays, events…

"I don't want to miss anymore," Dragon said.

Usui nodded. Dragon gulped down a bowl of wine and headed back downstairs. Usui went to get Misaki.

"Dragon wants to talk to you," Usui said.

Misaki got up. "Where is he?"

"The sitting room," Usui said.

Misaki nodded and headed over. "Usui said you had to talk to me," Misaki said, walking over to the sitting room.

Dragon nodded. Sweat dotted his forehead. Tora came in with a jug of wine and lounged around on a beat up couch. Misaki leaned against the table and Usui sat on the wooden stool.

Dragon wiped his forehead and cleared his throat.

"I need you to keep an open mind," Dragon said, slowly.

Misaki nodded. "Sure," she said.

Dragon looked very nervous. He downed another bowl of wine and fidgeted.

"I want to share with you about my past," Dragon said.

"You don't have to-"

"I do," Dragon said. "I really do have to tell you before I never get the chance." He cleared his throat and sighed. "I worked undercover too for many years," he told Misaki. "I quit when I found the love of my life. I never regretted it because she was the most amazing woman I had ever met. I loved her more than anything in the world."

Misaki nodded.

"Life was perfect. It truly was. I had a beautiful daughter and a beautiful wife. My daughter looked just like her mother."

Dragon looked really sad. "Except one year I was called back to work. Many of my colleagues were called back. We had to stop a war..."

Misaki felt this story to be awful familiar...

"I left my wife pregnant with our second baby," Dragon said in a choked voice. "I promised to return to our family except I never did. I woke up in a jail cell. I was taken prisoner and transported from country to country until I ship wrecked onto Guise."

Misaki's eyes widened. Her heart was beating fast now and her palms were sweating.

"Its been 13 years," Dragon said. "I haven't been there for my family. I've missed 13 years of my daughter's life. I haven't even taken a look at my second child."

Misaki stood up. "It can't be..." she breathed.

Dragon stood up too. "I love my family so much," he said, shaking his head. "I never stopped trying to find them."

"But..But..."

"Misaki Ayuzawa," Dragon said. "I'm sorry," he said. He put his hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Misaki was feeling light headed. Tora who had been listening was wide eyed. He pieced it together by now and was in shock.

"Forgive me, daughter. I have been a failure of a father," Dragon said in Japanese.

Misaki felt herself fall and everything go black. The only thing she saw were three sets of hands reaching out to her.

* * *

"MISAKI!" everyone exclaimed.

Dragon caught Misaki before she could hit the ground.

"Someone get the doctor!" he bellowed.

Tora turned and ran. Dragon cradled Misaki in his arms. The toddler he left behind had grown into a young woman. Misaki had to be okay… He would rather die than have something happen to her.

"Usui, run upstairs and grab a pillow and some sheets," Dragon ordered.

Usui rushed upstairs and grabbed everything. He set up the couch and Dragon gently laid Misaki down.

"This poor child..." Dragon said, sitting on a chair beside the couch. "Should I have really told her?" he asked. "I'm afraid she can't take the shock."

"You have already," Usui said. "There's no turning back but I think it was the right thing to do."

"Doctor's here!" Tora said, dragging a man behind him.

"Just a moment!" the doctor said, straightening his jacket. "I don't appreciate being dragged to the shadiest part of town," he huffed.

Dragon rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and dropped a fat sack of coins on the table.

"I need you to make sure my daughter is fine," Dragon said. "She must be completely healthy if you want to leave in one piece..." Dragon warned.

The Doctor nodded nervously and wiped sweat from his brow. He sat down on the stool and took Misaki's pulse. Dragon leaned against the wall and watched every move the doctor made. The doctor stood up and packed his things away in his bag.

"How is she?" Dragon asked.

"The young lady will be fine," the Doctor reassured him. "She just went through a lot of shock. Her system is a bit out of balance," he explained. "Also her body hasn't been in the best condition. As I look her over, she seems to have suffered extreme injuries in the past. Her body needs more rest and nutrition."

Dragon nodded. "Thank you, doctor," he said.

"I will brew her some medicine to calm her down. Also give her very nutritious food and lots of rest. She doesn't look like she's been eating well or sleeping well."

Dragon nodded and paid him handsomely. "Thank you again. Allow me to walk you to the door."

* * *

Misaki woke up from the strangest dream. She dreamt that Dragon was her dad...

Misaki looked around. She was in Dragon's house. She was lying in bed and three men by her bedside. Tora was asleep at the desk, Dragon was in a chair while Usui leaned against the bed. He was sitting on the ground.

"Usui?" Misaki asked.

Usui's head jerked up. "You're awake," he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"What?" Dragon said, stirring. "Misaki, are you alright?"

Tora got up too. "I'll get the medicine," he offered.

Misaki looked from face to face. "What's going on?" she asked.

Usui took her hand. "You fainted," he told her.

"Misaki, I am so sorry," Dragon said. "I didn't mean to hurt you further."

Misaki squinted through her foggy mind. Previous events started coming back to her...

"Oh god..." she breathed. She stared at Dragon. "It can't be…"

"Misaki, love," Usui said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You were dead…" Misaki gasped. "I went to your funeral…"

Dragon sighed. "I didn't recognize you at first," he admitted. "You were only a toddler when I last saw you."

"You thought you saw a shadow of your daughter…" Misaki said. Everything was starting to make sense.

Dragon nodded. "If I thought that if I were still beside my daughter, she'd just look like you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you'd be my Misaki."

"You didn't recognize my name?" Misaki asked.

"I thought it was too coincidental. You were suppose to be in Japan," Dragon explained. "What are the chances that 13 years later my daughter ends up on the same isolated island? I denied any chance of it."

"When were you sure that I was your daughter?" Misaki asked.

Dragon reached out and touched the chain around her neck. "This belongs to me," he said. "If this old memory serves right. It should be engraved with 'Minako A.'"

Misaki nodded. "But you never saw it," she said.

Dragon nodded. "That night when I saw the ring, I started thinking. Maybe this was Minako and I's child but I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and be disappointed in the end. I was only 100% sure when you said your name was Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Is that why you started coughing?" Misaki asked.

Dragon nodded. "I was shocked," he agreed. "I get coughing spells when that happens."

Misaki nodded. This was a lot of information to digest.

"It makes sense now," Tora said, coming into the room. "See Misaki, I told you Dragon saw something in you. Dragon doesn't show his gentle side to anyone."

"Tora…" Dragon said in a warning tone.

Tora smirked and set the steaming bowl on the nightstand. "Its true. You treated Misaki like she was your own daughter and ironically...she is."

"Misaki, say something," Dragon said. Misaki kept staring off into space. Oh no… Dragon hoped he didn't shock the daylights out of her.

"Misa," Usui said.

Misaki shivered.

"Cold?" Usui asked, pulling the blanket around her.

Dragon picked up the bowl and blew on it. He spooned a little and held it out to Misaki. Misaki cautiously took a sip.

Her mind flashed back to when she was very little. The memory was so blurry though. She had hated baby food but her dad would patiently sit with her and feed her. She would play with her toys while he spooned a little at a time.

"Dad…" Misaki whispered.

Dragon sighed. Pain flashed through his eyes. "Misaki…" he said. "I'll always be your father but I don't deserve to be your dad," he told her.

Misaki bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "You have to come back with us," she said. "Mom needs you…"

Dragon had never felt so unsure of himself. He felt like an awkward teenager again who never knew what to say.

"She probably hates me," Dragon said.

Misaki shook her head. "She still loves you. Your 'death' almost killed her. She would wait everyday for you to come back."

Dragon set the medicine on the table. "I'm sorry," he said, covering his face. "I've made such a mess of things."

Misaki pulled back the blanket and swung her legs over. Usui kept a steady hand on her.

"Dad," she said in a small voice.

Dragon stood up and pulled Misaki in for a hug. Misaki hugged him back. She lost count of how many times she had told herself that she didn't need anyone. She could hold up the world by herself if she had to. But through all these experiences, Misaki realized that wasn't the case.

"My daughter…" Dragon called, holding her tightly.

"Dad…" Misaki said. Dragon let go of her and Misaki's hand touched the scars on his face. "Where did these come from?" she asked.

"Scars of war," Dragon said, turning away. "A small price to pay for all the damage I have caused to the ones I love most."

"Don't say that," Misaki said.

"Self blame runs in the family," Usui observed. "Dragon… The past is over. Life continues to move toward the future."

Dragon nodded. "I'll come back you," he promised. He clapped a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "I owe the rest of my life to you, your mother and your sister."

Misaki felt the warmth of her dad and well as Usui. She looked from face to face and nodded. Everything was going to okay. It really was.


	40. Together

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been so busy... I'm in all advanced classes in school and I'm just drowning in homework. I also play a varsity sport (practice everyday) and an instrument... I'm exhuasted...

**Chapter 40: Together**

"Is it really okay for you to just leave?" Misaki asked.

Dragon nodded. "I'm leaving Tora in charge of everything I have. I would have given it all to him anyways when I retired."

Misaki looked at Tora who had that composed look on his face.

"The boat will be here soon," Usui said.

Misaki nodded.

"I'll go wait for the boat by the dock," Dragon decided. "I'll call you over when it's here."

"Thanks Dad," Misaki said.

Dragon beamed and walked away. Tora snorted.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Misaki said.

Tora nodded. "Take care," he said.

Misaki nodded. "You too..." she said. "Try not to do too many illegals things," Misaki added.

Tora smirked. "You're welcome to come haul me in anytime," he said, lightly.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"The boat's in view!" Dragon called.

"Good bye," Misaki said.

Usui picked up their bags and they turned to leave.

"Misaki!" Tora called.

Misaki felt Tora grab her wrist and turn her around. Before she could react, he pressed his lips against hers.

Before Misaki would even react, Tora let go and smirked. "Good bye, Misaki," he said.

Misaki stood there frozen. She could almost feel the daggers Usui was shooting his way. The distaste was fogging up the air...

"Boat's here!" Dragon called.

No one moved. Usui was glaring at Tora. Misaki could almost see the fire in his eyes. Usui grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged her away.

"Hey Usui!" Tora called. "I've decided sometimes its better to let go...but don't ever forget; as soon as you take one step away from her...someone will be there to replace you."

Usui narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry," he said, pulling Misaki really tightly to him.

"U-Usui..." Misaki stammered, trying to push his iron hold away.

"I won't ever give you the chance," Usui swore. He turned and practically escorted Misaki to the boat…

Usui was pissed- no, pissed wasn't even strong enough.

Dragon even noticed the change in mood but didn't dare say anything. Misaki handed the captain a stack of their papers. Misaki stole glances at Usui who was in a dark mood. The captain cleared them to go and they boarded.

"Usui...?" Misaki asked, tugging on his sleeve.

He looked at her with an intense gaze. Misaki shrunk from his look.

"Are you alright...?" she squeaked out.

"No," came the flat answer.

Dragon passed by. "What's wrong with him?" he mouthed.

Misaki shook her head and pulled Usui over to a bunch of crates.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Usui pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"U-Usui..." Misaki stammered.

"That's not my name," Usui growled in her ear.

"T-Takumi…?"

"Hm...?" Usui asked.

"Can you let go of me?"

"No,"

"Someone might see..."

"Good," Usui said. "I want the world to know you're mine."

Misaki blushed at his words. "Takumi, stop it. My dad might see..."

Usui sighed and released Misaki. "Is it too late to have the boat turn around? I want to go break Tora's face. Only I'm allowed to touch you-"

Misaki slapped his hand away. "You pervert!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you to touch me either!"

"Why not?" Usui asked, putting his hands on the crates and trapping Misaki.

"B-Because..."

"I want to be the only man you've been with," Usui informed her. "You're only allowed to be cute in front of me."

"Ugh," Misaki said, pushing him away. "Men are such disgusting possessive creatures!" she exclaimed.

Usui creeped up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Put me now!" Misaki gasped.

"Nope. Kiss me first," Usui said, pursing his lips.

"You're so immature!" Misaki said, pushing him away. She squirmed in his hold.

"Put me down!" Misaki ordered. She tried to escape his hold but it sent both of them crashing onto the deck.

"Oof..." Misaki groaned as she fell on Usui.

"MISAKI AYUZAWA!"

Misaki and Usui looked up at Dragon.

"I will not tolerate this indecent behavior!" Dragon scolded. "I may be a bad dad but as your father this kind of..." Dragon cleared his throat. "Behavior is not tolerated."

"What?" Misaki asked.

"I think he's referring to our position right now," Usui whispered.

Misaki looked down. Usui was lying on his back while Misaki was practically straddling his stomach.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, scrambling up. "It's not like that!" she exclaimed, blushing.

Dragon looked equally embarrassed. "I don't want to know what it is. Just don't do it. And you," he said, glaring at Usui. "You better respect my daughter. A man respects a woman. Don't go pushing her places she doesn't want to go. You got that?"

Usui nodded. "Yes sir," he said, standing up.

Dragon looked at both of them and cleared his throat. "I understand young hormones may-"

"Dad!" Misaki cried. "It's a misunderstanding! We- I- He," Misaki stammered, gesturing to Usui.

"She tripped and fell on me," Usui explained.

Dragon looked suspicious. "My dad always told me to keep my pants on unless I was going to marry the girl. None of you are at the marrying age. You understand what I'm saying?"

Misaki and Usui both nodded. Misaki's face was bright red as she swallowed. Dragon shook his head and left. Misaki wanted to just jump into the ocean.

"He thought we were screwing around behind some crates," Usui said, smirking.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Misaki said, covering her face.

"Its more awkward..." Usui decided. "Because we already did IT," he whispered, a glint in his eye.

Misaki covered her mouth. "You aren't allowed to bring that up!" she hissed.

"Oh Takumi..." Usui said in a high pitched voice. "It's feels so good-"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Misaki screamed.

"Don't worry, my love," Usui said. "I remember every word."

"I hate you!" Misaki said, walking away.

* * *

They arrived to the port and Misaki met the pilot.

"Who's the man?" she asked.

Misaki took her aside. "This is my dad," she told her. "Sakuya Ayuzawa, MIA for the past 13 years."

The pilot narrowed her eyes.

"I'll take full responsibility," Misaki promised. "Just get us back to base."

She nodded and tossed Misaki a bag. "Get changed."

Misaki went to a bathroom and changed into slacks and a T-shirt. It felt strange as she buttoned up the white cargo jacket. She hadn't worn western clothing in a long time. Misaki undid her hair and threw it up in a ponytail. Her long raven hair was wavy from all the braids.

Misaki studied her face in the mirror. She was thinner but color had returned back to her cheeks. The dark circles under her eyes were fading too.

Misaki reached into her shirt and pulled out the ring. She squeezed it in her hand before slipping it off her neck.

"Dad," she said, walking out. "I think this belongs to you."

Dragon caught the ring. He weighed it in his palm. "I'll have to see if I still have the honor of wearing this," he said, pocketing it.

They got into the helicopter and took off. Misaki watched as they flew over endless oceans and back to where life flourished. Misaki saw the skyscrapers and street lights. The sun was setting making the sky even prettier.

The helicopter landed on the roof of the IA base and Misaki leapt out. Everest was waiting at the launch pad with Kuuga, Kanou, Shizuko and Sakura beside her.

"Misaki!" her friends cried, hugging her.

"Usui," Kuuga said, giving Usui a hug.

Kanou patted Usui's shoulder. "Good to have you back," he said.

Usui nodded. "Its good to be back," he agreed.

"I can't believe Usui's actually alive!" Sakura said. "Misaki!" she cried, hugging her.

Misaki smiled. "We're all together again," she agreed.

Everest cleared her throat. "Welcome back, Takumi," she said, shaking his hand.

Usui nodded. "Sorry for the trouble I caused," he said.

Everest smiled. Dragon caught her eye. "Who's this?" she asked.

Misaki took a deep breath. "This is Sakuya Ayuzawa...my dad."

Everest stopped blinking. "As in…"

"Minako's downfall?" Dragon offered. "That would be me."

Everest was speechless. "I..I…" She cleared her throat. "We're going to have to scan you for an ID," she finally said.

Dragon held out his hands. "All your's," he said.

"Usui needs medical attention," Misaki reminded Everest.

"I'm fine-"

"No arguing," Misaki interrupted. "You're getting a full body check up."

Everest nodded. "He has an appointment at the hospital," she informed everyone. "Why don't you take Takumi there and I'll get Mr. Ayuzawa here checked out."

Misaki nodded. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked Dragon.

Dragon chuckled. "Don't forget...I too was a spy."

Misaki smiled and pulled Usui along with her. Kanou, Kuuga, Sakura and Shizuko all tagged along. Usui was reluctant to go but Misaki forced him to.

"He'll be fine," the doctor said an hour later.

"Thank you," Misaki said, taking the file.

"I told you…" Usui said, pulling his T-shirt back on. He ran his hand through his hair. "I hate Doctor's offices…"

"Come on it wasn't that bad…" Misaki said.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "X rays, cat scan, blood tests, shots-"

"Alright alright," Misaki said, looping her arms with his. "Just say you did it for me," she suggested, shyly.

"Well, I have no complaints then," Usui said.

They walked out to the waiting area.

"So?" Kuuga asked.

"Perfectly fine," Usui said.

"Well its better to be safe than sorry," Shizuko said.

"So what now?" Usui asked.

"How about some explaining," Kuuga suggested. "How did Usui survive and who was that man with you guys?"

Misaki sighed. "It's a long story..." she warned them.

Sakura checked the clock. "We got time," she said.

Misaki sighed. "Let me call my mom first. Then let's go to a cafe or something."

Everyone agreed. Misaki walked over to a pay phone and inserted some coins. Her fingers hovered over the metals numbers before punching in a phone number. It was a number she had never called before.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

"Hello?" asked a quiet voice.

"Mom," Misaki said.

"Misaki?"

"Yeah...it's me," Misaki said into the phone.

"What's the matter? I thought you were in Guise..."

Misaki could hear the surprise on her mom's voice.

"Is there anyway you could fly out to IA base Japan?" Misaki asked.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Nothing," Misaki said. "Usui is alive."

Minako gasped. "You actually found him?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, twirling the phone cord. "But that's not why I need to see you. It's about our family."

"I don't understand," Minako said.

Misaki swallowed. "You won't until you come. Bring Suzana. See if she can get out of school for a day or two. Just trust me...Mom..." Misaki said.

"Alright," Minako said. "I'll come tomorrow morning with your sister."

"Thanks," Misaki said. "See you then."

"Bye..."

Misaki hung up. Would her mom be able to handle the news? She suffered from depression for thirteen years. Misaki knew she still loved her dad but how was life going to change?

"You alright?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked up. "Yeah..." she sighed. "Just a little worried," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it," Usui said, taking her hand. "Everything's going to work out- it has so far."

Misaki nodded. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath.

They walked back over to their friends and went to a busy cafe. Misaki and Usui both told the story from their perspective, leaving out the unnecessary info... There was no mention of Tora, Misaki's drowning, the lanterns and especially not the intimate night...

"Wow..." Sakura said, wiping her eyes. "You guys are like the star crossed lovers."

Misaki shrugged. "We're Grace Marshall girls, we can tough anything out."

Shizuko nodded. "It's good to see both of you back. Sakura and I have an apartment here for when we aren't on a mission. Misaki can stay with us."

"Usui can crash with us," Kuuga said. "We're right downstairs from them."

"Today's been hectic," Misaki said, getting up. "I can't wait to take a shower!"

"Let's go," Sakura said, looping arms with her friends.

The six went back to the apartments.

"Wow," Misaki marveled, looking around. It was small but well furnished.

"I'll go set up a place for Misaki to sleep," Shizuko offered.

Misaki smiled as her friends got her clothes, towels and other things.

"You guys are the best," Misaki said.

Sakura giggled. "Of course. We're your BEST friends."

"Three for one?" Shizuko asked.

"One for all..." Sakura and Misaki agreed.

Misaki went and showered. It felt like heaven. Hot water poured from the shower head with a spin of a dial. Misaki scrubbed herself clean and dried off. She brushed her hair and noticed the scissors lying on the counter. Misaki picked them up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her raven hair was almost waist length now. Misaki fingered a long lock and cut it. The long pieces of hair fell into the trash.

Misaki ran her hand through her shoulder length hair. It felt lighter and it was a fresh start. Misaki dumped the towels into the hamper and stepped out.

"Oh! I like the haircut!" Sakura squealed.

Misaki shook out her hair. "It's more convenient," she explained.

The girls sat around the kitchen table and ate macaroni and fruit salad.

"I'm glad your back," Sakura said.

Misaki nodded. "Its good to be back," she agreed. "I forgot what it was like to have electricity."

Shizuko snorted. "Only you would do that to yourself," she teased.

The girls laughed as they cleaned up.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Misaki said with a yawn.

"We're all going to sleep in Shizuko's room," Sakura announced. "Everything is set up."

Misaki nodded and brushed her teeth. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and laid down on the air mattress.

No more candles… No more pumping water… If the last of Misaki's problems would work themselves out, life would literally be perfect.


	41. Secrets Exposed

I almost didn't believe my eyes when I saw this story now had over 1000 reviews! We've made Maid sama history! You guys are so amazing!

On the other note, there's only one chap left before the epilogue. Thank you all for embarking on this journey with me! I do have some other stories lined up already though updates will be less because of all that stupid hw!

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 41: Secrets Exposed**

Misaki was about to fall asleep when Sakura practically dove onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" Misaki grumbled.

"Sorry, I know you want to sleep but I'm dying to ask this question. You and Usui were by yourselves on an island... Did anything happen?"

Misaki jerked up. "What are you talking about?"

Shizuko sat on the bed. "There was no authority, no rules, no nothing. Did you do anything?" she asked.

"You're blushing!" Sakura accused. "SPILL!"

"Shh!" Shizuko scolded.

Misaki covered her pink cheeks. "Nothing happened," she lied.

"Oh, that's a load of BS," Sakura said. "A guy like Usui? All alone with him?"

"We kissed a few times," Misaki offered. Hopefully that would satisfy her friends' curiosity.

"Uh huh..." Sakura said. "And did that lead to anything?" she asked, staring Misaki down.

Misaki gulped. "No..." she squeaked out.

"Liar," Shizuko said. "Did you two really go all the way?"

"That's a weird question," Misaki said, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"You didn't say no," Sakura observed. "You really did IT?!"

"...maybe..."

_Dead silence..._

"Oh my gosh..." Sakura breathed. Her eyes were wide.

"Please don't ask for details..." Misaki begged.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sakura screamed. "OF COURSE I NEED TO KNOW DETAILS!"

"Did you use protection?!" Shizuko demanded. "We've already been there before…" she warned,

"Yeah..."

"What did you use?!"

"The thing everyone uses..." Misaki said, blushing. "Now leave me alone," she said, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Oh no, Misaki," Sakura said, yanking the blanket away. "You are NOT sleeping tonight. I need to know every detail."

"What's there to say?!"

"Who initiated it?"

"I don't know..." Misaki said.

"Who started pulling off clothes first?!" Sakura spelled out.

"Him...I guess..." Misaki said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Did it hurt?" Shizuko asked.

"Well...yeah..." Misaki admitted. "But only for a little bit."

"Wait," Sakura said. "To make sure we're all on the same page... We're talking about sex right? Not spending the night talking?"

Everyone laughed.

"No closet this time..." Misaki muttered. She remembered when Kuuga locked Usui and her in a closet... Boy that turned into one big misunderstanding.

"What's it like?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki ran her hand through her hair. "Its hard to describe...but it was really special. It seemed so right."

"Wow," Sakura sighed. "Does Usui's six pack feel really good?"

Misaki blushed. "I thought you were with Kuuga," she muttered.

"That doesn't mean I can't ask," Sakura argued. "Does he? Is he as muscular as he looks with no clothes on?"

Misaki laughed. "Yeah…" she admitted.

Sakura fanned herself. "Misaki…" she teased. "You got yourself a catch," she swooned.

"Oh, stop it," Misaki said, throwing a pillow her way. "I'm not saying anymore."

"Do think Usui is telling Kuuga and Kanou everything?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki paled. "He better not be…" she gasped.

Shizuko and Sakura exchanged a look. "Guys like to brag," Shizuko pointed out.

Misaki groaned. "I knew that was a mistake!"

"You just said it was special," Shizuko reminded her.

"That was before I thought Usui would tell the world…" Misaki cried.

Sakura tapped on her chin. A smirk marked her lips. "I have an idea," she said. Sakura got up and dug around some drawers.

"Misaki, still remember how to spy?" Sakura challenged, tossing Misaki a harness.

Misaki caught it and laughed. "I think I've still got it in me," she said, smirking back.

"Gear up then, girl. Why wonder what they're saying when we can just go find out."

Shizuko buckled up her harness and threw open a window. "We'll show them," she promised and disappeared into the night.

Misaki hooked her strap to a metal loop in the ground and slipped out of the window. The three girls carefully lowered themselves to the window of the boys' floor. This felt like being at the academy all over again.

Shizuko passed everyone a sound amplifier and they put them in their ears. Misaki pressed her ear to the wall and heard shuffling inside.

"I still can't believe you're alive," Kuuga said. "You had us fooled, man…"

"Its not like I wanted to," Usui reminded him. "I was unconscious for several months. I would have done anything to come back to everyone."

"You mean everyone as in Ayuzawa," Kanou corrected. "So...are you two official now?"

"Uh...yeah...I guess…" Usui said.

Sakura and Shizuko shot Misaki a look. Misaki raised an eyebrow. Were they together? Of course they were together! Misaki freaking did IT with him! She wanted to hit Usui over the head.

"So you're together together?" Kuuga asked.

"Yes…"

"Like how together?" Kanou asked.

"There's levels?"

"Yeah,"

"Very together then. As together as-"

Misaki threw open the window and dove into the room. Usui was going to be so dead after she was finished with him… The three boys all jerked up with ready stances. When they saw it was them, they relaxed and let out a breath.

"Geez Ayuzawa," Kuuga said. "Spying on us?"

Misaki crossed her arms. "Just keeping you guys in line," she sniffed.

"Did you girls need anything?" Kanou asked. "Because there is this new invention called stairs…"

"Not really," Shizuko replied. "Stairs are overrated," she added.

Sakura skipped over and fell back into the couch. "So what were you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"Weren't you listening in?" Kuuga asked.

"No," Sakura said with a straight face. "We just get sick of stairs sometimes."

"Right..." Kuuga said, sitting next to her and taking her hand. "We were discussing my good friend Usui Takumi here," he explained.

"Oh," Sakura said in mild (yet fake) curiosity. "Do share."

"We were just getting to the good part," Kuuga told her.

Misaki felt her face go red. "Nothing happened!" she blurted out.

"Really...?" Kuuga asked. He looked at Sakura who looked straight ahead. "Man...Usui's ladies skills have gotten worse over the years. He use to get girls into bed on the first date-"

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Shut up Kuuga," Usui warned. "Thats not funny."

"No? What about Kate Lyne?" Kuuga asked. He snickered.

Misaki looked at Usui funny. How many girls were in his past...?

"Don't look at me like that," Usui said. "You're the only girl I have ever loved."

"Who's Kate then?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms.

"Someone he slept with!" Kuuga added.

Sakura elbowed Kuuga and gave him a warning look.

"Kuuga, shut your mouth or else I'm going to break your neck!" Usui snapped. "Ms. Kate Lyne was our math teacher back at our academy..." Usui explained.

"Wait and you slept with her?!" Misaki demanded. Gross…

Usui threw up his hands. "Kuuga is just being an ass! Ms. Lyne is 40 years old! You're the only girl I've slept with!"

"Bingo," Kuuga said, snapping his fingers. "I just wanted to know that part. Yeah...Ms. Lyne was our math teacher."

Misaki couldn't decide who to punch first... Usui or Kuuga?

"No, Misaki!" Shizuko and Sakura said, holding her back.

"Usui!" Misaki snapped.

Usui looked from face to face. "Sorry...it kind of popped out."

"KIND OF?! YOU JUST BLURTED OUT...t-that thing!" Misaki stammered.

"Calm down," Sakura soothed. "It's the 21st century."

"Yeah, it's not big deal," Shizuko said. "We're all friends...I guess..."

Misaki wasn't pacified. "This is exactly why we had to spy on you. Your kind can't be trusted."

"I'm sorry," Usui offered. "I didn't mean to say it. I'll offer you my body in exchange."

Kanou and Kuuga snickered. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Usui winced. "Okay, bad word choice..."

"Just make up already," Shizuko said, pushing Misaki into Usui.

"Oof," Misaki muttered as she slammed into Usui.

Usui steadied her. "Forgive me?" he asked. His eyes were wide and pleading. Misaki couldn't hold his gaze and looked at her feet.

Misaki bit her lip. "No..." she muttered but let Usui hug her anyways.

"It's late," Kanou said. "We should all go to bed."

"You're right," Shizuko said.

"Sleep well," Kanou said, placing his hand on her shoulder. His hand lingered for an extra moment before he pulled back.

"Bye!" Sakura said, skipping out their apartment and back upstairs to their own.

"I hate men," Misaki said, rolling into bed.

"They're just wild," Sakura said. "But we're here to tame them."

"They don't believe that," Misaki pointed out.

Shizuko snorted. "We'd squash them under our feet if we feel like it. Like Sakura said, this is the 21st century. It's our time now."

Misaki nodded. "Perhaps in a few decades it will be women dominating society."

"Exactly," Shizuko said, smirking. "The male should get a taste of their own medicine they've been dishing out for millenniums."

"I can already see it," Sakura dramatically sighed, sinking into her pillows. "Kuuga, go back to the kitchen where you belong!"

The girls all burst out laughing.

"Good night," Shizuko said.

"Good night,"

* * *

The next afternoon, Minako and Suzana flew in to the IA base. Misaki paced back and forth waiting for her mom and sister to arrive. Usui sat in a chair composed as ever. His eyes flitted back and forth as Misaki walked from one side of the room to the other.

Finally, the door opened and her mom and sister appeared.

"Mom," Misaki greeted, hugging her mom.

Her hands felt clammy and her heart was racing. Misaki took a deep breath and tried to be as composed as Usui. She went and exchanged a quick hug with Suzana too.

"Mom..." Misaki said. "This is Usui Takumi," she introduced.

Usui bowed his head slightly.

"My, you're a handsome boy," Minako observed.

"Thank you. Nice to see you again, Suzana," Usui added.

"Hello Oneechan's husband," Suzana said with a smile.

"Suzana!" Misaki hissed.

Suzana shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

"Mom, Suzana, sit down," Misaki said, gesturing to the chairs.

"I'm glad to see Takumi is alive and well," Minako said, smiling.

Misaki nodded. "That's not why I wanted you to come though," Misaki said.

"What is it?" Minako asked. Her eyes were curious.

Misaki licked her lips. She didn't know how to tell her mom. She really hoped her mom wouldn't have a heart attack. Usui gently squeezed Misaki's hand under the table to give her reassurance.

"I have no idea where to start," Misaki said. "When I was in Guise, I met someone. He's in Japan now but he's thirteen years late."

"Who?" Minako asked.

"Dad!" Misaki called.

Minako's eyes were wide as they all heard the door swing open and Dragon appeared. Misaki and Usui watched as Minako and Dragon stared at each other.

"Sakuya," Minako breathed.

She stumbled up. Her thin hands gripped the table.

"It's really you!" she gasped, running up to him.

Her hand touched his face. Her fingers traced the rough stubble on his face and then to his lips.

"Minako, darling," Dragon said. "Sorry, I'm late..."

Minako shook her head. Tears streamed down her face. "You were never punctual anyways," she said, hugging him.

Usui wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist and squeezed her shoulder. Misaki felt teary eyed, watching her parents reunion. Usui and her were separated for 6 months but her parents were separated for 13 years.

Usui and her exchanged a look and tiptoed out of the room. Suzana followed though she kept looking back. She had never met her dad before...

"My love," Dragon said, smoothing down her hair with his large hands. A tear escaped his eye. "I'm home."

"Yes!" Minako said. "You are."

"I don't know if I still have a place in that home," he said.

"You do," Minako said. "There's still a place waiting for you."

"What about here?" Dragon asked, touching her heart.

Minako shook her head and Dragon looked disappointed.

"My heart was always with you," Minako said, taking his hand. "It followed you far far away."

"I love you," Dragon said.

Minako smiled. "Me too..."

"Was that little girl..."

"That's Suzana," Minako said. "That was the little fetus in my stomach back then."

"Could I...meet her...?"

Minako nodded and they stepped outside.

"Suzana," Minako called.

Suzana quietly walked over.

"Suzana," Dragon said. He bent down a little to get a good look at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I missed everything about you so far but I love you so much."

Suzana looked at her feet. "I've never met you before," she whispered.

"I know," Dragon said. "But let's meet now. I am Sakuya Ayuzawa," he said holding out his hand.

"Suzana..." she said, shaking his hand. "Welcome home...Dad..."

Dragon hugged Suzana and Suzana wrapped her arms around his neck. Suzana breathed in his scent. The couches and her mom's room faintly scented of him even after all these years. Suzana use to crawl into her mom's closet and smell a worn leather jacket. If her dad was physically home, that would be his scent- and it was.

"Lets go home," Dragon said, hugging Minako.

"I have to be back at school on Monday," Suzana said.

"Thats enough time to have some fun, don't you think?" Dragon asked.

Suzana quietly nodded. "That sounds nice…"

* * *

"You never really told me exactly what happened," Minako whispered, propping her head on her hands.

"I didn't want the girls to know," Dragon explained.

"Tell me..." Minako said. Her fingers gently traced a scar. "What happened thirteen years ago?" she asked. Her voice was soft just like her gold eyes.

"We were ambushed out in Iraq," Dragon explained. "The IA left behind a group of eleven men that day. We were left to fend for ourselves."

"Preserving the majority?" Minako asked.

Dragon nodded. "If they had waited for us, we could have lost hundreds that day."

"That's what they told me," Minako agreed.

"And so I woke up in a rotting jail cell with a few of friends. The came and interrogated us and we pretended not to speak their language. It only stalled a little time. They quickly got a translator and demanded answers..." Dragon sighed. "We were on the side of good. We didn't belong to any country which was hard for them to believe."

Minako covered her mouth. "It must have been horrible."

"It was," Dragon admitted. "The only thing that pulled me through was our family. I couldn't leave you and the girls behind and just die. Eventually, they gave up and just left us to die in the cells. Except one day they were moving a bunch of prisoners to a different prison. We were all herded onto a boat and sailed off. There was a storm and I shipwrecked on Guise. I didn't know anyone else that survived."

"How long were you a prisoner?" Minako asked.

"Five years. The other eight years was on that island. Anyways...I had to survive somehow. I started doing some shady business to make some money. I tried to get back to Japan but I had no identification. I couldn't even get to a port. I started working under the table. I perfected the art of faking papers, hoping as soon as I had the money and connections, I could get out. During those 8 years I took in a lot of orphans. I thought I might even out the damage I'd done at home but it never did and it never will."

"Shh..." Minako soothed. "We both have our faults. Tell me, how did you find Misaki?"

Dragon smiled. "One day, Misaki burst into our house, which is at the most dangerous part of town, and wants to know what we're doing. She chased one of my boys back who was doing some business... I didn't recognize her at all. She was all grown up. I kept thinking how she reminded me of my daughter though."

"It does seem almost too perfect," Minako agreed. "It's like we all went around in one big circle and are now all together."

Dragon nodded. "Misaki's been through a lot. She was so sad..."

Minako nodded. "She was going through a repeat of us..."

Dragon nodded. "I blew my 8 years of savings on trying to find that boy. I hired the best trackers to find him. I had portraits drawn and all my boys went door to door looking for him."

"He's a good boy though," Minako said.

"He's okay," Dragon sniffed. "He has some things he could work on."

Minako giggled quietly and slapped his arm. "So fatherly," she teased.

Dragon chuckled and held Minako close. "No ones good enough for our daughters."

"Mhm..." Minako said, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I'm so glad you were here with the girls though..." Dragon sighed.

"I didn't do a good job," Minako admitted. "I didn't raise our daughters well..."

"They turned out fine-"

"No," Minako said. She sat up. "I lost all connection with Misaki for ten years. I never sent any letters, never visited... I just wallowed in my self pity..." Minako wiped her eyes. "I'm a shameful mother. I missed Misaki's graduation. I missed all her birthdays. I might as well have been imprisoned too!"

"Darling," Dragon said, holding her close. "You can't blame yourself. This all started with me. That one mission twenty years ago... I fell in love with a woman that never should have been mine."

"But I chose to give up spying," Minako said. "I willingly asked to be discharged. Also I should have loved our daughters double the amount when you were gone but I didn't. I withdrew so far I didn't even know how to live anymore."

"We can't do this," Dragon finally said. "You've made mistakes. I've made mistakes. We can't keep blaming ourselves. All that time we kick ourselves, we could be loving our daughters, we could be loving each other."

Minako nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more," Dragon whispered. He pulled out the ring from his pocket. "I want to be that Ayuzawa Sakuya again, the one who could throw anything away for you."

Minako slid the ring back on his finger and pulled her own ring on a delicate chain from around her neck. Sakuya slid the gold band on her slender finger.

"We're finally a completed family," Dragon whispered.


	42. Risks

**HELLO LOOK HERE! **So I asked several people and I have decided to make a facebook page:** Lolidragon97**

This will be an easier way to keep you guys updated on my stories but also its going to be a maid sama and a writers fandom! I think it would be a great way to get your name out there with fellow writers on a more personal level. You can share tips, funny stories, etc. I also plan on answering questions, adding drawings to go along with the stories and posting polls.

Please check out the facebook page! Link is on my bio or you can look up "Lolidragon97" on facebook! I really want to start a community for writers! I love you guys so much!

Next chap is the epilogue!

**Chapter 42: Risks**

"We have to meet with Everest today," Usui reminded Misaki.

Misaki nodded, knowing this meeting was going to come sooner or later. "I might get sent back to Guise..." she sighed.

"They wouldn't waste talent like you," Usui said.

"They also don't break protocol," Misaki added.

"I want to be with you," Usui said.

He gently interlaced his fingers with hers. They were in a nearby park. Misaki leaned her back against a large tree and Usui sat near her.

"This life I choose isn't about what I want," Misaki whispered. "It's for the good of everyone else."

Usui squeezed her hand. "Everyone else gets a better life at the expense of yours? How is that fair?" he asked.

"It's not," Misaki agreed. "But I choose Co Ops anyways knowing that was going to be expected of me."

"Why did you choose Co Ops?" Usui asked.

Misaki sighed. "There's a lot of reasons..." she said. "A bit of it was to try and get a reaction out of my mom. Another was to prove I was stronger than her."

"But the big reason?"

Misaki smiled. Usui knew her so well.

"A Co Ops spy has no longings. I had nothing to go back to. There wasn't even anything or anyone to miss. Co Ops was perfect for me," Misaki explained.

"You could leave and never look back," Usui interpreted.

"Yes...a spy has no past, no identity...how badly I wanted to start new- but it's different now," Misaki said. "I have a place to return to. I have a family and I have you..." she said, blushing.

Usui grinned. "I'm glad,"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Of course you would be," she muttered. "But now it's hard for me to throw myself in front of every bullet. I will always be tempted to take a backwards glance."

Usui thought about it. "What if we just leave...?" he asked. "Run away..."

Misaki dropped his hand. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We'll get married," Usui suggested. "We'll go to college. We'll always be together. I don't know."

Misaki swallowed. She never thought of completely throwing away spying.

"We're only 18," she reminded him.

"Exactly, we still have our whole lives ahead of us. We can't make the wrong decision."

"But but... I love Co Ops..." Misaki said. A more chilling thought entered her mind. "I'd be like my mom..." she breathed. "This is going down her path. I can't live the life she did-" Misaki rambled.

"Misaki," Usui said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I won't leave you," he promised. "We won't go down that same path. I won't make you throw everything away and then leave you with nothing."

"Words are empty," Misaki whispered.

"My words won't be," Usui swore. "But the most important thing I'm concerned about is what if something like the Guise mission happened again. You have to promise me to stay healthy and to move on. If I really had died, I can't have you waiting for a lifetime."

"Again...words are empty," Misaki said. "I really can't promise you that… Would you promise me the same?"

Usui rested his head on her lap and Misaki gently combed her fingers through his blonde hair. She felt torn despite knowing Usui was going to support her no matter what. Misaki knew she could never emotionally go through that again but giving up Co Ops? Just like her mom's letter, she worked too hard. Misaki couldn't even count the buckets of sweat she'd given up to be where she was now.

"I just don't know what we're going to do," Misaki said.

"Maybe you should call your mom," Usui suggested. "She went through this exact same situation."

Misaki sighed. "I know what my mom would say," she told Usui. "She'd tell me to do what I think is right and then tell me how love isn't all romance. I can almost imagine her asking me to think twenty years down the line, would I regret it?"

Usui sat up. "Would you?" he asked. He looked dead serious. His green eyes looked straight into her's.

"Are we young love or for life?" Misaki asked.

This was definitely the ultimate test of trust. Misaki had finally taken a step into putting her trust into someone else but this was completely different. Trusting was already out of her comfort zone but this… this made her hands clammy and her heart race. This made her want to retreat back into her shell where her heart would forever be protected.

Usui gently touched her face. "I'd bet my life… twenty years from now, I'd still love you."

He leaned over and Misaki closed her eyes. She waited for his lips to meet hers but he gently kissed her on the cheek as if one would to a sister. Misaki's eyes flew open.

Usui chuckled. "You're cute," he said, patting her on the head.

He stood up and Misaki did the same. Her face was flushed red and she glared at Usui.

"Why did you do that?" Misaki asked.

"Kiss you? Because I like you."

Misaki swatted his arm. "You know what I mean…" she muttered.

Usui took her hand. "I don't want to influence your decision. We know how you can't resist me- ow…"

Misaki had punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" she ordered.

Usui smirked and wrapped an arm around her. Misaki tried to push him away but Usui wouldn't let her. Misaki finally sighed and let him keep his arm around her.

"You're really annoying, do you know that?"

"You're perfect, do you know that?"

"You're an idiot… baka Takumi,"

* * *

"I'm glad you two could make it," Everest said, sitting down with a file in hand.

Misaki politely smiled. As if they could decline...

"It's been crazy this past week," Everest continued. "We've finally pulled everyone back on task and now we have to figure out your little situation. Takumi, will you continue to join us?"

Usui looked over and Misaki and Misaki licked her lips, thinking of how to explain.

"Will I be sent back to Guise?" Misaki asked.

Everest tapped her polished fingernails on the table. Her lips twitched in a smile as she pulled out a packet of paper.

"Tell me what this is," Everest said, sliding it over.

Misaki flipped through a few pages. "This was Usui's contract," she announced.

"Correct," Everest said. "Page 3, what makes the contract active?"

"Death of the signer," Misaki replied.

"Has Takumi died?"

"No..."

"Then the contract is void," Everest said. "Meaning you no longer receive the benefits from it," she explained. "So you shouldn't have gotten to choose your country. I get to pick and I'm going to send you elsewhere. Guise will still be monitored but we could use you in...a big city," Everest said, smiling.

Misaki felt a smile break onto her face. "Really?!" she asked.

Everest nodded. "Big potential is needed for big problems," she said, lightly.

Misaki felt excited but something was gnawing on her. Everest was putting her back into launch missions... that meant more danger.

"Everest..." Misaki said. "I am so grateful for this opportunity. It has always been one of my biggest dreams but-"

Misaki paused, unsure of what to say. How to explain to Everest, how to explain to a Grace Marshall girl what her situation was wasn't easy. A Grace Marshall girl always put her career first. Just a few years ago, Misaki would have never believed she would have a complete family. She would never have believed in her ability to trust. She would have never dreamed of meeting someone like Usui, a guy who walked beside her and got her tongue tied and flustered.

Misaki spent countless nights envisioning her life after graduation. She imaged every possible thing that could happen to her...except what really did happen in the end.

Everest cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "I know what you are going to say," she told Misaki. "Everything's different now. Your dreams are different. Your priorities are different. Are you still willing to live each day like its your last? Because today could actually be your last. We never know what's going to happen."

Misaki nodded. "I want this so bad but-"

"You're like Minako in so many ways..."

Misaki stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I remember meeting her. She was a legend. Young spies looked at her as a goddess."

"But she gave it up," Misaki reminded Everest.

"Yes," Everest agreed. "She wanted to give it up for love. I think we Grace Marshall girls are too god like sometimes. We set ourselves above everyone else and always make sure we're better. We forget the simple, human things like what love is. We control the world and we control our emotions. Love is weak and emotions are a handicap. I'm saying this as a friend and not as your boss but love should be your strength, not a weakness."

Misaki nodded. "So what should I do?" she asked.

Everest set a metal case on the table. "First of all, deliver this case to the next door city and we'll talk tomorrow afternoon."

Misaki sighed. "Alright," she said.

Everest handed Misaki an address on a notecard.

"Just ask for Ellie Roberts," Everest said.

"Yes ma'am," Misaki said, picking it up.

"Misaki," Everest called.

Misaki turned. "Yes?"

"You only get one choice," Everest warned. "Choose wisely."

Misaki nodded and they left. Misaki and Usui pushed past the glass doors and walked in silence until they were alone.

"That went pretty smooth," Usui commented as they walked down the hall.

"I guess..." Misaki said.

They went through security and went to go buy train tickets. They were headed to a city two hours away by train. The two boarded the train and Misaki sat by the window. She looked at the city that flew by them. Sometimes, she wished life would just slow down a little. Everything was just blurring by. Misaki wanted it to just slow down so she could get a good look at everything before moving forward again.

Misaki must have dozed off because when she woke up Usui's jacket was covering her. Usui's eyes were closed and his head was resting on his arm which was propped up on the arm rest.

Misaki looked at Usui. His face was always calm and composed. No emotions marked his face. Misaki could spend a lifetime trying to guess his thoughts. A lifetime… A lifetime was longer than she could imagine. Could she really give up everything for him? A male?

Misaki bit back a laugh. She was definitely not the girl she had been. She was actually seriously considering giving up spying, Co Ops for Usui, a boy. Her old self would have rather jump off a building than do that but what about now? Was it worth it? When romance had faded and they were both old, would she regret it?

Misaki didn't have time to think about it because the train rolled into the station and stopped. Usui's eyes opened and he glanced over at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Misaki said, handing him back his jacket. "Thanks…" she said, softer.

They filed off with the other passengers and stepped into the station. Misaki looked up, the sky was cloudy and gray. It was probably going to storm soon… The conflicting feelings in Misaki looked just like the sky.

"Ready?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded. "Let's get this over with," she agreed.

They took a bus and arrived at a large company. Misaki could tell this was a big business. The IA had a lot of connections so Misaki really wasn't surprised.

"Can I help you?" the lobby man asked.

"I'm looking for Ellie Roberts," she explained.

"Do you have an-"

"Tom!" a voice commanded.

"Excuse me," the lobby man said, pressing a button. "Yes Miss Roberts?" he asked.

"I'm expecting a Miss Ayuzawa. She's a foreign ambassador that is big business…" came the stern and authoritative voice.

The lobby man looked up and Misaki pointed to herself and nodded.

"She just arrived," Tom told Ellie Roberts.

"Send her up… RESPECTFULLY!"

"Yes ma'am," Tom seemed to be terrified of this Ellie Roberts.

Tom quickly walked them upstairs and showed them inside to the fancy office. Ellie Roberts spun around in her leather chair and faced them. She propped her feet up on her desk. Misaki noticed the fancy italian shoes from one of Sakura's magazines.

"Welcome," Ellie said, smiling. Her lipstick and hair were perfect. Her short brown bob elegantly framed her face. "Tom, you're dismissed," she ordered.

Tom practically fled the room. Misaki felt bad for the poor guy…

"Miss Ayuzawa and her assistant," Ellie said, gesturing to the chairs. "Please have a seat."

Misaki and Usui sat down. Usui gave Misaki a look and Misaki smirked.

"I'm Ellie Roberts," she introduced. She shook Misaki's hand. "I am the CEO of this company."

Misaki nodded. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa," she introduced. "I'm… a foreign ambassador...I guess," she said.

Ellie laughed. "Indeed," she said, winking. "We Grace Marshall girls are anything we want to be… I believe you have a little something for me?" Ellie asked.

Misaki nodded and handed Ellie the metal case. Ellie turned the dial a couple times and pressed her hand on the top of the case. The case flashed a red scanner and it clicked open. Ellie looked through the papers and pursed her lips.

"Just a little business," Ellie announced, shutting the case and taking her feet off the desk. She scooted forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "The IA is always my VIP customer," she said with a shrug.

The machine on her desk beeped.

"Excuse me," Ellie said. She pressed the button. "What is it?!"

"Uh...you have an appointment…." Tom's voice said, shakily.

"Didn't I say I was busy?! Cancel it!"

"Y-yes ma'am,"

Ellie rolled her eyes and disconnected it. "Men…" she scoffed. "And they said women have no backbone…"

Usui just politely smiled. He was practically use to the degrading of his gender by now. Considering the fact what his gender did to women all these years, he guessed he did deserve it to some degree… not really…

Anyways, Ellie thanked them for escorting the file over. "Good luck," Ellie said.

Misaki thanked Ellie and they walked outside. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"The weather doesn't look too good," Misaki observed looking at the sky.

"Yeah..." Usui said. "Storm's coming, we should get a move on it," he agreed.

They hurried down the sidewalk but not fast enough. It began raining buckets and buckets while lightning flashed across the sky. Usui tugged off his jacket and held it over them.

"Let's go to the station," he yelled over the rain and thunder.

They ran down the sidewalk and sloshed through the puddles. Misaki was panting when they finally reached the concrete station.

"Oh no..." she groaned. All the trips were canceled today because of the storm...

Usui wrung out his jacket and ran his hand through his hair.

"They're all rescheduled for tomorrow morning," he said, reading the notice.

A loud clap of thunder boomed. Misaki almost jumped out of her skin. She could see the lights and bulletin board shaking.

"We should get cover somewhere," Usui said. "This storm is here to stay."

Usui threw the jacket overhead and they ran through the ice cold rain again. It seemed like a lot of travelers were taking refuge at the local hotel. Misaki's teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms. They weren't the only ones soaked through. Other travelers grumbled about the train and book rooms for the night.

"How may I help you?" a receptionist asked.

Misaki and Usui looked at each other.

"I guess we'll take a room for the night," Usui said.

"But-"

"Misaki," Usui said. "Train stations closed, we're soaked, you're going to catch a cold...we'll just have to take the morning ride tomorrow."

Misaki sighed and pulled out a credit card. The lady typed some things in and handed them a key.

"Enjoy your stay," she said. She turned and talked to another family who had been rained in.

Misaki followed Usui to their room. The carpet was left with a trail of water with the occasional puddle. Misaki's boots were filled with water and made a squishing sound every time she took a step.

Usui slid the card into the slot and the light turned green. The room was small but nice. Misaki didn't look around. She just wanted to get warm.

"Go shower," Usui said, tossing her a towel.

Misaki blushed. "I don't have any clothes..." she said, embarrassed.

Usui had a backpack and rummaged through it. He tossed Misaki an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"I came prepared," he teased.

"Yeah yeah," Misaki said. "I won't be long," she promised.

Misaki locked the bathroom door and peeled off her wet clothes. She squeezed out all the water into the sink and hung them up.

The hot water felt like pure bliss. Misaki finally stopped shivering and relaxed. The hot water made her toes and fingertips tingle. Misaki even stuck her entire face under the hot water.

Misaki would have been content to spend the rest of the night in the shower but Usui was still in wet clothes waiting.

Misaki turned the water off and stepped out. She dried off and blew dry her bra and underwear dry with a hair dryer on maximum heat. Misaki pulled on the soft sweat shirt and shorts.

"Sorry I took so long," Misaki said, walking out.

"It's fine," Usui said. "I made some coffee. Drink some. It will warm you up," he said, handing her a paper cup.

"Um...thanks," Misaki said, taking it.

Usui winked at her and stepped into the bathroom.

Misaki sipped the hot coffee and flipped through the channels of cable. She sat down on the bed and watched random clips of shows. Misaki looked around the room getting a feel of the environment. There was a single night stand with a clock and a fancy lamp. Through the ivory curtains, lightening flashed and rain pitter pattered on the window. There was a long counter with a mirror and a coffee pot...

"Oh crap..." she gasped.

The room only had one bed...the one Misaki had been sitting on for the past ten minutes. Misaki had been too concerned about showering to even notice such an awkward situation.

When Usui finished showering, Misaki had practically fallen apart to pieces.

"What you watching?" he asked, rubbing his hair with a towel.

He was dressed in a white t shirt and sweatpants.

"Uh..."

Misaki gave him a blank look and Usui chuckled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, gently tugging on a damp strand of hair. He smelled Misaki's hair and smiled.

Misaki couldn't seem to wipe that stupid look off her face. She continued staring at him with her mouth open. Usui raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

"Hello?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Misaki finally snapped out of it. "M-movie..." she stammered, pointing at the TV.

"I see..." Usui said.

He quietly sat on the bed and watched it with her. Misaki stole glances at him every few minutes.

Were they going to sleep together again? Last time, one thing just led to another. There had been too much need and passion for it to be awkward. Misaki hugged her knees to her chest. Was Usui still interested in her like that? Maybe it was a one time thing... Guise seemed to have no rules but now Misaki felt like she was back in civilization where nothing was instinctual.

"Misaki...?"

Misaki almost jumped up. "W-what?" she asked.

"Could you relax?" Usui asked. "You're acting like I'm going to jump you any second now."

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. "D-do I?"

"Yes... I'm not going to hurt you. I can't believe you don't know that by now," Usui said.

Misaki let out a breath. "What do you like about me?" she asked.

"Everything..." Usui said it as if the answer was so obvious.

"More specific," Misaki pressed.

Usui chuckled. "You just want to hear all the great things about yourself, don't you?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing. "That's not-"

"I like Misaki's smile, her eyes, her hair, her lips, her laugh, her cute faces, her passion, her courage, her determined attitude, her shyness, her blushes, her spirit, her mind, her heart..." Usui took a deep breath. "Shall I continue?"

"No..."

"Anymore questions?"

"No..." Misaki sighed. She rubbed her eyes.

"We should probably get some sleep," Usui suggested. "I'll set an alarm."

Misaki went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She patted her face with a towel and walked out. Usui was standing in front of the window, looking outside. Misaki walked up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Takumi..." she admitted. "I just don't want you to regret it either."

Usui gently pulled her arms off him and turned around. "I won't," he stated.

Misaki pressed her lips against his. She could tell Usui was surprised. His lips paused a moment before they moved against hers.

Misaki's fingers tangled themselves in his hair and Usui's arms wrapped around her waist. Misaki took a small step backwards and Usui took one forward.

"Slow down…" Usui coaxed in a breathless voice as they rolled onto the bed. "You don't have to prove anything to me," he said, stroking her cheek.

"But I want to show you-"

"Shh…" Usui said, gently touching her lips with his finger tips. "I know, sweetheart," he whispered. "You don't have to do anything to make me love you."

"You're not interested…?" Misaki asked, feeling slightly hurt.

Usui chuckled. "Oh, I'm interested alright," he reassured her. "I'm a teenage boy with crazy hormones." He kissed Misaki on the lips. "But I don't want you to feel like you owe me this. I want you to want it…"

Misaki blushed. "I do…" she said, looking to the side.

"Show me how much," Usui teased.

Misaki rolled her eyes and kissed Usui again… hard.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Misaki groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She felt Usui reach over her and hit snooze.

"Can we just take the later train…?" Misaki asked.

"Nope," Usui said, getting up. "We still have to report back to Everest, remember?"

Misaki sleepily sat up with the blanket pulled up over her chest. "I'm so sleepy…" she complained.

Usui snorted. "You should have kept your charms to yourself then last night," he chuckled. "You can sleep on the train," he reminded her.

Usui pulled on his shirt and tossed Misaki her clothes from the hangers that had dried. Misaki pulled the blanket over her head and clasp her bra on and pulled on her T shirt.

"I'm going to miss this," Misaki said, leaning against Usui as he locked the hotel room.

"This could be us every morning," Usui said, gently. "We don't have to go back to the IA."

Misaki nodded. "Let's just get back to base first," she suggested.

Misaki snuggled up next to Usui on the train and took a quick power nap. She was disappointed when they arrived back so soon. She had hoped the ride would be longer.

"The moment of truth," Usui said, holding out his hand.

Misaki slipped her hand in his. "I've made my decision," she said. A small smile touched her lips. She leaned in and whispered in Usui's ear.

Usui understood. "No regrets?" he asked, when they stood outside the conference room.

"Never," Misaki promised.

"Okay, let's go meet our destiny," Usui said, squeezing her hand.

Misaki felt a smile break out on her face. Usui smiled back at her as they pushed the doors open. The decision was made. The lot was cast. The past is over. The present is now.

* * *

Check out Lolidragon97 on facebook! Thanks for reading!


	43. Epilogue

I have nothing to say... I can't believe I finished.

**Epilogue**

Misaki sprinted along the top of the skyscraper. The shadows before her fled onto the next roof. Misaki whipped out her hook that was attached to a harness already on her and swung the hook in a circle above her head and then at a horizontal pole. The hook wrapped around and clamped on. Misaki sprinted harder and leapt off the platform.

She didn't dare look down but she knew the cars below her looked just like ants. This wasn't the time to fear. Misaki had bigger things to worry about.

Misaki gracefully landed on the roof and retracted the hook. She looked around and noticed the three shadows who were quickly disappearing.

"Not so fast..." Misaki thought to herself as she pushed her legs to move faster.

Beside the loud city traffic, Misaki could only hear her own panting and quick footsteps. She skidded to a stop at the railing. Looking down, she saw them escaping down the fire escape. Misaki clamped the hook onto the railing and let herself fall backwards. She pulled the gun out of her belt and held it ready. The rope pulled her to a halt but didn't hurt her.

"Hands up!" Misaki ordered, pointing the gun at them.

The three men looked surprised to see her. Misaki was hanging in the air by a rope with a gun in hand which wasn't a common sight. They slowly lifted up their hands. Misaki cautiously slid a leg over the railing and firmly planted her feet on the edge.

"Hand it over," she said, slowly.

Silence...

"You're all under arrest," Misaki said. "Cooperate and there will be a road to life."

"You'll be the one dead!" one man snapped. With a flick of the wrist, he cut the rope with a flying knife.

Misaki fell back but didn't plummet. Her one leg over the railing was able to support her. The three men saw their chance and ran. Misaki growled and swung her other leg over. She fired a few shots down but the bullets didn't reach their target. There was too much metal in the way.

The three men bolted into a hotel. Misaki knew they were heading up to the roof. According to IA sources, a helicopter was suppose to pick them up and then fly out of the United States... Like that would stop the IA though... Come on, they were the _International_ Affairs for a reason.

Misaki slipped on a pair of grippy gloves and sprayed her shoes with traction spray. To finish, she strapped two thick metal needles in her hands.

Misaki stabbed a hole into the side of the hotel and climbed up. She yanked out the needle and continued to stab up. Misaki gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. Her shoes kept her firmly against the wall.

Misaki was sweating... This was making her arms BURN! The hotel wasn't short either...

Misaki let a breath of relief when she reached half way. There was a window sill with a wide platform. Misaki gingerly sat down and returned the needles to her belt.

That one man ruined her first hook but a good spy always came with a back up, especially when she was going up and down skyscrapers all night. As she adjusted her harness, she looked down and saw the line of holes she made on the building. She reminded herself to get the IA to pay the hotel for repairs.

Misaki picked open the window, hoping this wasn't anyone's room at the moment. She slowly turned around and slid her legs inside. Now she was properly sitting on the window sill.

Misaki tied the rope to her harness and threw it up. It caught onto the railing and Misaki was able to climb up. She literally walked up the side of the wall with the rope tightly in her hands. She crawled over the railing and collapsed onto the roof top. She was exhausted...

Misaki managed to compose herself just in time for those three goons to burst through the metal door.

"What took so long...?" Misaki taunted. She had a gun in each hand and she was pointing them at her opponents. "Hands behind your head, on your knees," Misaki ordered.

Her orders meant nothing to them and they began to circle her like predators capturing their prey. Misaki always felt amused when people surrounded her. It didn't intimate her, it just got her more fired up. She was nobody's prey.

Misaki grabbed one man's arm and threw him into another. She front handspringed forward and hit the third guy in the back head with her gun. Of course, that wasn't enough to knock out anyone. They quickly recovered and turned on her. Misaki sunk into her ready stance, ready to take them on.

Suddenly, a helicopter approached them. Misaki swore under her breath. She couldn't let them get away. The men all exchanged looks with each other and smirked. The helicopter landed on the top of the building. The propellers whipped Misaki's white cargo jacket and hair around. The whooshing of the wind drowned out the voices of the men yelling for the helicopter to open it. The three men ran to the helicopter but they were surprised when Usui threw the door open with a gun pointed at them.

"I'd give up if I were you…" Usui said, smiling.

The three men knew it was over and dropped to their knees as Usui handcuffed them.

"Took you long enough," Misaki accused. "I thought you ditched!"

"Me?" Usui asked, innocently. "You should be thanking me. I'm the hero of the day-"

Misaki glared at him. "You're the hero?! You weren't even around! You just hijacked a helicopter!"

"The lady does have a point-"

Misaki punched him unconscious. She didn't need help from the enemy.

"You took forever too! We're going to be late now!"

"We're not going to be late…"

Misaki stormed over and searched each man over. She roughly yanked out the computer chip and pocketed it.

"Everest said we can leave them. The IA will pick them up," Usui explained.

"Let's get going. If we're late...I'll kill you," Misaki warned.

Usui checked his watch. "We still have time…"

Misaki and Usui tied them all to a pole with chains. Usui jogged over and held open the door for her. Misaki leapt into the helicopter and pulled her seatbelt on.

Usui slid into his seat. "Ready?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and pulled on her headset. "This is chopper 4, Misaki Ayuzawa speaking. Targets contained and locked down, ready for pick up. Chopper 4 pulling out of scene. Over."

"IA base here. Message received. Pick up already on the way. Over."

"Mission accomplished," Misaki said.

Usui nodded. His eyes were straight ahead but a smile touched his face.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Its hot when you get rough," he said, whistling.

Misaki felt her cheeks redden. "Please just fly the chopper," she muttered.

"Roger that," Usui said.

Misaki checked her watch. "We are so going to be late…" she said, crossing her arms.

"I promise to get us there in time," Usui reassured her. "And I'm sorry for going after the helicopter instead."

Misaki sighed. "I guess it worked out…" she said, looking away. "You did okay… for a male at least."

Usui chuckled. "Such high praise… I'm blushing…" he teased.

"Shut up, you perverted alien!"

The helicopter landed on the top of a familiar building. Misaki threw open her door and jumped to the ground. Her boots made short tapping sounds as she walked inside the building.

It had been a long time since she'd last been here but the best thing was how her home never changed. Portraits of famous Grace Marshall women still lined the walls. The classrooms were still filled with girls in uniforms. The air of pride still felt strong.

Misaki was home. Misaki was back at Grace Marshall's Academy for Prestigious Young Girls.

Usui quietly walked beside her as Misaki proudly walked through the halls. They approached a classroom door where Misaki knocked and then walked inside.

Twenty girls sat at their desks with curious looks. Misaki couldn't help but smile. She use to sit in this class, second row, third chair to the right.

"Misaki, Takumi," Minako greeted.

Minako's hair was in a bun and she wore a cheerful yellow shirt. Her face lit up in a smile too and Misaki saw life in her mom's eyes. Over the years, Minako's hollow cheeks filled out and her smile came back.

"Welcome to Co Ops 101," Minako added. "Sophomores, say hello to Misaki Ayuzawa, the top Co Ops spy in the field right now and her partner Takumi Usui."

The girls' jaw all dropped as they stared at Misaki. Misaki waved at them. She knew how they felt, that day Morgan Bates threw open the door of the Co Ops classroom, the awe and hero worship Misaki felt.

"Misaki is here to answer any questions you might have about Co Ops," Minako explained. "Don't be shy."

No one was shy. Please… a Grace Marshall girl? All hands shot up.

Misaki pointed to a girl with short blonde hair.

"What's the most dangerous mission you've ever been on?" she asked.

"They're all dangerous," Misaki replied. "But… I would have to say… many years ago when I was just starting Co Ops, the Guise Atomic Bomb Retrieval Mission. It was the hardest mission I ever had but it also was the mission who made me who I was today."

"What's the coolest gadget you ever used?"

"Marshall contacts 3.0," Misaki said, immediately.

The old Marshall contacts were already amazing with its camera, video taping, heat detection and night vision but the 2.0 added eye color changing, high definition zooming, now the newest features had mild x ray vision and live feed. Misaki never went on a mission without a pair.

"Are you good at flying planes?"

"Yes," Misaki said. "When you girls are upperclassman, definitely take the flying elective. It will be worth it in your future."

A girl with short jagged black hair stood up. "What's the point of all this?" she demanded. "Its not like anyone really cares about us. Our hard work isn't even recognized by anyone." She crossed her arms over her chest and Misaki could see a fire in that little girl.

"What's your name?" Misaki asked.

"Francis,"

"Well Francis…" Misaki said. "Co Ops isn't as glamorous as your textbook makes it but its not as bland as you think of it. We may not be recognized by the world," Misaki agreed. "But we are recognized among the entire International Affairs. Did you know with the last graduating class last year, the International Affairs had reached one million? One million people will recognize the deeds you do. Another million people in the future generations will too. Our program has gotten so big, Asia opened a Grace Marshall's academy, so did Australia… We use to be a few girls in a parlor school but look at us now. We're the most renowned academy in the world."

Misaki paused to take a breath. "Maybe no one does care," Misaki said with a shrug. "But we care. 'We' as in the millions before us and the millions that will come in the future. When I graduated, Morgan Bates, Co Ops spy, spoke. She was the super spy of my day," Misaki said with a small laugh. "Each and every one of you makes a difference," Misaki began to quote. "If the naive world could one day open up his blind eyes, he'd thank you. He'd thank every one of you sitting right here, he'd thank everyone in the IA, he'd thank all those women laid down their lives for him. On his behalf, I thank you." Misaki recited to them. "I too thank you because all those pointless organizations from the government don't make a difference. Who makes a difference?" Misaki asked. "Us."

The girls began to clap. Francis seemed to digest the information.

"I want to make a difference," she finally said.

Misaki nodded. "You will," she promised.

"Last question," Minako said.

Misaki chose a girl with long braids.

"If we choose, Co Ops does that mean we can't do anything else?" she asked. "What if I accidently fall in love?"

Misaki smiled. "Great question," she said. "I too thought love would drag me down and distract me for all my life," she explained. "But through so many near death experiences, I realized love isn't the taboo its thought of as. Love doesn't hold you down but drives you forward. Love doesn't distract you but keeps you focused on what really matters to you. Love isn't your weakness but your strength."

"So, are you going to marry Takumi?" a girl giggled.

The girls laughed and Misaki sighed. "No…" Misaki said. She glanced over at Usui who was leaning against the teacher's desk. "But he'll wait for me…" she said, smiling at him.

Usui winked at her. "We got time," he added.

Several girls sighed when Takumi said that but Misaki rolled her eyes at him. Minako told them class was dismissed and they all reluctantly left for their next class.

"How are you?" Minako asked.

"Good," Misaki said, hugging her mom. "We're setting off for South Korea tomorrow," she told her. "I'll call you when I'm back."

Minako nodded. "Be safe…" she said.

"Always," Misaki said, slipping her hand into Usui's. They walked out back onto the roof of the academy together.

"You seem sad to leave," Usui commented.

"Well, I do have a few feelings for this place," Misaki teased.

"What other feelings do you have?"

Misaki smiled and wrapped her arms around Usui. "I might possibly have a few feelings to spare for you…" she said, looking up at him.

"Misaki Ayuzawa…" Usui chuckled. "You are a sly woman. Making you mine forever will be my greatest mission."

"How are you going to do that?" Misaki asked.

"With this…" Usui said, capturing her mouth with his.

* * *

**International Affairs Retirement Discharge**

**Name: Misaki Ayuzawa **

**ID: 123084678**

**Age: 32 **

**Field: Covert Operations **

**Discharge Rank: Full honors and Recognition **

**Pension Awarded: 100,000 US dollars **

**Missions completed: 54 **

**Years Patrolled: 5**

**Date signed: March 10, 2027 Signature x** _ Misaki Ayuzawa _

* * *

**International Affairs Retirement Discharge**

**Name: Takumi Usui **

**ID: 33425032**

**Age: 32 **

**Field: Covert Operations **

**Discharge Rank: Full honors and Recognition **

**Pension Awarded: 100,000 US dollars **

**Missions completed: 54 **

**Years Patrolled: 5**

**Date signed: March 10, 2027 Signature x **_ Takumi Usui _

* * *

**Certificate of Marriage**

This certifies the marriage of

_USUI TAKUMI_ and _AYUZAWA MISAKI_

who were married the day of _JUNE 10, 2027_

in _TOKYO, JAPAN_

by witness of all their friends and family.

* * *

"Mom...you can go now," a little girl said, crossing her arms.

Her shoulder length raven hair was in a high ponytail and her green eyes with gold flecks scanned the crowd for her friends.

"Well, aren't you all grown up now," Usui said, patting her head.

"Daddy..." she whined. "I'm ten already!"

"So you are," Usui said, smiling. "Just let us carry all these suitcases for you then we'll leave," he promised.

"Chloe Usui!" another girl shrieked, sprinting over.

The girls hugged tightly and laughed.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Usui," the girl greeted. Her dimples showed as she smiled.

"Hello Misaki..." Misaki said.

Chloe's friend was a ball of energy...just like her mother, Sakura.

Misaki thought it was so strange that they named their daughter after her. She wasn't use to calling other people "Misaki."

Sakura happily appeared behind her with Kuuga carrying all the suitcases. Kuuga didn't seem to mind and kept in step with Sakura.

"Wow, Chloe got taller," Sakura said, spinning Chloe around. "You're so big now!"

Chloe beamed. "I grew two inches," she said, proudly.

"Misaki, great to see you," Sakura squealed, hugging Misaki.

"Yeah, it's that time of year again..." Misaki agreed.

The campus of Grace Marshall's academy for Prestigious Young Girls didn't look any different. Everything was still arranged to perfection and Misaki saw the fields she trained on and the classrooms she sat in. The memories always made her smile.

Misaki Sakurai was practically dragging Chloe to go back to their room. Her long blonde hair was done in a Dutch braid and her violet eyes were full of mischief.

"Wait wait!" Chloe said. "We have to wait for Angel! She said she was coming around this time."

"Mommy, can you call Mrs. Soutarou?" Chloe asked, tugging on Misaki's arm.

"Let's not rush them," Misaki said, gently. "I'm sure they'll come soon..."

Chloe nodded and skipped off to talk to little Misaki. They discussed which posters were going to be hung where.

"How have you guys been?" Sakura asked.

"Busy," Misaki told her. "When Chloe's home, everything's different. Takumi's always practicing something with her."

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to miss my baby so much..." she sighed.

"Our daughter will be back for thanksgiving and Christmas," Kuuga reminded her.

"But that still months away," Sakura pouted.

"Angel's here!" the girls screamed.

The three girls all hugged.

Angel had dark hair and Kanou's bright blue eyes. Her dark hair was in two pigtails decorated with white ribbons.

"Shizuko!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing herself on her friend.

"Hello Sakura," Shizuko said, patting her in the back.

"Hey Shizuko," Misaki said, hugging her friend too.

"Well, since everyone's here...let's head up," Kuuga suggested.

The girls ran to their empty room. The grow ups hurried upstairs to keep up with them.

"Where's my decoration suitcase?" Chloe asked.

"This one," Usui said, kneeling on the ground to unzip it.

Misaki opened another suitcase and pulled out the striped bed sheets. While Chloe and Usui taped posters and drawings on the wall, Misaki fixed up Chloe's bed. Chloe loved sitting on Usui's shoulders.

"Higher! Higher!" she kept ordering.

"It looks wonderful!" Sakura said, after they finished unpacking.

"Look, it's our uniforms," Chloe said, pulling out the hanger in a plastic cover. "I hope mine still fits…"

The uniform had barely changed. The stretchy sleeveless blouse, the pleated skirt, the Grace Marshall seal... Misaki almost thought she was looking at herself when Chloe was wearing the uniform.

"You can go now," Chloe said. "I'll be fine."

"That's not a very nice good bye," Usui said. "Your mother will be sad if you don't say it nicer," he added.

Misaki elbowed him and glared.

Chloe got up and ran over. Misaki picked up her daughter and held her close. Usui and her only had this one child and this child was already so independent.

"Bye Mommy," she said, planting kisses on Misaki's face.

"Bye honey," Misaki said, kissing Chloe on the face too.

Misaki passed Chloe to Usui.

"Don't forget to send me packages and letters," she reminded Usui. "I can read really well now!"

"I know," Usui said. "You can read chapter books all by yourself."

Chloe smiled and Usui gave her a peck on the mouth.

"Alright, be safe," he said, setting her down.

"Of course," Chloe said. "A Grace Marshall girl always knows how to be safe."

Usui chuckled. "Say that again," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you sound just like your mother when you say that,"

Misaki laughed. "Does she?"

"Mhm..." Usui said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "My Grace Marshall girls..." he said, kissing Misaki on the lips.

"Ew gross!" Chloe exclaimed. "Good bye!" she announced.

Misaki took one last good look at her daughter and they all left.

"Is she going to be alright?" Misaki asked, look back.

"Yes, she'll be fine," Usui said, ushering her outside. "Stop worrying."

"I just can't help it," Misaki sighed.

"Chloe's strong," Usui reminded her.

Misaki nodded and they continued walking. Misaki studied the wedding band on her ring finger. Time passed so quickly. It felt just like yesterday when she retired from the IA. It felt like Usui and her were just married and Misaki was still sometimes amazed that they had a daughter.

"Life's been good, hasn't it?" Usui asked.

"You always know what I'm thinking..." Misaki muttered.

"We're the star crossed lovers, aren't we?" Usui teased.

"That was when we were young," Misaki said. "We're all old now."

"You're still that sixteen year old girl in my eyes," Usui said, smiling. "The one I first met in the mall."

Misaki laughed. "You're still that perverted alien," she added.

"Always," Usui said.

They returned to their house. It was quiet with Chloe gone.

Misaki set down her bag and studied the photographs on the wall. Many years had passed now. Misaki learned that young love did fade and their teenage years did pass. Life wasn't always looking for excitement but it could be just as good because love never faded.

Usui wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured against her neck.

"Just reflecting back on life," Misaki said, looking at their small and cozy home.

"And...?"

"It was good," Misaki decided. "It's been a great childhood at the academy. It's been a good twenty years with the IA. It's been a beautiful twelve year marriage with you."

Usui gently caressed her neck. His fingers gently tracing her collarbone and then pulling on the cord around her neck.

Misaki turned to look in the mirror on the wall. Usui was holding her necklace. The virgin's stone Helga had given them many years ago was still kept around Misaki's neck.

Usui pulled out his half. They weren't gleaming anymore and the carvings were worn but they still fit together perfectly.

"Just like us..." Misaki said, smiling.

"Exactly," Usui said, kissing her on the lips. "I love you, Misaki Usui."

"I love you too, Takumi," Misaki said, taking his hands.

"How does a little trip sound?" Usui suggested. "Get some fresh air?"

"Where would we be going?" Misaki asked.

"Secret," Usui teased, winking.

Misaki hated secrets. Usui knew it too.

"But-"

"Trust me?" Usui asked, holding open the door.

Misaki tried to fight a smile. "I trust you."

**The End**


End file.
